When Shadows Rise
by suteko1
Summary: The ancients foolishly separated the darkness of the human soul. And now...they're back. Ranma/Sailor Moon Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

When Shadows Rise

Chapter one

Objects in the Rear View Mirror……

By Lisa Prior

Sometimes history repeats itself. Most of the time the people caught up in those repetitions had no idea that they had done the very same actions in a time before or if they had a clue, it was a vague feeling of déjà vu. That was not always so. There are a few, who have noticed the cycles that the world can put a being through. They, if they have time, curse the fates that made them different.

"Persephone," panted one such being. "Remind me to cut back on the caffeine."

Her companion let out a sound that could best be described as a snort. "Like that will ever happen." The voice came from near the ground and any normal human being would have been convinced they were hearing things. It isn't everyday that one hears a charcoal gray cat speaking in a distinct American accent.

"Looks like we lost them." Suteko took a deep breath and held it in an attempt to get her breathing under control. Running for what seemed like most of the night had winded her. Though it was clear to look at her that she was in fine physical shape, even the finest athlete would be exhausted by 8 hours of being chased through the city streets.

Her companion cocked her head to the side and listened. "The creatures are a couple blocks over. If we can get up," she lifted a paw and pointed to the nearest building, "to that rooftop, I think we can break whatever scent trail they are using."

Suteko nodded, scooping up the cat and leapt. No normal woman could have done what she did. Leaping from a crouched position to land, or more stumble, on a rooftop five stories up was amazing. She dropped the cat as she came down on all ready battered knees. She struggled back to her feet, ignoring the blood that once more trailed down her calves.

"Can you see how many?" She winced and followed her companion.

"I think the pack is down to 10 now. You got four with that last Light Flare."

Suteko nodded, closing her eyes and taking stock of her reserves. She didn't have much left. The next encounter was going to be it. She whispered, more to herself than to the cat. "That's it then. Looks like I'll be joining the guys soon."

Persephone whipped her head about, her green eyes flashing in the gloom. "Don't say that! Don't even think it Unicorn. You are a Star knight, you can't give up now."

The last of the Sailor Star knights looked down at the guardian cat that had attached herself to the lone warrior when her team had been decimated. Her uniform, once a clean silver and white fuku much like the ones worn by the long missing Sailor warriors was torn and dirty. Her voice, once musical and calm, was a ragged sounding whisper now. "I don't have much left cat. One last attack, hopefully I can clean these out when I go."

The guardian cat really looked at her charge and nodded. She could tell that the woman before her was near the end of her strength. The lone warrior had been fighting a losing battle for days now. The world had gone crazy. A week before the gates between this world and the one of nightmares had been flung wide open.

The first assault had taken the city by surprise. In the first hour the school that the three Star knights had once attended had fallen. The hallways were filled with demons out of more than just the Japanese legends of her adopted homeland. Vampires and werewolves, demons and devils all stalked the halls and those who had been unlucky enough to be in the halls when the door opened became either their tools or their food.

The star knights had came to the call. Phoenix, Dragon and Unicorn, older but definitely stronger than the days they had all fought the various youma that appeared. They were confident then, too confident. In the days when they attended the school the youma had always come on singly but they were faced with a hoard.

Dragon charged into the first wave in his usual over confident way. He was magnificent in battle but even the physically strongest Sailor Star Knight could not over come the hoard that charged them. His flaming attacks cleared the hall before them but there was only so much that could be done. The last Unicorn saw of her red-headed teammate was as the hoard of furry, scaly monsters rushed and carried him under their clawing hands.

Phoenix had done his best as they fought their way free of the building. He had not wanted to leave his best friend behind but Unicorn had managed to pull him away. Together they fought for four more days. It was after the second day that they realized that the creatures were focusing on them. They led the monsters as far from the innocent bystanders as they could.

It was just two days ago that Phoenix had fallen. Unicorn shuddered as she remembered. He had looked directly into her eyes across the battleground. They had parted with an argument three years before but it hadn't mattered. They had fallen back into working as a team when danger returned. She couldn't hear him over the howls of the enemy as she cut through them with her Light blade but she could read his lips. He told her goodbye, his eyes sad just before he called down the final strike. The flames that came up destroyed more than ¾ of the creatures they had been battling but like the legend that he was named after he was destroyed completely.

She managed to clean up the last of that batch of creatures and she spent hours trying to find anything left of her team leader. When the dawn came she knelt in the blackened circle and wept tears of loss and loneliness. She had no idea if he would rise again but all she found was the blackened and cracked crystal that once was his earring.

"Where is she, Persephone? Where are they?" Unicorn's voice cracked once more. "After all the times we helped them why couldn't they come and save them?"

Before the cat could answer another voice came from behind. "Because you don't matter, little knight. You know that." It was a cruel and hollow sounding voice and Suteko's eyes closed as she recognized it.

Slowly she turned about. Floating above the rooftop was the true enemy. The Shadow master, the creature who opened the gates between this world and the shadow realm, the enemy she had thought they had destroyed years ago. "Come to gloat again?" Unicorn's body language spoke of defeat yet she held one hand behind her back and it flickered in the gloom.

There was a smile somewhere in the hood that was the head of the Shadow master. "Now why else would I come near you, Light bearer? Will you admit now that your pitiful powers have no chance of defeating the Darkness that I control?"

Suteko's jaw firmed. "Darkness will not win the day and you know it. I have defeated you many times, Kaneda and I will this last time."

The hood tilted back as the creature laughed. "You have merely discomfited me in the past, little one. I have destroyed your friends and now I will finish you off. There are no more rescues for you."

Persephone moved closer to the edge of the building and sent out a mental call to anyone who was listening. She knew that the other teams still existed, even if they didn't remember who they were. Their guardians had to be still within reach somehow. Maybe if she was lucky Luna or Artemis would hear her call and help would arrive before Unicorn was driven to a final strike like her leader had used. Unlike Andromeda's charge she wasn't sure Unicorn would rise again.

"I have never asked to be rescued, Kaneda," Suteko limped forward, keeping her hand behind her back. She could just feel the power building once more. It was coming but slower than ever before but it came. She brought her arm about as her soul blade, the one she had used to kill Kaneda five years ago finally formed. "Besides I don't need help to defeat you now." She settled into a battle stance and tried to ignore the ache in her abused body.

The smile in the shadow hood broadened and it too formed a blade. This one was the direct opposite of Unicorn's blade. Where her blade shone still with the pure light that was her power and her soul, his was of the deepest black darkness. "Then let's settle this, little girl." He moved forward and the battle began. What followed would have gone done in the history books as one of the finest battles fought between the darkness and the light, if anyone had been watching.

****************

Across the city two heads came up and two pairs of slatted eyes widened. "Could it be?" Luna turned to her companion who was laid out on the roof next to her.

Artemis nodded. "Felt like Persephone. She said she was going to find Andromeda and the Star Knights and lend them a hand."

"We should tell…" Luna started when she was interrupted.

"No Luna. It is not the time to re-awaken them." Pluto's voice broke in as she appeared on the roof, her staff flashing softly in the darkness.

"But Persephone sounds desperate!" Artemis stood and glared at the Sailor of Time. "Her charge is battling alone, her team destroyed."

Pluto sighed and gently stroked the cat. "It is not yet time for the teams to reform."

"You're going to let the Star Knights die completely aren't you? Just because they weren't part of the original senshi!"

Pluto stood, her eyes dark with something she would not tell them. "It is not your concern yet Guardian Artemis." She turned to go but paused. "I will tell you this. The Star Knights are not doomed. There are other forces who must make decisions whether or not Unicorn will survive her battle with her opposite. But if they act, I will tell you that the Star Knights will stand with the Senshi when the time comes."

Luna asked softly. "Others?"

Pluto smiled her enigmatic smile. "There was another team out there. If they can hold together they will turn the tide of the future." With that said she faded from sight.

The two cats looked at each in puzzlement. "Another team?"

****************

Iriko patted the soil down around the flowers she had planted. Not long ago she had moved to this quiet part of Tokyo in an attempt to put away the part of her life that had gone on before. She was still bothered by vivid dreams of monsters and a woman with long dark hair and evil eyes. Waking many nights gasping, Iriko found the only way she could stop the images of a giant snake snuffing out her life was to work with the plants she loved so.

Her rooftop garden was small compared to the Tokyo gardens but this patch of roof held plants that were hers and hers alone. She loved her work in the city's beautiful gardens but at times she wished they would let her experiment more there. She had proven her worth to the master gardener when she had gotten the rare "moon" roses to thrive. They had become a minor sensation and had brought some prestige to her boss but he rather that she spent her working hours bringing the other rare hothouse flowers to health and bloom than letting her experiment with crossbreeding new plants.

It was only with the help of one of the Ph.D. students that worked at the garden that she had been able to set up her own place. Chiba-san had been very kind to her and she smiled in memory as she puttered about. He and his young girl friend had really been very kind to the shy and retiring woman when they found her. Mamaru's interest in roses had brought them into contact. When her master had gone on about how his new assistant had a special touch with roses she had been embarrassed and had tried to hide among the trailing ivies. Chiba-san's girlfriend had found her and pulled her into the open. Usagi's bright friendly smile had put her at ease and Iriko had finally found two friends.

She looked up as she realized something was wrong. She had never told any one that she could sense thoughts and emotions from a distance. It had seemed too crazy but she sometimes got this tingle when someone she knew was in danger. This time it was more than a tingle. She could feel a sharp pull and looked about. She could see for quite a distance over the rooftops and she wasn't sure but somehow she knew someone important was in danger three buildings over.

There was a rush of displaced air and Iriko turned about. She blinked trying to figure out what was going on and was startled by a tall woman standing before her. "It is time, Minerva."

"Minerva? Who are you? Who is Minerva?" Iriko looked about, a bit frightened. Who was this strange woman dressed in the odd bathing suit like outfit.

Pluto reached out a hand and before Iriko could move she touched between her lavender brows. Iriko shuddered for a long moment and then looked into Pluto's red eyes with her lavender ones. "It is starting again?" When Pluto nodded, she sighed and wrapped her fingers about a pen that just came to being in her pocket. "I guess I couldn't stay a simple gardener for ever."

She pulled free the pen and raised it over her head. She softly spoke, "Minerva Power Make UP!" In an instant her simple overalls and shirt shredded and reformed into a fuku much like the one worn by Pluto. The skirt and bow were of lavender, as were the low boots on her feet. Her hair reformed in the floor brushing braid she had worn for so long, the pins that had help it up in a bun disappearing in the flash of light.

"Where is the Princess, Pluto and how am I needed?"

Pluto shook her head, the faintest of smiles on her face. "The Princess is safe and she does not yet need your services Minerva."

"Then why bring me back?" Iriko was a tad put out. She had been enjoying being a simple woman after her long service for the fallen Moon Kingdom.

"Because another warrior needs your help and desperately. No more questions now, Iriko, just come with me." Pluto took Minerva, the secret senshi and teleported away.

*******************

Hana watched as the glowing Star Knight fought the Shadowmaster. She could see that the woman was tired and injured. A part of her longed to reach out and stop the battle and she knew she could easily do that but she had other orders. This battle had to happen and it had to come to it's preordained conclusion if the future was to flow in its correct path. Though not a complete mistress of the time roads as her mentor Pluto, Sailor Time understood what was at stake here. No matter how much she admired the Star Knights, their deaths had to happen if humanity was to survive. She was just glad that she had only minor control over the flow of time and that she did not have to see the deaths of all she held dear, like her friend Pluto did.

She winced in sympathy as Unicorn took a slash to the ribs by the black sword. Being the Star Knight of Light, Unicorn was especially vulnerable to attacks by the Dark Power. She could see the burn across the white uniform and the skin underneath but she was proud to see the warrior continue to battle.

The fatalism in the green eyes of the young woman battling was horrible. She knew she was going to die but she was doing her best to take down her enemy with her. The moment was coming and Hana wondered when Pluto would show up.

Suteko choked back the cry of pain as the darkness-forged blade cut into her body, deeper this time. "One more like that and I am through," she thought. She could barely hold her focus, the blade of her Light sword as flickering as her strength was ebbing. She was desperate and she had to do something.

Kaneda smiled and taunted his opponent. "See Suteko, you aren't my match. I am the strongest and Darkness shall rule this pitiful city. I shall enjoy keeping you in chains, little Star knight." He stepped closer, parrying the attack she launched easily. "Give in and join me and we could rule this world, remaking it into our image."

Suteko panted and shook her head. "I. can't let. You win. Darkness must give way to the light, Kaneda." She straightened up a bit, calculating quickly. "I won't betray the honor of my team by siding with the enemy, no matter the cost."

Kaneda laughed a low and harsh sound this time. "Your team? What team Unicorn?" He made her name a slur. "My minions took down that fool of a Dragon within minutes of being born. And your glorious leader?" He swept an arm about. "I don't see the legendary Phoenix rising from his ashes. Face it little one, you are it. Not even the Sailor Senshi you fought to defend are here to help you. You mean nothing to them and nothing to this world."

Hana gasped as she watched the pain flow across the features of the Star Knight. It wasn't being told she was nothing that had made Unicorn flinch, it was the contempt for her sacrificed teammates that brought tears to her eyes. "I may be the last of the Star Knights but we are still a team Kaneda. We fought together and I can still feel them with me." Her voice quavered as she said the last and Hana could not hear the next words she said but then neither could her enemy.

"Oh isn't that sweet. The little girl can still feel her boyfriends by her side." Kaneda sneered, lowering his blade as he did so, unconsciously. "Tell me Suteko, which one was better? Was Dragon as big as he looked or did you just 'play' around with Phoenix?"

The look that Unicorn gave the Shadowmaster was just enough notice for Hana to prepare. Unicorn's voice rang out as clear and fine as it had once been as she stepped toward her enemy. "Only a creature of utter darkness like you Kaneda could think that men and women could not be just friends." With each word Unicorn began to glow, her body slowly becoming a beacon in the night. "That you could think that the pure love that I held for my friends and team mates was simply that of two mating animals shows you understand nothing."

Kaneda reared back, his ploy to hurt the woman he had once tried to seduce had backfired. She was pulling energy from somewhere but he had no idea how. If she got any closer he would be sustaining damage from her Light. "Stay back," he whispered.

"No Kaneda. I won't stay back, won't hold back anymore." Her voice became soft as her form started to flicker in the growing light. "It is time I joined them, joined my friends." She reached out her hands and closed her eyes. "Wait for me Chris, I'll walk you home," she whispered, a tear of light sliding down her cheek as she flared brighter than the sun. "Unicorn Starlight Explode," were her final words.

Kaneda's scream of agony echoed through the night as his shadow form was torn asunder by the pure light of Sailor Star Knight Unicorn's final attack. He fled just ahead of the flare of energy and dove into a tear in existence a moment before his last vestiges of being were vaporized.

Hana sprang into action. With a twist of her mind she caused the instant to freeze. She turned as Pluto and Minerva came into sight and turned her big dark eyes to her mentor. The tears that she had not shed in many years could be seen quivering but they did not fall. "Did we have to really wait till she did this?"

Pluto nodded, her eyes saddened. "Kaneda had to be damaged enough to give us time to get everything in place."

Minerva ignored the other two and moved in a beeline to the glowing figure. She had to shield her eyes, the light was brighter than anything she had ever experienced, even the light of the other side was nothing to this. Instinctively she reached out her gloved hands and gently touched the temples of the figure before her.

In an instant she was swamped by the memories of Unicorn. A song from years back came to her and she whispered, "Objects in the rear view mirror may appear closer than they are…" The sadness she felt inside the frozen figure was deeper than any she had ever touched before. There was more than a touch of guilt for surviving the deaths of her teammates. Unicorn had indeed loved her two friends, deeper than she had let on, even to herself. Iriko turned to the quietly arguing time senshi and spoke.

"How could you let her go this long like this Setsuna?" Her voice for the first time held something other than politeness.

Setsuna looked up and sighed. "It was necessary Iriko, just as it was necessary to leave you in the Dark Kingdom so long. She has had a long and hard road but she can't give up yet." Pluto's eyes went distant for a moment. "Someone is waiting for her and it is necessary she be there to meet him."

Hana tilted her head, reaching out to lay her hand on Pluto's orb. Her large black eyes widened and she looked over at the still glowing figure. "She's going to be his mother?"

Setsuna nodded. "But that is not yet set. Now you and Iriko must bring her back. You know what to do."

Sailor Time stepped away from Pluto and nodded. "We do but," she looked at Iriko who now had her eyes closed as she whispered to Suteko's glowing form. "Neither of us can physically heal her. We need help."

Setsuna started to fade from sight. "She can heal most of her injuries herself, if you can hold her on this side. I am counting on you Hana-chan."

Hana nodded and turned to her work. "I'll do what I can," her voice dropped to a whispered. "Thank you Oneesama."

***************

Suteko drifted in the land between life and death. Floating naked in the mists that were neither here nor there her mind brought up all the memories of her past. The triumphs and the failures were laid out before her and she did not flinch from them.

She watched her past self as she grew, making friends in odd places and learning the skills her great uncle was willing to teach. A part of her smiled as he gave her the one word praise when she mastered something, then she felt the sadness as she remembered the day he passed. It was from that day that her life had changed drastically.

She watched as her mother sent her away, on a fool's quest. She shook her head at the things she had done out of pure pigheaded American pride and then smiled softly as she watched her first meeting with her younger brother. She wondered briefly where he was now and if he had finally married the right girl.

Her eyes misted up once more as she once more relived her first meeting with Chris and Akuma. The world she was in made her finally admit to herself that she had loved both of her teammates, more than as simple friends. They were a part of her soul and she tried to look about for them. They should have been here, waiting for her as should have been her uncle.

Her soul self slumped when she realized that they were not there. She was alone and it could only mean that she would forever be alone. She shuddered, a low moan escaping her lips as she curled into a ball about herself. One of her biggest fears had come true. She was alone.

"No you aren't, Suteko-chan." A soft voice whispered to her. She looked up, with tear filled eyes, trying to find the voice that spoke to her.

First one, then a second figure formed in the mists and Suteko's heart leapt. "Chris-kun? Akuma-san?" She started to uncurl and reach for them.

"No, Unicorn, we are not your partners but we hope we are your friends." The second figure spoke as softly as the first. It was then that Suteko saw that the forms were those of two women. Two women dressed as Sailor Senshi.

"Who. Are you?" she whispered as she felt her heart drop.

"Friends." Iriko stepped up to the naked form floating in the mists. She gently placed her hand on Suteko's shoulder and whispered, "Minerva mind heal." The gentle pressure of her gift worked its way into the grief and loss of the other woman's mind.

Hana moved to Suteko's other side and she too placed a hand on her shoulder. "We have come to help you Unicorn, to help you help yourself. It is not your time to join the others yet."

Suteko took a sudden deep breath and pushed away from the two senshi. "Who are you to decide whose time is whose?" Her voice was filled with pain and anger. "There is nothing left. Nothing left of me or of my family or of.." her eyes closed. "My team."

Iriko looked over at Hana and the other nodded. "We are Iriko and Hana or better known as Sailor Minerva and Sailor Time. We have come to help you. To prepare you for the next stage of your life."

"The next stage!" Suteko stopped for a moment, confused. "I'm dead ladies. I don't think I need help with that."

"No, Suteko-chan, you aren't." said Sailor Minerva. "You are just this side of dead, yes. Time," she darted a look at Hana, "has stopped just before you would have been totally consumed."

"But why? My enemy is destroyed." Her eyes dimmed, as her body seemed to become more solid. "With Kaneda destroyed his hordes of creatures can be easily defeated by the others. What do you need me for?"

Hana spoke. "Kaneda wasn't destroyed Unicorn-same. He was just severely damaged, like you."

"WHAT!" Suteko spun about, her body now as solid seeming as her normal form. "He isn't dead? You mean I used my final strike and he didn't die?" She looked at the other woman with disbelief clear on her face. "He killed my….," she swallowed before continuing. "Team and I blew myself up and he still lives? What does it take to destroy him?"

"That will be revealed in time, Suteko but for now you need to rest and to heal. Let us help you." Iriko once more lay her hand on the other woman's arm.

Suteko slumped and shuddered. "He can't be alive." For a long moment it looked like she was going to give in but then her jaw firmed and she looked up at Iriko. Her eyes were no longer sad, they were hard and angry. "All right. I'll go with you. If you can keep me steady long enough I think I can heal the damage I did to myself."

Iriko looked at her partner and Hana nodded. "We can hold you till your body heals. We won't be needed for anything other than helping you."

"Good, I take it that the others are awake and working then." She closed her eyes and focused. She could feel the tug of her body and the pain she would soon be in but it didn't touch the pain that she held in her heart. She would have to wait to tell Phoenix and Dragon how much they meant to her. She hoped they waited for her. She let her body pull her spirit to it now. "But you better have some thing you can teach me to take him out. He will be stronger now and he knows I am willing to destroy myself to take him down."

Hana and Iriko caught Suteko as her body slumped, the light snuffed out as time resumed. Iriko bent her head to catch what Suteko said. "All that matters is destroying Kaneda now." Suteko went limp then and the other two looked at each other, worry in their eyes.

*****************

Persephone curled up at the feet of her charge and listened to the conversation that was raging in the other room. "Just how long were you planning on keeping us in the dark about this new danger Setsuna?" Luna sounded angry.

Persephone could understand. Being the Guardian of the Princess of the Moon meant she had a lot of responsibility. She had been working the longest with the senshi and the elder cat had a bit of an attitude about her prerogatives.

"It wasn't necessary for you to know before now. The Shadowmaster was not a danger to you or the Moon Princess before now."

"No, he was just focused on destroying the Star Knights right?" Artemis let the sarcasm drip in his tone. "I know they aren't part of the main court but they are true warriors. You let them be destroyed when we could have helped them. Were they just pawns to you? Weren't they good enough to deserve some back up!"

Hana's soft voice broke into the ranting of the white cat. "Setsuna had no choice, Artemis. She did not sacrifice them on a whim. The events of the past week had to happen. Hard times, demand choices of us all. It was not easy watching those two honorable soldiers die anymore than it was easy for her to let my team be decimated."

Artemis shut up to that but he still glared at the green haired senshi. Luna spoke again with a tired sounding voice. "Will She make it through?"

Iriko answered. "I believe so. She is stronger now. The wounds she received from the Darkness sword are healing but very slowly. She can't heal them herself."

"Usagi could probably deal with those." Luna suggested.

"It is time that Moon remembered and the teams be brought up to speed. Luna, have the others come here. We can awaken them all at once this time. Hana, can you convince Matten and the others to come here?"

"I can try. Are you sure it is a good idea to have them all descend here at once?"

Pluto smiled a bit. "Not quite all at once."

Iriko made a face. "I really think we should keep it down to a couple at first. She isn't going to be ready to deal with a crowd for a while yet."

Pluto's voice faded as she faded from view. "She doesn't have much time. Kaneda is stronger than you know."

The cats and Hana left on their assigned errands as Iriko stepped back into her bedroom. She looked down on the sleeping woman who only looked a little better than she had three days before. "So much depends on you and it isn't fair."

Persephone lifted her head. "She isn't the same girl who first met the scouts. She is more like one of the Kouhei now. Will they give her the room she needs?:

Iriko reached out and lightly ran her hand over the dark fur. "I don't know Persephone. I can only hope that Serenity can give her what she needs."

"What she needs is her friends at her side. She is only one part of a whole. How is she going to survive alone?"

Iriko sighed sadly. "I wish I knew."

* * *

Luna and Artemis eased themselves into the dorm where Usagi and Mina lived. It was late, almost dawn in fact when they finally got into the room they were looking for.

"At least this time we don't have to do much more than let them in on what is up." Artemis tried to lighten the mood. He was still angry but he was worried about Luna's mood.

"If we had been paying attention we could have saved the Prince and his friend, never mind poor Unicorn. Persephone told me that when she found her the girl was mad with grief. I knew she shouldn't have been made a knight."

"Luna you did not. Suteko was a fine and strong girl. None of us knew the depth of feeling that those three shared. Or the fact that Unicorn was an empathy, she was destined to be Unicorn, Phoenix saw that. They were a special team is all."

The black cat glared at her friend. "All of the children are special Artemis. All the teams."

Artemis spoke even more softly. "True, but they were a three person team. Two men and a woman who worked as one. Closer than even lovers they were. Amazing really. They never settled with other people yet they weren't romantically involved. It was like they were one soul almost."

Luna blinked at that. Artemis had hit on something there but there wasn't time to think about that. She jumped up on Usagi's bed as the white cat did the same on Mina's. She softly batted her charge's face, trying to gently wake the girl up. She knew better but she had to try.

Finally both Artemis and Luna had to settle for yelling in the ear of their charges. Both Usagi and Mina sat bolt upright. "I'm late!" they both cried out into the pre dawn morning.

After a minute of blinking and looking about the two girls looked down at the cats perched on their laps. For a moment they had no idea what was going on but then the thin veil that had been put over their memories faded and they started.

"Luna, where have you been?" Usagi hugged her feline friend with joy, not noticing the look in the green eyes.

Mina was just as happy to see her friend but a bit more perceptive. She caught the look on her cat's face. "What's wrong now Artemis?"

The cat proceeded to explain the past week's happenings to the two young women. Usagi's compassion had her up and dressed in record time. She remembered the lone female Star knight and was saddened at the loss of her cousin. She could not stop herself from heading out. "Mina, you and Artemis gather together the other scouts. We have to help Unicorn. We'll meet you at Iriko's place."

Mina quickly dressed and as they stepped out the door, she paused to ask. "Artemis, who is Iriko?" The white cat hung his head and laughed. He started filling Venus in on the sailor senshi of secrets.

* * *

Usagi slowed down when she realized that they needed to grab a bus to get to Iriko's apartment. She spoke quietly to her cat as they waited. "So Iriko was one of my court. Why don't I remember her at all Luna?"

"Because she was always a quiet and shy girl, Usagi. She loved plants then as much as she does now. That and she spent most of her time undercover you know. It wasn't like she showed herself before she helped you break Beryl's hold on Mamaru's mind."

"Is that what happened?" Usagi sounded surprised. "I remember Beryl's scream of rage but I was too busy to see what caused it.

Another voice broke in from behind. "She did her job Usagi. She didn't mind that you had no idea she was there."

Usagi turned about to see Setsuna standing behind her with a small smile on her face. "Hello Setsuna. Why didn't you bring her to join us after that? I mean we had Rini and Michuru and Haruka and Hoturu. She must have felt left out."

"We decided she deserved a rest for a time Usagi. After all she had spent all the years from the fall of the Moon kingdom till you defeated Beryl working behind the scenes. She was tired."

"Oh well then…hey wait. We?"

Pluto just smiled and faded from sight. Usagi ground her teeth a bit. She hated it when Setsuna did that. "Luna do you know who she meant." Luna was saved from answering by the bus arriving.

***************

Usagi was the first to arrive at Iriko's small apartment. She burst in like a whirlwind, smiling at the woman she thought of as a friend even though she was really more Mamoru's friend. "Where is she, Iriko?"

Iriko waved toward the bedroom. "I put her in my room. She is still sleeping as far as I can tell.." She turned to answer the door as the bell rang once more.

Usagi started forward then she stopped in surprise. Standing or more leaning against the doorjamb was a small woman with dark hair pulled back in a braid. She was holding a hand to her side and trying to bow at the same time. "Your highness," her soft voice floated out. "Forgive me for not bowing but I can't seem to stand up." Slowly Suteko started to slide to the floor as her knees let go.

Usagi somehow managed to not trip over anything as she rushed to Suteko's side. She wrapped her arms about the other woman and with strength that belied her frail seeming form helped the other woman to the couch. She could feel the tremors that raked Suteko and made her stretch out on the couch. When she lifted her hands she saw the blood that was staining the pajamas that Suteko was dressed in. "You're bleeding!"

Iriko looked from the doorway where Mamoru stood to her guest. "She woke up I guess."

Mamoru stepped past Iriko and went to Usagi's side. He looked down on the dark haired woman and remembered more vividly the battles that she and her teammates had participated in. It was like the fog was lifting from his mind once more. He had not had a chance to get to know any of the Star Knights well. They had fought to protect the city and his love but they never quite made a strong connection to the rest of the senshi. "We should take her to a hospital Usagi. "

"No," Suteko whispered from the couch. "No hospital. They can't heal this." She struggled for a moment and finally lifted the hem of her shirt. The bandages around her middle parted and Usagi could see the ragged burn/slash across the other woman's belly.

"What caused that!" Usagi cried out in sympathy. Without conscious thought she transformed from Usagi to Princess Serenity and she lay her palm on the wound. She whispered softly and a glow surrounded both women.

Mamoru turned to Iriko for an explanation. "The wound was caused by a blade forged out of Darkness. Unicorn is very susceptible to Darkness powers. It is her polar opposite." She turned once more to her door as the bell rang.

The other senshi arrived in pairs every few minutes. By the time Serenity had completed healing the wounds left by Kaneda's sword, the rest of the senshi had arrived. They settled about the apartment, holding off their questions until Serenity dissolved back to simple Usagi.

Everyone could see Suteko's body visibly relax as the last wound closed. The sigh of relief was quite audible. "Thank you, your highness," Suteko said softly, her eyes not lifting to the others.

Questions broke out then in a mix of voices. Suteko didn't answer any of them, lying quietly, staring up at the ceiling, lost in her memories. Iriko looked to Usagi who nodded. "Quiet everyone," she said in a voice of command that shocked those around the room. She touched Suteko gently on the arm. "I believe you would feel better if you change out of those, don't you?" The Star knight nodded and slowly got up. She followed Usagi into Iriko's room. Usagi closed the door.

Iriko turned to the almost strangers gathered in her living room and started to speak softly. The gathered women and man had to stop talking and listen as she filled them in on what was going on. "A week ago the barrier between this world and the world of nightmares was smashed by a being known as the Shadowmaster. His goals at the moment are unknown but his minions are still moving through the streets."

Hana added softly from the doorway. "The last of the pack that was chasing Unicorn has been cleaned up."

Heads turned and eyes widened. Standing in the doorway were a man and woman. They stepped through the door and into the room. "They weren't too hard to take out," growled the tall man behind Hana.

Makoto stood up and looked the two up and down. "Who are you?"

Hana let her dark hair cover her face in her usual reaction to being confronted. She was small and delicate looking. Dressed in what used to be called gothic, she looked very pale and almost insubstantial. The long black skirt and white peasant blouse were simple and she wore fingerless gloves on her hands. The man at her shoulder seemed to almost loom over the smaller woman.

"My name Hana and this is Matten." Her voice was still soft, almost too soft to here. "We are the part of the surviving Kouhei."

Eyes in the room widened as memories returned. The Sailor Kouhei were another team of warriors, ones that had for a time been used by the dark forces. The Senshi had believed they were all destroyed in the final battle with the last of the dark kingdom generals. Rei nodded, "Sailor Time and Sailor Rage, right?"

Matten leaned back against the doorjamb, his arms crossed over his massive chest. "You got that right, firebird. Wanna make something of it?"

Hana lay a hand on her teammate's arm to silence him. She had changed much in the years they had fought together. "Take it easy Rage. We're here to work with them this time."

****************

Inside the closed bedroom, Usagi was brightly chattering at the silent Star Knight as she pulled out various pieces of clothing from Iriko's closet. "No this won't fit. Maybe this," she pulled out a pair of old jeans and a stretched out and faded sweater. She handed them to Suteko who put them on with a bit of difficulty. Iriko was built along very slender lines and though Suteko was of the same height, she had a more filled out figure. The jeans fit her like a tight glove and the sweater didn't hang right.

She tugged it down as far as it would go but her abdomen was still exposed. The faint scar from the wounds Usagi had healed could just be seen. "I should go to my place and just change." It was obvious that she was not very comfortable in the clothing they had found.

"Wow, you're built like Mako-chan." Usagi picked up a brush from Iriko's neatly organized bureau top and gestured for Suteko to sit. "Here let me fix your hair. It's a mess."

Suteko's hand went to her hair and she flushed a bit. Taking a seat she quickly undid the braid that had come mostly out during the battle and the following days in bed. Her hair was much longer than it looked in the tight braid that was her normal hairstyle.

Usagi started to carefully brush the long black strands free of tangles and the motion made some of the tenseness in Suteko's body flow away. She closed her eyes and let the other woman continue.

"Suteko," Usagi spoke quietly to the near stranger in front of her. "You have such lovely hair. It's as thick as Rei's. Why don't you keep it loose?"

"It gets in the way too much," she answered.

"Oh, I can understand that. That is one of the reasons I keep mine up like I do." Usagi chattered on a bit more about hairstyles and then switched topics in her usual lightening quick way. "Where did you and the others disappear to after school, Suteko? I thought we would all end up going to the same school, like the others."

Suteko sat silent for a long time before answering. Usagi looked into the mirror and saw the tears that slipped down the other woman's face. "We went to the states for a while. I…wanted to show them my home."

Usagi bent down and hugged Suteko from behind. "You aren't alone anymore Suteko. We're all here for you."

Suteko stiffened after a brief moment, her eyes shut. "Where were you when Kaneda….."

"We did not know anything was wrong. I wish we could turn back the clock and save your friends." Suteko relaxed and put a hand on the arms around her.

"I know, your highness. You would not have let your cousin die like that." Suteko's voice wavered, "why…am I still here?"

"Because you are needed." Came a voice from the window.

Suteko looked over, her eyes widening a little. "Andromeda." The cat jumped down and settled next to Persephone on the bed. She moved rather slowly, like she was hurt.

The Star Knight moved out of Usagi's embrace and knelt on the floor by the guardian cat. "You survived…how?"

"I'm not sure, Suteko. Everything went white and then I was somewhere else ."

***************

Back in the living room the two groups were settling down. Hana and Iriko took turns at answering what questions they could. The inner senshi were more trusting than the outers. They accepted the stories at face value. It was Sailor Uranus who asked the important question.

"Just who is this Shadowmaster?"

"At one time he was a man known as Kaneda, a dabbler in things beyond." Suteko answered from the doorway.

Everyone in the room looked to her and she looked back, her eyes empty. "He was once a student at my family's dojo in the States. Uncle taught him what he could but there was always something else that he wanted to know. Things that Uncle would not teach."

"That explains a bit but not how he became the Shadowmaster and what his powers are." Matten acknowledged something in the woman's eyes as they locked gazes.

"When my uncle turned him away for using his teaching to control those around him, Kaneda went on a quest for the power to show my family he was worthy…," she stopped and changed what she was going to say. "In the mountains of China he found something that gave him the power he sought. He returned to the dojo five years ago looking for my uncle to take his so called vengeance on."

"What happened then, Suteko." Mamoru prompted her to continue.

"My uncle had died in the years that Kaneda had been gone. Some friends were running the dojo for me. He was not pleased to find that those he had come looking for were not in residence." She moved to the window and leaned against it looking out. "I was told by the lone survivor that he pulled out a blade of utter darkness and proceeded to lay waste to everything within reach."

"I returned home, the following day and found my home destroyed and a message written in blood on the wall he left standing. A challenge for me to meet his blade."

"So this Kaneda has a penchant for going over board? So far he seems to be just a simple human with a bad temper. How did he summon those creatures we took out last night?" This time Matten asked the questions.

"At first he was just as I said, a man with a sword of darkness. I answered his challenge. He was good but he had one little misconception going into the fight."

"That you were still the little girl he knew before, right."

Suteko nodded. "Neither he nor I were the same. He had once tried to make me his and that had gotten him tossed from the school. He was sure that I had not gained anything more than a few fighting techniques. He was unpleasantly surprised."

"You were Unicorn by then, did you have to use your Star Knight power?"

"Yes," she sighed. "The beings that gave him the sword had taken his soul in trade. He had become a creature of darkness. In a cave in the hills above where I grew up we fought. It was only by luck that I managed to win that fight."

"Did you kill him?"

"No."

"Why not?" Asked Matten.

"I thought then that breaking the sword would save him. He was still the boy I had grown up with then. When the sword was in pieces at his feet he collapsed and then the sword struck."

"The sword?" Asked Ami.

Suteko nodded. "The blade was more than just darkness forged, it was Darkness and had a mind of its own. The pieces turned to a cloud of noxious vapor and enveloped me." She shuddered in memory. "Chris had to rescue me from that battle. The cloud sucked out my strength and Kaneda got what he wanted before the guys managed to break me free."

Most of the people in the room looked horrified at the quiet woman. All but the Kouhei who understood just what she meant. "You were better prepared afterwards." Matten's harsh voice actually was soothing to Suteko's mind.

"Kaneda and the thing that was his sword disappeared for two years after that. When he returned he was no longer a man but a creature of darkness but he wasn't yet the monster I fought a few days ago. He had one more transformation to go through. He came for me again in the same mountains he had found his masters. This time I was ready and the battle had a different ending. I did not hold back and used a dangerous technique to finish off his physical form."

"What did you do?" Asked Mina, ever curious about the other powers of the warriors.

Suteko looked up and into Mina's eyes. "I took my Light blade," she held up her hand and the blade formed suddenly to the surprise of everyone in the room, "and I blew it up inside his body."

A low whistle filled the sudden silence. "Good thing that worked. You must have been powerless for days after that."

"When Chris caught up with me he yelled at me for an hour for doing that." Her eyes grew sad once more and her voice a bit distant. "He was very angry that I went out on my own and battled. He didn't speak to me for two years after that."

"So you killed the physical body of Kaneda. I take it what returned was the spirit form?" Rei sounded matter of fact in her deduction.

"Yes, the being known as Kaneda died in the mountains but he had become the Shadowmaster by then. We spent three months cleaning up the creatures he had called up. We were sure that he and his minions were gone, destroyed."

"But then the school where you met your team mates became a breeding ground for the shadows. We had been watching it." Matten nodded, "Even took out some of those things. They're pretty tough."

Suteko looked at him with something very much like the rage he understood. "You knew about it and you didn't help?"

Matten held up his hands. "We knew there was something up, we didn't know that this Shadowmaster was going to set loose an army worth of shadow creatures all at once. We didn't know that you Star Knights were going to storm the place without any backup. Hell we didn't even know who the Star Knights were till Hana told us."

Suteko spun away from the watching eyes and did something that startled all but the Kouhei. Her hand lashed out and punched a hole into the wall by the window. Silence filled the room for a long moment, then Suteko whispered softly. "Dragon died in that infected hall, he charged ahead not waiting for Phoenix and I to back him up. I had to drag Phoenix away to someplace we could better do battle. It didn't matter in the end. They found every place we tried to hide, tried to rest we were chased, herded to a place that we had no way of being able to win a fight. There were around a hundred of the things when we stopped running and stood our ground."

Everyone in the room, including the four cats now looked at the bowed head and listened to the telling of the last moments of the leader of the Star Knights. "Chris and I were down to using our hand weapons. Distance attacks just couldn't kill them before they overwhelmed us. In the fight I got separated from him, forced across the clearing. I turned around to parry some claws and that is when I saw." Her voice grew more ragged. "The moon was behind him, making it clear to see as the wave closed about him. He looked me in the eyes and I knew he couldn't go on….that he was going to do it." She turned around looking at the gathered senshi and Kouhei with eyes not seeing them. "He said good bye and then he called up the final strike." She swallowed. "He became the Phoenix and everything within 500 yards of him was incinerated in an instant. In one blaze of glory he took out most of the monsters that had dogged us for days."

Andromeda moved to the remaining Star knight, Persephone helping her to walk. Suteko knelt down and gently picked up the cat and held her close. "All I found was his earring," she reached into her pocket and pulled out the blackened crystal.

Suteko then sank down to the floor and bowed her head, the two cats rubbing against her in shared misery. The Senshi looked at each other and shivered in their own memories of death from the past. The difference in this was that it wasn't the team leader who survived the battles to bring his teammates back to life like Usagi had done. This time it was one of the team left knowing there was no way she could bring back her friends and team mates.

Suteko looked up and looked each person in the room in the eyes. "Now I ask you all. Help me to defeat the Shadowmaster. Help me stop him before he unleashes more death on this tired city." The unspoken words hung in the air but the others knew she wanted to say. "Help me get my revenge so I can die."

**************

In a shadow pocket across the mega city from where the defenders sat in stunned silence the Shadowmaster pulled his being about himself. The damage done by the final strike of the Star Knight of Light had taken a lot to heal. He had to destroy a squad of his minions to bring himself back to full strength. When he had he sent out his tendrils into the city, searching for any sign.

It was with a combination laugh and snarl that he found that his enemy still lived. "You can't do anything right can you little girl. Well it doesn't matter. You will become my toy, Suteko Fukushuu, and this world will become the breeding ground of my children. And no one will stand at your side when I come for you. Not even the Moon Princess will be able to save you."

**************

In a place outside of time and outside of space there stood a pool of clear water reflected the image of a tall slender woman with green tinted hair. She held a long staff topped with a garnet orb. She watched the telling of tale by Unicorn and nodded. She clearly heard the final words the Star Knight spoke inside her soul and understood. "It won't come to that Unicorn. Just follow the path and the rest will fall into place."

She waved her hand over the pool and the image changed. For a brief moment figures could be seen floating in space. She smiled and a crystal flashed before settling into the ear of one of the figures.


	2. Life Is a Lemon

When Shadows Rise

Chapter two

Life is a Lemon…

By Lisa Prior

Five years ago in a small dark cave on the mountain of Pu Tuo Shan in China.

"I knew it was here," a young man whispered with satisfaction as he brushed the last layer of dirt off a graven symbol. "Now I will have the power and she will be my bride."

Pulling a chisel and small hammer from a bag at his side, he slowly chipped away the symbol. An archeologist would have screamed at the damage being done to what was obviously an ancient carving, a priest would have fought to stop the desecration. An old priest in fact had tried to stop the determined young man from entering the cavern. His remains were at the moment being squabbled over by a curse of ravens.

With a final triumphant blow of the hammer the symbol was destroyed and for a moment all sound on the mountainside stopped. The silence stretched out for a long moment, then suddenly a fierce wind blew through the cave. It came not from the opening but from the wreckage of the seal that once held back the evil inside.

Blown over by the force of the wind, the young man giggled madly and slowly pulled himself to his feet. Before him, where there once was a wall, was now a large shadow filled doorway. Around the doorway formed strange symbols, ones that made the eyes water to look at but at the same time beckoned those who stood before them to enter.

Kaneda smiled, he knew that to step beyond that doorway would be the end of his life as he was. He was not here to do that. He raised his voice, smiling as he called out. "I, Kaneda of the clan of Miidera have come for the Sword of Power. I have broken the seal that has kept you trapped in the mountain of your enemy. I demand the Sword in payment!"

An eerie voice filled the cave as a form slowly appeared in the doorway. "Why should I give you the Sword, boy? What will you do with the power?"

Kaneda's dark eyes gleamed. "I will take what is mine and I will throw down those who would bring Light into power."

A shadow pulled itself free of the doorway and wrapped itself about Kaneda, insinuating into his mind as it did so. "Yes, yes we see what you wish. We will help you, for a price."

Kaneda shuddered at the feel of the darkness sliding into his soul. "Anything, as long as she is mine in the end."

"The take the sword. You will be the new avatar. You must control and dominate the light.' The form pulled itself away from his body and slowly solidified. Kaneda could feel his hand lifting and wrapping about the hilt of a sword. With a smile he hefted the blade. The balance was perfect for him. This was the blade he had been seeking.

It was time to return to America, time to force the master of the Fukushuu temple to tell him where his niece was, time to make Suteko his wife, as she was meant to be. No old man was going to stop him from gaining his rightful powers or his rightful bride. If it cost him his soul, well that was a small price to pay to show her who was her master. Kaneda turned and strode out of the cave. The shadows flowed out behind him, melting into his form as the sun touched them. He stepped over the corpse of the guardian, just one more obstacle in his path.

******************

Gregory Matten looked over toward Hana as they walked back to his hotel. "How come you didn't tell them that we are it for the Kouhei?"

Hana looked up, her eyes a bit distant. "What? Oh…Setsuna told me not to say anything.."

"Really?" Matten lifted a brow, his voice taking on an almost sarcastic note. "And we started taking orders from her royal timeness when?"

Hana sighed. "Greg there are things she knows that you don't. Things I can't even let you in on for the time being."

Matten stopped and turned toward Hana, almost menacing in his manner. The Greg of years before would have torn into her but he had learned a lot about control in the last few years and a bit about the small woman with him. "So what can you tell me?"

"That we aren't the only Kouhei right now. Sweet water is coming back."

Greg blinked. That was a surprise. He had not thought to see the Tai Chi master returning to Japan. She had stayed with the team only long enough to defeat the being responsible for the death of her mate, the Amerid warrior, Oak. The heart had gone out of her with his death. He had heard she had returned to the States and moved up into the mountains of the east somewhere.

"When did you hear this?"

"She told me last month." Hana answered vaguely.

Matten snarled a bit. Spending time with Pluto had taught Hana more ways to be indirect and more ways of hiding what she knew. It had been both useful and annoying when she was younger, before they had found out who she really was, now it was just annoying. "And you just 'forgot' to tell me?"

Hana managed to look a bit ashamed. Matten realized she probably had forgot. She still at times had trouble with the actual flow of days. When one lived in the moment for ages at a time, the passing of days was not something you paid attention to. "I wasn't in sync long enough to tell you." She turned distant eyes to his. "She has changed some but she still isn't over Oak."

Matten nodded. He understood very well, the years didn't really dull the pain, no matter what the common saying was. "Why is she coming back?"

"She is needed. Or will be. Her healing powers have grown over the years."

"And we can't expect Usagi to heal up every little thing can we?" Once more the tall man was back to his gruff self. Though he had come under the healing hands of his former teammate a few times in the past, he had a firm belief that the Moon princess should do more than she had in the past for the teams. If they had all worked together then, those who died would not have necessarily have done so.

****************

They walked for a while in silence, heading toward the base they had set up for themselves. The hand of fate or it could have been Pluto had set them up within the same neighborhood as Iriko's apartment. The area was quiet for a Saturday morning but neither of the walkers really minded.

As they neared their destination Matten tensed, not enough for anyone who did not know him to notice but enough so that Hana looked at him silently. The barest flicker of a fingertip and she nodded. Someone was watching them, someone who was not human. Leaning against a street lamp across the street was what looked like a street thug.

Dressed in jeans and leather the dark-haired young man stared directly at Matten, as if to challenge him in someway. If looked at closely the observer would notice that the young man lacked something basic to anything standing under the morning sun. He had no shadow.

As one the two Kouhei stepped across the street and toward the waiting figure. It could have been a trap or just a rouse to distract them but they knew they were being summoned. With the rapport that they had built up over the years of working together a silent plan was made and agreed to.

Matten took the lead, Hana a step or two behind and to the side of him. Coming to a stop on the street in front of the shadowless man, Matten crossed his arms and waited. The silence stretched out for a long minutes before the youma spoke. "The Shadowmaster sends a message to the Kouhei. Stay out of this fight. It matters not to you the fate of She who belongs. Back away now and the last Kouhei can grow old gracefully."

"And if we decide to ignore this little suggestion?" Hana spoke from behind her teammate.

The creature shrugged. "Then they will go the way of the Star knights. Nothing shall stand in the way of the Master's wishes."

Matten shook his head slowly, uncrossing his arms. "Wrong answer, youma." He stepped forward faster than his size would have lead anyone to believe. He curled his fingers in the mock leather of the youma's clothing. "The Kouhei don't take orders from evil and we don't let creatures like you roam the streets." He slowly smiled as he lifted it from the ground.

Hana stretched out her senses and nodded once more to herself. They were slowly being surrounded. This was to be expected and she reached for her transformation crystal with a quick glance about them. As she all ready noticed, the streets were empty. "Rage, he has friends."

Matten's grin grew to a truly scary thing as he casually tossed the youma to the side and pulled his crystal. Together they spoke softly.

"Sailor Time"

"Sailor Rage"

In moments the two powered up and readied for battle. They went back to back and watched as the shadowlings slide out into the open. The darkness called to the darkness within the Kouhei but as they had in the past they fought of that inner battle.

*******************

As they had arrived so the others left in pairs or singly. By midmorning each of those who had gathered had what information was available. They went out, each in their own way deep in thought. Ami stayed behind to confer with Iriko and to keep an eye on the silent Suteko.

"So these new creatures are beings formed of shadow?" Ami was busily running a search on her portable computer for anything she could find. There had been creatures like those Suteko had described found in legends and some information had made it's way into the database she used.

Iriko looked over at her silent houseguest and nodded. Suteko sighed and spoke. "Each of the youma were different but yes, as far as I could tell they were creatures born of shadow. The easiest way to tell was that they did not cast a shadow of their own. A bright enough light could hurt them, as we found out but you can only use magical or spirit light. Sunlight weakens them a bit but electrical light does little to them. They chased us through a well lit mall and barely slowed down."

Suteko started to pace. She wanted to get out, onto the streets, to be doing something but Usagi and the others had convinced her to stay put. Usagi had even gone out to retrieve her belongings from the hotel she had been staying at. She and her fiancé would be back in a few hours with Suteko's own clothing and some food or so she had said when she left.

Mercury set up the final search perimeters and set her computer aside to work. She could tell that the Star Knight was more than tense and needed something to distract her. She thought back and then smiled. They actually had more than being touched by destiny in common. She remembered that at one time Suteko had planned on studying medicine. "Did you ever get into medical school Suteko-san?"

Suteko looked up startled at the odd question. Or at least odd to where her mind was at the time. "Medical school?" She blinked and then almost chuckled. "Oh right. Actually I finished my trauma technician training about two years after I last saw you all."

"Trauma technician?" Iriko asked a bit confused.

Ami turned and explained. "Suteko-san means she specialized in the care of those with critical injuries from things like auto accidents or disasters. They are the people who stabilize the injured so they can be transported to a hospital and cared for."

"Exactly, though that is a bit simplified. I have worked both in the field and in the ER over the past few years."

"Which facility have you worked at Suteko-san?" Ami was very curious. She was just recently through her residency and ready to go into her own practice.

"I worked outside of Japan, Ami-san. I did some work in Africa for a year and then at a trauma center in the states. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have heard of the Southern New Hampshire Medical Center."

Ami shook her head for a moment and then stopped. "No wait, I think I have. That is north of Boston, Massachusetts correct?"

Suteko nodded. "About 40 miles. They expanded hugely to better handle the care needs of a growing population. It was near home but yet not in Boston so I settled there for a while."

The two medicos settled down to a conversation on the relative merits of the different medical services they had been through and Suteko seemed to relax a bit. Iriko smiled and silently left the two, walking into her kitchen to put together some tea. At first she had been a bit skeptical at Usagi's choice to leave Mercury in charge of Unicorn but then she had not known that Unicorn was a medic.

Humming quietly she moved about her small kitchen. It seemed odd to her to have had so many people in her solitary haven. The memories that Pluto had returned to her were painful mostly in the loneliness she had lived with for so long. Being a naturally shy person, she had very few friends, she wanted friends but was unsure how to go about making them.

Usagi had been a wonder to her. So open and friendly to everyone she met, she made everyone feel special. Iriko had been glad when Usagi had taken the silent Suteko into her room, even if it meant she and Hana had to deal with a room full of strangers to them both.

Hana was a really surprise to her. When they had been left with the unconscious Unicorn the other girl had sat at her side and seemed to stop the nightmares the flowed into the other woman's mind before they could grab hold. It was the first time in Iriko's memory that anyone other than herself had used any powers of the mind.

They had talked for a while after Suteko had finally settled into a dreamless slumber. Finding out that the other woman was as shy as herself and that they shared an ability to see into other peoples thoughts was almost comforting. As Minerva, Iriko had not had a chance to be a part of a fighting team but she had seen her share of battle. The fact that they both were orphans brought the two women together in a strong bond of friendship.

They traded off easing the sleep of their charge for the three days they had her alone. They both felt the soul deep sadness of Suteko and they tried to think of a way to help.

*****

Time swung the chain in her hands in ever increasing arcs. With each pass one of the creatures attacking either dodged or went down. The fragile seeming pocket watch on the edge of the chain was as hard as a stone and those it touched crumbled into sand as all their allotted time was sucked from their forms.

Years before she had learned that she could indeed fight if she was cornered, when she remembered who she really was she had also remembered all the battle skills that years as Pluto's aide had taught her. Not bound by the same laws as her mentor, Time could effect the world about her, if only in a minor way.

As she spun about, her eyes caught on Rage. Matten has changed over the years too, that was clear in the way he dealt with things. She could see the old Rage as he fought but she knew he was unlikely to fall under the control of his darker self now.

Matten was filled with a type of glee. Battle was of one of the things he was extremely good at and destroying youma one of his favorite pass times. It had been a few years since Time and he had fought together but like always the two teamed together were a force to be reckoned with. His sword sliced through the shadow youma, followed by the eerie cries as the creatures dissolved.

As they moved back together he grunted, pulling his sword back as another youma screamed. "These seem to be less powerful than the batch after Unicorn."

Time nodded, her eyes on the circling youma. "This is a distraction only. Information gathering I believe."

"How observant of you, Kouhei. The Master needs to know just what he is dealing with." The same punk from before was now floating in the air out of reach. "It seems our information was wrong. The Master will be displeased." The punk then faded out as the sun broke through and lit the area brightly.

"Damn! Tricked again," snarled Matten. "This isn't good."

"But it was to be expected. This fight is just beginning."

"So the others are probably being tested too?"

Hana nodded as her transformation faded. Once more the unassuming small woman, she brushed her ragged bangs from her dark eyes. "We hold some surprises up our sleeves, Greg. Ones that the Shadowmaster will not expect."

Greg looked at his partner. "And you can't tell me right?"

Hana slowly shook her head. "Not yet."

He shook his head with a tired chuckle and the two headed back on their way.

*****************

"So, these Kouhei have darkness inside them do they?" The Master of Shadows spoke softly to the air. His lieutenant knew better than to speak aloud. "This could be useful."

The hood turned toward him, "Aki, find out what is the key to those Kouhei. Their talents would be very useful to my plans."

Aki spoke in the sibilant whisper that the strongest of the shadow youma used. "It is highly unlikely that they can be turned easily Shadowmaster. They worked in the past for the forces of darkness but they were reclaimed by the Moon princess for the side of Light."

The dark hood tilted to the side, as if listening to unheard voices. "Not all were claimed. Focus on the failures and the birds will come to hand."

Aki nodded and stepped back into the darkness. The being that was once Kaneda sat on his throne, one hand caressing the black bladed sword in its lap. "The light will be snuffed out. Darkness will claim all. It is foreordained."

****************

At the Cherry hill temple Rei, Mina and Makato held a meeting of their own. Rei sat in front of the sacred fire and prayed silently, the other two young women waiting behind her. Over the years the powers of each had grown and Rei's spiritual powers had grown in proportion with her Senshi powers.

She threw incense into the flames, clapped her hands together and began to chant. The curling smoke and crackling flames spoke to her in ways that the other two women could not understand. They waited patiently as she questioned the spirits.

When she turned back to them she shrugged. "The Flame isn't answering on this one. All it keeps tossing up is the images of Draco and Starocean. Somehow those two are going to be important."

"Well lets hope they show up soon." Jupiter's voice sounded almost harsh. "I don't like the way this whole thing feels."

Venus nodded. "This is the first time we have an enemy who is personally going after one of us." She crossed her arms, looking thoughtful. "We need to find out more about both this Shadowmaster and about Unicorn herself."

"The Master is willing to answer your questions, senshi of Venus," came a voice from the shadows behind the sacred fire.

The three women spun, dropping into combat stances as they did so. Jupiter stepped ahead of the other two, protection the first thing on her mind. "Who are you and who is this Master?"

Out of the shadows stepped a small woman dressed in a form fitting black dress. Her hair was like a spill of ink that caressed her shoulders. She smiled and bowed slightly to the warriors. "My name is of no matter, The Master is He Who Controls the Shadows. He has an offer for the Protector's of the Moon."

Mina spoke quietly, her voice all business. "Just what is this offer?"

The woman tossed her head, her hair swinging. "That if the Protectors will stay out of his plans for She who is His, he will leave them be until the Day."

Rei stepped forward, her eyes flashing. "We do not make bargains with youma, or with their masters. Unicorn is one of us, we do not sell out our friends."

The woman's eyes grew darker. "But is She really your friend, Mars? How well do you know this woman?" The youma's words were oddly compelling but the three senshi shook it off easily. They were not the children they once were.

"That was the wrong thing to do, youma." Jupiter stepped forward again, her hands going to fists. "Trying to control us is just one more evil trick and we don't take well to evil." She looked over to the priestess, who nodded. This creature needed to be shown just who it's master was up against.

As one the three women sprang. Not bothering to transform, Venus and Jupiter leapt to the attack. Both women were fine warriors, the years of fighting demons in the past had honed their reflexes and they worked together to distract the youma.

The shadow woman dodged and lashed out at the nearest senshi. Venus dodged gracefully and brought her hands down on the youma's arm with an audible snapping sound. The creature let out a screech, then snarled focusing on Venus. That was another mistake. As it charged the blonde warrior it didn't pay attention to the taller brunette.

Jupiter spun into a powerhouse kick that struck the youma across the back, throwing it forward, right into the binding ward that the priestess had prepared. It screamed as the slender piece of paper burned into its forehead and froze in place.

"Now you are going to answer a few questions for us," Rei's voice was deadly in its intensity.

"I think not," came another voice from behind the women. The youma strained to look up and it's eyes grew wide.

The three senshi spun about and spotted another youma hanging in the air. It gestured and the trapped one cried out once more, then dissolved into a small pile of ash. "The Master always did think that one was weak." He turned his attention to the senshi. "I see that what we had been told was true. I told her that turning any senshi would be impossible."

Mars narrowed her lavender eyes. "And who have you been talking with scum?" Venus and Jupiter flanked the priestess, both at the ready for more action.

The young seeming youma made sure to stay just out of range of anything the women could throw and smiled slyly. "My Master's realm is the shadows priestess, shadows contain secrets in many forms." He bowed in mock gentility and then faded from sight. "You have to decide ladies if the life of your Mistress is worth the life of one lone StarKnight."

Jupiter stepped forward ready to throw something but Venus put a hand on her arm. "He knows his job doesn't he?" She turned to Rei with a thoughtful look. "I think I see a pattern. But I still want to know what Pluto knows." The other two nodded and after cleaning up the temple headed back to Iriko's apartment to share their encounter with the others.

* * *

Uranus and Neptune made it home untroubled. Whether it was lack of interest by the Shadowmaster or the fact that they were acknowledged as some of the strongest of the Senshi it did not matter. They slipped inside their home, the pretty green haired woman went to check on Hotaru as the mannish blonde took a seat on the pristine couches.

"Michuru I think that this one is going be harder than the rest of our battles." She sat tapping her fingers to her lips. A general in her past life, Haruka was very good at spotting patterns. Though she preferred direct action she could see how long range plans would be useful.

Michuru came back and settled next to her lover and nodded. "There was more going on with Unicorn than we know. Two guardian cats watching the same person. I thought only the royal family and Venus had them."

Hotaru curled up on the big chair across from her guardians. Now grown back to her teenaged self she needed their protection less than just a few months ago. She had been still a baby when the Star Knights had left Tokyo and barely knew about them.

"Just why is this Shadow Master so set on Unicorn? She isn't that powerful is she?"

"Power is relative senshi of the outer worlds," came a voice from the window.

All three turned as one, pulling wands and preparing to attack. They paused as the guardian cat Andromeda slowly moved out of her perch. Hotaru moved to pick her up and with the grace of a queen the cat settled into her arms.

Neptune and Uranus looked at each other and then back at the cat. "Relative how Andromeda? Youma have one goal, to rule the universe. Why would this Shadow Master want Unicorn so badly? She is just one of the Knights."

Before the cat could speak Hotaru answered. "No one who is part of the Moon Kingdom is just anything Michuru-mama."

Andromeda looked up at the girl holding her with narrowed eyes for a moment. Being what she was she knew that Saturn held abilities and powers stronger than any of the other planetary senshi. Had the child gained wisdom in her latest incarnation? "You are right, child. Unicorn is different than the rest of you in that she was touched by destiny twice. Before she was a Star knight, she also fought for good and light in another battle."

"Can you tell us about that?" asked Michuru.

"I know only as much as….my charge knew about Suteko," the sadness in the elder cat's voice brought a lump even to Hakuru's throat. "She was reborn into an ancient human family that carried many secrets. While Dragon was reborn from the courts, she was always from Earth. At first I was sure she was part of Endeymon's court but now I am not sure. Persephone knows but she wont tell." The annoyance the cat felt at the younger guardian was clear.

"So she is more like the Kouhei than the senshi then?"

"No, the Kouhei battled their internal darkness as much as the Youma you all fought. Unicorn was always a force of light. Darkness can only hurt her, it can never take her over."

"Maybe that is why the Shadow Master wants her. She is his polar opposite." The teenaged Saturn looked thoughtful. "Maybe I should talk to her,: she looked to her guardians.

* * *

Usagi and Mamaru found the small hotel that Suteko had chosen to stay in. Having her room key helped them avoid any awkward questions. They entered the small rundown room and quickly gathered the belongings. Not much had been unpacked. It was as if Suteko had only just arrived and had plans to move on soon. While Usagi gathered up the toiletries in the bath Mamaru picked up the few items on the night table. He paused to look at a few photographs that had been set out. One was of Suteko and her team mates at some eating contest. He could see the affection that the three Star knights held for each other in the expressions shown. He remembered Chris with a fond smile. His laughter was ghostly presence in the photo, as was the flare of temper that followed about Star knight Dragon when ever he was teased by his leader. Though he had only known Chris and the others a short while he had come to appreciate the lightness of Phoenix and the steadfastness of Dragon. They were sorely missed.

The other photo was one obviously taken a few years before Suteko had met her team. It was a photo of her arm in arm with a young man who bore her a striking resemblance. Taller than Suteko by at least a head there was something about the aura of the two that made them more than normal. Something about the young man that touched upon the ancient memories Mamaru kept buried most days. When he heard Usagi chattering coming closer he slid the two framed photos into his jacket with care.

"Suteko has the most interesting collection of bottles. Mamaru can you read this label?" Usagi moved toward him quickly, clutching to her bosom an opened leather case, another small satchel over her arm. With an almost predictable motion, the pretty blonde over extended and started to fall. Mamaru, with ease of long practice caught her by the elbow, righting her before she could drop the case and taking it from her hands.

Taking the small bottle he glanced at the label. "Eucalyptus" he stated as he slid the bottle into the vacant spot in the case. He quickly scanned the bottles and was vaguely surprised. Inside the case was a number of medical herbal blends, some he recognized and others he had never heard of. "It seems this is Suteko's medical kit…or at least a part of it."

"She certainly is prepared with the medical stuff. Almost everything in here was creams and bandages. She only had a small brush, comb and toothbrush on the sink." Usagi gave Mamaru one of her blindingly sweet smiles. "I think we should take her out and do something to make her feel better. Maybe if Mina and I take her out we can get her something pretty? Do you think that would help her?"

Mamaru smiled as his bride to be. Usagi always was up for helping someone she saw hurting. Though he knew that a little shopping would not cure what was really ailing the Star knight, maybe a few hours with Usagi and Mina would lighten the heart of the lone Unicorn.

With a last look about he started to leave when Usagi darted to the closet and pulled out a odd shaped case. Gently resting it on the bed, she opened the case and smiled, lightly running a nail along the shining strings of the instrument inside. "A harp, I knew she played something but Chris never did tell me what." Turning once more to her beloved, "You know maybe this would be better. Chris always said that Suteko was a bard at heart."

She carefully closed the case and held it tight. The old instrument held energies that Usagi could feel in the part of her that was Princess Serenity. Though it looked to be made of simple wood and wire, she knew that this was the real key to unlocking just who the woman who carried it was and would be in the future.

As the door closed behind the royal pair a figure faded into view. Setsuna smiled at the back of her future queen and nodded. She then reached back into the same closet the harp had come from and pulled out a ironwood staff. Carved with many ancient symbols it was the last of Suteko's possessions from her life before the Star knights. "You are right that the harp will help her my queen but she will need this soon. If all goes forward she will be defending more than the future. She will need her past at her side." She then faded out again, leaving only the faint echo of notes behind her.


	3. the future aint what it used to be

When Shadows Rise, part three

The Future Ain't What it Used to be

The flight from the US to Japan was always a long one. In the old days there were ways of getting place to place that did not involve having to share a cabin with a hundred strangers. Shayla, once known as Sailor Sweetwater, sighed and buckled her seat belt. The plane was coming in to land finally. Taking her back to a place she wasn't sure she was ready to be. Memories were still fresh; the pain had not dimmed very much.

Looking out the window as the plane descended through the clouds her mind went back to the day she left. Jai and Hana standing there, their silence supporting her, yet not saying goodbye. Something about Hana's face told her that she would be seeing them again. Hana had given to her a wrapped box that she was not open till she got back to her home. She carried it in her lap now, clutched tight as memories good and bad flooded through her.

She had not touched her Kouhei powers in the years between then and now. Only using the inner gifts of healing that she could not ignore. Being among so many living and breathing humans was a strain but she now had additional shields. Both those she hard forged for herself after Oak's death and those given to her by Pluto and Time.

As she disembarked the plane she smiled as she spotted Setsuna. The Elder senshi was dressed in her conservative best for this meeting. Though there was no way that the green haired regal beauty of the Senshi of Time could be hidden she managed to look like a busy executive waiting for a business partner.

"I see you decided to come." Setsuna's voice was pleasant as ever when speaking to the Healer.

"I am needed, you know that."

"Will you continue to protect what is in your care, Healer?" The flash in the red eyes should have frightened the retiring woman before her but Sweetwater had grown strong in the years of solitude in the old mountains of her home.

"Till it is returned to whom it belongs, my friend." Shayla then smiled and chuckled. "Okay now that that is said, where do I need to go?"

Setsuna smiled and led the shorter woman to a waiting car. Her luggage was already in the truck and they sped off, skipping customs all together. She would be staying as a guest with Setsuna and her family. An old friend that the others would not remember. An ace in the sleeve that had an important part to play.

* * *

Hana left Matten back in the place they had set up to observe the changes in the city and headed out. It was time to bring back another member of the old team and as much as he had changed, Matten was still not the most sensitive of men. While her teacher took care of the Healer, she was to bring back the leader.

Once she had been afraid of almost everything. A set of memories from longer ago than all but one being knew had been locked into her subconscious. It was long after she learned to trust a select few that those memories had been unlocked.

She smiled and reached for the bell next to the unmarked door. When it was yanked open she schooled her expression and blinked as an taller and broader Jai barked, "What?"

Jai stepped back as he saw a familiar face in front of him. "Hana…it's you," He leaned out to look around her to see if she was alone. "I'm sorry." He smiled down at her and in a gentlemanly sweep of his arm invited her in.

Hana stepped in and looked about. Jai's apartment was spare and clean, a far cry from the mess and darkness outside. The dark cherry wood table and futon frame was polished to a quiet gleam and the cushions were of a dark burgundy. Hana nodded once, it was as she expected, down to the scattering of healthy plants.

She turned to face her host, "No reason to be. They have come all ready?"

Jai chuckled and shook his head. Hana was always direct. No small talk needed with this former teammate. "The Shadow master seems to think that I am a toothless dragon now. A brief "suggestion" that I tend to my business and let others tend to theirs."Hana nodded. The final battle had taken much from her team and much from her one time leader. But she knew things would come to a head only with Draco's return. It was time for Drano and the Unicorn to meet. "It is time for you to come back from the dead, Jai. There is someone who has been waiting for you," she smiled her enigmatic smile at his look only completing the sentence in her mind, "though she doesn't know it yet."

"And who would that be little one?" Jai had grown over the years into a stern looking yet quiet adult. The years of running a small dojo away from the world had mellowed him some. As one of the very few who from the beginning understood that Hana was more than she would appear, he took whatever she told him to be the total unvarnished truth. Sailor Time, while able to hold back all time, didn't waste a moment.

"Someone who will affect history that has yet to be written at this time." She perched on the arm of the futon. "But that one will wait a bit longer. There are others who need to be gathered. Old friends."

Jai's breath caught. He had not wanted the time to come when his old friends would be forced back into the world. He knew that she was here to take him to see those who had agreed once more to protect the planet from forces beyond human understanding. "You convinced her to come back?"

Hana shrugged. "No convincing is necessary when the call is given Draco. You know that. Destiny follows us all."

Stevie, once know as Sailor Star Ocean, rode the waves on a board of energy. Unlike the other Kouhei he never gave up using his gifts. Once the most carefree of them, a part of him died the day of their final battle. Losing friends and comrades had changed him. Before that battle he had never thought of the next day, of the true cost of what they were doing. When Sailor Moon and her senshi had released and healed the others it had awoken him to the true facts of how he had been deceived and mistreated.

As the wave passed he coasted forward to the calm waters of the bay and turned to look at the golden red sunset. "Five years is a long time for your friends to stay away, don't you think?" Came a voice from behind him.

Without turning Stevie shrugged. "They had lives you know. Or were trying to have lives." He slowly turned the board on which he rode. "Besides not all of them stayed away." From time to time he had odd little visits from Hana. They hardly interacted when they were a team. He was more of a friend to Sweetwater, Earth and Oak than the odd little Time but she in her quiet way kept him up on all that the others had been doing.

The being on the water next to him was not dressed to be surfing. The fact that he wore black leather and jeans was not as troubling as the fact that he stood on the waves, or more stood just above them. The Kouhei part of himself knew what this creature must be, but the human part of his soul was intrigued. "So why is a Youma coming to talk to a Kouhei? Last time we met your cousins all perished."

The Shadow shrugged. "Those that came before were not related to my kind in anyway other than an outward form. We belong here, they did not."

"So why come to me, then?"

The shadow sank down to sit cross legged on the waves. "Our lord wishes to speak to the master of the oceans and offer him something. Something his past comrades will not." It held up a swirling ball of darkness where images fluttered inside. Stevie leaned toward those images and smiled.

* * *

Setsuna and Shayla pulled into the drive before the unmarked dojo. Waiting just outside was two figures from Shayla's past. Setsuna smiled, as always her student arrived just before she would be needed. And she had done as was expected by luring the lost Draco out of his self imposed exile.

The Leader of the Kouhei nodded in greeting as the two women climbed out of the car. His eyes widened and then he smiled at his long lost friend. Shayla blinked and then rushed forward to embrace him. Always more openly affectionate than the rest of the team, Jai allowed her the embrace. He didn't stiffen up like he used to, the years having eased some of the demons that haunted him.

"So the Master comes to the mountain hmmm?" He joked.

Shayla chuckled and shook her head. "I'm not Mohammad; I just needed to be asked." She looked over to the two time scouts. "Though how did they get you to leave your mountain?"

He gestured to the plain door. "This is my mountain, or at least my local branch, come inside."

Much like the master's apartment had been, the dojo had clean and uncluttered lines. Here and there about the main room there were a few students sparring. Shayla looked about, a bit surprised. She had managed to stay in touch with this one member of her team via emails and the internet. Not as reliable as they old ways but neither of the former Kouhei had wanted reminders of days past.

Jai softly gave his friends a tour of the place he now felt most at home. Greeting each of the students in turn he gently corrected a few stances and then led the women out of the dojo to the rooms beyond.

After seating the women and offering them tea, he too took a seat. "All right Setsuna, why do you need my team now?" While before his voice had been calm and friendly, the old hard edge reappeared. He had not forgotten what had happened in the past, nor the members of his team that even now where a part of his soul, though they no longer lived.

It was Hana who answered him, not her teacher. "Jai, there is a force coming that if not stopped now will destroy all that has been set in motion by the past. A force who has decided to take destiny off it tracks for its own ends."

"Yeah, yeah," he waved a hand. "That is nothing new. We fought those forces before. There will always be forces to do that. Why reawaken us now?" He looked to Shayla, then back to Hana. "Why break open old wounds?"

This time Setsuna answered. "Draco you know that this has to be done. You know that there are things that must happen to bring about the Silver Millennium."

"What do we care about that?" For a moment his old temper showed. "Did they care about my team, did Serenity bring back my fallen friends!" As he said that he winced and turned to Shayla. She held up a hand, stopping his apology.

"Jai, I understand and Setsuna has explained to me why…" she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Why Pain, Earth and...My Oak where not brought back with the rest. And why we are called back today." She pulled out the box she had so carefully guarded for five years.

It was small and covered in carved looping vines. Pressing a hidden catch she eased it open and pulled out a horn dagger, a pair of si, monofilament cord and finally a crystal. The first three she tenderly returned to the box. Jai shivered as he recognized the tools of his fallen friends, then she took his hand and placed the crystal in his palm. Tapping it lightly on the topmost edge she sat back as a tone sounded.

The tone instead of fading quickly slowly grew till an image started to form. Jai blinked as the figure of a woman in a white and silver fuku formed. "This is why you were called back my friend."

As Jai leaded forward to get a better view of the woman the image expanded and a week's worth of battle and loss flowed between them. When the final image flowed back into the crystal he lifted his eyes to Shayla's. Wordlessly they nodded, both understanding now what was needed. "Why weren't we ever told of the Star Knights?"

""It wasn't time for you to meet Jai," came Hana's response.

"Time for us to meet? But you knew about them? This Unicorn…with her Light powers she could have broken us out of …..Ohhhhhh" Jai stopped as he thought over what he was saying. "Unicorn was fighting battles after we won and lost ours, wasn't she?"

Setsuna nodded. "The Star Knights formed last in Beryl's reign. They had other places and things to do before becoming the team they were. Unicorn had to clean up family business before she could join the battle for the greater good. There were only 3 Star Knights discovered before the battles were finished."

"Are there others out there?"

Setsuna just smiled. "The future will write that tale when it needs to. For now your tasks are simple Draco and Sweetwater. You must stay quietly hidden. The forces of Shadow have contacted you Draco but they know nothing of Sweetwater. They may return for you now that you have this again." She handed him his crystal. It was different from days of old. No longer was it dark and cracked. It had been healed, as he had been.

She stood and nodded to Hana. "It is time to go visit one more friend of the past." Jai looked confused but Shayla closed her eyes in understanding. Jai did not know that one other team member was still alive. It would be her task in the future to try and save that team member, if he came their way. "We will come and pick up Shayla later Jai. Enjoy your visit"

Hotaru gently stroked the cat that rode on her lap. As the bus moved through midtown traffic she quietly conversed with the stately cat about the Star Knights. She was intrigued about the small band of fighters who had appeared and disappeared from Tokyo. This Chris kid sounded so juvenile but at the same time like someone she wish she could have known. He seemed to be much like his cousin Usagi, sweet and open and fun loving but with an obviously strong sense of duty. The other Knight Akuma at first sounded like a bully but as Andromeda filled in his story it was obvious that the big guy really cared for his team mates. As for the mysterious Unicorn she was holding off on her judgment till she met her.

The fact that a guardian cat had attached herself to the lone Star Knight after her team mates had died meant something. What Andromeda would not say or may could not say. After all she might be an elder like Luna but she wasn't all knowing.

She eased off the bus, carrying Andromeda and headed toward Iriko's apartment. She had been there once or twice with Usagi and Mamaru. The pretty girl with the purple hair had turned out to be yet another of Serenity's court from long ago. It was funny how that turned out.

Climbing the stairs to the top floor apartment, she set Andromeda down and lightly tapped on the door. When Iriko answered she smiled and was gestured to come inside.

As always entering Iriko's home was like entering a secret garden or glade. The plants that dominated every surface breathed a gentle mix of scents that eased the mind of any who entered.

On one of the couches that bracketed the windows sat the object of her quest. Curled up, dressed in ill fitting clothing was Suteko. She had been softly talking to Ami about something technical and medical, obviously trying to convince the other woman that nothing was going on below the surface. But as senshi of Saturn Hotaru could see that there was a tension about this woman that would not go away. Death had touched her intimately and was hovering over her shoulder like a shadow.

Taking a closer look, there was a face in the shadow that was hovering over Suteko and was not natural. Hotaru reached to pull her powers about herself when she saw Suteko shake her head subtly.

With quick twist of her wrist the Star Knight bought out her light blade and cleanly sliced through the shadow behind her. It vaporized with an eerie howl, which made both Ami and Iriko shudder.

Signing, Suteko banished her blade and settled more deeply into her seat, weariness in her eyes. "I am sorry Iriko. I seem to have trimmed your ivy here a bit. Misgauged that one a bit."

Iriko came over and picked up the bits of leaf and vine that had fluttered down around Suteko. "It is alright Suteko-san; I can have these growing in no time." She headed into the kitchen her hands busy with the stems.

"Well that shield didn't work out." Ami sounded frustrated.

Hotaru turned to her. "You knew it was there?"

Ami nodded. "The minor shadows, like that one, found where Suteko was after the meeting and we have been trying out different ways to mask her.:

"I keep telling you not to bother. Once I am back to full strength they won't be able to stand being near me." Suteko looked over to Hotaru. "And who is this?" She narrowed her eyes for a moment. "She is definitely one of you senshi and as I have met most of you all ready…you must be Saturn?" Hotaru nodded. "Come to see the captive Star Knight have you?" Suteko's voice seemed to be joking but it held a note of impatience in it. As if sitting here and healing was not what she needed to be doing.

Ami scolded her patient lightly. "You aren't a captive Suteko. Usagi and Mamaru will be back soon with your things and then you can go out if you wish. We just need to make sure you will not be attacked as soon as you do."

Signing Suteko nodded and leaned back into the cushions. The patience she used to have had been eaten up in the week of running and fighting. Persephone came over and settled herself on Suteko's lap, lightly kneading her legs like a true cat trying to relax her charge.

Andromeda gave the younger cat an arched look and settled on Ami. "I think it is more time to discuss why my cousin here has joined up with you Suteko."

Looking at the cat in her lap and then at the other she shrugged. "What can I say? She likes me?"

Persephone made what suspiciously sounded like a snorted giggle and then smiled. "Of course I do. After all you are my charge. I was sent to protect and guide you."

That comment made Andromeda take a closer look at the other cat. The crescent moon that marked Luna, Artemis and herself was not on the grey brow of Persephone. The symbol was definitely that of a stylized Unicorn. "You're not a moon cat are you?"

Persephone paused in her kneading to shake her head. "Never said I was oh wise one. You cats from the Moon always thought you were the only guardians in existence. Too bad really. There was always too few of you to go around. If you had asked we would have helped you."

Suteko lightly settled her hand on her cat's shoulder, almost a shushing gesture. "Be nice, cat." Then a look past between cat and human that was not missed by the others.

"Why did you come to her then? I thought you were part of the summer court. Assigned to those of royal parentage like Chris."

Suteko's hand closed about the cat for a moment, and then she sighed. "Go ahead and tell them what you wish cat, after all they might believe it more than I did." She gently eased the cat onto the couch and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Just before Persephone launched into her tale Usagi and Mamaru returned with Suteko's things. Taking her bags with relief she headed into the bedroom to change, ignoring the questioning looks she was given.

After a quick summation of the fact that she wasn't a moon cat for Usagi and Mamaru, Persephone started the tale of who Suteko was and where she had come from.

"There were many dynasties on Earth when the Moon Kingdom existed. Your majesty was just the Heir of the largest of the kingdoms of the time. As you know not all of Earth was happy with the intervention of the Moon Kingdom in the life of those bound to Earth. Beryl was one, as was her mistress. But they weren't the only troublemakers of that distant time. "

"In the years before your mother, Serenity ruled there was another Earth kingdom that was harsh and cruel and full of beings who wanted to rule all the known lands. A small part of the ruling family of that time were powerful masters of Chi magic and had studied long and hard to find a way to protect the Earth they so loved. When the wars for ascension got out of control they took it upon themselves and their heirs to protect the Earth by removing to an alternate universe the battling tribes who were threatening all existence."

"Chi magic?" Usagi asked. She had heard of Chi in the manga that she loved to read and in movies but never thought it was real.

"Yes, Chi. Much like the magic you possess, it is as powerful as the user wielding it. A finely trained Chi master can do many things. The masters of that time managed to send those who wanted to destroy the Earth into the Shadow kingdom. A place of darkness and hate. Suteko and her brother are the last descendants of those ancient Chi Masters."

"Brother! She has a brother out there!" Usagi looked excited. None of her friends had siblings. "What is he like?"

"In a moment your majesty. You see after the Shadow Kingdom was created to hold the prisoners, the remaining Chi masters and their families took a vow to guard and protect this world from the evil they had imprisoned. They had been faithful to that vow until Suteko's great grandfather Ito took over the leadership of the family. Because of his cruel and wicked heart, his father had not told him of the family legacy. He had intended to pass it on to Ito's eldest son but that son had been banished before he could and then the old man died holding back the evil in the Cave in China."

The cat continued the story, filling in these almost strangers with the facts of Suteko's life. The betrayals that she suffered and the family she had lost. The fact that her younger brother was the new guardian of the Shadows but no longer remembered his sister due to a magic spell gone wrong and how she vowed to let him live his life in peace with his chosen few friends. It had cost her much to give up her family and how joining the Star Knights was in a way a penance for what she felt she had done. How the three knights became the tight team they were and why she had come to when she did. Mamaru pulled out the photos from his jacket and showed them to the women around him.

As they looked at the two photos and shook their heads, he listened by the bedroom door. Suteko had taken out the harp and was playing something softly to herself. He eased the door open and stood listening. The sadness of the soft notes plucked as his own heart. "You can come in if you wish." She said softly, not stopping the roll of sound.

Stepping in he gently closed the door and took a seat. Her hair once more tied back in her rational tight braid only the ragged bangs covered her eyes. "As you can see my tale is even weirder than yours majesty." Her voice was sad and lost.

"I thought once you were part of my old court. Now I remember your people. They were true heroes Suteko. Warriors of light as you are today. You have no reason to feel shame."

"I let my little brother take the burden on his shoulders. He should have been allowed to finish growing up and to choose his bride, not to have to be the guardian. He had his father's destiny wasn't that enough?" She flattened her hand on the strings, silencing the soft chords.

"Was he unwilling to be guardian? Did you force it on him?" Mamaru asked softly.

She looked up at him fiercely. "Of course he was willing. The Jackass never backs down from a fight. He wouldn't have let me…." She stopped and then softly chuckled. "Okay maybe it was his destiny but," she looked away. "Did destiny have to remove me from his memory? He was all I had after Mother died."

"Destiny does what it does. We can't control it. You know that." He stood and turned back to door. "Are you sure he doesn't remember you?" Mamaru knew a little about suppressed memories after all.

Suteko's weak smile and nod saddened him. "The magic was thorough in removing me once it was decided I was not to be this generation's guardian. The guardian must be focused on what he is entrusted with, not on his possible rivals." She sighed. "When Mother and Grandfather tried to make him into the perfect assassin and sent him out to kill those he loved, only the fact that we shared the same curse that kept him from becoming what they wanted."

"The curse? Do you still carry it?" When the cat told them of the curses at first it was just one too many facts but now. Well it could be a problem if the other side knew of it.

"No, Chris broke the curse somehow when he made my Unicorn." She closed her eyes for a brief shudder. "It would have been a little hard to do battle in the damn skimpy outfits we wear if I was turned into a guy every time I got wet."

She forced out a chuckle and then gently placed the harp back into its case. "Thank you for bringing this. It means a lot to me."

"Can you talk to the others now?" He asked softly.

Suteko nodded and headed into the well lit room beyond. She knew that the story of her past would leave the people in the other room even more questions. Ones that she either didn't know the answer to or couldn't answer. As much as she trusted the Princess there were family secrets that she could just not talk about. Things that would give away some of her advantages. But she would answer as many questions as she needed to and hope that they stayed away from those.

Mamoru went over and settled next to Usagi and took her hand. She rested her head on his shoulder and cuddled up close. The picture they made was almost too sweet for the Star Knight. They reminded her of her lost brother and his wife. She sighed and went over to the window. Her movements were a lot more relaxed now that she was back in her preferred jeans and loose top but she was still radiating tense. "So, did you tell them the whole sordid tale cat?"

Persephone snorted from her perch on Saturn's lap. The beast knew that her charge was referring to things from her more recent past but she would never reveal the heart secrets that the lonely young woman held. She may have only joined her in the past week but she had kept an eye on this young woman from the time she was a child.

"Just brought them up to date on the Crystal kingdom and your ancestors." The cat purred as the young woman stroked her back.

"How long have you known about the Crystal kingdom Suteko?"

She shook her head and sighed. "By that name, only since the Cat came but I knew some of what she told you. Grandfather used to tell me stories, stories I thought were just tales to entertain a child. A few things he taught just to me as his heir."

"Did you get to pass those stories on?"

She sighed before answering. "I told a few stories but they are part of the memories wrapped in the spell. At this time I am the only living person who knows the tales."

"Would any of these tales help now?"

Suteko thought for a moment. While the tales were not secrets they were family tales. "Possibly," Suteko thought back to the early tales. Leaning against the window sill, she looked out. Taking a deep breath she started telling a story, changing it to the facts she was slowly remembering. "In the days before there was once a teacher. This teacher was assigned to the emperor's court. She would tell tales to the young prince, teaching him to think before reacting. Combining the tales with physical training she helped the prince grow into a fine young man. They were friends and more.

Only those who were part of a certain clan were allowed to teach the royal family. Cousins as teachers and sensei. The woman had grown close to her student. They were friends and it was to his friend that the prince went with his concerns.

Among the royal family there were those who had magic. The Sensei was one, as was the Prince. In secret she taught the Prince how to channel his Chi, to send the power through his hands and outward. The Prince was quite powerful and he could hit any target with his Chi but he had not developed any finesse yet.

Each day passed like the next for many months but there was a subtle rebellion brewing. Whenever mankind was at peace for too long the darker side would rise, deciding that they knew better how to steer the world. In the Crystal Kingdom the dark was lead by the Lord Seneschal.

The Seneschal, Lord Shyama, was uncle to the Prince. He felt he was robbed of his rightful throne but he hid it very well. He made a pact with creatures outside of the kingdom, creatures that were aligned to strife and war, those who worshiped the Darkness.

When the Sensei took the prince out for one of their training missions deep into the mountains surrounding the kingdom, he struck. In one night of treachery and blood, Lord Shyama killed or imprisoned most of the royal family. The King's younger sons fought like whirlwinds but they could not overcome the monsters of the Shadows. They died with swords in their hands. The daughters, some were seduced and joined their uncle in the darkness while others were killed in their beds. A set of tiny twin daughters were smuggled out of the city by their caretakers. Soon the once bright and happy kingdom had fallen to the dark powers. Daily battles lead to death squads roaming the countryside and the city looking for the missing Prince and his baby sisters.

The only thing keeping hope alive was that the crown Prince was still alive. Legends of the Prince and his advisor started to trickle into the beleaguered city. Shadow assassins were sent out and they never returned. With each group that disappeared the legends grew.

In the mountains above the city a small enclave of the Light born existed. It was here that the tiny princesses were brought and it was there that two wandering priests started their travels. The moved from village to village no matter the season or the weather. At each gathering of huts they healed the sick and taught the ignorant and occasionally they took on apprentices. By the time they left the villages for the city there were six traveling together by foot. The legend goes that the six were the Prince, his Sensei, two guardsmen and two priestesses."

The listening senshi were all sitting forward as Suteko paused her tale. Iriko slipped into the kitchen and brought Suteko a large cold glass of water. She swallowed most of it down before turning to the room. "You have to understand that when this tale was told to me it was over the period of a year, just before my great uncle died. He did not tell me names but…" she frowned.

"You are starting to remember aren't you?" asked Mamaru.

Suteko started to nod but then shrugged. "Not so much a memory. The story was always something told, or so my uncle said but now, years later, I realize that Uncle only told these tales to me. At the time I thought nothing of them, but now?"

"Now you realize that he was teaching you your history?"

Suteko nodded and continued. "The details are fuzzy from the time they entered the city. They would fight the shadows in battles that lit up the night. The Shadows controlled the palace guard and the police. Many battles it took to reach the castle and the cost was high. "

Once more Suteko fell into the storyteller's cadence. "The priestesses fell in the third ring, fighting shadow demons. Their powers we strong but the beasts were stronger. The guardsmen died in the second ring, filled with arrows of steel infused with shadow poison. It was the Prince and his Sensei that fought their way into the palace. Using steel, wood and magic, they defeated the police, then destroyed the guard." She paused and closed her eyes as if to concentrate.

"After a night, a day and another night, the Prince and his Sensei reached the throne room." Her voice started to change as the rest spilled out. No longer was it Suteko telling the tale. A glow started under her skin, clean and white.

"We stood facing our uncle, the man who betrayed all our people stood for. He was no longer the tall, handsome man who had taught us to ride. He had become twisted and strange. As her words flowed an image formed in the air. Usagi sat up and changed to Princess Serenity as magic filled the air. She waved a shushing hand to quiet her court as Suteko's voice spun magic from light.

The image of Lord Shyama at first was tall, broad of shoulder and dark of hair and beard. Obviously related to both of the young people standing proudly before him in simple robes of traveling priests. Though only cousins it was clear in the magic that the two could have been twins. Iriko looked from the Sensei to Suteko. Barring clothing and hair style, they were identical.

"We tried to save our uncle, using my gift of music and Hiro's strength but our uncle had been consumed. No longer a man, he had become a Shadow Master. Chi flew from us both, wounding the Shadow Master, tearing hunks from his form but still he fought.

He had the power of all shadows and had sucked in the hatred and fear that his creature had generated in the people of our land."

The silent scouts watched as the two fought separately and together. Defeating each sending but slowly being defeated themselves."

"When we thought we had destroyed him, we collapsed into each other's arms, sobbing in pain and sadness for our lost family and home but Shyama was not dead. He rose up and struck us once more."

The images of the Prince and his Sensei looked up as the Shadow Master sent a bolt of purest black toward them. Somehow the Sensei pulled herself in front of her Prince and took the blast to her back. "The pain was more than any I have ever felt. It ate through my bones, killing me but I had to protect Hiro. He was my Prince, my lord and my life."

Suteko's voice took on the suffering of Sensei as she died. Then the voice changed, it echoed now, sounding ghostly. "Hiro screamed my name and went berserk. He threw blast after blast, draining his soul in anger and sorrow. My Prince was trying to kill Shyama with his pain but I could not let him. For he would have become what he hated if he did."

Serenity slowly stood and moved to Suteko's side. "How did you stop him?"

"My spirit slipped from my broken body and I did the one thing I was told never to do. I slid inside of Hiro's body and joined my soul to his. Together we raised the Light. A Light brighter than the sun and we ended the Shadow master."

"Ended him how?" This one thing could be the way to end the threat of the Shadow Master to the last generation of the Chi Masters.

Suteko's gazed turned to Serenity. Her large green eyes had changed to pale silver as the spirit continued. "As Hiro destroyed his body, I took his soul and locked it into a limbo cage. Using the last of my powers to seal him in. Forever trapping him in the Shadow realm, or so I thought."

"He has broke out of his prison by gaining the aid of the heir of his powers. The boy who wanted my Heir as his bride."

Serenity nodded. That part of Suteko's story they had all ready heard. "This boy Kaneda. He has become your Uncle?"

The ghostly Sensei nodded Suteko's head. "Yes, the boy wants my heir for his own selfish reasons but the Shadow Master wants to destroy her because of who she is."

Serenity softly asked what everyone was thinking. "Sensei you have told us your Prince's name and even the Shadow Master but what was yours?"

"My name was Sutemi, Princess. This vessel is my child and heir to my power. She was returned to my charge." The features superimposed over Suteko's softened. "She was originally born on a mountain top and left in the care of your great grandmother. A gentle and loving soul who promised to care for my child and my nieces. She and the children were gone when Hiro returned to get them."

There were soft gasps as the listeners realized that Hiro and Sutemi were more than teacher and student and that Suteko was also royalty, though she did not know it. The Spirit gestured to Serenity and they silently communed for a long moment before the silver eyes closed and the light started to dim.

Serenity slowly faded back to Usagi and put a finger to her lips. The people in this room now knew a big secret that even Suteko didn't know.

Suteko opened her eyes with a frustrated look. "I'm sorry but that is all I remember."

Iriko, Hana and Ami all looked at each other and then to the Prince and Princess, stunned.

Persephone let out a long yawn. "It is all you need to remember Unicorn." The cat gave one last head stroke to the teenager holding her and leapt down.

"So you see there aren't any secrets to the tales. No power or attack that I can pull out of it."

Hoturu joined the princess as Suteko went to put the glass in the Kitchette. Softly the youngest Senshi asked, "What did Sutemi tell you there at the end?"

Briefly Usagi let her more serious self out. "She asked that we keep the secret of who Suteko is. Her child was the last heir of that dynasty. Another family rose to fill the gap when Hiro gave up his throne."

"He never married?: the teenager, though normally very serious, was reacting like any star struck girl.

"No, he spent his life looking for his tiny daughter and his sisters." Usagi looked across the apartment toward the Star Knight. :"But my ancestor disappeared from the kingdom with the children and she never returned to the Moon kingdom."

"So your ancestor took Suteko and raised her out kingdom, brought her to ancient Japan?"

Usagi shrugged and spoke up brightly. "You tell stories so well Suteko. Where did you learn?"

Hoturu smile her secret smile. The Princess was distracting the Star Knight with her bubble headed persona, wisely setting the mood in the room.


	4. two out of three aint bad

When Shadows Rise

Chapter 4

Two out of Three ain't bad

Ari leaned his shoulder casually on a wall that wasn't there. The game was shaping up interestingly. The human that had become the Shadow Master was a fool. Instead of focusing on the current guardian of the Gate of Shadows, he was focusing on the woman. She, while powerful, was not the one keeping the gate from opening. Ari could not understand what the allure of the warrior of Light had for the Shadow Master.

Yes she was a striking creature with her pale skin and ink black hair. The large green eyes and generous curves would definitely attract the attention of any fleshy man but the Shadow Master was no longer fleshy. Though he did have a point. The warrior had nearly destroyed him when she tried the suicide ploy and from reviewing the intel on the woman he knew she would protect her brother the guardian even more fiercely then she had the Prince that was her leader.

Calling to one of his own cadre of lieutenants he set them about looking for other chinks in the Star Knights armor. That the Moon Princess and Earth's last prince were now part of the battle just made him smile. They may have defeated the Dark Kingdom and all those who followed but those were outsiders. They were not the other half of the human heart. In the end shadows would rule as they always did. The difference being this time the Chi Masters of Light would not be there to pull the bacon out of the fire for the Silver Moon Kingdom.

Pluto and Time materialized in the clouds above Star Ocean. They listened to the offer given to the Kouhei and waited for him to make his decision. They knew how it would go but there was always a chance that he would not betray his friends and comrades. When the pact was made they faded from the skies and headed back.

Hana was silent as they reappeared in her current apartment. Matten was not there and she was glad. She turned to her mentor with a troubled look. "I had thought he was the least touched by darkness of the team. That he would have made it past those days."

Setsuna took pity on her young student. "Each of us, no matter which team we belong to, has to fight the battle with our inner darkness. Star Ocean never fought his. This is his challenge. He will have to fight this battle alone as each of you has."

"This will shake Rage to the core, Pluto. He and Star Ocean go way back."

"Rage is stronger than you give him credit for my student. He fought and won his battle, as you did. He will deal with Star Ocean when the time comes. For now we need to gather about us those allies that will be needed." Setsuna then took her to the pool and gave her the back history of the battle that they had now entered.

* * *

In another part of the mega city a young man with large blue eyes and his black hair pulled back into a tight braid fought and laughed with his wife. Their battles had brought them together finally and all was good for them. There had been no attempts on the gate in a month. No new women claiming to be his bride, no men trying to take his wife. Life was good. As he snuggled down with his bride he tried to grasp something that his mind kept telling him was important. Something that was missing. Something he had for only a short time. With a sigh he gave up and closed his eyes. He was sure he would remember if it was important.

In the place outside of time and space Setsuna appeared. "Your majesty, things are flowing as expected. Soon we will need to send them back."

Queen Serenity stepped out of the mists, her eyes sad. "Yet another battle for the children. I am not certain that returning them all to the battle is wise."

"It is necessary Serenity. This enemy is from the Earth and will need Earth's protectors to defeat. They will each be tested once again. Those that make it through the test will have a long period of peace before they will be needed again."

"The question is will those Kouhei pass the test this time?"

Pluto smiled her enigmatic smile, "only the future will show."

The former queen gave her friend an annoyed look. "Do you have to be that way even with me Setsuna? I can't change the future any longer. I just want to know that my daughter will make it to her future."

Pluto chuckled as the two old friends walked into the mist toward the floating figures. "The future is about more than your daughter majesty. There are others who need to be preserved and in place for the Silver Millennium to happen."

888888888888888888

Matten came back from his patrol on edge. He could feel the disturbance on the aura of the city but things were quiet. The streets held the usual mix of people out on a Saturday night looking for a good time. He stayed on alert but outwardly he looked like any Anglo in this quiet Japanese neighborhood. He towered over most of the people in this country, never mind this neighborhood. His jeans, t-shirt and plaid shirt tied about his waist just about to the over all picture of the Anglo on vacation. It was a well crafted disguise.

In the past he had found a place where he fit in. A school and a dojo where he could spar an even teach a little. Finding yet another creature wishing to destroy the peace was enough to bring back a lot of the rage he thought he had under control. The focus of this threat made him confused. While the Star Knight was interesting he couldn't wrap his mind about why she was so special. What made the small woman a Knight instead of a Kouhei or Senshi. He needed to talk to Hana, see if she could shed light on the difference. He understood the difference between the Kouhei and the Scouts. After all it was as simple as light and dark. But this Star Knight, a wielder of Light powers fighting an ancient enemy of shadows. One who didn't care yet about the Moon princess. Turning he headed back to the doss they set up.

He ran up the stairs to the third floor flat, taking them three at a time. Using the key to unlock the door, he tapped the code to let Hana know it was him entering. Slipping inside he headed directly to the kitchen. If Hana was here she would be making tea. He paused at the doorway and smiled. Hana turned and held out his cup.

He took the cup and took a sip. One advantage of partnering with Time was she always had the tea just perfect when it was needed. With a nod of thanks he pulled out the nearest chair and settled down. Together they sipped tea in silence. These peaceful moments had come to mean more to Matten than he would let on. After the loss of his first love, he had closed his heart and let the rage that always bubbled under his skin loose.

His lack of control nearly cost him more than his life. He had given into the dark part of his soul and would have gladly become another Youma but he was offered a small hand. Hana had managed to pull the rage out of Sailor Rage. It wasn't her powers that did this, it was who she was. They worked well together. She helped him to control his rages and he helped her to stay focused on the now.

"Greg," Hana landed forward on her elbows, clasping her gloved hands. "Things are going to start moving faster. We have to get ready."

He put down his cup and focused on the slender woman in front of him. "Can you tell me more? What will be happening?"

Hana signed before speaking. "I can't tell you much." She held up a hand before he did more than draw a breath in. "You know I cant effect the future but I can tell you that in the next few days old friends will return and the Shadows will make move to isolate Unicorn from everyone and then capture her."

"Tell me, my friend, why should we help this woman. Fighting the evil I can understand but what is it about this Unicorn that we should help her?" Greg was more musing than actually asking the question.

Time let her partner ruminate for a few moments. She knew why Unicorn was important but she couldn't say it aloud. There were shadows everywhere and she couldn't let word of who she really was get out. She let Greg think for a bit longer and then tapped the back of his hand lightly.

Greg sighed and picked his cup up again. "I know. It is the 'right thing to do', Don't mean I have to like it. Or that I wont keep asking questions."

At that she nodded. "I wouldn't expect you to but you know I wouldn't have brought you with me if it wasn't important. And this woman is very important to the future. She just doesn't know it yet." The two Kouhei moved on to other things.

Hana sat looking off into some inner distance communing with something Matten could not recognize. The peaceful moments were coming more often between them. Them. Now that Hana was no longer afraid of him and her past had come to light they found themselves spending a lot of time together.

After a pleasant interlude Hana looked over to Greg. "You need a work out Greg=san." She smiled a bit and stood up to take their cups to the sink to be washed out. When he didn't' move she shook her head and moved to his room, snagging his duffle bag "Come on," heading to the door not waiting on Matten. "If we leave now you can get a good challenging work out without the added danger."

Slightly confused Greg shook his head and followed his partner. Any time Hana got talkative something was up. Though by his understanding of Hana speak it wasn't something to worry about. When they hit the street he spotted her by one of the cars across the street. It was one of the new mini cars'

"Oh geez, did you have to get one of these?"

Hana looked up at her partner, her hidden grin peeking out once more. Greg was glad that she smiled more now than in years past but he hated tiny cars.

He climbed in and Hana took them across town. Somehow all the traffic that should have slowed them down was on other streets. Lights all turned green as they approached. Greg looked over to Hana with a lifted brow. Hana just shrugged.

After a half hour she pulled the mini into a small parking lot and got out Greg pried his too tall self out of the car and looked about. There was a small sign outside a wooden door painted red. The sign was of a stylized dragon with a dark crystal in its claws. Something about the sign brought to mind a day many years before. Greg pulled his bag from the backseat and followed Hana.

The doll like woman tapped a pattern on the door. It opened just as Greg stopped behind her. His eyes widened when he saw the man at the door.

Like a ghost from the past Jai smiled at Hana, giving her a brief one armed hug. He stepped back and looked Greg over. With a short nod he gestured for the two Kouhei to enter. Hana stepped past Jai and headed to the Dojo. Greg stood in place for a long moment then waked past Jai, with a nod. He looked about and found his muscles relaxing. Behind the plain door was a dojo. It was clean and simple with weapons mounted on the walls and the usual mirrored wall to the left. At the moment the room was empty. Greg could see a few doors at the back of the room and hear quiet music piped through speakers near the ceiling. The music was soothing, not something Greg remembered Jai liking. Dropping his bag he planted his feet and waited. He had thought his leader was gone, deep into the mountains, never to return. To find him in a small dojo, was confusing.

Jai hid his smile well and lifted a brow, signaling Hana who snagged Greg's bag and took it out of the way. He then bowed to the mat and stepped into the practice space, turning he bowed to Greg, this time not hiding a smile that said "Prove to me you are still worthy."

Greg snorted and kicked off his boots. He then bowed to the mat an his former leader. He waited a few breaths, centering himself before exploding forward. As Rage, Greg could very well defeat any opponent he faced. The added power and focus made him a killing machine. As the human Greg Matten he was tall, strong and fast. Jai was a smaller man but sleekly muscled. In the years since he had lost his powers he had focused on martial arts, gaining perspective and calm an ease of presence that he did not have as a Kouhei He used the years away to conquer the demons he had fought so hard. The ones brought to light by little Hana and then by the Princes of the Moon's healing energy.

He met each punch and kick with power and style. Once Matten would have been able to bloody him but after years of students, Jai could evade and parry each movement. The men flowed from Karate, to Kung Fu to Savate and o to other more exotic styles. Neither had the upper edge over each other.

Hana watched quietly, curled up in a corner. He large dark eyes hooded but not afraid as she once was. If someone looked closely they would have seen her fingers tapping a beat, like she was keeping time of the mock battle. After 5 long minutes she cleared her throat. It was obvious to her that the two where testing each other. Matten needing to see if his once leader could still be a leader.

Jai settled back away from Greg and bowed. It took a moment for Greg to pull back but he too bowed. He then looked over to Hana who was looking intently at something out of sight. "So, Greg, do I pass?" Jai smiled as he grabbed u pa towel an swiped his face. He had a better workout in the last 15 minutes than I the past three months. Rage was till a formidable fighter.

Greg snorted and nodded. "When did you come back?"

Jai shrugged. "A while back. Been running this place for over a year."

Hana got up, taking Greg's bag with her through one of the near doors. Jai shook he head, taking the hint. He gestured for Greg to follow.

The door lead to a hall that opened out to a small kitchen area. As always Hana had started tea, which the men could smell steeping. Jai took his accustomed seat at the head of the table and Greg sat to his right hand. The men waited patiently for Hana to place the tea cups and some biscuits on the table before them. She poured each a fragrant cup and took her set to Jai's left hand. After the first ritual sip, she nodded an smiled.

"I bet you are wondering why I brought you here?" She stifled a giggle at the old movie line.

Both Jai and Greg looked a bit startled. Hana never made jokes. The both nodded.

"It is time for the teams to train." She took another sip waiting for questions. Greg turned to Jai. "Do you know what has been going on lately:"

Jai nodded slowly, debating on what to reveal to his warrior. Hana and Shayla had both filled him in on the scrimmages with the shadows. He needed to get the team together. To help them train but more to observe Unicorn. After watching her battles in the Crystal, she was intriguing to Jai. The purity of her focus stirred something in him. "This Shadow Master is playing with all of you at the moment."

Greg nodded his agreement. "We know he can throw armies of creatures after us but he hasn't since that running battle with Unicorn."

Hana spoke softly. "The Shadow Master used too much energy when he did that. Between the losses defeating Dragon and Phoenix and Unicorn's suicide ploy, he was low on power and troops. He is still gathering power. " she went back to her quiet tapping fingers. "This time is important. We need to get the teams trained to work together.."

Greg drew breath to make a comment but stopped when Jai held up his hand. "I agree,. They need a place to test each other's nonpowered skills. This dojo is small enough that the Shadow Master is ignoring me."

Greg drew breath again, 'Has he tested you?"

Jai nodded with a shrug. "He finds me toothless and recommended I stay out of this fight." Greg could tell that Jai was insulted by the way the Shadows treated him. A touch of his old arrogance showing through the new more mature face he showed the world.

The three worked out a schedule for bringing in the senshi to train with the Kouhei. Hana volunteered to bring in Iriko and Suteko the next day. She smiled as Jai hid a gleam of interest at Suteko's name. "Unicorn need a place to relieve her stress. Staying with Minerva is starting to make her feel boxed in. She is sued to moving about freely and exercising daily. There is not enough room for her to do more than stretches at Iriko's"

Jai asked question about the Minervan, the wild card it seemed in the group. "So she is more spy than warrior?"

Hana and Greg nodded. What little Greg knew was that Iriko was the Senshi of Secrets. "I think maybe I shouldn't spar with Unicorn just yet."

His team mates blinked and nodded. It was important that the Star Knight back to healthy before fighting some on like Rage.

The three plotted out pairings to test strengths and weaknesses of the various people. There wasn't an immediate sense of danger but there was an urgency to the situation.

The next morning Hana called on Iriko and Suteko and brought them to the Dojo. Suteko was glad to find a place to work out. It was a part of her daily life to practice all she learned. IT also gave her a way to thank Iriko for the place to stay. The gentle gardener was not up to her more intense forms but the simple Tai chi forms were perfect. The Senshi of Time stayed to learn and the three women had a pleasant time. Suteko was a natural teacher.

Days flowed by slowly as the Star Knight tested and worked with the Senshi and Kouhei. Each person had their strengths and their weaknesses and she gently found them and helped the holder to over come them.

Mamaru watched as Suteko patiently taught Usagi, Hana, Iriko and Ami Tai chi. The deceptively slow and simple art was a good warm up for the four women in the room. Though well used to their Senshi attacks. The women were not warriors. Little Hana was the more deadly of the four in her powered up mode but she tended to hand back. Knowing a bit of Time's personal history explained why. The loss of her family to black robed killers had scarred her young.

He smiled as he watched the Star Knight patiently and gently correct Usagi's feet and arms again. His love pretended so often that she was a klutz that sometimes she was. In part Usagi was trying to make the Lone Knight feel a part of something and she was also unsure how to deal with Suteko. The woman had been though a lot and as part of Usagi's cousin's team she would not have spent much time with the Princess.

"Okay, time to cool down." Suteko settled her class on the mats, leading them through a quiet meditation. The women were coming along well. Even bubbly Usagi was a natural for this art. She could soon move them to the dual forms. She kept the meditation going as long as she thought Usagi could stand. Suteko had spotted Mamaru watching his princess and knew that the girl could feel him. She wound up the mediation and released her class. She watched as the young couple embraced, ignoring the pang of loneliness as she had for years. Once the couple parted and the rest cleared out of the room Suteko started a quick clean up. The difference between the average student and these magical warrior was that clean up was a breeze. It took only a few minutes to replace the mat's and wipe them down. As she finished she paused. It seemed that Mamaru had not left with Usagi and the girls. Turning, Suteko lifted a brow and then bowed. Mamaru took it as an invitation and stepped onto the mat and returned the bow.

"Do you have time, Sensei, for some sparring?" He asked politely.

Suteko wasn't sure what to make of this prince. She knew from conversations with Iriko that he had fought in his past life and that as Tuxedo Make and Prince Edymoin he knew sword but nothing had been mentioned about his hand to hand skills.

She waited for him to start but as he stood loose limbed she came up on her toes and sent a series of kicks and punches at a tenth of her usual speed. Mamaru easily kept up blocking and even trading blows. They were using straight forward Karate and Suteko slowly bought up the speed of her blows. At half speed he was missing a few blows, but he somehow managed to slip a blow here and there past her guard. He landed a solid kick to her thigh. With a small smile she sped up again. At three quarter speed she found he could block only part of her blows. She had held back the strength of her blows out of natural caution. The Prince was good but he wasn't a full time warrior. While he protected his Princess he wasn't battlefield ready.

Switch from Karate to Kung fu, Suteko dropped the speed and tested his ability to think ahead. Here he excelled. She knew once he controlled his generals and it seemed he had kept that ability now. She continued to test Mamaru carefully. After 30 minutes she could see he was starting to flag. She slowed and then stepped back bowing. "Your stamina is better than expected Highness." She used her best polite voice, not exactly sure how to speak to him. Even after days of being grilled she was still a bit reserved around people other than Iriko, Ami and Hana.

Panting, Mamaru gratefully accepted a towel to wipe his face "Stamina?" He chuckled. "You barely break a sweat running me about this place and you comment on my stamina? Suteko-san you are too polite."

Suteko shrugged a bit. "I have trained daily since infancy. This is my life." She took a breath and then visibly relaxed. "You should see my brother. He is a true master." Sadness briefly touched her face before she wiped it clean of emotion.,

Mamaru gently changed subjects. "You are a very good teacher. Have you found the Senshi easy to work with."

Suteko snorted then caught herself. It was rude to snort. "Some of them, ye are easy and willing to learn." She turned and removed a bo from the wall. Gesturing for Mamaru to step back she started a simple pattern. "The class you watched before? They are willing to work together. Though the moves are basic," she twisted and turned then leapt still speaking easily. "They all wish to learn and don't' have to fight ego." She somersaulted over the bo snapping it out and to the side. "Venus, Mars and Jupiter work well together but are struggling when we add in Rage." She ran up the wall, returning the bo to it's place and flipped lightly back to her feet. "But the others, they do not come together. It is hard to judge those who will not work together." she bowed to Mamaru again and then to the mat. "I am willing to try them separately but to work together is the goal, is it not?"

"Very true. I will have Usagi talk to them." He stepped back as Suteko moved toward the doorway. "Have you worked with Matten on how best to combine our teams?"

Suteko stopped for a long moment, growing still. "I haven't had much contact with Matten-san. He is busy running sweeps." She gathered her gear, readying for the next class.

Mamaru was surprised. He knew that the big Kouhei wanted to test the Star Knight, what was keeping him back. "After you finish here tonight why don't you come to dinner with us. Maybe the two of you can work out a better schedule.

Suteko kept focused on her hands as she packed her bag but she nodded. "It would be best, yes, I should be done around seven, if Setsuna brings Hotaru. Where should I meet you?"

They set up a meeting and Mamaru left as the Senshi of Pluto and Saturn arrived. He nodded to them and headed to the men's bathing room. He spotted Matten and the owner of the Dojo talking. He didn't know Jai but he remembered the once leader of the Kouhei. The fact that he hadn't introduced himself puzzled Mamaru. It looked like the two men were in an intense debate, so he continued past them.

Greg and Jai continued to argue. Rage did not understand why Draco was holding back. This leader was still a skilled finger. Their spars had shown that. Being set with the practice sessions with the inner Senshi were more of a stretch then the group who just left Unicorns training room but not enough. He wanted to test Unicorn along with the outer scouts. "Come on, enough baby classes. Give me some time with the true fighters."

Jai took a breath and held it. He understood Greg's need to test himself. Luckily he had convinced Michuru and Haruka to come in and work out with Greg. Use the room out front, you'll need the space with those two. They should give you a workout."

Greg nodded with a grin. Definitely should get a solid work out with the two warriors. He still wanted to spar with Unicorn but it could wait. She was scheduled with Pluto and Saturn. "Hey think we could go watch Unicorn take on Her royal Timeness and scary spice?"

Jai chuckled and shook his head. "Your spar should be in about a half hour. If you wish we can look in on Setsuna Hotaru and Suteko." Jai didn't want to admit he had watched Suteko's classes over the past week. She was a very patient teacher but he could see she wasn't stretching herself much working with the inner Senshi. Hopefully Hotaru and Setsuna would be more of a workout.

Together then men wet into Jai's office. The room had one way glass looking into the sparring room. Pluto and Saturn had changed into simple gis. Suteko was still in her oddly embroidered gi. The diamond backs that slide down the front were not commonly found in any traditional school. She was facing of, waiting for the two women to decide to act. These two women both knew staff work and it was obvious they wanted to try out their skills against Suteko's Bowing to each other the two held their staves in ready. Suteko was barehanded, her face betraying just a tiny smile. "Start!" she commanded.

Hotaru looked to Setsuna then lunged forward snapping her staff at Suteko, or more at where she was. The Star Knight dodged to the left, then to the right as Setsuna engaged. For five minutes she allowed the two stave fighters attempt to touch her. With a series of back flips and jumps she avoided each attack the two made. When in a rush Hotaru's staff cracked into Setsuna's. Suteko leapt up onto the crossed weapons balancing on one foot. She spoke softly to her students.

"Now you see the drawback of two staves in a room." Smiling she back flipped away landing lightly on her toes. "While the staff is a formidable weapon, it has drawbacks. You need to recognize and deal with them." She turned to Hotaru. "If you had short gripped your staff it would have not tangled with your taller ally. Now I know you both can wield your weapon well. Lets try something else." She had them lean their staves by the door and handed them bokken. Each hefted the wooden blade and smiled. IT wasn't often they got to use swords. Suteko pulled a shorter bokken from behind her back when she through no one was looking and saluted her students. Once more the sound of wood on wood filled the room.

Jai kept his eyes on Suteko as she taught. She was a natural with students. Testing them but not in a way that belittled. She challenged her students but he could see she held back. Either Greg or himself could probably give her a good work out but he wasn't sure.

In the conversations he had with Hana he was interested in the brother who didn't remember her. As good a Unicorn was, her brother was rumored to be better. The best of this generation. That said a lot.

Glancing over he saw that Greg was watching the two outer Senshi, paying attention to how well they worked together versus watching the Star Knight. "These two have potential. We should pair them with Venus and Jupiter.

Jai agreed. It would be interesting. "But we need to see their hand to hand first." As if she heard, Suteko disengaged her bokken, when seemed to then disappear. With a flip she disarmed her opponents.

"Now what do you do?" Setsuna and Hotaru dropped into Tae bo stances and nodded to each other before leaping forward. The next 15 minutes was filled with kicks and punches. Most of which Suteko simply dodge. A few she let land and then flipped her student to the floor. At the end of this session her students were sweating and panting and she did show a fine sheen of moisture. "All right, I think you two work well together. Tomorrow lets bring in Iriko and see how you work around a weaker team mate" She then bowed to her students and sent them off to shower. She walked to her bag and pulled out a watch, wincing at the time.

"Greg you need to go work out with Neptune and Uranus now." Nodding he left the office and after a brief comment to Suteko headed into the front practice room. Suteko dropped into a lotus and obviously cleared her mind. Looked like she planned to mediate for a bit. Jai left his office, closing the door quietly.


	5. The Monster is back

When Shadows Rise

Chapter 5

The Monster is loose

The dojo was empty as she stepped in. Done in red and gold with weapons hanging at eyelevel for a typical Japanese man. Suteko bowed to the mat before stepping forward. Taking a deep breath she centered herself and started the slow warm up she had practiced since she was a child. The slow flowing movements cleared her mind and allowed a bit of peace. Moving from kata to kata removed the tension of the past week.

As she finished the complete movement, she was back at the middle of the room centered and at peace. Opening her eyes, she briefly studied the items on the wall, then reached for the gilded fans. Though not commonly used in her family school or by the Knights, Suteko found the flow of the twin fans loosened her mind as well as her body. The years of fighting floated away.

As she spun, dipped and leapt her focus narrowed down to the movement of her hands. She heard soft footsteps. Her inner senses processed and disregarded the info as her chi told her she was in no anger.

Matten stopped and watched the lone Star Knight. As Rage he could fight with anything that came to hand but he knew that he tended more toward brute force. The woman on the mat flowed like water over stones, wind through the trees. The flash from the gilded fans showed that these were more than ornaments.

Suteko flowed again and again, completing three sets before coming to rest. Eyes closed before the wall. A light sheen of sweat covered her face as she stepped to the wall to return the fans to their place. Without turning she spoke to the Kouhie. "Did you come to practice or spar?"

Matten lifted a brow and grinned. He hadn't had a proper work out since meeting the Star Knight. "This should be interesting," he through. "Hand to Hand or with weapons?"

Suteko turned and gestured. "That is up to you, Matten-san."

Matten bowed to the mat, then stepped forward. "Free style, starting hand to hand then evolving," he suggested.

Suteko nodded and then bowed before settling into a guard stance. Matten returned the bow and mirrored her. They looked at each other for a few moments and then moved as one. Each fought with very different styles. Matten's training in a more street brawl style, relying on his size and strength against Suteko's speed and flow. Neither style on the surface really matched but together amazing to watch.

Suteko's lithe grace kept her ahead of many of the blows that Matten threw, letting her touch him along ribs and biceps but the blows that got through were enough to numb part of her body.

Both warriors tested and teased. Neither wished to seriously harm the other but needing to test the others abilities. After letting Matten land a blow to her thigh Suteko bounded up and over Matten to snatch tonfa from the wall. She spun about and raised a brow to her opponent. Matten turned and pulled a short staff from the wall. Suteko suppressed a grin. Matten did not know her preferred weapon and she knew all the counters.

The engaged and within a few blows Matten found that staff removed from his grip. He was a bit surprised. He was rarely disarmed. He quickly moved to the short sword. Suteko tossed the tonfa and grabbed up the short staff. "Blade against wood," Matten smiled. He was master of the blade weapons and no simple hunk of wood would hold up.

Once again they struck, parried and battled. The sound of their bare feet on the mat and the explosion of breath from time to time were the only sounds in the dojo.

Suteko's ducks and twirls met and matched Matten's reposts, thrusts and parries. Neither opponent were going to give in though it was clear in this practice battle that neither would win. Finally a throat being cleared interrupted their concentration and they disengaged, each stepping back.

Matten looked over toward the watchers. Not surprisingly he saw Mako and Hoturu standing across the room near the door. Dressed for sparring they had obviously not through they would find the Warrior and Knight sparring in the Sailor Scouts practice room. Bowing to Suteko, Matten returned the sword to the wall as she replaced the tonfa and staff.

He walked over to speak to the two scouts, expecting the Knight to follow. After as pleasant a greeting as he could manage he turned to thank Suteko for the workout but she was gone. "Where?"

"She just vanished." stated Jupiter with a puzzled look. "She was there one minute and gone the next."

Uranus nodded, looking intrigued. "There was something about her family secrets?"

The two women spoke quietly as they prepared for their own sparring and Matten left them to go bath. While he had learned a bit about Suteko, she was still not telling all.

Suteko stepped back into view in the women's bathing room. The Kouhei was very strong and very good. He would give her little brothers' best friend a run for his money if they ever sparred but on the other hand the big man was much more focused. The battles they all fought against evil had taught them to focus not on emotion but on the fight.

She winced a little as the hot water touched a few forming bruises. "He is definitely strong and better than I thought." Settling back she let her head rest on the tub and for a brief moment let her mind drift to happier day. Days before battles and monsters and even little brothers. She missed her home that was no more and the man who raised her to be honorable.

While her ancestral home was lovely, she missed the city she grew up in. The college, the food and the ease of getting to a wilderness. Tokyo was just too big. She relaxed slowly breathing slowly. The scouts were more focused than she remembered. The others, the Kouhei, while unknown, looked like they would be able to handle themselves. As her powers started to return she could sense any sentient shadows with a room. As much as she appreciated the others, she knew it was her destiny to finish this battle alone.

She had to stop the Shadow Master before he turned his attention to her little brother. Being strongly linked to this side of the gate, the Shadow Master could over power the current guardian. She could not allow that to happen. It was her destiny to stop Kaneda.

Deep in thought she pulled herself out of the warm water and pulled on the clean clothing she brought. The dojo has a safe and familiar feel to it. A place outside of the strife that had become her world. When Setsuna brought her here she was surprised. The tall elegant senshi at items seemed too ethereal for the company she kept.

Slinging her battered pack over her shoulder, she slid out of the bathing room and headed toward the street. She had to pass by the various training rooms in the dojo and she tried to ignore the pang it gave her to see students learning the basics. If life had gone normally she would be the one teaching classes pretty much like these. The small private classroom no longer held the two sailor senshi. Even the Kouhei she had sparred with no longer seemed present. She smiled as she turned to leave. Matten was too curious about her. While she understood his motives she didn't need any more questions. The Princess, her Prince and the Minervan knew too much about her all ready. She was sure that both of the time senshi knew everything about her and that was way too many. Not even her family truly knew as much about her. Since she was magically removed from her brother's memory she had not confided in anyone her full history. She hadn't even let the blasted cat in on the fact that memories from centuries ago had flooded her mind once she had time to rest.

Being a reincarnation of an ancient Chi master and Lord of light was once more not something she wanted. It made understanding her powers easier but did not give her the true mastery that would destroy Kaneda for good.

Deep in thought and not sensing any danger Suteko kept walking. She was startled when she nearly walked into a tall dark figure. Her left hand clenched and light spilled into the hall. Stepping back, she automatically fell into a guard stance before her mind registered that it was a man standing before her and not a Shadow born. She quickly doused her light, looking a bit sheepish. "Sorry, wasn't paying attention."

Jai stood very still. He hadn't meant to startle the Knight before him. The woman moved as silently as one of his old team. The quick spar with Rage had reminded him of the old days and he too wasn't paying attention. His voice sent a shiver down Suteko's spine. "No reason, I too was distracted." He bowed to the Knight. "I hope you enjoyed your workout here at the Dojo."

Suteko brought her large green eyes up to meet the black eyes of the stranger before her. About the height of her brother, the man was obviously a martial artist. Sleek muscles covered his arms and chest. Gi pants covered him from the waist down and he was barefoot. Returning his bow politely she nodded. "This place reminds me of home."

Jai smiled his best nonthreatening smile. Reaching out slowly he held out his hand in the standard western greeting. Before their hands touched one of his students called out to him. Turning his head briefly he gave the student a stern look for yelling in the dojo then turned back to the woman who intrigued him but she was gone.

"She could give Hana lessons," he smiled and went in to answer student questions.

A few weeks later.

Suteko grabbed the bus and headed toward Iriko's apartment. The time since the battle had been spent regathering her strength and in small talk with the Senshi. She was more comfortable with the not quite strangers but she needed to get a place of her own. Staying with the gardener , while soothing, wasn't right. Iriko's apartment was comfortable for one but crowded for two. She pulled out the paper she had picked up before her work out and scanned the rentals. Prices were steeper than she liked but she could afford a single room if she managed to get some extra cash. She needed to pull out and convert funds from her stateside account.

She leaned sideways, resting her forehead on the cool window, letting her senses slip. At the back of the bus she could feel Matten. Sighing, she shook her head. The big man had been trailing her off and one since they had been introduced. She could feel his frustration with her. After a few moments she smiled. As the bus came to a stop she moved up the isle and hopped off. It wasn't where she planned but she spotted a tea shop a few doors down. She headed over and took a seat at one of the outdoor tables. She waved to Matten as the waiter came over with menus. She quickly ordered a pot of spring tea with rolls and sat back.

Matten grimaced as he walked over to the Knight. He should have expected her to sense him. From what info he had gathered he knew she was an empath along with a trained martial artist and Chi master, whatever that was. As he neared she politely stood and bowed with a gesture for him to sit. The waiter brought out the tea and rolls and placed them carefully before pouring them each a small cup. Thanking the waiter Suteko turned to Matten. "Matten-san was there something you needed:" Lifting one dark brow she sipped her tea, hiding a small smile.

Greg respectfully lifted his cup and saluted Suteko. After a sip he put the cup down. :Answers," he stated gruffly.

Suteko sighed. "To what questions? I have answered all the Princess' questions." She picked up a roll and started to slowly dissect it. "Any I haven't answered my grey guardian has."

"Not fully. You are holding something back. Something vital to this war." Matten almost growled in his frustration. He knew that there was more he wasn't being told.

Suteko continued to tear apart the roll for long moments. Greg could see emotions quickly chasing across her face before they were smoothed out. Confusion, longing and a touch of fear all passed almost too quickly to be seen. She snorted softly. "Vital? No, Matten-san, nothing vital to defeating the Shadows. Just some tricks an old man taught his favorite student. Tales he told to teach lessons in respect." She held up a hand stopping Rage's question. "No, nothing I can easily teach to strangers. Things that only those of my bloodline can learn."

Matten took that with a nod. "All right, that I can understand. We each have our own powers." He tried a more relaxed approach. "You told us about this Shadow Master and how he gained his power but not how you gained yours."

Suteko sighed once more. It was getting old being asked so many ways how she could do what she did. "some were inborn, some were learned and some came with becoming a Star Knight. Which are you interested in?" She took another sip of her tea, slowly rolling the flavors on her tongue and trying to not show how tense Matten made her by being this close.

Matten started to respond when he stiffened. Across the street he spotted a familiar shadowless form. He started to get up when he felt Suteko's hand on his forearm. "Don't. He has been watching us since the tea arrived."

"You knew?" Matten looked surprised. He had just picked up the presence of the Shadow minion and he had the most acute senses of the Kouhei.

Suteko nodded once. Since her first battle with Kaneda's transformed self, she had been able to sense the living shadow. "He purposely chose his spot. It is too public a place for a confrontation." Picking up her cup she gestured to the nearby tables. "He knows I can't fight him in public like this." She looked about at the families. There were old men sitting drinking two tables over and a woman with her small children across the way.

Aki smiled as he watched the Knight and Kouhei. He wasn't there to cause too much trouble. It was in his nature to stir up as much trouble as possible for those who were of the Light but today he was there to see if the Kouhei would work with the star Knight. The Kouhei still radiated distrust and it was time to ratchet it up. Floating up to the top of the pole, he gestured and out of the shadows of the alley two creatures formed.

The first was traditional to Japan. A slender womanlike form, dressed in a white kimono, The Yurei was out of place on the busy evening street. Greg watched as Suteko's demeanor changed. As the ghost shadow formed she went from relaxed to alert in a breath. When the second shadow beast formed it was a western werewolf complete with dripping fangs. Though not easily seen, a glow started around the Star Knight. "Matten-san could you please protect the civilians." Without giving the Kouhei a chance to answer Suteko placed her cup carefully down, kicked her pack below the table and moved. Between one moment and the next the Star Knight disappeared. Matten's eyes narrowed. That was not a trick that he expected from the woman. As the screams started around him the Kouhei did what was asked. He carefully sheparded the mother and children into the shop, all the while watching for the Knight to reappear. As he moved to the little old men he saw Suteko reappear before the Shadow forms, glowing more brightly but still in her street clothing.

Aki smiled down at She who will be. "So you are using the warrior as a lapdog now?" The Shadow pitched his voice so that the Kouhei could clearly hear him.

Suteko slowly shook her head as he sent a flash toward the two shadow creatures. "How low of you Aki, Matten-san is no lapdog," she smiled up at her true opponent. "As you well know." Her eyes stayed on the two creatures who were moving onto the street. A miasma of fear spread out from the Yurei, sending the bystanders fleeing down side streets or into shops that quickly locked their doors and pulled their shades. It seemed that patrons and the neighbors here knew danger when they saw it.

"Why else would the great Sailor Rage be sheparding sheep for you Knight? After all you are not Kouhei, not Senshi. He has no alliance to the Star Knights and no trust of you." Aki continued to make scathing remarks doing what he could to distract the Knight but Aki soon discovered that Unicorn was not easily distracted from battle. With a grimace he waved the two shadows forward.

With a twist of her wrist Suteko brought forth from no where a plain wooden staff. Her eyes flickering from side to side she started to twirl, waiting for the creatures to attack.

The Yurei held back drifting, her ghostly kimono floating in a nonexistent current of ecoplasmic water. Pooling on the ground beneath her. The shadow wolf man snarled and dashed forward. While a common boogieman in the stories of the place she grew up, Suteko wasn't frightened. She had fought off the same beast while on the run before. If not for the chance of being seen by innocent bystanders she would have blasted it. As the beast charged she came up onto the balls of her feet and then lashed out, hitting the wolf man in its muzzle. Slowing it down. The shadow creature reacted like any wolf would snarling and shaking its head.

Matten stood on the sidewalk watching the Star Knight in action. Suteko didn't power up and transform, she didn't use her light powers other than what seemed an unconscious leaking of light about her and the staff. She was currently striking the wolf man with her staff. The beast was fast and the shadow dripped from it's fangs and claws as it tried to tag the Star Knight. This beast was bigger than the creatures Rage and Time had cleaned up before. Easily topping 8 feet of muscle and fur, the creature looked massive compared to the tiny Suteko.

When Matten had sparred with her he knew she was fast but watching her in battle showed that she had held back. She moved with precision and speed, blocking the Shadow beasts lunges and landing blows to numb it arms an legs. The only problem was she because too focused. Aki smiled and gesture to the Yurei. The shadow ghost inhaled and sent out a discordant cry that pierced the souls of those who heard it. Normal humans were stunned but Matten merely winced. The cry touched the dark part of his soul but nothing more. He glared at the ghost as it moved forward.

On the other hand Suteko stumbled as the shadow's cry hit her. Being both bard and light born the cry actually caused her damage. Matten could see blood flow from her ear. He reached for his crystal. The civilians were all unseeing now and he fought better as Rage. In the time it took to power up the shadow wolf lunged and ended up catching the Star Knight across her cheek, whipping her head back. She stumbled back dropping the staff in surprise.

The Yurei drifted faster her mists enwrapping the Star Knight. Matten dashed to the street pulling his sword. He skidded to a stop as light flared, causing the mist to rip away. The wolf man roared in pain and the Yurei dashed back, crying out again.

As the mist cleared Sailor Star Knight Unicorn glared at the Shadow born on the pole. "That was low." Her musical voice soothing the nerves damaged by the Yurei's cry. She darted a look at Rage and quirked a brow toward the Wolfman. Rage smiled and stalked forward, swinging his blade. The wolf looked to his lord who gestured. With another howl the wolf man engaged Sailor Rage.

The two circled and closed, circled and closed in a dangerous dance. Rage was more powerful in his blows, landing on the shadow beast. The strength of his blows, augmented by his Rage powers caused a red glow around the blade he carried. Sailor Rage's in born powers strengthened his steel along with his muscles. His smile of raw glee would have frightened anyone watching. Shadow wolf and Sailor Kouhei wore matching viscous expressions. Matten was enjoying this battle more than he should but he didn't care. Battle was his heart and his joy. Fighting the shadow wolf was the most fun he had in over a year. He was almost disappointed when he managed to separate the shadow wolf' head from its shoulders. As the creature dissolved into the gathering dark. Rage turned to watch Unicorn.

The Sailor Star Knight was face to face with the Yurei. The ghost arms were extended, reaching out to grab the Star Knight but the glow now radiating off Unicorn kept it at bay. The Ghost once more opened it's mouth and let out its debilitating cry but the result this time was different. While the Star Knight wince and more blood flowed from her ears she spread her hands, eyes closed. A harp of light formed. She plucked a simple melody and notes of light formed and drifted toward the ghost. The shadow beast howled louder, trying to back away but the notes swirled around it, keeping it in place. Then Unicorn started to sing. The words didn't matter it was the pure sound of a trained musician that struck the ghost. Matten watched in reluctant awe as the pure crystalline notes stripped away the shadows that encased the spirit. As her pure voice slowly built in power the ghost became briefly solid and then with a relieved smile it faded away.

Aki cursed softly and faded from sight. His plan had backfired. The Star Knight had defeated the Yurei an had worked well with the Kouhei.

Once the Youma faded from sight Rage powered down. He did a quick scan seeing that all the businesses were still shuddered tight. He then turned in time to see Suteko, now back in her street clothes slump to one knee, hands to her head. Her eyes were still closed tight.

He moved to her side and asked softly. "Suteko, can you stand." He held out one hand to the woman who nodded once. She opened her eyes, looking briefly at his large hand. Wincing she took it. Matten was surprised and impressed despite himself. The Star Knight was willing to accept the simple helping hand. It was a good sign. Once she was on her feet, she swayed a bit but swallowed and after nodding her thanks to Matten, she went to pick up her pack. Matten looked about for the staff the knight had used before. The ability to pull a large hunk of wood from nothing was yet another thing that he wanted to speak to Suteko about.

She came back to his side and softly spoke. "You wont find it Matten-san. I put it away all ready." Wincing again she started to sway. Greg placed a steadying hand on her shoulder.

"The ghost's cry was more than a sound attack wasn't it?"

She nodded, "Shadow and sound mixed especially to weaken me." sighing she pulled a tissue from her pack and wiped at her ear. "I need to come up with a counter for that."

Before Greg could form another question a long black car pulled up to the curb and the rear door opened.

Setsuna got out and gestured to the two to get in. Acting the gentleman Matten guided Suteko in, then slid in himself.

He was prepared to be annoyed with Pluto but his jaw dropped when he saw who else was in the car. Shayla smiled at her team mate as she gently pressed a palm to the side of Suteko's head. "Good eve , Greg." A gentle green glow poured from her long fingers and flowed into the Star Knight. While not as dramatic s the Moon Princess' healing, the cool energy of Sailor Sweet water soothed the damage done by the shadow born to the light bearing Knight.

The tension slowly left her face as her hearing returned to normal and the pain faded. She whispered a thank you.

Setsuna instructed the driver to take them to her home. Greg sat back, filled with even more questions. How did the Knight pull a staff from nowhere in human guise? How did she disappear and reappear? Where did the harp and music power come from? This Star Knight had more tricks than a magician yet she seemed to have no defense against the shadows. But the questions could wait. He had known that Shayla was gong to return but had not expected her to show up in a limo with her royal timeness.

He opened his mouth to start questioning but Setsuna put up a single finger. "No questions Matten. The answers will be forthcoming, be patient. "He snarled and switch seats with Suteko.

Shayla spoke quietly as Greg and Suteko switched seats to give them some privacy. It was obvious that the two Kouhei had not seen each other in years and needed to catch up. Having Rage distracted from his questions was a relief. While she know she would be bombarded after the two friends caught up, she wasn't ready to answer the intense Kouhei's questions.

Sighing softly she watched the friends speak, the obvious care flowing between them sent a pang through her sore heart.


	6. Out of the Frying Pan into the Fire

When Shadows rise

Chapter 6

Out of the frying pan and into the fire

Setsuna pulled the heart sore Knight slightly out of sync with the others. As the two Kouhei seemed to pause, the Star Knight turned her eyes to the Senshi of Pluto. Lifting a brow in question she nodded for Pluto to speak.

"You are starting to remember." Pluto's enigmatic smile teased wit knowledge that was just out of reach for the Star Knight.

Suteko nodded, "Some. What was I really Pluto? These memories tell me I was not one of the Heirs of the Crystal Kingdom. That was my brother."

"No not an heir but..?"

Suteko closed her eyes and concentrated. "Not one of the heirs but….Sensei?" Images started to flow, not clear but they were there. Some time in the Earth's distant past she had been the personal tutor to the current Lord of Light. She taught Chi power and more to a student who looked much like her lost brother. Not a full blood, she was a trusted advisor to a young earnest Prince learning to battle the shadows. Even during the past life she held secrets, things not revealed because they were too dangerous.

Suteko pushed the memories away. They cut her very much the same way her current memories did. Pluto held a crystal out to Unicorn. "This will make the memories easier."

Suteko reached out and took the clear crystal. As her fingers touched it, it flared with a bright light and a single tone. Startled she nearly dropped it. She darted a look a the two Kouhei and was pleased to see they had not seen. Turning back to Pluto she slipped the crystal into her pocket and spoke softly. "You know so much Setsuna-sama. Where you there?"

Setsuna just lifted a brow. "There?:

Suteko chuckled softly. "That was too vague, I know." Looking out into the darkness, she continued. "I know you are part of why I am still here." She paused one hand still in her pocket caressing the crystal. "I know you can't or won't explain but can you tell me something…unrelated to this?"

Setsuna interrupted the Knight gently." Your brother is safe at the moment Unicorn. He and his bride are resting peacefully in their home."

A single tear escaped the large green eyes to slip down her cheek. Once more a flash filled the darkened car, this time softer and the tear dropped to her lap, also crystallized. Suteko scooped it up and looked deep, seeing tiny figures of her family inside. She looked up at Pluto, who shrugged. "You are surrounded by magic child. Be careful of your heart's desires. They might come true."

Pluto then snapped her elegant fingers and time went back into sync and Suteko could again hear the conversation between Rage and the woman who eased her injury. Briefly a pain spiked in her head, like an echo of an injury. She shrugged it off.

Setsuna spoke up then "Matten, don't you think an introduction is in order? After all Shayla has all ready treated Suteko."

The pretty blonde turned her blue eyes back to the dark-haired woman she had just healed. I am sorry we were so rude. I feel like I all ready know you thanks to Hana." She reached out a hand. "I am Shayla, once know as Sailor Sweet Water."

Suteko looked out the hand extended and reached out her own. Callused from harp and staff, her fingers closed firmly about hands that held a slight tinge of green. Softer than the Star Knights but still strong. The Kouhei's ability to heal rang clean with Suteko. She too had a healing gift but it was useless on herself. "Thank you Shayla-san for removing the shadow taint." Shayla looked a bit confused. She had only healed the physical damage to Suteko's ears.

Sitting it was hard to tell more than basics about Sweet water. Her hair was worn pulled back in a long tail as far as Suteko could tell. Dressed in a long flowing skirt and peasant blouse, she looked comfortable. Both top and skirt were delicately embroidered with alternating leaves and native symbols. Her feet were covered in bead trimmed moccasins. It was an odd mix of gypsy and native clothing on a woman who was clearly a descendant of Eire.

Shayla looked after the mysterious Star Knight. Suteko was in her usual jeans, loose t-shirt and battered leather jacket. She wore a simple pair of Chinese slippers on her feet.

"Greg tells me that you too practice Tai Chi? Which school?" Shayla smiled soothingly at the lone Star Knight., her touch had allowed her to feel the tight control the Star night was holding on her emotions and thoughts. The tension was visible to a healer. Fine lines about the eyes that should not be there on a woman her age. Plus something in those eyes that begged for peace. The healer felt for the woman and the warrior. She had to ignore it for now. Her conversation with Greg had been ignored by the Knight an Senshi. But after a quick glance at Setsuna she believed that tit had been heard but not by Suteko.

"No set school. Shayla-san. I picked up what I could between learning my family's tradition and school." She smiled. "I find it a good way to warm up before moving on to Kung fu or Karate." Suteko slid a hand into her hair above her collar. It looked like an embarrassed gesture but she was rubbing at a vague something, her neck still stiff after everything.

Matten perked up. The Knight was actually volunteering information. He listened to the chit chat between the Tai Chi master and Unicorn. Interjecting questions about style and training. Smartly he did not try to steer the conversation toward Unicorn's powers or abilities or why she knew the name of the Shadow master's henchman. It seemed like the woman who would relax when talking technique but then would dart a look at him and tense up, rubbing her neck.

In no time the limo pulled up in front of the home Setsuna shared with the outer Senshi and her mate, the professor. She could just see Mamaru's sedan and Iriko's scooter parked around the edge of the drive.

Greg let out a low whistle when he got out of the car. The home shared by the outer Senshi was palatial Large with a sweeping lawn it dwarfed the homes of the inner senshi and the Kouhie. Most of them lived in apartments or small houses. Sweet water's home was a two room cabin in the back woods.

Setsuna waved the two Kouhei to head in and placed a hand on the Knight to hold her back.. Suteko watched the others go, then slipped a few steps away from Pluto. "another mass meeting?"

"You need to learn to work with other teams Unicorn. Soon you will need their combined powers."

"Need their powers? Combined? Do they even know how to combine them Setsuna-san? None of the people are ready to fight together. You Senshi fight for Serena, as you should. And the Kouhei, their scars are deeper than mine." She shook her head once more rubbing the base of her skull, the headache was back and growing worse. "I see distrust and reserve in those I have met." She shook her head more. "Rage helped today but he still distrusts me." She stepped further away. "He wants to know all my secrets." Suteko winced and her eyes started to glaze over.

Setsuna could see that the woman before her was poised to fight or flee. Questions posed by the intense and large Kouhei hit too close to underlying wounds on the Star Knights psyche. But something was triggering old fears.

Matten did not know it was his size, so reminiscent of Kaneda's pre=transformation form that kept her on edge. Her mind was confused. She knew that any who fought and survived for the Princess could be trusted but body memory told her that he was a threat. The only men who did not trigger the fight or flight mode in the past 5 years had been Chris and Mamaru. Even Akuma could make her mentally pull back. Which added yet another wound to her soul. The damage needed to be healed soon or the future would jump off its tracks. She needed to trust the male members of Serena's court and when the future allowed, her brother's court.

"You need to calm yourself child." Setsuna tried to soothe.

Suteko hissed, eyes flashing. "Don't treat me like your daughter Setsuna. I have been on my own for over a decade." Suteko turned away from the green haired modelisque woman and started toward the gate. "For days you have all but smothered me, kept guards on me, even when I am sleeping. I feel one of you there watching me. Big hulking barbarian, With no manners, poking and poking at my memories, never letting me breath."

Setsuna's head snapped up. Hana and Iriko were the only people who could slip into minds and they did not take on a form different than their own when they did so. Something was riding the Knight. Quickly transforming Pluto looked through her Garnet orb. There on the Star Knights shoulder was a small wizened monkeylike creature. It kept whispering in Suteko's ear, It smiled a tooth filled grin at the outer Senshi.

"Unicorn! Transform now!"

Suteko looked back at Sailor Pluto in confusion. "Why?" She edged away from Pluto, poised for flight. Slowly her face took on a look of fear and she sprang away, leaping to the top of the fence in a quick bound. Pluto called out for her to stop ad then called Time. She sent a thought to Hana to transform ad bring Iriko. The Minerva's mind gifts were needed.

In a flash Sailor Time and Sailor Minerva were at Sailor Pluto's side, She quickly filled them in on the beast riding Unicorn's shoulders. Suteko crouched to leap away again. The beast on her shoulders grinned down at the Senshi and embedded its claws into Suteko's neck and arms. It spoke in an awful mix of a monkeys chatter and Suteko's voice. "You are too late Senshi. The Master demands this meat to be brought to him. I have her under complete control." It stroked her glossy hair with its free paw and turned her away, leaping down to the empty street and streaking away.

Down the street Jaeoh maneuvered his motorcycle past a slow moving van in time to see Suteko leap down from the fence and sprint down the block. Unlike Pluto, he had no trouble seeing the shadows crouched about Unicorn. He sped up and swung past the fleeing Star Knight. Screeching to a halt, he blocked her path and dodged to the side as the demon sent a blast his way. The blast was grey streaked with black, a prevision of Unicorns powers.

A part of Suteko could see the man who ran the dojo who had been so kind. While most of her was under control of the Tengu, the ancient warrior inside was fighting for control. She managed to deflect the blast enough that the dark energy hit a nearby car. The beast was drawing its power through her bones, burning her channels with the direct opposite of her natural power.

Jaeoh kept his eyes on Suteko's face and saw the flash of pain as the beast flung another shadow bolt toward some pedestrians. Once more she somehow diverted the shot. Her eyes flickered from emerald green to hollow black and back.

Minerva, Time and Pluto appeared in the street before Suteko and the two time senshi stood behind the Minervan, a hand each on her shoulders. They each added their strength to hers. Iriko focused her will with a cry of Minerva Mind Slip, she slid into Suteko's mind from across the street. From inside she sent blast after blast against the tendrils buried in Suteko's mind. The beast had attached itself sometime in the past month. The strength of this creature was in that is wasn't from the waking world. Iriko quickly paged through Suteko's surface memories and found that the Tengu had been waiting just outside of Jaeoh's dojo. When Suteko had dozed off briefly in the furo it had slipped into the shadows and then into her sleeping mind. It latched down and slowly started it's attack. For the past month it had been feeding the Star Knight's loneliness and fear. Built up the pressure to flee, trying to get the Knight out of protection and back to its new master.

Iriko pried each tentacle loose, wincing at the new scarring it would leave on the Star Knight's mind. The beast was bloated with her saddest memories. Making her relieve them in a loop, most of her mind trapped, only her surface thoughts free to interact with those around her. The fact that she just came from another battle was amazing. Once Iriko pried the last tentacle free she sent a blast directly to the mind of the Tengu. It screamed and then flickered into sight. No longer able to use Unicorn's sideslip ability it hissed and snarled at the Sailor Senshi.

Coming back to herself as the beast formed on her shoulder, Suteko grabbed her transformation crystal and changed. The hot white light covered her form and forced the Tengu loose. The creature screamed and flew up into the air.

In the moment it took to scan the street about her see saw the Sailor Senshi and Sailor Kouhei. They were not true combatants to the knight and she needed to steer the demon Tengu away from them. She pulled light into her palm and started lobbing balls at the beast trying to get it to settle someplace so she could attack. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted the leather clad biker and hoped he was smart enough to ride away.

"Come on you little creep. You dare stir up my past, make me mistrust! Make me hurt!"" Unicorn threw like a major league pitcher. The balls of light hitting the Tengu more often than not, causing a sizzle each time as she forced it away from everyone.

Jaeoh took off his helmet as he watched the now angry Star Knight . He knew more about Tengu than most and he let out a low whistle. Somehow her anger was keeping the demon in this realm and her aim was deadly but he could also see that the demon was pulling in energy from the Knight and the shadows around them.. The shadows that should be pooling by the street lights were fading .

Pulling out his own repaired crystal he debated but then put it back. It wasn't time, no mater how he felt for the Knight. He couldn't expose himself yet. He darted from his bike to get closer to Hana and the others. Hana shook her head, gesturing for him to stay where he was.

The Tengu had had enough. When it agreed to work with the with the Shadowmaster it was told it would have an easy feast but the woman was more than it was told. Getting to her had taken all it's stealth, then it had to wait till she dozed off. Once it slipped in it was a fine feast of despair but now? The lavender haired one attacked it when no other should have been able to and now it was getting burned by the light that the Knight held.

It looked about and spotted a normal looking human and made a dive toward Jaeoh. Dodging light missiles it bounced and lunged for a new host.

Seeing the Tengu head toward Jaeoh, Suteko felt panicked. She had to protect this gentle man from the beast. Suteko ran forward and flipped up in the air. A staff of light appeared in her hands and she snapped it out, cracking the tengu in the skull, dazing it before landing lightly before Jaeoh. "Stay back. This thing is dangerous." She darted a look back at the man behind her. His hair was tousled from the helmet and his dark eyes were serious as he nodded. A small shiver went down her spine, distracting her.

Jaeoh hid a smile as Unicorn turned back. The idea hat he needed protection was amusing but then, at the moment he did. If he fought it would expose who he was and it wasn't yet time.

Unicorn traded blasts with the Tengu, who was rapidly growing in size as it absorbed the shadows around it. It finally settled on the ground in it's human monster seeming. No longer a wielded monkey thing, it was now a fat man shape with a red painted face and large horns. The creature had a shoulder spread broader than Rage and was cloaked in a skin of human scalps.

"Such a tasty treat you are little girl." It's voice was a cross between sibilant hiss and a perverts drone. "So many buried memories. So many sweet things done to you." The listening Sailor Senshi both shivered as the voice felt like slimy clutching fingers on their skin. Time glared at the beast and took the hands of the Senshi. She blocked the full brunt of the Tengu's attack. Her own darkness raising its head. The tengu made a face and once more spoke. "You were made to suffer, born to feed the darkness." It tried once more to slip inside Unicorns mind but this time she was prepared.

"Yeah I don't think so. I may not have been born for the easy path but I was never fodder for the dark!" She transformed her staff to a sword and leapt forward,. Engaging the tengu sword to claw was dangerous but she had thrown her caution to the wind, her temper snapping.

Watching her battle the beast, Jaeoh was breathless. In battle the Star night glowed, pure white light that burned the Tengu. It was obvious this woman was meant to fight the darkness and had for lifetimes. A mutated demon was bread an butter.. Jaeoh could see chunks dropping off and scuttling away into the darkness. Finally the beast let out a long undulating howl before dissolving on the point of Unicorn's light sword. She exchanged her blade and turned first to the three women, who nodded and moved back to Pluto's house. The she turned to Jaeoh and started forward.

"You should have turned back to your bike. It isn't safe to stay in a battle zone." Jaeoh smiled and opened his mouth when the Tengu reformed behind Unicorn and flung a massive ball of dark energy right into her back.

The ball staggered her forward into Jaeoh's arms with a silent scream of agony. Jaeoh could smell the burning flesh as the dark power worked deeper. He caught her as she sunk to the ground moaning and shuddering. Jaeoh, held her carefully pulling on a new power to stop the spread of the burn, fighting darkness with dragon fire. He then called out to his team pulling a bit more of his power, hoping that it wasn't enough to be noticed. "Kouhei! Assemble!"

Hana's head whipped around and she saw the Tengu reform growing larger again as Unicorns light started to flicker out. She reached back, closely followed by Minerva and Pluto. As they came to a stop between the Tengu and the fallen Star Knight a loud voice started to proclaim.

"You who dare to attack from the darkness, dare to strike the Light with the power of shadow. You deserve to be punished. I am Sailor Moon and I will punish you!"

Jaeoh watched as the Inner senshi all formed up around their leader and they took on the Demon. While powerful, the Senshi were not truly what was needed to beat the demon. They could handle the Daimon from the Negaverse but the Tengu was an Earth Demon. Soon the more powerful out Senshi joined in as the pieces of the Tengu formed into more of the beast. Jaeoh hadn't been sure but this demon seemed to fall in to the category of burn it or it will come back stronger. Moments later Mamaru appeared as Tuxedo Mask, lending his strength and control over earthly creature to the battle. He closed in, sword flickering, taking pieces from the gathering Tengu shadows..

Rage and Sweet water appeared at his side and he quickly gave them orders. Rage smiled as he ran to Mars, working with the priestess was his sort of fun.. He gave her the message about how to destroy the things.

Sweet water knelt at her leader's side and with a quick glance took in the damage to the Star Knight. The whole back of her uniform was charred, the skin underneath was smoking. She carefully placed her hands over top of the wound and let her power flow. The green glow flowed down her arms and formed a careful bandage over the injury. "This is bad Jaeoh, really bad. I cant stimulated her body to heal itself. Something is stopping her body from healing itself."

Jaeoh nodded, speaking softly above the dazed Star Knight. "Hana explained this. She is extremely sensitive to Shadow power.: He held the Star Knight gently as she shuddered trying to breath.

Too soon for Jaeoh, Suteko tensed and took a shuddering breath. "Let me up…I need to finish this…thing." Unicorn grimaced and pushed away from the comforting arms. For a brief moment she had felt something, something she didn't have time to explore but she would have to. Something was going on with Jaeoh.

She pushed herself to her feet pausing twice to pant with little moans. Then she was up and with a cry her sword shown bright in the darkness. She stumbled and then ran toward the fight, dodging flying bubbles, chains of hearts and more till she could leap forward and bury her light sword in the Tengu's skull between its curling horns. She dropped to the ground and called out. "now Mars, burn it with your ward! You need to be priestess and warrior!"

Mars eyes widened as she pulled out a slender strip of paper, chanting softly then threw it with her fire power behind it. It caught the Tengu just below the sword of light and froze it in place. It screamed in agony then burst into flames, this time truly dissolving into nothing. The mini Tengu tall faded from sight.

Unicorn's sword floated for a moment, then flared and shot back to her hand as all around panted and looked at each other, then all eyes turned to Unicorn who sank to the pavement, her transformation slipping in a bright flare of light.

Jaeoh took a step toward the fallen woman but paused as the Senshi and Tuxedo mask all encircled the downed Knight. Turning to Hana, Greg and Shayla, he nodded once, Sighing he watched them take care of the woman who was becoming too intriguing. He turned and headed back to his bike.

Shayla stated toward him only to be stopped by Hana, " Not yet Sweet water. He will know when the time is right."

Shayla looked from one team mate to the other. Greg shrugged, he didn't understand any more than she did. It was obvious something was supposed to happen between their once and future lead and the fall Star Knight. Shayla had a clue but Greg was still in the dark. He had never seen the look that briefly passed over Jar face before.

"Is he coming back, Han?" Greg asked his partner. He thought Draco had removed himself from the world when his powers were destroyed but something in his eyes told him that his powers had returned. If they had the timing was good, the Shadow Master couldn't hide from Draco's powers.

With a nod and wave to Shayla, Hana took Greg's arm and lead him back to the house, explaining quietly that the time wasn't right for their leader to reveal himself. Shayla jogged back toward the fallen Knight. Sailor Moon had transformed to Princess Serenity and was trying to close the wound on Suteko's back.

Shayla knelt next to the Princess and reached out. Serenity grasped her hand an together they sent healing into the fallen Star Knight. Normally Serenity alone could handle anything. Together they should have been able to bring Suteko to full blooming health but due to her nature and the creature who inflicted the wound it was not a complete heal. The skin grew over her back, the awful burned flesh smell receding but the Star Knight stayed unconscious. This was too much like her first coma.

Finally Serenity powered down to Usagi and sent a troubled look to Shayla. The bubbly princess was worried. Mamaru moved forward an gently picked up Suteko and they all moved back to Setsuna's home.

Mina lagged behind with Rei and Makato. They scanned the street for any more pieces of the Tengu. Years of fighting had taught them to do a complete follow through after each battle. Venus was troubled by the demon figures.

"Rei, was that beast being normal for Tengu?: As the most experienced fighter of the inner Senshi, Venus had fought many monsters. She knew that the traditional creatures and monsters existed but generally they didn't attack anyone associated wit the Moon kingdom.

Rei shook her head. No Tengu don't go after creatures of Light. They usually attack those who are selfish or greedy." She turned troubled eyes back toward the house. "It makes no sense. Unicorn is far from those things. Ami spent a week with her and she found her sad but like one of us. That Tengu should have gone after her enemies, not her."

The two Senshi headed in for a much different meeting than they had been told.

Mamaru gently lay Suteko down on the guest bed, resting her on her stomach. When she transformed back the t-shirt she had worn was as charred as her uniform, Usagi and Shayla had managed to heal the massive burn to something more like a bad sunbrn. He was gently ushered out of the room by his bride, Shayla and Ami. It was obvious they planned on doing more for the Star Knight. He turned back to scan the outer room. The groupings about the room showed that the teams still hadn't managed to mesh. Walking over to the Kouhei he started asking questions directly to Sailor Rage. It was obvious that in this battle the Koushei would be strategically important.

Matten stiffled his usual reaction to the long male of the Senshi group. He pulled out all his politieness and answered the questions of the Prince of the Earth. It was obvious that Mamaru was not just a token male. He had a head for details and he had spotted Jaeoh during the battle. He had recognized the leader of the Koushei.

"Why didn't he join in the fight, Greg? His powers would have been very useful."

Greg darted a look toward Hana. The Time warrior looked up and slowly shook her head once before turning back to her uiet converstaoin with Iriko.. "Jaeoh has no powers, Prince. He lost them in battle with the Negaverse."

Mamaru lifted a brow and corssed his arms. "Di he? Are you sure?" He understood losing his powers. He also understood still wanting ot help. He went through a time much like the Leader of the Houhei's. "I have a feeling powers or no he ill be around a lot more."

Over the past few weeks he had seen the dark haired man watching the diminutive Star Knight. Though he rarely talked to her the look on his face as the woman collapsed in his arms was clear. It was only by chance that Tuxedo Mask had looked over as the Star Knight pushed away from Jaeoh and leapt into battle.

The former Draco had automatically reached for something nand looked torn. Like the desperately wanted to protect the Star Knight but knew he shouldn't reveal himself.

"Why was he there Matten. Could it be he has gotten attached to someone?"

Greg started to deny the idea but paused. Over the past few weeks had had been sparrng with Jaeoh. While it seemed they never met he had noticed a distraction whenever she had been in to practice. The Senshi and Kouhei had been given a room to pratcie in exclusively but Greg had noticed that Jaeoh had allowed Suteko into the more private training room. It was small, no ore than 10 by 10 but the small knight had been working on some type of contained yoga thing. It was extremely slow but it defnatley was a workout.

Not sure how to deal with his questions and his nominal ruler, he debated just what to say. He had heard of the battle for the Prince and even understood the quiet Minervan was intrigal to the release of the prince.

Leaning back against the wall he studied Mamaru before answering. "Draco has always been a loner but he was a strong leader. Some how he gathered together the Kouhei and molded us into a working team. It could be he is trying to fit the Knight into a team." That didn't sound right to either the Prince or Rage. While she was now a lone Star Knight, she was still part of a whole.

"Neither of you are right you know." The men looked over to Iriko and Hana. Iriko blushed but continued. "Jaeoh, your leader, he is reacting with a mix of man and leader. He feels the need to contribute and by letting us all train in his private dojo he has made a start."

Hana nodded, hiding her mile behind her hair. "Have you seen that always the teams are mixed together. A few at a time?"

Mamaru smiled at the two shy women. "It makes for interesting confersations."

Silently Greg agreed. So far he had sparred with Venus, Mars, Jupita and Uranus. Each warrior had distinctly different styles and powers. He had yet to be paired up with the Prince or the gentlier senshi. Mercury could most definitely outthink him but his power would over whelm her weaker powers Neptune's ocean powers were extremely strong and his being more direct made a battle lopsided. Pluto and Saturn's powers were devastating and he didn't' want ot spar with them. He ahd worked with Time and they were too close at times.

The Minervan he knew little about. Other than the fact that this lone woman had been a deep cover spy for centuries he wasn't sure she had physical attacks.

"Have you been sparring with these two," he pointed a thumb at Hana and Iriko.

The ladies looked at each other and smiled. Mamaru nodded. "It is a learning experience," The four settled down and chatted over techniques and powers.

Ami was deep in conversation with Michiru an Haruka about Tengu legends and how this beast had not reacted like it should when Mina and Makoto returned. The two headed directly to Setsuna and reported all clear before asking after Suteko.

"Usagi and Shayla are still with her. The wounds have closed up but she is still unconscious."

"After Serena and Shayla healing her?" Mina let out a low whistle. "How long ha that demon been on her?"

"That is hard to say. The beast normally would not have even seen Unicorn, her light powers would keep it at bay. From what Sweet Water and Minerva can tell the creature leached itself to Unicorn at some point when she had gone out for some exercise. It has been draining her, looping her painful memories over and over growing fat on her pain. "Venus and Jupiter both winced in sympathy. They both understood pain and lowliness but they had each other and the rest of the Senshi to help them. "The battle earlier tonight must have caused the Tengu some trepidation. Unicorn pulled on her heritage. The light harp would have been damaging to it and it waited till she was alone with me to lash back. Each time it drew energy it made sure to pull it through her bones. Dragging dark poison right inside of a being who cant stand it."

Usagi and Shayla came out of the guestroom, closing the door softly. Shayla went directly to her team mates. Gently resting a hand on Iriko's arm and whispered to her. Iriko then politely excused herself and headed to the room. Shayla nodded to her friends and introduced herself to the Prince. Noting the tension in the room Usagi did her bubble headed best to distract her people, tripping over the table and scooping the Persephone as the cat tried to slip past.

Iriko walked over to her short term room mate and winced at the red skin of her back. Though it was many times better than the wound she had seen on the streets. It was going to be painful to move she was sure. Remembering the tale from Suteko's ancestor she had to wonder if things were to repeat themselves. Suteko was not a mother like her ancestor but the image of her being blasted in Jaeoh's arms had been eerily familiar. Sitting on the edge of the bed she placed her hand on Suteko's shoulder and mind slipped inside. The images running through Suteko's mind were of old battles. Iriko did not try to control the flow at this time but watched as Suteko's memories played.

She did gently steer them to just this lifetime. The early memoirs of her stern and beautiful mother and her loving great uncle were touching. Suteko had shown great promise as a young child. Her life was living and structured with secrets that she shared only with her elderly tutor. When she hit high school things started to change. Her mother had become cold and angry and pushed her to become a strong martial artist. When her Uncle died things started to move faster. Suteko's unconscious mind flashed through scenes of loss and of hardship. The paused as she focused on her younger brother but the n flew past the battles until the one where she lost him to a spell. The pain once again surfaced. Her mother had been the one who cursed her and the double blow had sent Suteko out to the world again.

The memories moved forward again as she met Chris and Akuma, how they became friends and how they fought and triumphed. Again the memories flew by as she returned home to her destroyed dojo and the first battle with Kaneda. The innocent Senshi shied away from the memories of Kaneda having his way with the dazed and injured Star Knight. She saw the expression on Phoenix and Dragon's faces when they found her broken and bleeding. They cared for her for two days before she came back to herself. It was interesting that Suteko had images when her mind had been blank after the rape of her body an mind. Iriko placed a mental bandage over that memory and others easing the old suffering but better understanding why the Star Knight tried to avoid being alone with men. The second battle was more dangerous but she did win that one. She once more bandaged and eased the damage of the loss of her team mates. While nothing would truly heal that wound she tried to help Suteko turn her mind to others who wanted to help her. The bone weary sadness from a month ago was deeper now thanks to the Shadow Tengu. She needed someone to focus on. Someone to help her past the secret longing for death.

One thing that surprised her was how in the current memories the former Kouhei Draco would appear. Images of watching him teach and of him sparring with even herself made Iriko thank. Somehow Jaeoh remained her of Hiro. Suteko's once father. It was like he was meant to be more than a friend.

When she felt a stirring in Suteko's mind, pulling out of the dark sleep of fear and pain into a more natural sleep Iriko removed her hand. This travel through the Star Knights memories had given her some perspective. Loneliness came in many forms and each could be solved if the right person was found. Iriko smiled. It was time to talk to Hana and see if she was right.

***

Suteko floated inside her mind once more. It was different this time. She knew she wasn't dead, just visiting this realm. She was walking in a floating mist that covered her to her knees. Each step caused the white mist to billow around her in little tufts. It was eerie yet soothing here. There were sounds of small animals an bird song. So different from last time.

She kept walking, humming softly, till she felt a form next to her. She turned her head and then topped, bowing deeply. Standing in the mist was Usagi's long dead mother. Queen Serenity was as lovely as her daughter but she exuded a sense of peace that even her daughter had not master. Suteko didn't know exactly how to react to the former Queen of the Moon Kingdom.

"Rise child," Serenity lightly brushed her fingers through Suteko's hair. "There is no need for protocols between us here."

"Where is here, Majesty?" Suteko had thought she was in the Land between sleep and death but she wasn't sure.

"IT doesn't really have a name. It is just here." Serenity gently guided Suteko to walk at her side. "It is a waiting place, that sometimes I visit."

:Waiting? For who?"

Serenity gestured and a moon pool appeared. She smiled leading Suteko to the edge. "Take a look. There are people waiting here for the right time to act."

Puzzled Suteko leaned down. In the pool she could see five shadowy forms. Three were close enough to see their feature. One was a tall, slender native American man, dressed in traditional buckskins, his hair in long black braids. The second was stocker, dressed in shorts and a baggy shirt. He had dark brown shaggy but short hair. The thirds was a lean, beautiful woman with a shock of pink hair. Al three floated with their eyes shut. In this realm between sleep an death Suteko knew who they were. "The other Kouhei," Suteko nodded. "They are true warriors. Seeing them will make Rage and Hana very happy." She then turned her eyes to the two figures that were fuzzy to her sight. For a brief moment the mist cleared enough for a flash of red hair and of a crystal earring.

Eyes widening in hope she tuned back to the Moon queen. She didn't dare ask the question on her lips, afraid those figures were not who she hoped. Queen Serenity just smiled then gestured. "You need to wake up child. You will not remember this when you awake, no" She stopped Suteko with a word. "I know it hurts child but the others can't know of this place." She brushed fingers through Suteko's hair again. "This was to help you heal, and nothing more. We can't have you knowing the future."

Suteko tried to argue but found herself being drawn back out of the mists to the darkness of sleep again.

Two days later Suteko came out of her deep sleep. She was alone in a darkened room. Lying on her stomach. She let out a quiet moan as she shifted. Lying for days on your belly can cause even the most fit person to be stiff. She carefully rolled over and then slid out of bed. She found she was dressed in light cotton pajamas. She winced and did a series of stretches. The skin of her back was tight. Mostly likely from the wound she received during the last battle. She was thankful that Sweetwater had appeared. The woman defiantly would be an asset in the coming battles. After she felt more like herself she padded to the nearest door. The room was huge in her opinion giving her the idea that she must be in Pluto's home.

She slipped the door open and glided into the hall. It was dark everywhere and he could tell that everyone in her range was sleeping. She trailed one hand on the wall and headed toward what she hoped was the kitchen. No matter who's house it was the kitchen should be the hub. Never mind she used too much energy over ht past few days and same juice and food would be a major help.

She came out into a large dark room. The light filtering in the big windows threw up shadows. After the last few weeks she found that she could sense shadows watching her. This room while shadow filled was empty of life. Sighing , she padded across to a hall and following it to the kitchen. Here a light was on.


	7. I'll do Anything for Love

**When Shadows Rise**

**Chapter seven**

**I'll do anything for love but I wont do that**

**In the dark throne room of the Shadow Master creatures were starting to get restless. The Shadow Master had "eaten" many of them repairing the damage done by She who is. Being men and creatures whose focus was all that was dark in the human psyche they wanted to be but stirring up fear and pain. **

**They wanted out to play but the tight control by the Shadow Master and his right hand Shadow Aki was keeping them in limbo. Only a wizard would release them without the Master's approval.**

**Aki came striding through the throng kicking those who were to slow getting out of his way. The shadow general had a nasty smile on his handsome face. Like he had news that would make the Master's plan move forward.**

**He dropped to one knee waiting to be acknowledged. It was best not let Kaneda believe he wasn't fully in charge these days. The hood turned from its contemplation of the black mirror shard to Aki. "So, you come with news, Shadow Hound?" There was an edge to the Master's voice, like he knew what Aki had to say.**

**Lifting his head, Aki nodded. "The Kouhei has decided to join our side. Your offer of the Senshi of Mysteries as his "gift" was eagerly accepted. He will join his team in the next few days. He will get Rage to turn and do our bidding."**

**Kaneda slowly rose from his throne, brushing aside the clinging women. Somehow even as a form of pure darkness and shadow Kaneda still attracted women The current two were reflections of the one the Master desired. Petite yet having a fully rounded figure they dressed in wisps of darkness. The two women had eyes black as sin and powers to rival Aki's but they were totally under Kaneda's control. "So Sailor Kouhei Star Ocean is going to distract the brute?" The black robe flowed down the throne and stepped forward. The Shadow Master's power flowed over his general and Aki could feel his strength being drained. "Did you think that one Kouhei would make up the loss of not one, not two but THREE of my minions!!" **

**The Shadow Master reached down and lifted Aki up by the throat, growing larger till the General's feet danged a foot off the floor. On the Earthly plane this would be nothing but here in the Shadow realm he found himself gasping. He clawed at the bone strong fingers closing about his windpipe. "I had to test Rage, Master, how else could we know…"**

**Kaneda bellowed as she tossed his general the length of the hall. "TEST! TEST! The Kouhei will all be mine soon enough. Your meddling could very well turn them to the…Light!" Kaneda sneered as he tossed a hammer blow to crush his general back to the ground. He then clenched his hand again, pulling Aki back to hand before him. "You are very lucky little shadow. The Tengu got us some lovely information. Too bad She destroyed it but now I know how to distract those Senshi. How to insolate my bride. Soon She will come to me!" Kaneda dropped Aki and gathering his harem about him he headed to his private rooms.**

**Aki gathered himself from the floor, hissing as the sycophants came closer. He lashed out as one came to close and tore it apart, reminding the court that he was 2nd in command. He pulled his dignity back around himself and stalked out of the main hall. Most of the lesser Shadows knew to stay out of his way.**

**He slammed into his private chambers and let loose his temper. Aki ripped apart three lesser Shadows before he calmed down. One problem with allowing creatures freedom was that they took it into their heads to gain power. The Tengu was an interesting power play between Aki and Kaneda but it grew too impatient. Anther week and it would have brought in the Guardians sister. But the demon grew too greedy, wanting to replace Aki himself as Kaneda's right hand. It was actually a good thing that it had been destroyed by the combined efforts of the light bearers.**

**Aki let his harem clean away the remains of the lesser Shadows and then to remove the outer world clothing. While perfect for blending with the sheep he found the things confining. He was soon dressed n his own preferred flowing midnight robes. He waved away the attendants, snapping his finger to call his newest favorite forward. He studied the tiny woman figure as she came closer. He ad found himself drawn to the figure of Kouhei Time. Her shadow filled eyes were something he wanted to explore. He settled back in his cushions and gestured for the creature to come forward, he would have this clone fulfill his needs and come up with a new plan on how to capture Unicorn and how to defeat his master.**

************

**Hana sat in the corner chair waiting. Setsuna had appeared a few moment later and nodded. Hana hid her smile. The time was here for Unicorn and Draco to meet. It just needed a little boot from the Princess and her Prince. Pluto would get the royals to invite the Star Knight out. There was another battle coming, this time with Aki and this time Suteko would need the help of Draco's dragon fire. The return off Oak, Earth and Pain would throw a fox in the hen house. Hana curled up, wishing she could leave Pain in the past but Greg needed to see Pain and work through things. Time would step back for a period to let him do as he must.**

**Jana looked up as Suteko padded into the kitchen. The Star Knight had healed well from her wound but was still pale. Slipping from her chair Hana brought the tea to the table. The tray held sweet rolls and two small pots, one holding spring tea and one holding chai. She smiled at Suteko and gestured.**

**Suteko pulled out a chair and perched. It was odd that she didn't sense Hana in the kitchen but the tea was welcome. She poured herself some of the chai and took a roil. "Knew I was coming?"**

**Hana nodded. "It was time for you to awake. After two days you needed something to eat and drink."**

**Suteko nodded and bit into the roll. It was filled with bean paste and some type of jam. The flavors rolled about her tongue and slid down her throat. "These…remind me of home," she said softly. Hana nodded again. She had bought them with Suteko in mind. The odd mix as found in a specialty shop.**

**Suteko at steadily but carefully. Hana had provided just enough hot satisfy a hungry warrior. On her own plate was some crispy things which she nibbled on. A peaceful ten minutes passed as they sipped and ate. Once Suteko's stomach let her know she could stop she put down her chopsticks and studied Hana. Though she hid it better than any, Suteko could tell something was on Hana's mind. **

"**What is it Hana-chan?"**

**Hana curled up again before answering. "There are things that will happen soon that will be 'interesting' Suteko-san. Things involving the past and the future."**

**Suteko softly chuckled. "All things involve our past and future. It is part of destiny's choices for us." She sat back, pulling one leg up and locking her fingers about her knee. "But you are referring to something else…or maybe someone else."**

"**There are others who must return for.."**

"**For the future to play out. I know Hana. But who, who will return?" For a moment Suteko's voice grew harsh. Some vague thing told her that the returning warriors were not those she wished to see. Would it be a good or bad thing. "Hana…will we need to.." she wasn't sure how to ask about Hana understood.**

**She sighed, eye closed. This is where her abilities made life hard. If things went the way they should old friends could be lost to the darkness again and this single Knight would go through more pain both physical and emotional, laving more scars on an all ready scared soul. "I can't tell you Suteko. Just that nothing that will happen will be your fault." It was more than she should say but she liked this Star Knight and wanted to save her some of the pain that would come.**

**Suteko just stared for long moments then sighed. "Not truly an answer but I understand you can't tell me.":**

**Hana sighed and smiled again. "Then you are wiser than my team mates."**

**Suteko chuckled. "Are you referring to a certain, large temperamental gentleman?" They both smiled and shook their heads.**

**Suteko thanked Hana for the food and went back to her borrowed bed. Intense healing tended to make a person more tired. She knew by morning she would be back up on her feet and working. Now that she knew that hard battles were coming she had to get the teams working together better. She crawled back into the bed and composed her mind back to sleep.**

**Hana watched as Suteko walked away and she relaxed. She gave her warning to Suteko and now she could let Jai know his time was coming. How he dealt with the return of her Kouhei would determine how he would accept the return of Phoenix and Dragon.**

**When the teams were reassembled the final battler with this Shadow Master would come.**

********

**Star Ocean sighed as he left the waves. It was time to go see Rage. The big man was playing for the wrong team according to Aki. A part of Stevie felt something was wrong with his agreement but he saw no need for the Kouhei to be swept up in another set of battles that really had nothing to do with them. Besides if the shadow man was truthful soon Greg would be back focusing on Pain. Three friends would be back and he had to go meet them. Of all places, Tokyo tower seemed wrong for Oak, Earth and Pain to appear. He put his board away and steered his jeep toward the landmark.**

*******

**Deep in the mists three warriors started to wake. Pluto appeared at Queen Serenity's side and nodded. It was time for the three to appear. The training of the others was going well and they had been tested as a team by the shadow. "These three will be tested harshly by the shadows and by the Senshi. Will they survive?"**

**Pluto gave each warrior a long look. "One will pass through unscathed, one will battle towards the light and win and one will be consumed by their inner darkness. Which is up to those all ready in play."**

"**And the boy who is currently betraying his team?"**

"**His fate rests in the hand of an old friend."**

**Serenity nodded. It was to be expected. She turned her eyes to her nephew and his paxman. "These two will have to wait till near the end?"**

"**Could be," answered Pluto. "That all depends on Unicorn."**

**The queen stepped back into the mist as Pluto reached out with her orb and touched first Earth, then Oak and then Pain. Each jolted and then disappeared. "Let your true selves loose children and you can avoid fate." She too then disappeared.**

*********

**In the shadow realm Aki's head lifted. He continued to stroke the hair of the dark head at his knee and smiled. His puppet was heading to meet his old team mates. If he turned all three then the rest of the Kouhei would follow. Taking the strongest allies from She who would belong. Kaneda would be pleased. New allies with no loss of shadow beasts was a win win. Once the Kouhei were part of the shadow army he would have Time to play with and trapping the Minervan would be child's play.**

***********

**A few days later a storm came up out of nowhere as the witching hour approached. The tower was abandoned at this hour. Even the security guards were huddled inside their shack. The heavy rain and lightening made them sloppy. A place like the tower was a magnet for weird happenings and the normal humans had found it was best to ignore it at night.**

**Star Ocean pulled his jeep into the lot across the street. He was glad that for once he put the top on. Waiting for a lull in the pounding rain, he pulled up his hood and dashed across the street to the tower. The power flickered and died just as he had been promised. He had to take the stairs but the darkness covered the security cameras.**

**He reached the observation deck just in time. The floor was flooded in darkness and deep shadows would appear as lightening flared. He came to a stop and waited. Out of the deep shadows stepped Aki. Looking smug he gestured to the deeper shadows. Another ultra bright flash and figures appeared with a glow. Figures Stevie had not seen in years.**

**First came a stocky, shaggy haired figure wearing chucks, long shorts and a baggy tee. The brow hair and eyes blended with the shadows briefly and Earth shook he head. Knuckling his eyes he stepped closer to Stevie with a confused grin. "Hey man, what's shaking?" He looked about. The last thing he remembered was being buried deep within his element, with no air. He stepped to the side as a tall leather clad figured appeared behind him. Oak went straight to the surrounding glass, eyes searching for only one face. He silently turned and scanned the darkness hand clenched as he sensed the shadow lord.**

**Thirdly came a curvy figure in tight leather and chains. The shock of pink hair flaring as the lightening flashed. Her face was angry as he looked about. She looked as if she wanted to inflict her use name on all present. "Where are the rest of us Star Ocean?" Her voice slashed like her favorite tool. The monofilament whip, startling all but Aki**

"**They are…"**

"**Here," cam a soft voice from across the platform. All head turned as Time and Sweet water stepped out of the darkness. Time slowly spun her watch fob, eyes on Aki as Sweet water knelt, placing a box on the floor. "We have been waiting for you sister" Sweet water reached into the box and placed a coiled whip and a pair of si on the floor.**

**Pain snarled. She was never that fond of the gentle Sweet water. Her healing, Tai chi and mate all grated against the deep anger and internal wounds that she carried. She dashed forward and grabbed up her tool. Her eyes darted to Time.**

**Hana looked calmly at her former team mate. Once she was afraid of this angry creature but then they had come to a peaceful agreement. She would rather save this woman but it was up to Pain and in some part Rage. Hana stayed steady as he stepped out of the darkness behind her.**

**Earth turned and looked back at the three who had survived. He felt befuddled as he headed toward sweet water and his Si. He gently picked up his favorite weapons spun them about and then slide them home. He then watched the two reunions. **

**Oak stood frozen as Sweet Water lay out the tools. His last memory was of lying in Shayla's arms as his life blood drained away. Her heart breaking sobs had followed him into the darkness. Shayla sat back on her heels then picked up the box. She stood slowly and gracefully and only then lifted her large blue eyes to meet his across the room. Longing, pain, loneliness and something else was held there waiting for him to make a move.**

**Aki couldn't decide what to watch first. The touching tableau between Oak and Sweetwater almost touched something in his shadow soul. Maybe it was longing but he found that disgust was better tasting. He then looked toward Pain and Rage. "What a useful pair they would be."**

**Pain looked from the frozen pair to her once love, Rage. There was confusion and longing on his face but the love that shined so purely from the other couple was not showing on his face. The darkness inside her raised its head and she strode up to him, hauled back her hand and swung. Rage was startled enough to let her first slap land. Her second was stopped by a small hand. "How dare you!" he spun to face the tiny Time, fingers curled in claws.**

**Time once would have flinched but no more. She knew who she was and how to handle others. She felt for Pain but she knew that the darkness inside her would take her over. "Rage fought for you, Pain. Fought to save you before."**

**Pain drew in a breath, narrowed her eyes and hissed. "You have no right…"**

**Rage reached out and separated Pain and Time. He gently nudge his current partner away from Pain and faced her holding out on hand. Pain's eyes narrowed at that moment of peace between the two. Her anger once more let loose and she flew at Rage, raining blows on the large Kouhei.**

**Aki made a face as Oak and Sweetwater moved into an embrace, the Amerid would obviously not work out. Turning he watched Earth watching the two pair. He slipped to his side whispering how no one cared for or greeted him with open arms.**

**Earth shook his shaggy head. He was alone and it wasn't right. Time should have turned to him and not the big man. The tiny Kouhei was always with Rage, always touching him.**

**Earth shook his head, that wasn't right. Time did not touch. She was always distant. Something was making it hard for him to think clearly. He needed the touch of his element to clear his head. All this metal who distracting.**

**Hana darted her eyes from Pain, To Rage to Earth. He wanted to help her partner but he needed to work out his feelings for the self destructive Pain. She trust his heart. He would not go back to the shadows, he fought them in the clean light of day now. While he was scary to some, he was her friend and she knew his heart. Pain, if she listened to Rage could be saved but it was not likely. She held her anger close to her heart.**

**Hana turned away and cursed quietly. The shadow minion was whispering in his ear like a leach. She turned and slid her watch into her hand. "Back away shadow leech." Her voice was low and quiet stronger than usual but still soft "Let Earth make his choice."**

**Aki looked p from his whispering and looked over Time. She was wearing her street clothing. The long skirt brushing the top of her low boots and her white shirt glowing in the darkness. The tiny woman was standing confidently. Holding her watch. The quiet woman had a pool of darkness inside her he wanted to explore but he didn't have the time.**

**Star Ocean watched as his team broke into parts. He found himself still feeling jealousy over how the lovely Sweet water choose the Amerid warrior over his sleek self. And the sexy Pain was obviously still crazy and focused on his old buddy Rage. When little Hana stepped between Pain and Rage he was surprised. Last he remembered Hana stayed out of interpersonal confrontations but she had stepped between Pain and Rage and even touched the two. What had changed?**

**He decided to ponder Time on another day. "Come on you two, why are you fighting each other?" He tried to jolly the intense duo. "You should be falling all over each other. My buddy Aki here brought you back to chill, not to beat on the bro girl/"**

**Pain stepped back and looked over at the shadow minion. Something inside her lifted its head and purred. She ran sharpened nails down Greg's arm and stepped away.**

**Greg hissed at the sting as his once love drew blood. "That is not who brought them back Stevie." He looked to Hana who nodded.**

**:"Shadow minion don't have that power Star Ocean."**

**Stevie shrugged "Don't matter to me. They haven't harmed anyone I know and the offered for staying at my beach is golden.:**

"**That will change Star Ocean, you will have to decide."**

**Aki watched and then straightened. He turned to look back at the stairs. "Now why are you here?"**

**Jai walked out of the darkness, hands in his jacket pockets. The rain had slicked his hair down so he looked more like the youth he once was. His dark eyes quickly took in the tableau around the room. He gave a short nod to Hana as he walked toward Aki.**

"**I am here to see old friends. Why are you here shadow slave?"**

**Aki narrowed his dark eyes. For a toothless dragon this fromer Kouhei was too confident. Something had changed in the weeks since he had sent a test. "You were counted out. When did you change?"**

**Jai shrugged as he scanned this team. Hana let it slip that the whole team would be at the tower and one thing Jai knew was Hana never said something she didn't mean. He nodded to her and Rage. He hid his smile that Uhanzee was back with Shayla. Even death would never separate those two. "Stevie."**

**The surfer looked up. "Hay Jai. Wasn't expecting you."**

**"You disappoint me Star Ocean. Can't you see?"**

**Steve glared at his former leader. "Where have you been Bro?" I didn't see you around."**

**Hana darted a look to the shadows. Things were forming, things that they were not ready to deal with. She signaled to Greg who nodded. They had spent years hunting down random youma. Jai caught her signal and turned away from the shadow general. "Seiya, Samuel you were brought back to fight the shadows, not fight for them this time."**

**Seiya hissed, crossing from Greg to Aki. "What did you ever really do for us Jai? Used us and then left us to die. This time I am gonna know who I work for." she ran a hand over the leather seeming sleeve of the shadow general.**

**Aki smiled as Kag-onna slowly formed about the Kouhei. "Good choice woman. No matter what unicorn has told you Kouhei, we don't intend on attacking any of you. If you join She Who Belongs then you will be returned to the mists. No one will remember who you were or what you stood for."**

**Samuel spoke up then. "What is going on here?: Jai who is this kid?"**

**Jai started to answer but Aki spoke over him. "I am your new leader Kouhei Earth." Aki gestured and the Kag-onna moved in, each reaching for one of the Kouhei.**

**Jai fell into command mode, reaching for his repaired crystal. Within moments five Kouhei had transformed. Powers untouched in years flared as the Shadows gathered. Time slid away from Seiya, her watch starting to spin as the lesser shadows circled them both. She spun it out, taking the shadows time, turning them to dust. A few at a time they were simple to defeat but for each one taken down three more popped up.**

**Oak fell into guard stance in front of Sweet water and held her back with one hand. He was briefly startled when he felt a familiar hilt placed in his palm. Curling his fingers he bought his horn hilted blade forward and sliced at the shadows, reaching for them.**

**Rage fell into his usual position in the front but to the side of Time, his sword drawn and glowing red. Together they started clearing a path toward their leader.**

**Steve, Samuel and Seiya hung back watching. The legendary shadow women attacking their old friends. As the five slowly fought off grasping shadows, he Nando-babe reached up from the floor, wrapping her bony fingers around Sweet waters ankle. Slow it started to pull her into the floor.**

**With a startled shout Sweet water kicked out, dislodging the fingers and skipping back. The creature lifted out of the floor. An ancient body of a woman reaching for the feet, lashing out at any she could. The nando-baba focused on Sweet water as they supposed weakest of the team. If the shadows removed the Kouhei healer the heart of the team would break again.**

**As Time and Rage battled the women shadows with blade and fob watch, Jai pushed his hands forward and sent a ring of green fire into the massing shadows. they went up with eerie screams. He then turned back to Aki. As Kouhei Draco, he could do some damage to the shadow general but he wasn't there.**

**Once more Aki was whispering in Samuel's ear. Keeping Earth confused and off balance. Star Ocean and Pain were almost a sealed deal but this one cold go either way.**

**Seiya kept her eyes on her once love and once friend. It was obvious in how they covered each other that they had worked together for a long time. Her inner demons put them together for more than fights. She stared, hoping that one of the shadow women would get Hana, take out her completion for attention. Her fingers played with her whip. It would be so easy just to walk up behind little Hana and wrap her cord about her pretty throat, give her some pain. While a small part of her remembered that Hana was one of her only friends but that though was pushed away. She curled her whip and reached into a side pocket. Her fingers brushed her crystal. She pulled it out and focused on it. It wasn't clear like those that Hana and Greg held. It wasn't like the old day when it was cloudy and streaked with black. It was pure black now. She smiled and rolled it in her fingers. She whispered and black smoke surrounded her. In a moment she felt power flow over her bones. Power and strength, the ability to never be hurt again. She moved then, slinkier than she ever moved. The shadows ignored her.**

**Steve watched his friends and former tem mates fight things that aren't really there. He watched as Seiya allowed the shadow to covered her, changing her. He could see the dark power glowing over her skin. He pulled his own crystal. It too had changed to black. without thinking he too powered up. Two Kouhei now given to the shadows.**

**Seiya continued to slip around the room. She caught Steve's eye and gestured toward Sweet water and Oak. They were busy dodging and he slicked up the floor, making it less easy for them. The two slipped as they fought off the creature in the floor.**

**Just as the team managed to beat back the shadows Aki gestured. Ittan-momen dropped from the ceiling, encasing the Kouhei's heads. Draco and Rage quickly dispatched their demons, swords slicing off the beasts without damaging their skin. Oak's horn blade caused the Ittan-momen to smoke and then flee. He quickly removed the one trying to enwrap Sweetwater as she continued to dodge and kick the old woman spirit.**

**Time struggled for a moment only before she pulled her power about herself and froze the demon, removing it. With a touch of her watch she destroyed the demon. she turned as she felt another behind her, ready to swing but stopped when she was it was Pain. That momentary lapse in vigilance cost her.**

**Sailor Kouhie Pain could always channel her inner pain but she never sent it into another before. She reached out as if to steady her friend but as her hands closed about Time's shoulders she used it in a new way. she fired all the painful nerves n Time's body. the normally quiet Kouhei stiffened all over and then screamed.**

**The startling sound stopped the battles. Aki smiled and snapped his fingers. The shadows receded and those fighting disappeared. Pain's face was highlighted by lightening strikes, showing a grimace that was both ecstatic and horrified. she pumped all her unhappiness and anger into her once friend, who could not even move. Her muscles were all locked in agony. **

**Aki snapped his fingers again and Pain, Star Ocean and Earth all disappeared in a swirl of shadows. He lifted of the floor , smiling in triumph. "Three for one, I win Kouhei. Join me or you will all suffer."**

**Draco sent green fire toward the shadow man. It splashed against the wall, passing through the shadows. Rage leapt forward as Hana collapsed to the floor, her transformation fading away. She hit the ground before he could reach her, unconscious. He couldn't believe what he just witnessed. Seiya, his one time lover, the woman he had waited for had turned on Hana. Sweet, quiet Hana. He had to breath, to use the techniques Hana taught him before he Raged out. Once the red glow faded from his hands and eyes he reached out to check he pulse. It was there, weak but there.**


	8. Good Girls go to Heave, Bad Girls

When Shadows Rise

Chapter 8

Good Girls go to heaven, Bad girls go Everywhere

Jai panted and winced as he looked about. Shayla stood in Uhanzee's embrace, tears running down her cheeks. Greg carefully picked up Hana and carried her over to the Kouhei healer.

The battle cost them more than anticipated. Star Ocean and Pain had willingly joined the shadows. Using their powers against their own friends. Pain focused her anger at her former room mate. A part of Greg still loved Seiya but she was deep inside her ld pain. Seeing only enemies. Tiny Hana was too easy a target because she wanted to try just once to help her friends. She let her guard down and Seiya had used he powers to overwhelm her.

Greg brought her to Shayla, who reached out and sent gentle green healing through Hana. It took long minutes before the tiny woman shuddered and opened her eyes. She looked about, shuddering at her family. The family she choose years ago.

Still hurt by the pain, the anger was removed. Removed enough that she cold think and talk. "Seiya came back…wrong…" she closed her eyes as a fresh wave of heartache flowed through her. Her voice was only a whisper and her breath was ragged. "I'm sorry…I should have seen…"

Jai moved next to his team and shook his head. "Even you couldn't have known how she would come out of Limbo, Hana-chan."

Greg held Hana as tightly as he dared. :We need to get out of here people." He turned and started away. holding his partner close. He found his heart still pounding with the fear he had lost this more than friend.

Uhanzee took Shayla's hand and nodded. "It is not safe here." Jaeoh lead his team out of the tower into the rain. They needed to get back to his home. He scanned the streets, Uhanzee taking the left flank as he did the right. The street was clear. Greg ran out and stopped by a SUV parked near Steve's jeep. He waited for Uhanzee and Shayla. Shayla side into the drivers seat as Uhanzee opened the rear door. Greg slid inside, not for a moment letting go his precious burden. Jaeoh signaled from his bike and headed out. Shayla followed behind..

*****

At the same time as Seiya had downed Hana, Setsuna's head came up with a snap.. Being mentor to Hana, they had a special bond. The Senshi of the Gate of Time thought once that Hana was to be her heir and they shared some senses.

"Hana! NO!" She quickly transformed, startling Hotaru. She slashed herself to Tokyo tower just in time to see her apprentice being healed by Sweet water. She stayed back watching and smiled sadly. Though hurt Hana would survive. She quickly flashed back home.

Hotaru blinked sitting on the couch. "Setsuna-mama is Hana-chan okay?"

Setsuna nodded, hiding the tears in her eyes. Recently it was getting harder for her to not feel for these people.

Shayla pulled up right in front of the Dojo. Uhanzee was out his door and helping Greg before she had her door open. The big man was still cradling Hana, not letting Jaeoh or Uhanzee take her at all.

Jaeoh smiled as he unlocked the door and started to head inside. They all got in out of the rain and headed into the apartment beyond when Jaeoh pulled up startled. Standing in the doorway with towels was Suteko. He blinked, startled. "What?"

She smiled and gestured. "Get in , we need to finish tending to Hana."

Somehow Suteko had woken out of a sound sleep and knew she had to come here, bringing her packed. She had taken to the rooftops and gotten in here from the upper story. Persephone had declined to go out in the rain.

Greg almost smiled at the dumbfounded look on his leader's face but he was too worried. Suteko gently rested a hand on his arm and steered him to the futon. "Place her here warrior." She grabbed her bag and signaled to Shayla, ignoring for now the Amerid warrior holding her hand. "Shayla I think I can help get my friend here feeling better." She softly explained in an undertone about chi weapons and how certain herbs and pressure points were needed. She looked up at the intense men circling them.

"Okay I know you three are concerned but you have to back off. Greg-san, please, take your friends into another room and I promise Hana will be fine."

Jaeoh blinked again. This Suteko was more commanding than the gentle teacher he had been watching. He took one of Greg's arms as Uhanzee took the other. Together they steered him to the kitchen and sat him at the table.

Uhanzee decided to lean against the counter and look over the two men. They had changed in the time he had been gone. Both seemed more in control when he first saw them. Older and wiser. His head told him he was only gone moments but his heart knew it had been years.

Little Hana was a big surprise. She had actually engaged people and had fought. She fought well, with a devastating attack. The dark woman he didn't know but it was obvious that the others trusted her. "Jai," he spoke quietly. "Who is the woman in the other room?"

Jaeoh tired not to smile. "That is Suteko and a long tale comes with her."

Greg sat staring at his hands and then pushed away from the table, starting tea. He spoke as his hands worked. "That is Star Knight Unicorn. The last of the Star Knights."

Between Greg and Jaeoh, with help from the crystal Jaeoh still had the Amerid warrior was brought up to speed on the Shadow Master and Unicorn.

As the men spoke Suteko eased Hana with her own healing gift. While not as strong as a natural healer like Shayla or Usagi's powers it eased and healed the tremors. The pressure point techniques she learned from an ancient Amazon warrior along with the herbalism she picked up over the years had Hana relaxed and quiet. Suteko asked Shayla to get tea and once they were alone she wrapped her new friend in a gentle hug.

For the first time in a lifetime Hana let out quiet sobs. Pain had dumped more than physical pain. The mental pain needed to be purged and this was Suteko's true gift. She could heal hearts if trusted and Hana having seen deep inside, did trust her. The sobs were over in under a minute but the intense purge did its job. As Shayla came back with the men and a tray. Hana was resting on the futon. The two were talking softly as Greg came around and dropped into a crouch. "Hana?"

She smiled tiredly and touched her fingers to his knee. She simply nodded and tension left his form. It was touching to see. Uhanzee sat on the floor, next to Shayla and smiled as Hana left her fingers n place and Greg rested his on hers.

Hana cleared her throat and spoke softly. "It is time for names don't you think?"

Suteko hid her smile Hana could be bossy in her own way. Suteko started to gather her things to leave. She felt out of place here with the Kouhei. "It isn't necessary now, Hana-chan."

"No, it is Suteko-san. Jaeoh has been waiting to speak to you and Uhanzee has only just heard your tale."

Suteko looked a bit uncomfortable but settled back on her heels. "So I should offer my thanks to you, Jaeoh. For the practice space?" She was a bit tentative. This tall man had been around while she taught her classes and had caught her when she received her last wound. When he nodded, she bowed from where she sat. "It was kind of you to let us practice here. The teams are starting to wok.." She paused and looked down. Mentioning team was no polite after the battle losses they just suffered.

Jai spoke carefully to her. "it is time all of us work together. The Shadows know about Uhanzee, Shayla and me now."

Relived Suteko nodded. "We will need a bigger space for all of you. Both you Kouhei and the Senshi number too many to fit here comfortably" She looked over to Hana, who was starting to drowse. "But talk of this can wait Jaeoh-san. You have brought home an old friend and need to let Hana-chan rest." She picked up her pack and started to leave again. Greg spoke softer than his want, thanking Suteko again and Suteko nodded. Hana whispered to Jaeoh to follow Suteko as Greg carefully moved her so she rested against his massive frame.

Jaeoh smiled at his family. One couple who automatically fell into each other, the other friends who might be more. He glided after the Star Knight, catching her in the other room. "Suteko, hold up a moment."

She paused, hand on the doorknob. She sighed and turned. "Yes Jaeoh-san?"

"Thank you for helping Hana." His voice was soft and for a moment Suteko felt wrapped in a warm sweater.

Suteko turned her large eyes, searching his face. "Hana-chan has been kind to me. How could I not help her?"

He stepped closer but stopped as he sensed her tensing. "How did you get in here?"

At that question she smiled. "You didn't lock the attic window. It was simple."

"Was it?" He shook his head and shrugged. "Did Setsuna let you know to come here?"

Suteko shook her head. "No, she was somewhere else when I felt Hana's pain. I just knew to come here." She sounded almost distracted..

Jaeoh slowly moved closer. The woman before him just kept becoming more and more intriguing. "Do you get these urges often?"

Suteko blushed and shook her head. "I think all the time with Hana has forged a bond." She smiled shyly. "But right now you should be with your team. Jaeoh-san. I am sure that they are confused. I will let the others know you need time to get reacquainted with …Uhanzee? That warrior is confused after all. You are no longer fighting the Negaverse."

Jaeoh started to protest but she had stepped outside. "At least let me give you a ride back home?"

Suteko swung her pack on one shoulder and flashed a small smile. "I don't need a bodyguard tonight, Jaeoh-san. I am not the target tonight." She waved s she sprang up bouncing to a nearby rooftop. Jaeoh watched as she sprang from one to another till she was out of sight and then turned back inside to his team. They had losses to deal with and the return of one steady warrior. He wanted to spend more time with the Star Knight but he needed to spend time with his team.

*****

Suteko bounced from rooftop to rooftop deep in thought. So many new people n just a few days. Kind Shayla had her heart returned to her this night. And by the look big Greg was starting to realize tiny Hana was more than a team mate. It had been startling to see an Amerid warrior in the middle of Tokyo. The man was wisely silent while Shayla and she worked on Hana. The gentle healing energy from Sweet water mixed with Suteko's well hidden gift and the herbs brought color back to Hana's pale face. How a once friend could have done that to tiny Hana, Suteko did not know but if she ran into Pain she would make sure that it didn't happen again. She was lucky so far during this storm but decided roof tops slick with rain were not the best path. She dropped down just as a bolt hit the lightening rod on the next house.

She started to jog, her feet hitting the wet pavement lightly. She kept her senses open for anything around her and hid her surprise well when a soft voice called form the roof she just left. She spun and looked up, carefully hiding a glow in her hand. The figure slid down the building to pool on the ground before slowly forming into a female form made of water.

The An-eonma, or rain spirit stayed close to the wall, being as non-threatening as possible. "Please Light bearer please do no harm to me."

Suteko let the light flicker out. "If you come in peace then I will not harm you little one."

The figured quivered all over. She was half of Suteko's size but was a slender full grown woman in image. The An-eonma darted looks about then glided a little closer. "Light Bearer we are begging your help. The Shadow lord is taking spirits and forcing them into new molds. Turning them into shadow beasts. Help us Light Bearer."

Suteko felt the spirit's fear and hope. "The time is not yet right but I can promise that Kaneda will be stopped. If not by me then by the Guardian."

The an-eonma shook her head. "It has to be you Light Bearer. The Guardian can only fight to keep the Shadow gate closed. You..you are our only hope Light Bearer!" It quivered more losing some of it's woman form. "You only can see and hear us. Please save us!"

Suteko shushed the spirit, trying her best to sooth with a calming hum. To her surprise the spirit firmed back up and even spun about at her music. "I will protect those of you I can little one. I know light hurts some of you but tell your brethren to come to me if they need help. I will do my best."

The rain spirit spun and then leapt up and swirled about the lone Knight her voice softly thanked Suteko as it removed the water from her braid, untying it in the process. Suteko gasped as her hair tumbled about her face and shoulders, cascading down her back. Shaking her head she swiftly braided it back up, chuckling. The spirit might be frightened but she could not fight her nature. The trick was a simple one, only costing her a hair tie. She pulled a pare one from her pocket.

Suteko headed back to her new apartment. It might be a one room walk up but it was hers. No more sharing space with Iriko or using Setsuna's spare room. It was too much at times, being always watched. The others might have argued but she put her foot down. She needed her own space.

Avoiding the front door she once more bounced up to the roof and entered her apartment from above. It was a small space compared to some. A tatumi matt on the floor, a small table and a futon couch wee all that could be seen. Two photos were hung on the wall and she bowed to them each before putting her jacket in her closet to dry. She settled onto the futon and sorted the contents of her pack.

Persephone opened one eye and made a face at Suteko. "You should dry off before sitting on the bed. Remember we have to sleep here." The cat got up and hopped down to settle in the window. The rain had stopped and she gave Suteko a long look.

Chuckling Suteko moved to open the window. "Enjoy yourself kitty. Just try to come back before dawn."

It was getting late as she restocked her herbs and cleaned up. Slipping out of her wet clothing, she composed herself for sleep. Just as she dozed off the house's Zastiki-wanashi looked around her door. The child spirit waited till she fell asleep before tiptoeing into her room. Like the An-eonma before, it was a frightened spirit. Normally a simple good fortune bringing prankster, it had followed the Light Bringer to this boarding house. The household's other spirits didn't mind. They were glad that the Light Bringer settled here, bringing Light to keep back the shadows. Even a Baku had come. The spirit knew the Light Bringer had been suffering from nightmares. Dreams of her friends dying under claw and fang, of her brother turning away from her. The Baku ate what dreams it could, allowing the Light Bringer to rest.

They whispered together, shoeing away the Mokumokuren and quickly repairing the rice paper wall separating the hall from Suteko's room. All became peaceful and even the little scrabbling of the mice drifted off.

*******

Aki smiled as he brought his acquisitions to the shadow realm. Three Kouhei! This made up for the lose of the earlier days. Seiya took fully to her new role. He pink hair now held black stripes, her eyes were now obsidian pools. She mumbled under her breath, threats and predications.

Steve's once happy face had grown cold but confused on the trip between realms. His once pristine white and blue colors were muted as if dipped in shadow. He spun about, taking in the hall they had appeared in.

Empty for the moment, he cold see flowing curtains of blood red and ink black. Anything further away than 20 feet was lost in deep shadow. Earth was still muddled Nothing seemed real to him. One moment they were fighting the Negaverse, next they were surrounded by mist, then shadows. In the shadowy place he could swear he watched as Seiya did something to make little Hana scream. Then it got dark again and they were here. Where ever it was.

:Steve what is going on? Where are we?"

Steve turned to the stocky Earth and shrugged. "Ask Aki bro. he is in charge of this ride."

"You are in your new home Samuel. A place where there are no more Negaverse creatures. Just creatures of Earth." Aki gestured and two figures formed. One of waster and one of earth. They moved to the sides of Steve and Samuel, whispering in their ears and leading them off to side chambers, visions of dark pleasures fed into their minds. Aki himself distracted Seiya. He knew her secret desires and was more than wiling to indulge her.

*****

In his darkened throne room, The Shadow who was once Kaneda smiled. Things were looking up. Three of Suteko's potential allies had defected to his side. Three less beings to interfere with his plans for Unicorn. "She should have given in. Now her pain will be greater." he new woman that Aki had yet to bring to him would be useful. Her ability to channel pain, when augmented with his shadow gift would destroy the Light power in his bride. She would still be a chi master. She would then bring their children into the light of day, destroying the guardian as she did. He settled back to plan.

******

Two days later the cats held their own conference. Sitting on the roof of Suteko's building they went over all that had happened in the past month.

Andromeda was starting to fade away. NO guardian cat dealt well with the loss of their charge. The month and more was taking a toll on her energy. "The Kouhei have returned, all but one were taken by the shadows. Can we trust the others?"

Persephone looked up from her paw. When outside she acted like the cat she emulated. "Can we trust them? Come on, the five have all passed their tests. " She went back to cleaning her paw but spoke between licks. "Sweet water…has proven…she is good. Between her…charge…and healing…she is an asset."

Artemis paced about the roof, "What about Draco? He hid his powers, letting unicorn get injured was not good."

Luna interrupted him before he could get started. "He was not to expose his powers. That was straight from Pluto. He had to wait till the time was right."

The cats continued to debate quietly. The fact that their were no Mauans assigned to the Kouhei seemed to bother the white cats. Luna was more concerned with the stepped up shadow feints. The creatures were showing up whether Suteko was present or not. They either threatened vaguely or attacked directly. It was obvious that the shadows were still testing the teams. Everyone made sure to go out in mixed groups. But the reason the cats had gathered was the Star Knight. She was willing to train the others but still wouldn't stay with them.

"Persephone why is she staying in this place"" Luna made a face at the boarding house. It didn't make sense why she stayed here.

"There is something drawing her to this place." Persephone was glad to be in cat form. In human from she would have never hid her smile. Out of the corner of her eyes she spotted the childlike spirit watching. I giggled silently making a silly face at the three moon cats. They acted so superior but they couldn't see the friendly spirits that had flocked about the boarding house since Suteko offered her help.


	9. Back into Hell

When Shadows Rise

Chapter 9

Back into Hell

Rain washes things clean but it can only do so much in a city the size of Tokyo. The puddles filling the streets that morning held more than the average city dweller could see. As Suteko headed out she found herself being trailed. Ainefurikozo would run ahead of her, the small umbrella headed child spirit feeling safer with the Light Bearer. Suteko tried to ignore the spirits as she talked to her guardian cat. "What is going on Persephone? Why are all the spirits suddenly following me?"

The cat poked her head out of Suteko pack. "Kaneda is scooping up any spirit that doesn't move fast enough. Changing them and using them as foot soldiers. He is trying to isolate you."

Springing up onto a nearby wall, Suteko avoided the puddles automatically. While no longer cursed it had become habit to avoid unintentional water baths. "Why would he take land spirits and use them though? He has access to all shadows."

Persephone slipped her head out more. "I don't think it was his original plan but some of the shadows are pulling back."

They continued to talk quietly as they headed to Setsuna's home. Suteko had chosen her apartment as centralized as she could. Setsuna had volunteered a building for the teams to practice in. She had also passed out cells to each team member. Suteko wasn't sure about that. Cell phones while highly useful in Tokyo were also traceable. Ami had tried to explain that these were not typical Nokia or Samsung phones. The crescent moon on the case was the only difference she could see. But she was never all that technical, she just stuck it in her jacket pocket.

"Suteko, you pocket is buzzing." Persephone pointed out before curling back up in Suteko's pack. She reached into her pocket and flipped the phone open. One the screen was a green coiled dragon. Suteko blinked for a moment thinking Akuma as back but then she remembered that Jaeoh's symbol was a coiled Jade dragon. With a bit of trepidation she answered, Hello?"

Jaeoh smiled at the tentative answer. Like many serious martial artists, Suteko hadn't used much modern tech. He had thanks to running his own business. "Morning Suteko. Just wondering if you would like a ride to Setsuna's?" He kept his voice quiet as he was across the intersection from the Star Knight."

"I have all ready left Jaeoh-san."

"I know." He couldn't hid the smile in his voice. Suteko looked about. The Rainfall child giggled and skipped off the fence and into the empty intersection, pointing as he danced about. Suteko's eyes followed till she spotted Jaeoh's tall leather clad form across the street. She felt an unfamiliar flutter in her belly and waved weakly. "Persephone we have a ride." She put the phone back to her ear. "all right, Give me a moment Jaeoh-san. " She closed the phone and put it back into her pocket, she mumbled to the cat. "Did you know he was there?" Persephone wisely didn't answer, thought it could be she was just asleep.

Hopping down from the wall, she crossed the intersection. She couldn't understand why she was feeling nervous. Jaeoh was the same man who let her practice at his dojo. The fact that she knew his name now and knew he was Kouhei shouldn't matter but for some reason it did.

As she walked up she smiled. The Amerurikozo was dancing in the puddles near the sleek motorcycle, making little splashes and giggling like a true child. It waved at her again before disappearing in a splash. "You did not need to go out of your way Jaeoh-san," Jaeoh interrupted.

"Usagi, asked that I pick you up, something about you being a water magnet?" He smiled. The simple smile transformed his face. Usually a little foreboding, the smile made him seem younger. Younger than Suteko in fact.

She blushed for a moment, shaking her head. "Not any.." Just then a truck splashed through a big puddle, sending a sheet of water over Suteko," more." She sighed and swung her pack off her shoulder.

Jaeoh stifled his laughter as she pulled out a small towel and dried her face. Persephone popped up. "And on the bright side, your pack is defiantly water proof." She quickly dove back into the pack as Suteko tossed the towel at her.

Acting the gentleman , he offered to take her pack but she shook her head. He handed her a spare helmet and straddled the Kawasaki EX650R. It was a sleek bike, painted black with a stencil of Draco's coiled Jade dragon tastefully painted on the gas tank. Slipping the helmet on she climbed behind Jaeoh. He turned his head and started to bike. Just slip your arms around me and hold on tight." He hid his smile as he felt Suteko's arms slide around him tentative at first. As he flipped the windscreen down, she slid into the street. After making sure no one was in the way, he kicked up the speed, causing Suteko to hold tight to him. Even through two leather jackets he could feel her curves pressed to his back. He kept up the speed, enjoying the feel of a woman pressed to his back and the roar of the engine. His helmet hid an uncharacteristic grin."

Suteko ducked her head down as she held onto Jaeoh. Gloves would have been a good idea, if she knew she would be riding passenger on a bike. She was tempted to move her hands back and into Jaeoh's pockets but that would be too forward. She barely knew this man. Thought she admitted to herself that he felt good in her arms. Almost as good as the ground flying past her as he opened up the engine. She automatically leaned with him on the curves. In her pack Persephone prayed to her own gods for the ride to be over.

Too soon for the humans the ride was over. Jaeoh slowed and pulled up in front of the fence enclosing Setsuna's home. He hit the buzzer and signed as he felt Suteko pull away. Hotaru's voice came through the speaker . "Come on in. We are meeting back in the old stables."

Jaeoh acknowledged and drove through the opening gates to behind the palatial home. There were a number of cars and bikes parking in the old paddock yard. Jaeoh pulled up next to the big silver and grey Suzuko Hayabusa GSX1300R and shut down his engine. Without looking he knew that the other bike belonged to Matten.

Suteko slipped off Jaeoh's motorcycle, resting the helmet on the back of the bike. With a wince she swung her pack over and opened it up. Persephone grumbled as she crawled out and jumped to the ground. "That was just…" The cat just stalked off in a huff.

Suteko clamped her lips shut, stifling the first real laugh she had in over a month. Jaeoh smiled, eyes twinkling as the almost dignified Mauan stalked toward the others, her tail brushed out. "I don't think your cat enjoyed the ride.

Suteko swung her pack back and looked over. She exerted some control and managed to not laugh but her new good mood was obvious in her voice. "No I would say that Persephone would prefer the bus over another motorcycle ride."

After the intimatacy of the ride, Suteko started to close back up. She was uncomfortable with most men but this one was getting past her control. She slipped ahead of him and headed into the building.

Once a stable, the inside had been totally redone. The floor was now entirely of a fine wood finished to a high gloss. Along the left side there was a series of doors. Two were marked for men and woman. Suteko headed directly to the women's changing room after thanking Jaeoh for the ride.

Jaeoh smiled again. He understood. Suteko was using the excuse of her wet jeans to regroup her sense. Unzipping his jacket, he too headed toward the changing room, with his own pack over his shoulder. The years away had helped him deal with his own emotions. Attraction while not common, wasn't totally unknown. The Star Knight was skittish but from his conversation with Hana he knew why. If he was patient enough maybe the spark he felt could be more.

Inside the changing room Suteko spotted Hana and Iriko. Relaxing, she headed over. They had both changed into simple training gis. Suteko moved to the nearest locker and grimaced at her wet things Luckily she had planned on changing. Slipping quickly in her favorite gi, she turned and looked over Hana. The girl seemed to have recovered from her physical shock. Reaching out her empathic sense she found that her young friend was dealing well with the effects of Pain's attack.

********

Outside the converted stable things were getting gloomy. Everywhere but around the stable the morning sun was shining. The rain spirits, who had been playing in the puddles all quivered and did their best to hide. The shadows pulled in from all the surrounding buildings pooling at first around the vehicles parked to the side. The shadows curled around them, working mischief. A shadow made from the Abuya-sumash stuck its potato shaped bead into the engines and started licking any oil it could find Amanojukos ran about stirring up the neighborhood. People who would normally smile and nod at each other suddenly started fights. The street about erupted with shouts and scuffles as Kaneda released the demons he had converted.

Inside the Kouhei and Senshi were being mixed together to learn each others weaknesses and strengths. Suteko made sure to pair two strong fighters with at least one weaker one. Each person had their strong points and each had powers that made them formidable but she had them working empowered still. While some thought it was a waste of time, others realized that physical training was very helpful later. Suteko smiled as she watched the groups, making pointers from time to time.

Jaeoh and Greg were currently paired with Usagi and sparring against Makato, Uhanzee and Mamaru. She had Greg and Jaeoh holding back just enough hot allow Usagi to engage e the other tem. She had gotten into the spirit of the exercise, trying to tag Mamaru through his protecting team mates. When Usagi executed a spin kick without taking out her own side and actually managed to tag Mamaru. She called halt. "Very good Usagi-san. Your are learning well."

Usagi flushed, smiling widely. "This is so much fun, Suteko-chan!"

The more martial fighters stepped back and let the Princess gush for a bit. She wound down and then got a gleam in her eye that all knew was for mischief. "Suteko, you have been teaching us all day but we haven't seen you spar with anyone. I world love to see you in action!" She clapped her hands and bounced.

Suteko lifted a brow, "If you wish. How should I spar?""Um….," Usagi looked about. "Why not pit you against," she grinned. "Jaeoh and Greg."

Suteko stifled a chuckle and bowed. "As you wish Princess." She turned to the Kouhei, "You gentlemen ready?"

Greg looked over at Jaeoh and grinned. Since he had one chance to spar with Suteko and had watched her teaching he had a good idea how this would go. Jaeoh nodded and they fell in practiced stances. The rest stepped back to the edges of the room. With a bow Suteko took a guard stance.

Jaeoh wanted to watch before engaging. He knew from watching that Suteko had lots of tricks up her sleeve. Greg bowed and then pounced. He didn't want this to be a repeat of their last spar. He flowed toward her at first then slid to the left, throwing a series of blows that she easily blocked. He then feinted the other way to test her other side. As they traded blows Jaeoh then sprang at her right side, lashing out with his foot. Since Greg was using Kung fu, he decided to use tae kwon do. Suteko dodged and blocked, backing up as she measured the two warriors facing her. After a few moments she dodged and then bounced up over Greg, laying a series of blows to his head as she spun above him. Jaeoh dodged and then used Greg's leg to spring up and threw a flurry of kicks and blows at the airborne Star Knight. Some how defying gravity Suteko and Jaeoh fought, punch and parry, kick and dodge.

Greg moved out from under them reaching up to grab Suteko's calf. When she felt his hand she spun and kicked out, missing a few blocks and Jaeoh landed a few blows to her head and shoulders. She managed to kick off Greg's hand and landed a few feet away with a grin.

She was coiling for a new strike when a grey streak dashed under her feet. "Unicorn transform, shadows are massing!"

With a spin she pulled her crystal out and called out, transforming. The teams were startled but reacted moments later.

"Where cat?" Star Knight Unicorn knelt, glowing all ready.

"By the cars all ready!:

"Some weird potato headed monster is sticking its head into the car engines." Artemis made a disgusted cat face.

"Never mind the cars, how many?" Sailor Rage had pulled his sword and stood at his leader's shoulder.

"Let me find out," Unicorn dashed across the floor, barely touching the ground. She ran and leapt to one of the windows lining the room at ten feet up. Balancing, she narrowed her eyes. The lot was covered in dark shadows The bright late afternoon sun was muted by the shadows filling the courtyard. From her perch she could see creatures much like those she encountered a month ago. The raising anger made her cruise under her breath in American. She curled her hand and her blade appeared.

"Unicorn report!" Mamaru slipped into his princely mode and got her attention.

She shook her head to clear it and then leapt down. "The courtyard is filled with shadows. It is time to work together people." She counted up doing some quick math. She was quickly surrounded by the more martial fighters. "Okay right now we are easily out numbered 3 to 1 but most of the shadows are minor shadows. A solid light blast will destroy them. The trouble is the big guys." she quickly filled them in. Once again there was a mix of Japanese trational monsters and American. Nyooeooi and Jeukegan mixed with werewolves and large men with hockey masks. "Those with light or fire attacks should lead. " She looked over at Rage. "As good as you are I think we need you to protect the weaker team members."

Unicorn turned toward the door when she saw an Aunjubo trying to block the door. The elegant ghostly woman was trying to keep the shadows outside but was unable to do much. Unicorn pulled up her Light and called out. "Eyes!" The Senshi and Kouhei all closed their eyes as she cast back and tossed an intense ball of Light. The Aunjubo sunk into the floor just as the door burst open The first wave of shadow creatures let out those eerie wails as her Light took out the foot soldiers. The scent of burnt hair filled the air.

Draco slip up behind Unicorn's shoulder and sent his green dragon fire to her left. The doors kept the monsters limited at first but being shadows they found ways around it. Soon the converted stable was filled with battle. The creatures dodged and dashed past the door, climbing over the remains of the previous line. Within shadows simulating monsters started grabbing the feet of those not quick enough to dodge. "Ewie!" Came from Sailor Moon as Nuppepoo stumbled into her. The muted smell of rotted flesh filling the air. These monsters did not die cleanly when hit by Sailor powers. It took all of the Senshi working in groups to clean out the small rotted flesh demons. The shadows had pulled them in from nearby cemetery, changing them by adding mouths filled with rotted teeth that gnashed creepily as the monsters tried to grab calves.

At the door, Unicorn, Draco and Uranus sent out powered attacks. Uranus' earth rattling waves, made the large monsters stumble but they kept coming forward. Draco and Unicorn sent their Light blast and Jade dragon fire, one from the left and the other the right. The two waves once again cleared the doorway but one of the Jason clones managed to make it past the lines of power. He zeroed in on Uranus, hefting his chainsaw and engaging her weapon to weapon. It was only the magical nature of her sword that let it deal with a shadow powered chainsaw. The viciousness of the shadow animated movie character mash forced her away from Draco and Unicorn.

Saturn's glaive gave her range to deal with the monsters. She wisely stuck to Pluto and Neptune's side while their attacks flew. Within ten minutes each of the Senshi were engaged fighting creatures that didn't react as expected to their magical attacks. Mars used the combination of her wards and fire powers. She managed to clean a large space, allowing Mercury to scan the creatures for weaknesses.

Minerva started out the battle with Time and Sweetwater. As the less combative, they had to be careful. The cats had taken to hiding with them. Sweetwater found a defensible spot and gestured for Minerva and Time to move out. The two women watched the battles and started to ease their way around the room. Neither normally had precognition but something was telling them both that they needed to get over by Unicorn.

Unicorn's sword sliced a clean swath through the last of the Movie monsters. It dissolved as silently as it fought. She turned to look over the battle. Draco and Rage had separated each battling one of the large wolf men. Rage dispatched his opponent in few strokes than he had the last time she saw him battle a shadow wolf. Practice was making him a efficient slayer of beasts. Draco sent another green wave of fire through the monster in front of him.

Out in the courtyard Aki came into view. He shook his head as he saw the last movie monster shred into nothing. Why Kaneda thought movie monsters would stop the Senshi he had no idea but he had a better idea. Gesturing he stayed in place as another wave of darkness creatures flowed past him. He smiled as they launched into the stable swarming the senshi pulling them all away from his target.

Unicorn swung about as the new wave of creatures flowed past her. Not one of them stopped to engage her. She spotted Minerva and Time making their way to her. "What are they doing?" She shook her head as she headed toward her two friends. While time had a unique weapon in her pocket watch, Minerva had no such weapon, that she knew of.

Aki watched as his minions engaged the senshi. The warriors of the Moon were good, very good. Add in the remaining Kouhei and they were too good. It was time to remove a few more warriors from the side of light. He stood in the open doorway and smiled as he watched Unicorn work her way to Minerva and Time. Better yet. Removing the Senshi's spy with the Kouhei would strike a blow against the Princess and her court. He sent a bolt of utter darkness to splash on the floor near his real target.

Unicorn pulled up fast as the darkness licked at her feet. She looked about and then narrowed her eyes. There in the doorway was the leader of this batch of evil clones. She darted her eyes back toward her friends. Time and Minerva looked like they could handle the creatures around them. Time had her watch out and was spinning it and turning the monsters to ash.

Minerva, the senshi who normally would almost useless in a physical battle, looked about her. She had to help. Unlike the other Senshi she had never had a chance to develop her powers to new levels but she needed to think of something. A massive shadow beast reared up behind Time who was busy dodging a pair of the carrion monsters and didn't see it opening its arms to grab her. Without thinking she put out her hands and cried out. "MINERVA LEVIN BOLT!" She felt a wave of energy leave her hands and smash into the shadow. When it hit the monster let out a mental scream that only Minerva heard. She winced but then looked down at her hands. "what was that?"

Unicorn turned and headed toward Aki. She knew if she took out the Shadow general the creatures around would dissolve back to natural shadows. "Aki!" The general looked up and Unicorn lifted a brow as she pointed a finger and cocked it back.

Aki smiled and headed toward the Star Knight. "You want to rumble Light Bearer?" He flicked out his hands and two black blades appeared. Knives that glistened with power and he let her get within ten feet before he tossed them at her. They flew straight past Minerva and Time to be parried by Unicorn's light sword.

"I don't think so Aki. Come fight me." Unicorn took a few steps forward and then spun about her blade flashing up as massive shadows beasts attacked her from behind. "HANA! IRIKO! Get out of here!"

The shadow general smiled as he watched his creatures battle Unicorn. It was always a pleasure watching a warrior fighting against impossible odds. His eyes darted toward Rage and Draco. The two strong Kouhei had cleared up their opponents and were turning to come to Unicorn's aide. That he couldn't allow. He raised his hands and called silently. Within a few short moments the ground started to shake. Draco and Rage turned to look and their eyes widened. Rising up out of the floor was a massive dark shadow beast. At first it seemed formless but as it rose up twenty feet the shape coalesced into a creature only seen inside of museums. A shadow Mastodon lifted its trunk and roared. The bellow knocking the Senshi and Kouhei to their knees. After a brief moment, Rage, Draco and even Tuxedo Mask all jumped up and attacked the beast, letting the others regain their senses.


	10. Lost boys and gold girls

**When Shadows Rise**

**Chapter ten**

**Lost Boys and Golden Girls**

**Aki smiled as he faced down the Senshi and Kouhei. Neither Minerva or Time really concerned him. Both women were tiny, neither topping five feet. While Time's fob watch was dangerous, he stayed out of her reach. He could feel the pressure of Minerva trying to get past his mental guard. It was too bad this woman was promised to Star Ocean, she had a lot of spunk.**

**Hana continued to spin her watch. The Shadow General had somehow blocked off the three of them from the rest. The wave of hairy monsters had pushed Unicorn forward, away form Draco's protective green circle of flame.**

**For some reason Iriko had stayed glued to the glowing Unicorn. While Unicorn's Light blasts cleared paths, the shadows seemed to swarm deep just out of reach. She could hear Rage and the others battling the roaring shadow elephant but they were too distracted to see Aki and a few larger shadows circling Unicorn.**

"**Come with us Unicorn and I will leave these others alone." He waved a hand and the shadows parted to show the Senshi being tossed in the air by the behemoth. Rage was scrambling up its flanks as Draco was being crushed under its massive foot. Minerva and Time gasped as Unicorn growled. She pulled back her arm and threw her Light sword. It sank deep into the eye of the Shadow beast, which let out a massive scream and shredded into nothing.**

"**Your illusions mean nothing shadow leech. These fighters are too strong to be defeated by you,"**

**Minerva's eyes grew wider. In her growing anger Unicorn believed that what they just saw was an illusion but her powers, told her a different story. Rage had landed heavily, then ran to his leader's side. Draco was struggling to get up, clutching his ribs. The senshi were dragging their wounded friends to Sweet water. Oak was using his great horned knife to keep the Nupppeppo shadows at bay.**

**She turned back to Unicorn to see Aki literally lash out with a whip of shadow. Unicorn's sword dropped as the whip wrapped about her throat. Her white gloved hands came up, clawing that the shadow whip, her skin burning. She struggled to pull it from her, as Aki drew her closer. Hana moved in, swinging her watch but it just passed through. Luckily it did snap Unicorn out of panic. She held out her hand and her blade snapped back to her. She swung it and the whip parted with an audible twang. Gasping she put her hand to her throat and winced.**

**Rage managed to get Draco back on his feet but he wouldn't let himself be led to Sweet water for healing. Sweet Water was swamped by Senshi and her hands were all ready sending energy to Sailor Moon. "we need to get to Unicorn and the others." Draco hissed and straightened. His eyes widened as figures swirled in. Seiya and Steve arrived in swirls of shadow. Dressed in a mockery of their Kouhei uniforms. Pain and Star Ocean immediately joined the battle. Star Ocean sent a wave of black water wrapping about Minerva. The lavender haired Senshi of Secrets struggled, briefly outlined by a mind blast that tried to work like force field. She held it for a few minutes, long enough that Pain slipped past her and shot a black beam into Minerva's back, causing her to stiffen and lose her hold on the force field. She collapsed and the dark wave carried her into Star Ocean's arms and they disappeared. Hana cried out as she watched one friend disappear at the hands of two past friends. "Seiya how could you!" She reached to wrench time off its track, but before she could she was enveloped in two massive arms.**

"**Not this time little Hana. Aki-sama has plans for you." Sailor Earth placed a hand over her mouth and nose. Time struggled as her air was cut off and she too blacked out.**

**Rage bellowed as Time too was whisked out of sight in a swirl of darkness. "NO!" Two voices cried out. Draco and Rage picked up speed, trying to get to the Star Knight before she too was whisked away.**

**Seiya smiled as she heard pain in her team mates voices. Rage and Draco the big strong warriors, couldn't stop Aki's plans. The Shadow general even let her use her powers. She turned to face the annoying Star Knight. The white power glowing about the bitch was hurting her, hurting her like her father. Seiya slowly gathered all that pain waiting for Aki's signal.**

"**You bastard! Give them back!" Unicorn's blade grew longer as she tried to reach Aki around his shadows. "You are gonna pay for hurting them.!" She circled closer, sword flashing from side to side, causing shadow beasts to shred away.**

**Aki grinned. "now why would I do that? My master has promised them. Star ocean has a thing for the purple girl." He flicked his whip out again, it lengthened and grew spikes of some black, glittering metal. "Me I think that little one more interesting. All that darkness." He flicked the whip out, snapping it so it grazed Unicorn's arms and legs, pulling it back when her sword took pieces off it. "Unlike you Light Bearer. I don't understand why, but the Master sill wants you."**

**Unicorn hissed each time the shadow touched her skin. She cut it many times but the amount of free shadows rebuilt the weapon as fast as she destroyed it. "Your master will fall like he did before, Aki. You have a chance to leave the shadows. Join the light."**

**:Why would I give up all this power Unicorn?" He flicked again and his whip became a sword. "After all, teacher," he sneered" "You should have given what we asked for," His voice was angry now as he leapt forward and swung. Unicorn parried his black blade and they started fierce battle. Draco and Rage were stunned for long moments as the sword of Light and the one of Shadows clashed. They could see pieces flashing off, smell the burn of ozone as the two swords sparked. Somehow the Light blade glowed brighter as the shadow blade grew darker.**

**Seiya panted as she watched her new master fight the Light Bearer. It was dark poetry as the two fought, leaps and ducks, blades snicking in, cutting them both. Within those minutes wounds could be seen on both Unicorn and Shadow general. Minor but energy sapping cuts that smoked. Unicorn now had a slash down her right arm and across her back. Aki sported a hole in his side and a long cut down his cheek. They broke apart but Unicorn was in better shape. She called up more Light and stabbed her sword into Aki's shoulder, pinning him to the nearby wall. Panting, they glared at each other. Below her line of vision Aki made a gesture.**

**Seiya smiled and leapt forward. She had been pulling her powers together and now she struck. She sent her anger at Greg and Jai, Hana and Shayla, her pain and more, directly into Unicorn's glowing back. By itself her pain powers were terrible but spending time with the shadow general she learned to channel darkness and shadow. All the darkness of her soul burned through the light and worked like a combination Tazer and Flamethrower.**

**The blow from the Tengu before had burned through Unicorn fuku, searing her back. This wave licked all of her body and for a moment Unicorn's bones glowed whitely through the darkness and smoke. The scream of agony cut through the cries of dying shadows and injured warriors. Unicorn's sword snapped out, causing Aki to slump with a hiss. He straightened and wrapped Suteko in a blanket of shadows as her body started to fall. He turned angry eyes to Seiya. "That was too much Pain. You should have pulled back." He wrapped his undamaged arm around Unicorn's form and pulled the shadows around them.**

**He smiled at Rage and Draco. "You've lost Kouhei. You should have joined when offered. Now you can watch as I take away the last hope of Earth!" Aki laughed as the darkness swirled higher.**

**The remaining Kouhei warriors rushed forward but Aki, Seya and Suteko were gone. As the darkness faded and the shadows departed. Left in the room were wounded and bewildered Senshi and Kouhei. Sailor Moon pushed away Sweet waters hands as she transformed once more to Princess Serenity . She pulled off the crystal on her breast and held it up. Beams of pure moon light speared out and touched everyone in the room. Anger and sadness replaced fear and cries of pain. The defection of three warriors and the kidnap of three more was too much for even Serenity's gifts to ease the soul injuries of some. Sweet water added her green energies to Serenity's with a soft hand on the Princess' arm. Slowly the rage and anger came under control and the pain from the injuries dissolved.**

**The Senshi and Kouhei all gathered about Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity, tears in many eyes. The Princess let the glow die and replaced her crystal. "Is everyone all right?" She looked about. Her Senshi stood and nodded, eyes fierce, calm or angry, depending on their personality. She leaned into Prince Endymion's arms and turned her eyes to the Kouhei.**

**They were hers, made so in blood and pain. Warriors who had gone through much to fight the good fight. The fact that three of their own and descended to fight with the darkness hurt them. She felt for them. She held out her hand and slowly the Kouhei fell as one to their knees. "Don't warriors. You are honorable and have lost much." **

**Jai's head came up and the old anger simmered there in his eyes. Anger at this Princess faded, squashed by the new anger at the Shadow Master. "Princess we are Kouhei. We will not allow the Shadows to win. They have torn us, tricked us and stolen away our hearts but we will get them back. We will not let the Shadows keep what they have taken." With each word his voice dropped in timber till it rumbled like a true jade Dragon speaking. At his side, Rage was visibly shaking with the need to rage out. She could see the red glow and was amazed as she watched him breath through till it faded. The other two Kouhei held tight to each other. Their eyes held the same anger and glow as the two before her.**

**The eight Senshi moved to circle the Kouhei. "From now on you four will always have two senshi with you. Kaneda seems focused on taking you all. " She nodded to her prince. "We need to find our lost warriors, Senshi and Star Knight." Her eyes grew misty as the last image of unicorn smoking and limp flew past her eyes. "Neptune! Your mirror, can you find them?"**

**The lovely green haired senshi pulled out the Deep Aqua Mirror and concentrated. Slowly images formed in the green glass, shadowy yet there. She focused harder and the crystals of Minerva, Time and Unicorn flashed in the darkness. "I can get a lock on them highness."**

"**Good," she turned fierce eyes to her people. "This time we need to plan a assault." She stopped Rage's interruption with one finger. "I will lose no more of you to being unprepared." She gestured to Pluto who swirled them out to her home. It was time to plan, time to heal and time to grieve.**

************

**In the shadow kingdom Aki winced as he let the shadow harem tend his wounds. Unicorn's light burned hotter than the sun. If he hadn't started out as a human, her sword would have done more than stab and burn him.**

**Any moment now he expected Kaneda to storm in demanding Unicorn be placed in his shadowy hands. Too bad that wasn't Aki's plan. Seiya had gone overboard and needed to be punished. He had wanted Unicorn unconscious not almost dead. His minions couldn't touch the Star Knight without pushing her past her body's ability to heal. He smiled as he pushed away his attendants. "Time to put her in the locker."**

***********

**Iriko awoke with a shudder. Her bones hurt but as she checked, she found she had no injuries. She sent her mind out, searching. Within this room here was one other person. A male who was asleep. She skimmed his mind. It was Stevie, Star Ocean.**

**Pushing her scan out further she searched for her friends. She found Hana, two doors down. She eased carefully off the bed and placed a hand on Steve's head. She slipped into his mind and sent him into a deeper sleep. The past month she had been working on control and it worked.**

**She looked down, her uniform was torn and almost dingy. Something about the light here was so off. She eased the door open and crept down the hall. This, the sneaking, was something she was good at. She crept till she was outside the door where she felt Hana. Placing a hand on the door she reached again. Hana was alone and in a state between sleep and waking . Easing the door open she slipped inside.**

**Hana wasn't on the bed. Iriko had to look about. In the semi-dark room it took a bit but she found her curled up in a corner. Crouching down she reached out to rest her fingers on Han's face. The smaller woman's hand lashed out, stopping her. Large black eyes blinked slowly and became clear. "Be careful Iri-chan."**

**Iriko nodded and looked over her shoulder. "I can't touch Suteko. She isn't' in this corridor."**

**Hana sighed, "we need to get out of here and search but something…this place…is locking me in place. I can't shift" Han's voice sounded confused. Her entire life Hana had moved through time. Being locked in the present was causing her to feel out of control.**

**Iriko gave Hana a quick hug. For Time being stuck in place would be frightening but at the moment they needed to find a way out of this place. "Where is your guard?"**

"**Samuel left me right after putting me in here." She got up slowly. "Iriko, I think he hasn't gone over. When I woke up and reached," she brushed a hand through her hair. "His mind is being controlled. A part of him is trying to fight it." She looked up. "Unlike Seiya and Stevie. They are enjoying this."**

**Iriko sighed, thinking furiously. "Do you think we could break the control?"**

"**Like you did for Mamaru? Yes, yes that could work." Hana hid a smile. Things would work out for Iriko now. "He," her eyes went vague. "He is, coming down the hall. Get behind the door."**

**Hana went back to the corner and curled up. Samuel was a pawn at the moment. From the time he left Limbo someone had been whispering in his mind. Minervan's had developed the ability to break brain washing centuries ago.**

**Out n the hall Samuel was mumbling. A part of him was all for following orders but the suppressed part of him was not. Aki had told him he had to subdue Hana and while he complied he was as gentle as acceptable. Little Hana was too fragile to do that things that Aki had demanded. She was more mascot than fighter and he didn't want to harm her if possible. He had paced up and down the hall for hours, even stopping to talk to Stevie.**

**Now there was something wrong with old buddy Stevie . He had hurt the pretty purple haired girl when he didn't need to. And Seiya, he could tell she had flipped out. The glowing girl was hurt pretty bad.**

**Something was telling him he had to help her. Help both of the girls but he wasn't sure how. He needed to go talk to Hana and see if she could help him understand. He stopped by the featureless door and sighed. He hoped Hana had calmed down. He didn't mean to scare her earlier but the part of him he didn't' have control of had taken over.**

**Opening the door slowly he whispered. "Hana? Hana can we talk?"**

**As Samuel stepped into the room, Hana seemed to curl up in a tighter ball. Biting his lip he eased closer "Hana, please don't be afraid of me. Come on we worked together for a long time."**

**Iriko crept silently from behind the door, eyes darting between the stocky man and her tiny friend. When Samuel crouched down to speak gently to Hana. She slipped forward and placed her hand on his head. Faster than he could react she sent a mind blast, carefully into his mind.**

**Hana scrambled out of the way as Samuel fell forward. She looked at Iriko and back. "See?"**

**Iriko nodded. She rested her hand on his temple, reaching out and grasping Hana's fingers. Together they slipped into his stunned mind gently. Hana could once more feel the confusion and she helped guide Iriko. Together they slowly pulled free the shadow tentacles from Samuel's mind. She found clearing the shadow taint from his mind easier and more difficult than when she helped Suteko after the Tengu attack. Samuel had less tentacles to clear but they were less defined. Unicorn's mind didn't hold the same darkness naturally that a Kouhei held within. As they worked, Iriko caught flashes of Samuel's memories. The stocky man fit his use name. Solid, loyal and slow of movement and thought most times. His temper when roused was swift and dangerous. There were glimpse of dark things done in the past, decisions he wasn't proud of that led to bad things. But there was also shining moments when he snuck out to play with neighborhood kids, letting them use him to climb and tackle. Other times when he ended up in a local garden helping vegetables grow to feed they hungry children he played with. It took a long timeless moment for them to clear his mind. Hana smiled as they felt Samuel add his own strength to the cleansing. Finally with an audible sigh of relief he raised his shaggy head. With sad eyes, he whispered, "I'm sorry Hana. I tried not to hurt you."**

**Uncharacteristically Hana wrapped her arms about Samuel. "We know teddy bear, It wasn't you dong it."**

**Iriko sat back with her own sigh and smiled. This battle was easier than the last. It was good to see something bright in this dark realm.**

**After Samuel and Hana spoke they turned to Iriko and started to plan a way out.**

**********

**Aki debated. Giving Unicorn to Kaneda would definitely rise his place in the Shadowmaster eyes but he too had a score to settle with the Light Bearer. Not so many years ago he had been a student, one of Suteko's students. The curvaceous raven haired Star Knight had been a good teacher, giving praise when earned and corrections when needed. Her rebukes were never as harsh as the teach from his early training but the disappointed look tended to feel worse. When she had left the dojo on her first quest to find a long missing father Aki had begged to go with her but he was too young. And Atsuko was firm that Suteko head out alone. Once she came back and went to college, she had no time for her "star" pupil.**

**Aki got up and went into the special shielded room he had installed. Kaneda could not see into this space due to a very complicated spell. He smiled as he looked at Unicorn.**

**She was suspended off the ground by her wrists. Coils of Shadow imbued chains wrapped her forearms burning through the once white elbow gloves. Aki had had his minions string her up so her feet could not touch the floor, then gagged her so that the strange music of her voice could not harm them. Walking about her he pulled the tie from her hair, with a gesture, letting the dark mass unravel and slip down her back.**

**Staring at his once teacher, Aki remembered back to the day Kaneda had come. Suteko had been out of the country and due back later that week. Her once suitor was not pleased. He had destroyed the modest dojo outside Boston, killing all inside. Or almost all. He had given Aki a choice, join him or die. Aki joined him, he even led Suteko to the first confrontation up in the hills. Kaneda rewarded his treachery by making him his right hand. But the shadows offered him more. Power and ability, taught him things he never dreamed of. When Kaneda had been driven away he had loyally tended to his master. When given the chance to become more. He had agreed, only just convincing the Shadows that he should keep his human body as a better way to fight the Light.**

**Now he had the key to getting the Guardian to relinquish control of the gate. He just had to get the location of the Gate of Shadows and the guardian from his former sensei.**

**If Aki had been paying attention he would have seen that Unicorn 's eyes were open a slit. Gentle white light, just a sliver, was spilling free. The bindings made her bones ache with an ice cold burn like frostbite. Keeping her breathing shallow, Unicorn took stock of her situation. Her empathic sense told her that in this room the only shadow minion was Aki. Once her student, he was now the enemy. She slowly started to gather her strength. The shadow chains and the lack of real light hampered this ability but she had to try. She had two friends trapped somewhere in the darkness. **

**Feeling something gong on with his prisoner, Aki curled his fingers in her hair and tugged her head up. Unicorn stiffened at the touch. "Playing possum won't save you Teacher." Still behind her he spoke right into her ear. "Tell me where the guardian is and I will let your friends go."**

**She glared, pulling her Light and letting it flood from her eyes. It started to move out from her eyes as Aki leaned back. The simple cloth gagging her melted away as the glow slowly strengthened. Aki pulled his fingers free and sent a shadow bolt into the chains which then coursed over the weakened Star Knight. Her back arched as she let out a ragged scream. He let the power flow for a full minute before coming around her front. He watched her slump again and smiled.**

"**Did you really think I wasn't prepared for your attempts sensei? Every time you try to access your powers my shadows will strike you again."**

**Suteko groaned as the pain receded. Lifting her head slowly she glared at Aki. "You will never get what you want."**

**Low evil laughter filled the room. "Oh you will give me what I want woman. If you don't your little friends will suffer." He called up a black sphere and projected images of Hana and Iriko in the hands of the converted Kouhei, who were doing unspeakable things to them. Suteko clamped her mouth shut and glared. She knew that Aki was lying somehow, that her friends were not suffering but even if they were she couldn't give him what he wanted. If the shadows controlled the Gate, everyone would suffer. She dropped her head back down, eyes closing.**

"**What? No words? No begging me to save them?" He moved right up to her face, lifting her chin with long back nailed fingers. ""Such loyalty. Do you think your brother would be so loyal to you?"**

**She whispered, trying to pull her face out of his cold grasp. "He would never give up the Gate to you."**

**Aki slapped her in anger. "You value yourself too little Light Bearer. Any brother would give much to keep such a beautiful sister safe."**

**Unicorn licked her split lip and slowly shook her head. "Even if I told you where he was he wouldn't react the way you want. He doesn't know I exist." She focused her large green eyes on her former student. "You try and approach him and you will be a forgotten memory too Aki. Your master will not get what he wants from me."**

**Pure frustration made Aki send a thick wave of dark energy right into her chest, causing her to arch and scream once more. The energy crackle and twisted along the chains adding burns to her front and down the length of her arms. "I was trying to save you, sensei but you refuse to be sensible!" He ranted as he paced in front of her. "Do you want me to give you to Kaneda? Do you want to have him rape your soul like he did your body!" He once more backhanded the now limp Star Knight.**

**The shadow power was eating away her uniform and her skin but Unicorn slowly lifted her head and whispered again. "I am sorry Aki-chan."**

**He stopped mid rant and turned slowly. "What did you say?"**

**Licking her lips, she whispered again. "I am sorry Aki-chan. I should have protected you from him."**

**Aki was stunned and confused. "How could you have protected me?'**

**But he wasn't gonna get an answer this time. Unicorn had lost consciousness and hung totally limp in her chains. Aki stared at her for a long moment, then turned and headed back to report to Kaneda, all the while Unicorn's words bounced around his mind. **


	11. In the Land of the Pig the Butcher is

When Shadows Rise

Chapter 11

In the Land of the Pig, the Butcher is King

Back in the shadow filled halls two heads snapped up as they heard a mental scream of agony. Minerva turned to Time with a gasp. "That was Unicorn. She is being tortured." She started to dash down the hall, only to be stopped by a large hand on her arm.

"You can't reach her this way, Iriko. She was taken to Aki-sama's special suite. It is back this way." He pointed behind them.

Time was busy trying to touch her powers. One minute she was locked in space and then next she could pause time and speed it up again. A relieved sigh slide from her lips as she found herself out of sync. Reaching out carefully she sent a call to Pluto, hoping her mentor could hear her. "Setsuna-san?"

Back in Tokyo, Setsuna dropped her glass to the carpet. Luckily no one was thee to see the normally regal woman lose control. "Hana-chan? Where are you?"

Hana shook her head automatically. "We are still in the shadow realm sensei." She quickly filled in her mentor on Iriko and her own status, the fact that they had freed Samuel. Also the fact that Suteko was trapped in the Shadow Generals rooms. "Samuel can lead us to her but I don't think we can penetrate his chambers."

"Be patient child. Find the Star Knight and we will find a way to get you out of there."

She flickered back into sync and held up a hand to Earth and Minerva. "I managed to contact Pluto." She let them know that those back on Earth were working out how to help them.

"You have your powers back?" Iriko hugged her friend. "Does that give us a way to get to Unicorn?"

"You need to combine your gifts." Samuel spoke slowly, his thoughts moving like a slow mud slide. "Hana you can pop her into the room without Aki-sama noticing like you did back in the Himalayas."

Hana looked thoughtful. "I can take one other with me. Do you think you can convince him you are still under his control?"

Samuel's slow smile was answer. He led them through the back halls avoiding the shadow beasts and patrols. He stopped them as Seiya stumbled out of her room heading down to the communal rec hall. Old habits had obviously risen with her resurrection. She was either drunk or high on something. Once she had stumbled into another room the three silently moved forward.

Aki's private chambers were two halls from where Hana and Iriko had been kept. Standing outside was a shadow figure that looked more like the grim reaper than anything else. "That is gonna be an issue," Iriko whispered.

******

Back on the earthly plane Setsuna gathered a select few. Jai and Greg with Shayla, Usagi and Mamaru. "Hana has managed to contact me. She and Iriko are free and have managed to free Samuel from control. He is leading them to Suteko."

She carefully picked up Persephone and stroked the cat's fur. Even though her charge had only been gone two days on this plane, the cat had changed. The sleek grey beast of a few days before was now matted and thin As if being effected by some thing outside herself. Andromeda, a mere ghost of herself but the wise cat rested her head on Persephone's shoulder in shared pain. While they were very different the Moon cat had adopted the Crystal cat in the past month. "Persephone can you feel your mistress?"

The cat lifted her large golden eyes and shook her head slowly. If a cat could shed tears it would be less heartbreaking than that look. "She is alive and in great pain but I can't tell more." She put her head back down.

Usagi's blue eyes shimmered with her own tears, her prince held her close. "We have to get them out of there but how?"

Jai and Greg had spent the time since the women had been kidnapped sparring fiercely and making plans. The news that Iriko and Hana had brought Samuel back to the side of light was good but the anger at Steve and Seiya burned too hotly. It was a toss up who they wanted in their hands more, the traitorous Kouhei or the shadow general. When Persephone told them how Suteko knew Aki it just added heat to the fire.

"So they are going to free Unicorn? A spy and two Kouhei? Against the shadow army?" Greg Matten was holding onto his rage very carefully. His partner was taken by his former team mates and a warrior he now respected was being tortured. He was stuck on the plane with no way to reach them. He had broken a lot of masonry in the past two days.

****

Sometimes Fate decides that the players in a drama need a boost. Most times it is a swift kick into trouble but this time it was a helping hand. As Samuel prepared to take on the shadow at the door the conspirators heard Aki. "Get Earth, Yasha. I need you for something else..

The three looked at each other and shrugged. Samuel gestured for the two women to go back around the last corner and then ambled toward the Reaper. Somehow he pulled out a near vacuous expression as he strolled toward the enemy.

The hooded shadow spoke its voice gravely yet ghostly. "The master needs you human. You may enter."

Giving the Reaper a look like a patient hound dog, he turned into Aki's outer chamber. He came to a stop a few feet from the Shadow General, his eye unfocused, his large hands stuffed into the pickets of his long shorts.

Aki looked up from a sheaf of papers and nodded. "Good, I need you to keep everyone out of my chambers Samuel. He paused as the harem slinked part, pouting at being sent off to join the Master's women. "Guard the doorway and let no one in and I will show you how to make your prize follows your every command."

Samuel let a trickle of his own power glow in his eyes and pulled out a truly scary smile, letting it slowly grow as if he appreciated the idea of a compliant slave. Inside his mind he chained down his disgust at this man who let his darkness rule him "As you wish Master." Aki headed out, taking the Reaper with him.

Samuel took up a place just outside the door. Crossing his arms and doing his best bouncer impression. One thing about being wide is that people and creatures didn't expect you to do more than take orders. After a full five minutes, he felt gentle brush of a hand on his arm. He couldn't see Time and Minerva but he knew they were heading in. He wished them a silent luck and turned his eyes back to scan the hallway.

Time led Minerva into the general's rooms. Unlike the cold rooms they had awakened in, this suite had some comforts. The big bed at he back was covered in a blood red comforter and a dozen pillows. The walls were hidden behind black silk hangings. It was almost like a bordello with the rich fabrics. Gliding about the two searched for the hidden chamber. They found the hidden door to left of the massive bed. Pressing carefully on a carving, the hidden door sung open slowly.

Minerva stepped inside, blinking to help her eyes focus in the dim dead feeling room. Once her eyes adjusted she let out a small gasp. "Hana.." her voice cracked as she took in the scene in front of her. Time took a quick look about before joining Minerva. She too let out a small gasp., Hanging from the ceiling with her arms out spread was Unicorn. A very damaged Unicorn.

Her uniform was blackened in place, bloody in others. Unlike when she had first met Unicorn or even after the Tengu battle, there seemed to be no place unmarked. Her normally tight braid had been undone and her raven's wing black hair was totally covering her face. "How did she hold onto her transformation?" Minerva moved forward one hand outstretched. She paused a few inches from her face, afraid of what she might find. Taking a deep breath she brushed her fingertips through Unicorn's hair. She jumped back as a moan rose up. "Time help me!"

Hana moved forward, studying the chains. They disappeared into the ceiling , which was shrouded in darkness. As Time tried to find a release, Minerva gently cupped Unicorn's chin and lifted her head. The face she saw was swollen and bloody in places. Bruises from Aki's beating had distorted the fine features. Unicorn's eyes were closed. "Suteko-chan wake up, please." Minerva whispered. "Please, hear me. It's Iriko. Hana and I are here to help you." When she found no change in the limp form she took a deep breath and slowly slipped into Suteko's mind. She knew Suteko's internal landscape thanks to all the time helping her heal.

Today while the edges were misty and tinged with red and black, there was a spot of green and in its center sat Suteko. In her mind the Star Knight was seated cross-legged on the ground. Wearing a simple unadorned white gi, her belt was the beginners white belt. For some reason this bothered Iriko. From sparring and watching her teach, she knew that Suteko was black belt in a few disciplines. She walked to her, pushing through some type of resistance , like mud, to stand in front of the Star Knight.

Suteko's eyes were closed here too. Her face was peaceful, almost serene. Her hands were resting loosely on her knees. "Suteko-chan can you hear me?"

"Yes," she answered without moving or opening her eyes.

"Are you all right?"

"no."

Iriko bit her lip. "We have to get out of here Suteko. You need to wake up."

Suteko sat quietly for a few long breaths. Then her face took on a pained look before she nodded. "All right."

A moment later Iriko was back inside her own head. As she gasped a shudder passed over the limp figure as a louder moan slipped out. Unicorn took a ragged breath and lifted her head, whispering. "You have got to stay out of my head Minerva." The words were slurred and slow. Iriko wrapped her arms about Suteko's hips, lifting her up to ease the pressure on the Star Knight's arms.

"Hana get Samuel. We have to get her down."

Time nodded and ran out. She came back a few moments later with Earth and a stool she found somewhere. She eased the stool under Unicorn's boot feet and joined her strength to Minerva's to help her stand. Earth looked over the chains. "We're gonna have to break them. This is gonna hurt you Unicorn."

Suteko slowly lifted her head again and what he saw there made Earth nod and reach for the links right above where they wrapped about her wrists. Taking a balanced stance he started to pull the links apart. He centered himself and reached deep into the shadow realm. Below the floor, way down deeper than he ever had to reach he connected to the earth. The power flowed slowly into his muscles, just enough so that he could feel the link starting to strain. He blacked out everything. around him including the whispers of Time and Minerva and the stifled moan of Unicorn. He knew he was putting pressure on her arms as he pulled but when the first link snapped he turned to see Minerva holding her up as Time tried to put pressure on a bleeding wound. He pulled a bandana from one of his copious pockets and moved Time's hands so he could see what happened.

Picking up her arm he hissed The chain had pulled free of her arm taking glove and skin with it. Aki had somehow embedded the links into her skin before he strung her up. Earth carefully wrapped the large bandana in a crude bandage then checked Unicorn's eyes. Other than the brief moan she had kept quiet. Her eyes opened and bore directly into his. "The other," she whispered before closing her eyes and taking a centering breath. He nodded and moved to remove the second chain. This one was more difficult. As if all the shadow power was trying to hold onto its prisoner. He grit his teeth and pulled his arms apart.

The link snapped and Unicorn collapsed before Time and Minerva could catch her. Quickly pulling out a second bandana, he repeated the bandaging. It was crude and not at all sanitary but it would have to do.

The shock had send Unicorn back to a semi-conscious state. Earth quickly scooped her up, gently cradling the wounded Knight. "Hana now would be a good time for a lift out of here."

Time nodded and reached. "Setsuna?"

****

Pluto paused, raising a hand. The argument between Rage and Mars stopped. "Hana? Have you got Unicorn?"

Hana filled Pluto in on the state of the Star Knight, anger coloring her mind voice as she detailed the injuries and how they found her. Pluto was surprised at the anger in her normally patient and quiet apprentice. While she hid it better than most, Hana was Kouhei and she held much anger at injustice inside her. Once she had conquered the fear that made her Kouhei, she was still filled with anger. "We have done what we can sensei but once we move her from this room we will all be in danger."

Minerva held up a hand, keeping the others from leaving the room. "There is some type of magical shield on this room." She stepped out, reaching with her powers. "Out here that room is not here." She narrowed her eyes. "Like a dampening field. It is a wonder that we heard the scream Hana-chan."

Time shook her head. "No wonder. We created a link to Unicorn back when this began. We are the only ones other than her old team mates who could. It was necessary."

Both Earth and Minerva looked puzzled. "Necessary?" asked Minerva as the big man asked. "Who is this woman?"

"Later, Samuel. We don't have time now." Hana told him softly. Again little Hana didn't sound right. She was more confident, not shrinking into the shadows like she used to. She added at this troubled look. "Just believe me that she is important to the future."

"All right but this woman and the pretty one need to be explained soon Hana-chan." Hana shook her hair back before her eyes in an unconcious habit, hiding her eyes like usual.

Minerva hid a blush as best she could by running across the room to the hall door. Reaching out with her mind she was relieved that outside the room her powers where strong. That torture chamber muffled all but shadow powers it seemed. Here in the open she could reach further but not past the hall. She turned back and narrowed her eyes. There had to be a way to shield Unicorn from the dark powers. She had managed a brief shield before she was captured, maybe that would work.

Samuel was reaching with his sense yet again. Since he woke up back in Tokyo tower he found he could touch Mother Earth no matter where he was. Here it took longer but he cold pull up strength and peace. The older confusion was washed away when he touched the Earth power. He could tell that they were near an exit, a door to the outside. "We need to leave," he started to step into the bedroom when Hana dashed past him.

She grabbed up the spare blanket on a nearby chair and draped it over Unicorn's body, tucking in the edges to hide any glimmer of white in the dimness. "That should hide her better."

Minerva concentrated and then whispered something. Hana smiled as she felt something move past her and settle about Unicorn. "Step out slow, so I can see if it worked."

Samuel stepped out of the room and paused. There was suddenly a sense of eyes on them. The pressure slowly built as they stood there but there was no outcry, no rush of shadows to capture. He moved carefully across the room, all the while following the tug of freedom. "Door is this way." The girls followed him to the hall and beyond.

*****

The Kouhei gathered at Draco's dojo. The outer senshi were in another room, giving them the illusion of privacy. "This shadow general, Aki. He is the key to getting our family back. He has been in charge of each attack since the first. From Time's intelligence he has been keeping Unicorn away from Kaneda's reach in a pocket realm." He paced, arms crossed before him as the thought outloud. "Now that Unicorn has been taken out of the pocket realm…"

"We know all this Draco, what we need is a way to reach them." Rage, while better at planning than the old days, was running hot. His partner, who knew how to keep him calm, was in danger. With us here," he stabbed a finger at the floor. "And them over there we can't plan an assault till we have a way to get there."

"Rage, cool. The senshi are working on getting us to the battle. Once we are there, then the Kouhei will teach the shadows a lesson. No one lays hands on Kouhei."

If the Kouhei had been paying attention they would have noticed something was going on. The figures had all rearranged themselves. The Shadow Master figure was standing above the general figurine with a growing blackness spreading toward it. The green ivy leaf, crystal hourglass and the blue globe seemed to have moved away from them. The unicorn statue was slowly pulsing, a very dim glow as it too moved. On the table unnoticed, the red jade warrior was glowing under the clear glass cover, the Green dragon writhed as the carved oak and blue jade wave rested together. Across the board a group of western astrological figures were grouped in a loose circle.

Uhanzee blocked out the building argument between his fellow warriors and turned his eyes to the table. Oak saw the figures differently than his friends. The teaching of his shaman great grandfather had gave him a different view of the world than others. More so even than his time as Kouhei. Stoic, strong and silent, he had once been arrogant and dismissive of those not of his race and tribe. Meeting the Kouhei had changed him but not as much as Shayla had. The gentle healer who fought to protect those she loved, no matter how often she was hurt by them she tried to help and that raised protective urges in him. They had become one before his first death. He had not been able to tell her he had come back changed again. The darkness of his old soul was controlled now. His mind was no longer focused on perceived injustices but on the truth.

But by seeing truth he now saw more. He saw that Draco and Rage were fighting out of fear. Fear of failure. In the short time since he had returned to this world. The betrayal of one time friends was sad but to be expected now. The darker souls needed to be tested, to be given a chance to come back to the side of good.

The figures were slowly moving across the board as he watched. The statues that symbolized Time, Minerva and Earth had managed to move Unicorn part the castle gates. He quietly interrupted his friends rising argument. "Excuse me brothers but you should take a look here."

Rage and Draco broke off looking up startled. They both forgot Oak was standing on the other side of the table. He was so still that most time they ignored him like a tree. "What is it Uhanzee?" Jai looked down at the table. He looked confused, "Did you move these/"

Oak shook his head. "Your symbols seem to be enchanted Jai." He watched as the shadow general and his master moved across the board. "and our friends are escaping the castle."

"What are you doing with these?" Greg looked confused. "These are Hana's. How did they get here Jai?"

Hana asked me to keep this chess set here last week. Said it was from her family." Jai sounded as confused as his Kouhei. "I thought she didn't have any living family but I told her she could put it here." He leaned over the table, resting his fingers on the glass just above the palely glowing unicorn figurine. "This isn't a chess set, the number of pieces are wrong." He quickly counted, as he added up the pieces it sunk in that each was a direct correlation to a major player in the current drama.

*******

"The door is this way." Earth continued to the left, avoiding the shadow patrols somehow. Once they made the outer hall, Samuel paused to let the Minervan senshi move ahead. The uproar toward the inner bailey of the castle seemed to distract the guards. She gestured for Time and Earth, then carefully opened the large door. It lead to a small garden, or what had once been a garden. The tree and bushes had been affected by the shadows here, their leaves with shaded from a dark green to black and had a waxy texture.

The three mobile members dashed from cover to cover. Once they got more than 500 yards from the castle, he felt a change in Unicorn. She no longer hung limply. He could feel a full body tremble before a hand lifted to his chest. "Put me down please," a quiet voice asked politely.

Debating for a moment, he dashed behind a larger tree and set Unicorn on her feet. She swayed perilously for a bit, letting Earth steady her with a hand. Time and Minerva watched, waiting for the Star Knight to open her eyes.

"You three should have left me there you know?" Her voice was calm, matter of fact. "By taking me out of the pocket you have let Kaneda know where I am." she smiled weakly. "Not that I am ungrateful." She moved her arms carefully and hissed as she made fists.

"There was no way they would leave you there, Star Knight. Time and Minerva would have found any way possible to save you. This time it was me." He pointed a large thumb at his chest. Minerva started to protest but he held up a hand. "It is all right, Minerva. I know that Time and yourself would have helped me any way but it was better that I was there."

Unicorn ignored the little byplay. Very carefully she reached for her powers. Being in the shadow realm, or this pocket of it, was muffling her. Her soul power flowed sluggishly. It took her full concentration to pull even a small ball of light into her fingertips. She kept pulling, trying to use her light to clear out the shadow taint but it was not working. She started to sway again. Once more Earth placed a hand on the wounded Knight. "Whatever you are trying, stop it Knight. You are starting to attract attention." Unicorn signed, wincing and nodded.

*******

Inside the shadow hall things were heating up. Aki had swept into Kaneda's chamber, feeling smug. He had managed to capture the Star Knight along with another Kouhei and a senshi. While he didn't get the information he wanted, turning over the women would give him more status with the shadow court.

It was too bad he had to damage his former teacher. He couldn't understand loyalty to a brother she didn't know. Her apology was maddening. He had harmed her, burned her pretty white skin and filled her with pain and she still felt sorry for him.

It was too bad but he would trade her in heartbeat for power and control. No on would tell him what to do anymore. He smiled as Seiya oozed over to his side. The former Kouhei was defiantly a plus. Sexy as hell and she enjoyed inflicting pain. She was a tool that he found useful. She leaned against him, running newly sharpened nails over his exposed skin. With a hiss, he shook has head. "It isn't time to play. I need to let his Darkness know we have his prize."

Seiya whispered in his ear as Kaneda turned to speak to his general. "The Light bitch has escaped with little Hana, big Sammy and that other girl. They are on the ground, heading toward the wall." Aki's eyes widened and then narrowed, as he calculated how to save the situation.

"My lord, it seems we have some visitors in the garden."

Kaneda's shadow hood turned directly to his general. "So your guests have escaped?" The cold from the shadow Master slid across the skin of his human minions. With a flick of shadow, he sent Aki to his knees. "Did you think I didn't know you brought Her into the castle. Into your 'secret' room?" The black shadow form oozed closer, floating almost on top of the general. "I knew the moment you captured Her. I felt each blast of energy as you tried to glean the location from Her."

Aki trembled as pressure built around him. The mindless shadows, pressed him to the floor, holding him in place. Kaneda formed a shadow flail and handed it to Seiya. "You, give Aki a lesson."

Seiya purred as she took the weapon made of shadow. She ran the strips though her fingers. As the sharp bits cut her fingers she clenched them and let out a soft moan of pleasure, "Happiness is blood and pain." She whispered. Kaneda lifted Aki back to his feet, holding him in the air and gestured, ripping the robe from his general's back. With a nod Seiya proceeded to punish her master for her king.

When Kaneda felt his general's arrogance had been properly punished letting Aki drop back to the ground, dissolving the flail in mid stroke. "Go, now. Bring back our prisoners." He once more lifted up his general, holding him up at eye level and spoke very quietly.. "Fail me again and I won't stop till you no longer have a body." Kaneda swing about gesturing for Seiya to join him and walked or more floated away.

Aki pulled the tattered robe about himself, hiding the wince as he moved his torn skin. Stoically he turned and headed out. Before he left the chamber Kaneda's sibilant voice filled his head. "Return Her to this room undamaged General."

Aki snorted and went back to his rooms. The Star Knight was far from undamaged and in his current mood, she would be lucky to be alive if he found her first. He called for Steve. It was time that the surfer earned his freedom.

When Steve strolled in Aki had straightened up and repaired her clothing. "Time to earn your keep Kouhei." Aki tossed a Kusarigama at the surfer, who managed not to drop the odd weapon. With a handle as long as his forearm and it had a sharp blade attached at a right angle. "What is…this?" He spun the hand, careful of where the blade went. With in a few passes the weapon felt natural, like something was guiding his hand.

"It doesn't matter what it is. What matters is you use it and retrieve your missing team mates from the castle grounds." Aki snapped his fingers and they were transported directly outside. "You will find where Earth and Time have taken Unicorn and Minerva. Return Unicorn to the castle."

Steve shrugged. "Anything you wish. Shouldn't I take a few guards? To help herd them back?"

Aki growled and backhanded the Kouhei traitor. "I sad bring back Unicorn. Even a traitor like you should be able to handle one injured woman." He headed back inside to lick his wounds. "I said nothing about bringing back the other three. Use the weapon I gave you and get them out of the picture."


	12. Cry to Heaven

When Shadows Rise

Chapter 12

Cry to Heaven

"We need to keep moving," Iriko scanned behind them again. "They know we are out here." Her powers had grown over the past month. For centuries she had been frozen in strength at her level when the moon kingdom fell. But since being reawakened and meeting Unicorn her powers had grown. Her range, once only a few feet was now hundreds of yards. "Someone is coming to get us."

"Then lets move,." Suteko's voice was unexpectedly firm. She turned from the castle, walking toward the wastelands before her.

The landscape as they moved slowly grew less. Less formed, less wild, just less. Within a mile the forest had turned into a gray wasteland. Samuel grew more disturbed the further they traveled. His connection to the Earth was fading as the realm turned into shadow. While still quite strong he didn't think it was a good thing that was happening. He kept an eye on his companions. Little Hana hovered near the wounded Star Knight, who seemed to be ignoring the growing blood stains on the makeshift bandages. The growing shadow was slowing her down. What little he had managed to learn about her seemed to be confirmed by the growing weakness. She really was affected strongly by shadows. It was odd but it was clear they had to stop soon to let her rest.

Suteko gritted her teeth. This place was all wrong. The oppressive shadows ate at her. They were being watched closely for signs of weakness and she was holding onto her transformation grimly. She was putting these three in danger but there was nothing she could do. Iriko and Hana were too loyal for their own good. Stopping, she reached for her staff to use it to help her stay upright. Her fingers found nothing. For the first time since she was a child the staff her uncle helped her make was gone. The shock stopped her in her tracks. She felt her transformation slip, sending her back into her embroidered gi. The extra strength that came with being Unicorn also slipped away, leaving her staggering. Hana was at her side as she fell, stopping her from hitting more than her knees. "Leave me Hana-chan, before they catch up with us. They won't go easy on you for releasing me."

"You know that won't happen Suteko. They get you again and the shadows win."

"No they only win if they defeat my brother." She pushed herself away from Hana but didn't get up. She stayed on her knees panting quietly. But that won't happen." She looked about, "Do any of your see…" she was interrupted as the shadow that had been following them struck.

Rising up out of the shadowy mist, Star Ocean twirled his Kusarigama. "Me?" He smiled at his old team mates. "Surprise. Long time no see."

Samuel steeped between the women and his past team mate. "Come to join the good guys?" It was obvious by his tone that Samuel didn't believe that one.

"Nah…just need to take you back old buddy. Need you to help me with Seiya." There was a gleam in his eye. "She is under the control of Aki and it is gonna take muscles to get her free."

Samuel was still the trusting soul he once was when it came to his friends. Steve was a good friend. He wanted to trust Steve. They once fought together and played together. But recently happenings made him cautious. And it was a good thing. As he stepped forward Steve twirled the Kusarigama in his hands and then lunged. Samuel's si was in his hand and he managed to parry the darkly glowing weapon. "What is this?" was all he could say before they were in a vicious battle. Samuel's natural caution and slower movements while fine against youma was not quite up to holding off his former team mate. Steve spun and managed to solid blow to Samuel's shoulder. The angled blade made a deep slice across the meat of his shoulder. The pain was startling but he could feel an ice cold burn of poison slipping into his bones. "Poisoned?" Samuel's grunt of surprise and pain galvanized Hana into action.

"Iriko! Shield, Suteko!" Hana pulled free her pocket watch, looking about. The shadows didn't seem to be massing at the moment. Both Kouhei had a dilemma. Steve was one of them but he had just attacked Samuel. "Steve what are you doing?"

Steve spun about grinning. "I'm taking out a traitor of course. You should know that Han-chan. He tried to hurt you, knocked you out even." His voice once bright like sunlight on waves, seemed darker now. His bright eyes had gone black like most shadow minion. As Samuel tried to shake off the effect of the poisoned weapon Steve moved toward her. "Why are you even with these three Hana-chan? You should be with good old Gregor." He quickly spun the Kusarigama catching Hana's chain and pulling it from her grasp.

The fact that that Steve's weapon hand snagged her own surprised Hana for long moment. Long enough that Steve lashed out with a shadow backed punch. The punch was full strength and snapped her head back, dropping her. He then pulled back a booted foot and kicked her in the head.

Samuel hissed and then roared as he saw his small friend falling to the ground. The Hana he remembered was not a fighter, she was the one that was protected. Bad enough that Steve attacked him but to hit and kick little Hana put him firmly in the camp of evil. He pulled up energy to send a shock wave at Steve but gasped as he too lost his link to the Earth. Shaking his head he barreled forward, a raging bull racing toward his target, he couldn't seem to focus, like he was being drawn down.

Steve grinned as he sidestepped. He had them reaching and not thinking. It was so much fun. Teach them to think he was lazy and easy. He turned his attention to the pretty lavender haired girl. She was standing in front of his target. The bleeding and scorched Star Knight was back in her human form. He couldn't see at the moment why she was the focus of Kaneda and Aki's attentions. Obviously her power was broken. Her skin looked ashen from both power and blood loss but everyone seemed to be working at protecting her. "Well that is too bad," he whispered to himself and started to step forward.

"Stay back, traitor." Iriko spoke evenly. Still in her Minerva uniform, her powers had not been affected by the shadows. New confidence had been imbued in her by her success back but the stable. "You should be ashamed. Poisoning Samuel and striking Hana. You are no Kouhei," her voice dripping with contempt. "You are a shadow dog, begging your master for scraps. I will not allow you to harm my friends any more! Minerva Levin Bolt!" She snapped out her hands, sending an invisible force straight into Steve's head. He staggered to the side, a massive blinding headache almost stopping him in his tracks.

"Poison, what poison?" Steve did his best to look innocent. All I did was hit him with my weapon." He started to spin it about to distract the Minervan. "He is weak. Like the rest of my so called friends."

"So called friends!" That comment angered the normally placid Minervan more. She had been inside Samuel's mind. Seen his fond memories on hacky sack and surfing with Steve, had had quiet discussions about her past with Hana. This selfish, arrogant man was writing off two quietly loyal people. She moved so that she stood between him and her three friends. For the first time in her career she brought attention to herself. "Minerva Levin Bolt!" She sent a second, stronger blast into his mind, staggering him once more.

"That hurt little girl/" He had planned on ignoring her but Minerva just added herself to the list of those needing to be taught a lesson. He pulled back and launched the poisoned Kusarigama directly into her, hitting her below her right collarbone.

Minerva froze, looking down as a red blossom slowly spread on her white uniform. She heard someone let out a loud cry as she started to sink, the shield about Suteko dropping as she did.

******

The four Kouhei stared at the figurers moving below the glass. The pure white glow about the Unicorn started to flicker, dimming to barely noticeable as a new figure chased after the companions. A black star seemed to be following close behind. As they watched in confusion the figures took on ghostly aura's.

Uhanzee clasped Shayla's hand as under the glass his ghost did the same. He darted looked toward Jaeoh and Gregor and saw they were engrossed in the fleeing ghosts. Turning to Shayla he whispered, 'This was Hana's table and they are us. Something important will happen soon." Shayla nodded as she watched the other two men. They were visibly getting agitated. Her healers powers made her empathic. Not as much has the missing Star Knight thankfully but enough to know that Jaeoh and Gregory were fighting internal battles with attraction to the missing. She dropped her eyes to the table and noticed something else odd. The table top was on a type of hinge. Made to open but it looked like a key was necessary. She let go of Uhanzee's fingers. After a brief kiss she stepped to the other room. Weaving past clumps of senshi she found Setsuna and leaned down to whisper in her ear. The guardian senshi handed her a small skeleton key with a brief nod.

Shayla slipped back to her team with out disturbing the conversations or the new argument between Jaeoh and Gregory. Slipping the small key into the lock, she smiled as the figurines paused. The snick caught the attention of Jaeoh. "Shayla, what are you doing?

She smiled and lifted the glass carefully. "We need to examine these closely Jaeoh. They are echoing those they are meant to represent." Her eyes stayed glued to the darkly glowing Star as it spun around the blue globe. A black piece broke off the star and imbedded itself in the globe. She gasped as the globe's green glow faded with a slow beat, then the crystal hourglass toppled over. She reached down to straighten it and disappeared in a flash as her fingers brushed the crystal.

"Shayla!" Uhanzee reached out, his hand brushing the damaged globe instead, he too vanished.

Jaeoh and Gregory looked at each other and then at the table. As one they reached forward. Gregory's fingers brushed the hour glass and Jaeoh's the globe, the too disappeared. The covered came down then, slowly until it clicked shut once more. The key then fell to the carpet.

Setsuna retrieved the key. "good luck," she whispered.

*****

Shayla stumbled to her knees, her hand going to Hana's pulse. Her friend was alive. She looked up as Uhanzee appeared behind Samuel. He landed more nimbly than she had. He looked over to her and nodded. When Gregory appeared at Shayla's side his arms immediately gathered Hana up and held her tight. His eyes darted about and settled on Steve just as he threw the Kusarigama.

Jaeoh appeared at Uhanzee's side,. He watched as the Minervan was impaled, his eyes widening as he was who had thrown the blade. In mere moments he watched as Samuel ran across the odd ground to catch the falling woman. He narrowed his eyes trying to spot Suteko in the mists.

Steve grinned wider. He took out all three, as ordered and now he used his new found shadow powers to drag Suteko from the mists. The woman was nearly unconscious from the drain he had built. Aki had given him more than the poison Kusarigama before he left. A piece of the chain with her skin and blood still attached made the sympathetic match for the draining spell. He pulled her fast, not caring if she was injured more. He slung her to his side as his former leader appeared. Glee that for once being in control, he laughed as the bull smashed past Jaeoh and caught the Minervan as she fell. He called the weapon back to his hand, causing it to tear out of the interfering woman's breast. He held the bloody blade to the groggy Suteko's throat. "Don't even think it Jaeoh."

Disbelieving, Jaeoh dashed forward but skidded to a stop as the Kusarigama pressed closer, bringing blood out of her throat. "Steve, stop it. You're one of us." He pleaded.

"Wrongo dude. I'm my own man and this chickie is gonna get me all the power I need. See ya!" With a grin he disappeared taking a limp Suteko with him.

Jaeoh's roar was matched by the anger of two others. Gregory was angry but relieved when Hana's eyes fluttered open. The bruise that darkened her pale jaw made him see red.

Iriko's transformation had slipped as she sunk to the ground. Her simple overalls hid the blood better than the white of her uniform. Shayla was at her side in a blink, her hand reaching to press over the wound. The lavender haired beauty was gasping , unable to breath from the puncture in her lung. Her eyes were wide in pain and shock but strangely not in fear. She tried to talk , to ask the man holding her a question. "No little one, don't, let Shayla heal you." His voice was gruff and confused. Something was telling him that she was precious and important. To hold her and not let go but she was hurt and Shayla needed to help her. He loosened his arms and Shayla lay her hands over the wound. Green glowing power flowed from her hands into Iriko, causing her to moan. Shayla strained, pulling energy from deep inside. She felt he power grow stronger as Uhanzee added his power to hers, his brown energy combining with hers easily.

Jaeoh sent off a blest of Jade dragon fire in frustration to the clouds. Steve, once the lightest soul of the Kouhei, had just crossed over. He had used a bladed weapon against a fellow Kouhei, one he knew was poisoned. He used it against an unarmed senshi and he threatened an injured woman. In his most dangerous voice, he called out, "Kouhei!" Shayla, Uhanzee, Samuel, Gregory and a groggy Hana looked to their leader. "Star Ocean is no longer Kouhei. He has betrayed us all."

The Kouhei looked at each other, then nodded. It was settled. Jaeoh continued to scan the mist, face angry but inside his heart was beating fast. "She needs me," he whispered. Seeing the quiet, dignified warrior limp, bloody and burned was driving him mad. He clenched a fist inside the pocket of his jacket. The green dragon on the back coiling and uncoiling, an outward sign of his agitation. Something buried deep in his subconscious wanted him to race t her side, to take vengeance on those who injured her. He never felt this way before. The connection to his Kouhei, the honor and responsibility of being their leader led to friendships some closer than others but this was different. She raised protective urges, not because she was weak but because she was special. Gritting his teeth he turned away and went to his team.

"Shayla report!" His voice was at its gruff best.

The healer slowly came out of her trance. "The wound is bad but I have her stable. We need to get her an Samuel out of this place." She wearily leaned against Uhanzee, squeezing his hand in a silent thanks for loaning her energy. "Someplace safe and away fro the drain of the shadows. The poison has been stopped, for now, but I am not sure I can cure it's effects alone."

Samuel held Iriko carefully with his good arm. "Jaeoh...what is really going on here?" He looked down at her pale face and back up. "This girl shouldn't be on a battlefield at all." His confusion shone through the sweat beading on his face. "And Stave....what is going on?"

****

Hana came to once more feeling arms about her. For a long moment she savored the feel before raising a hand to touch her sore jaw. Steve packed a solid punch without adding the shadow power behind it. It had been a long time since a man had hit her and it would be a longer time before she let it happen again. "Not so tight," she said softly to her big protector. Gregory loosened his arms enough to let her sit up. Her eyes darted about in hope. Iriko was still unconscious in Samuel's embrace but there was no sign of the Star Knight. "Suteko?" she asked looking up at her partner. Greg shook his head, "Gone."

She could feel the power from the artifact, pulling them back. "Quickly everyone, hold onto Iriko and Samuel or they will be trapped here!"

Jaeoh wrapped a hand about Samuel's arm as Uhanzee carefully did the same to Iriko. within a bank of an eye the Kouhei were back by the glass topped table. Samuel hissed as his wound was jarred but he managed to keep Iriko still.

Shayla started barking orders, separating her two patients so she could finish tending them. Lie them out flat. Careful of the wounds." She looked about, eyes narrowing. "Uhanzee get Usagi, we need her crystal fro the poison. Jaeoh get some ice for Hana's jaw." She spared a soft look for the big man. "Greg she will be okay. I need you to help Samuel." Within moments the room was transformed. Pillows had been brought by the senshi, drink and cleansing cloths offered and Usagi brought forth her crystal.

Once the patients had been laid out, Shayla joined hands with a transformed Usagi. Together they sent healing energy, green and silver, directly into their injured companions. The shadow poison was though, almost a living thing and unwilling to release its hold on the two Kouhei. Hotaru and Mamaru joined their weaker healing abilities to the others, their gifts sending the poison out of first Iriko and then Samuel. As they forced it out a black, oily mass lifted from the wounds, coalescing into two distinct figures. They drifted about, radiating anger and hate. The Princess then lifted her crystal, sending pure crystal moon light into the heart of the shadow monsters. The creatures fought and twisted. The moon energy could trap them but not destroy them.

Jaeoh watched them twist for a long moment and then with a growl he sent green flame splashing into them. The creatures froze and then let out a long eerie wail as they turned into ash and scattered. He turned his eyes to his ruler and nodded before moving back to the side of his fallen Kouhei. Speaking softly, he clasped Samuel's hand, welcoming him back.

"I tried Jaeoh, I tried to get her away." The stocky and shaggy young man, looked down. He had failed his friends.

"I know man. I know." Jaeoh patted Samuel on the shoulder and turned to leave the room. "Shayla?"

The healer looked up and nodded. "The wounds are healing."

Jaeoh nodded once and slipped out of the room. With two wounded in his office and the main dojo filled with Senshi, it was hard to find a place to think. But thinking wasn't what he needed. He moved to the smallest training room, shedding jacket, shirt and shoes a the doorway. He started katas. Movement was what he needed. A way to clear his mind of the anger that was threatening his center. Anger and something he had to admit to himself was fear. The sight of Suteko, battered and bloody, had shaken something loose in his mind. He punched faster, kicked harder as his mind tried to show him something. Images of a woman who looked just like Suteko yet different. She was wearing ancient robes or peasant smocks and pants. Teaching others, talking to him, loving him. He didn't know how he knew these things but some when in a distant past he was involved with the missing Star Knight.

He kept moving faster and faster, his fists blurring till he stopped and dropped down in a squat, head hanging as he fought to bring his breathing under control. Nothing was making sense. The peace he found, fought hard for was out of reach now. Closing his eyes all he could see was her face as his one time friend took her away.

"You will get her back Jaeoh." Mamaru's voice was soft but rang with truth.

"How do you know that, Prince?" He didn't look up. In fact he started punching the mat over and over. "How do you know that she is even still alive." His voice dropped down to barely audible as a pale face filled his vision.

Mamaru felt for this man. Ancient memories and new feelings were flooding the Kouhei. Destiny could be cruel. "I know because the Unicorn statue still glows. It is faint but Suteko will not give up. It isn't part of her nature."

Mamaru waited. He remembered the confusion, the indecision when the ancient past caught up with a man. He watched the Kouhei beat the mat till his knuckles bled. "It is hard, isn't it?" He smiled when Jaeoh stopped punching. "The memories are confusing but you get used to them." He walked over and dropped down next to Jaeoh. "We'll get her back Jaeoh. We have to regroup but we will find her and save her."

Jaeoh looked up under his brow, black eyes glowing with his power. "We'll save her or I'll tear Kaneda to pieces."

******

Steve brought Suteko back to the main hall of the castle. The shadow minions pulled back in fear of the weak, battered woman. He dragged her in front of the throne, tossing a triumphant grin toward Aki as he stopped. "I have brought the one you seek Master!" he tossed her down on the floor in front of the throne.

Kaneda's black hood stared down at his foe. Even covered in blood and burns she was still beautiful. "I told you I could win Suteko. The shadow has overcome the light." His voice sounded gleeful, if hollow.

From the floor Suteko answered softly. "You haven't won yet Kaneda." She very slowly pushed herself up, panting and hissing as her wounds pulled. "I am still alive," As she reached her knees she took a deep ragged breath. She tried once more to draw up her power, to somehow flood this room with clean, white Light but all she managed was a feeble glow.

with a negligent wave of his hand, Kaneda forced her back down on her belly, in a mockery of obscence. "You are...for now little woman." He slowly flowed down the dais to stand in front of her. "And for as long as I decide you will live." He gestured for the two turned Kouhei to lift her up. "Only for as long as I decide."

Seiya moved forward eagerly, taking one arm as Steve took the other. The pink haired, sensual beauty wrapped her long claws tight, breaking what little undamaged skin she could find and fresh blood started to trickle off her elbow. Unnoticed the drops sizzled on the floor, the light in her blood causing the shadow floor to melt. Kaneda's sleeve lifted and curled about Suteko's chin. He slowly dragged her forward. "And now I can do whatever I desire to you." The hood leaned forward till it engulfed her face. A muffled scream filled the hall. IT broke off as she went totally limp. Kaneda pulled back and spoke, his voice purring. "Take her to the Room." Every creature in the chamber could feel the Master's smile of pleasure and shuddered. "Aki, your chains. Bring them." The general nodded, snapping his fingers. The chains appeared and he followed his master and his minions out of the throne room.

"She should have told me," he whispered as a niggling doubt filled him. The chill emanating from the Room flowed over his skin. This room was the heart of the Darkness and glowed a sickly purple.

*****

The following days had senshi watching the table. As long as the unicorn statue was still white they had time but there were now a few cracks in the white jade. the black star and a new pink curvaceous woman figure swirled about the unicorn, causing the glow to fade each time. Long streaks of black would cover the pure white jade each time the woman statue moved. Oddly enough the glow returned when the general circled, as if somehow Aki was lending energy to his former sensei.

Gregor was confused. Friendships had changed. The power dynamic between the Kouhei and the senshi used to be clear and distinct, but now he wasn't sure. While it was good to have Samuel back, the scruffy Kouhei was spending all his time with Iriko. Not sure how to deal with yet another friend who returned form the dead, he tended to lash out at those around him. In the old days her would have turned to Jaeoh, his chosen leader but Jaeoh was in seclusion with of all people Mamaru. The prince and the Kouhei were deep in a discussion about repressed memories from ancient times.

In the past few years Gregor found that he could turn for some sense of clarity to Hana but it seemed different now. Inwardly he was fighting with strange new emotions. Hana had been his touchstone for peace and sanity for years. The happenings of the past week was making him admit she meant more than a friend to him. Her calm and patience was what let him deal with the contained anger and the confusion of his place in this world but his still unresolved feelings for the now traitorous Seiya was making him edgy, make that edgier.

He wandered out to the small enclosed garden behind the dojo. Kneeling in the shade beneath an ancient tree was Uhanzee. Once they had butted heads. The tall, lanky Cheyenne had been arrogant and stand offish. Angry at the injustice done to his people and intolerant of whites. Gregor and he had had a few knock down when they first became Kouhei. Leveler heads had made them see that they were fighting the same enemy. Then in a nasty battle the Amerid warrior had taken a death wound protecting Shayla and Hana. They hadn't quite become friends but Gregor had respected the loyalty and selfless bravery that had saved the two women. Now he was back but he seemed quieter, more controlled, like his demons were under control. The big white haired powerhouse of muscle stood watching Uhanzee chant in his native tongue. The chant stirred something deep inside, no matter who listened. It slowly fell off as the warrior waved a burning bundle of grass about and then sat back, eyes closed.

Greg pondered for a long bit and was drawing breath when Uhanzee spoke. "Come brother, sit." he didn't open his eyes or lift a hand, leaving the decision to Gregor.

"That is the second time you called my brother man."

Uhanzee opened his dark eyes, looking at Gregor steady and deep. "Are we not?"

Pausing, Gregor mulled that. In the way of the warrior, they were in fact brothers. "Okay, I'll give you that one." He moved to the side and squatted down, keeping his hands free but at eye level for the seated man. Gregor debated for long moments as Uhanzee patiently waited.

The former dog soldier kept his gaze steady on his fellow Kouhei. Inwardly he smiled at the conflict the Hestoetane was going through. The big man had grown more than fond of little Hana but his heart was divided. Now that Seiya was back, he felt lingering loyalty to the beautiful and twisted woman. Yet the quietly loyal Koo'ht woman tugged at his sore heart. Her steadfast loyalty to the much larger man was interesting to watch. Though she held ancient secrets, she was at times innocent, almost childlike. Her quiet patience was needed here. Plus her knowledge of the woman at the center of the new conflict was crucial.

Gregor found himself at a loss for words. Taking was never his strong suit. Give him an obstacle and he could go around or more likely through it, a monster, he would kill it but words tended to trip him up. He just didn't know where to start. Uhanzee took pity on him. "Little Hana seems to have grown strong Gregor. Is that from your influence.?"

A small smile flashed before he answered. "Hell no, Hana has always been stronger than she appeared. She just hides it well."

Tilting his head, Uhanzee lifted a brow. "Is that so?"

Gregor nodded. "After...well you know." he looked away, uncomfortable with the concept of resurrection. "After you all were gone, I spent a lot of time watching over her. But it seems she has been watching over us all. Well we sorta fell into working together. Cleaning up the left overs."

Uhanzee nodded. No matter who won the war there were always stragglers to be caught and removed. "So she learned to fight?"

"More remembered how." Gregor plucked a grass stem and chewed it. "Something smashed through the shield over her memories. Not sure what but she suddenly became less afraid?" The two men continued to talk abut the shy Japanese woman.

Uhanzee let Gregor do most of the talking. Let him work out just how he thought Hana was . He was sure after some of the tales Gregor had shared with him that Hana had decided in a truly Japanese way to be his home. Neither guarded heart knew that a careful observer could see the longing that would flicker in a pair of black eyes. Gregor, normally so observant, missed those looks. He would have a word with his Shayla. She knew hearts. bush helping Samuel deal with his own resurrection and his own destiny, she could give him pointers on how to help them stop fighting their destiny.

"Hey, have you talked to Jaeoh since we came back?"

Uhanzee slowly shook his head, flipping one long braid over his shoulder. "He has been closeted with the once Prince since you returned. Shayla tells me that it has something to do with some legend."

Greg snorted. "So he is keeping everyone in the dark."

"Maybe not on purpose Ma'hane. Legends are tricky things. The meaning of the tales are easily misinterpreted. Our leader has had destiny shoved back in his face after 5 long years alone. Shayla tells me that he only spoke to her on computers. Did you speak to him at all in those years.?

Gregor shook his head. "He was deep in the mountains at some monastery last I had heard."

"Then coming back has been as confusing to him as it is to I. He is attracted to this Star Knight. She, like himself, does not fit the culture they grew up in, they have both been touched by destiny and she is a lovely thing."

Greg snorted again. It was true that she was pretty but he was not attracted to her other than as a puzzle to be solved. "Never mind she can give him a run for his money as a fighter. She is tough, strong and fast."

This time Uhanzee raised both brows. Gregor thought the Knight was a warrior worthy of note. He continued. "I got one spar with her and she was fast. Fast enough to know she was holding back." Gregory's voice took on a musing tone. "I have a feeling she could whoop us all if she was at full power and angry."

That comment really surprised Uhanzee. Gregor never admitted things like this. Maybe the notaxe'na had finally grown up. Years before he would never have admitted that a warrior could be good, nevermind possibly better. "So this woman would be a good match for Jaeoh?"

Gregor paused again. In all the excitement he had not though about attraction. Jaeoh had all the signs, if you paid close attention and Gregor admitted he hadn't been. He got up slowly with a node to Uhanzee. Now the time with Mamaru made sense. Though Uhanzee's destiny comment made him wonder. He headed to the kitchen. It was time for some tea.

*****

Seiya lay back on the large blood red bed. This Shadow Master, Kaneda, was wonderful. He gave her free rein to use her powers as she was fit. Playing with the little slut was fun. The blood flowing down her pale, pale skin satisfied something deep inside. The last time she played like that her toy had broken too quickly. This Star Knight was much stronger, though she was pretty damaged. They had to let her heal up a bit per Kaneda's orders. He had a plan to use her for bait but she had to be alive for that.

Seiya closer her eyes and pictured the lovely reactions she got from Suteko. Hanging her from the ceiling with chains was deviously medieval. Having them imbued with the woman's one serious weakness was genius. She rolled about the bed purring. She licked her lips as she let the black haired woman's large green eyes fade to black, her face transform to another face. One that she once called friend. How she would love to string up Hana, whip that condensing look from her little man stealing face. Better would be to have Gregor chained down, unable to save his little slut. Yes, it would be hellacious to make him watch as she bled and begged for mercy. Too bad little Hana was too smart to be caught.

*****

Steve was back in his own quarters, reconsidering his bargain. He had been offered power and the time to ride his beloved waves whenever he wished but all he seemed to do is beat on women. That was not what he signed on for. It was one thing to fight a foe, going toe to toe, power to power but to beat a woman chained to the ceiling, that was torture. He had finally walked out after Seiya started to lick the blood off the flail she kept at her belt. She had been weird in the old days but this was sick. She didn't even ask the woman questions just struck and struck her. Even after the moans had died out. It took a direct order from Aki and a blow to her head to stop the mistress of Pain. He really felt sorry for the woman. Whatever information Kaneda wanted was likely to die with the Star Knight if he didn't pull Seiya back. Maybe his plan was a mistake. He started to plan a way out. Shadows might be most places but the Ocean held little shade.

*****

Aki stayed in the Room after he sent Seiya away. The torture was getting nowhere. This wasn't getting them closer to the Gate and its guardian. It was just giving sick pleasure to two very twisted souls. He knew his Master had a thing for sensei but he obviously found Seiya more to his liking now.

Nodding to his attendant shadows, he held out his hand. They dropped a shallow bowl and a cloth into his palm. He stepped over and shook his head. "Sensei, they go to far," he said softly. Even though he sold his soul to save his skin, he kept early lesson on honor buried deep. He placed the bowl under her chin and slowly proceeded to clean blood from her face. She was fully limp, so limp at first he through she was unconscious again but he started when she sucked the cloth between cracked and swollen lips, trying to capture the moisture held there.

"Easy woman," he snapped his fingers and the bowl floated off to the side as a flask floated to his hand. He carefully cupped her chin and lifted the flask. Some of the water spilled down her chin, washing a clean path through the blood but she managed to swallow a few mouthfuls before dropping her head back down.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Aki stood debating before reaching for the water and cloth. Once more he started to wash her face. While swollen and heavily bruised her face had not been cut much. The blood mostly came from the spit lip and a cut high underneath her eye. It ran above an old scar that he wondered about. A find line along her cheek. He stepped around to check out her back and let out a silent whistle. The back of her shirt had been ripped into shreds. The tattered remains stuck in the wounds on her skin. It looked as if Seiya couldn't wait to start. Kaneda had sent him out to check on various field shadows and now he was glad. While it was a bit hypercritical of him after his earlier attempt to get information, this made him sick deep inside. Bits of cotton were stuck to her wounds and her entire back was a wound. Very carefully he pulled the pieces of shirt from her back and then snapped his fingers again.

"This will hurt sensei, but it has to be done." He lifted another flask and poured it over the wounds. The scream that followed was weak, ragged and defeated. She tried to arch away from the burning pain but she couldn't. The antiseptic, magically enhanced would keep the wounds from festering. "That is all I can do for you sensei." He walked back around his former teacher.

"Thank you,' she said again, her whisper more forced this time. Not sure why, Aki reached out and lifter her chin gently. He studied her face. Her eyes were swollen shut through he swore he could feel her watching him.

"I don't think it will matter now if you tell them sensei." Aki whispered but she was unconscious again. Not sure why, he sent a trickle of energy into his former teacher. Not the shadow energy he used before but something from inside his soul. The part that once believed in the bright and shiny pure light. It wasn't strong but it gave the injured woman's body a gentle boost toward healing. He headed back out, he needed to think.


	13. Heavan can wait

When Shadows Rise

Chapter 13

Heaven can Wait

"Okay it is time to pull back, to focus on now. Can you hear me Jaeoh.?" The dark haired Kouhei leader nodded. The mediation technique put him in a deep trance but he was still partially focused on the here and now. He had let Mamaru steer him to this place in an attempt to find his center again. His growing anger was making him reckless. The last attempt to work out a plan of attack had him storming out. Of the moon court only Mamaru and Iriko seemed to understand.

The shadows had taken to attacking what seemed like random temples and dojos. It was obvious they were searching for Suteko's brother. They had one of the descendants of the Crystal kingdom chi masters and needed the other. Mamaru had decided that Jaeoh needed to know a few of Suteko's secrets. The one bearing on who she had been. Also on Mamaru's growing suspicion that Jaeoh may be the reincarnation of the ancient prince. That was both hard to swallow, harder to ignore. But now he let the anger wash away, flow into something else. If he didn't master himself he would do something foolish.

He slowly released his tension, calling forth the soothing sound of rain on leaves, a warm fire crackling next to a soft rug and a woman. A woman eager for his presence.

Mamaru watched as the Kouhei leader slowly relaxed. The aura of contained anger that flickered with green flames had settled back. He had been ready to call in Gregor to subdue his leader. Since the capture and knowledge of the Star Knight's torture he had been acting rash. Each time a team went out to deal with the growing shadow incursions he had shown up and flew into battle. Even upstaging Rage's attacks. The ancient memories were taking over the young man. He had to use every trick in his hard won personal arsenal to keep him from using Hana's artifact to mount a single handed rescue. Ancient drives were overwhelming when added to current attraction. But they had turned a corner. Just as he moved to bring Jaeoh out of the trance something odd happened. Faintly across the room a figure was forming. Mamaru gasped as Suteko shimmered next to Jaeoh.

She place a finger to her lips, shaking her head. As the image grew clearer he could see that the Star knight was in bad shape. This projection was dressed in torn gi and was covered in blood and burns. She moved slowly toward Jaeoh, reaching out a hand. While her form was easy to see, she was transparent, like a ghost. Mamaru whispered, "are you dead?"

She turned her large green eyes to his and shook her head mouthing, "No,," before turning back to Jaeoh.

When her hand touched the Kouhei's temple she flickered. Jaeoh's eyes flew open and his jaw dropped. "Suteko…"

She smiled weakly and nodded. With her ghostly fingers still on his temple she started to speak. Mamaru heard nothing but Jaeoh held a one sided conversation.

"Jaeoh-san I need your help." Her voice came softly inside his head.

"We will get you free, I promise." He whispered.

The image shook her head, "No Jaeoh-san, no. Not for me. I need you to help my brother. Kaneda is drawing near to Ran-chan's hiding place. If he finds my brother, he finds the final gate."

"Your brother has his friends. He can defend the gate."

:Yes, he can, if he knows they are coming. Ran-chan is a tad slow sometimes. I need you to get a warning to him. He has to be warned, to be helped. He needs people to guard his family."

Her voice was fading as her form flickered. "Suteko?" he asked, worry slipping into his voice.

She seemed to shudder now as something was attacking her. "Don't….worry about me Kohiski. Please just listen." The shudders were getting stronger as the men watched. "Have Rei-sama send a message to the Hidden Hill temple. Have her tell them, "Hide the key," she gasped and it looked like she stumbled. "The Shadows Rise," her back arched and she let out a sc ream that this time Mamaru heard. They both watched in horror as black lightening covered her form and blood flowed across her features.

Both men reached for the ghostly image. She cast a longing look toward Jaeoh, "I wish we could have…" she faded as she was pulled back to her body. A crystal thudded to the floor.

Jaeoh and Mamaru sat in silence for along moment. Finally Mamaru asked. "What was her message?"

Jaeoh stood, from the floor to his feet he transformed to Sailor Kouhei Draco. "She wants a message sent to the Hidden Hills temple. Tell Rei to send this exact message. "Hide the key, the Shadows Rise." He reached down, picked up the crystal and strode out.

Mamaru blocked the doorway. "What else Kouhei?"

Jaeoh's eyes flared with green dragon power. "Nothing else for you sensei. It is time the Kouhei bring Unicorn out of the shadows." They locked gazes and Mamaru moved aside with a nod. He too had seen the ghostly projection. They could not leave the woman to die alone. No matter her orders.

"I'll give the message to Rei and get the senshi ready to go." Mamaru started to go left when he felt Jaeoh's hand stop him.

"No, have them take care of the city. The Kouhei will bring back our lost and we will punish the traitors." His voice was scary, low and angry, holding a touch of something else. Almost an echo, as if an ancient warrior was shadowing his modern incarnation.

Mamaru nodded, at this moment one prince to another. Ancient Hiro had made his appearance and it was time to prepare.

The men separated and Mamaru went first to Rei, who nodded at his message, her eyes wide. He then went to Usagi and whispered in her ear. He made sure to have a hand holding her down. She looked up and nodded then gestured for her senshi to gather about. They talked and argued over who would go and who would stay.

Jaeoh headed to the office. At this time Gregor, Uhanzee and the injured Samuel were watching the table. The Kouhei felt a draw that did not touch the Senshi. The table held secrets that Hana would not reveal but they understood. Understood that this was more than the only link to the shadow realm and the prisoner held there.

They looked up as one as they felt his power. Gregor's slow smile said it all. "Time to get the ladies I see," He let out a loud laugh as Hana and Shayla came in supporting a weak but upright Iriko.

"Kouhei we have to finish this. We have left the Knight too long."

Iriko looked at her new friends. "Jaeoh-san, I need to go with you."

The Kouhei powered up as their leader stared at the senshi of secrets. "Why?"

"Because I can get past the guards and shield you. Hana and I have expanded my shield."

He turned his eyes to Hana who nodded. "She will be needed."

"Then power up senshi, we leave now!" His voice cracked out like a whip. Iriko transformed and stood straighter. The added strength and power helped her overcome the last lingering weakness form the poison and her wound.. Earth moved to stand at her side, his hand clasping hers.

"Time, open it up."

Hana reached into her own pocket an pulled out a key. Unlike the key used last time, this key was made of topaz that glowed. She slid the key into the lock, twisting it first to the left, then to the right. Before she pulled it out she looked at her team. "This time the only way back will be with this key. We have 12 hours. Any longer and you will be trapped in shadow and time." The Kouhei each nodded as did Minerva. She lifted the lid and she reached inside. "Brace yourselves. I'm taking us as near to Suteko as I can. Be prepared. "She lightly touched the white jade of Unicorn and as one everyone in the room was transported in a flash of light.

Mamaru turned away and wished them a silent luck as the senshi set out to warn the temples.

******

Seiya was once more in the Room, using her flail Someone had cleaned up her new favorite toy. "Tell me who is helping you slut and this will stop." She raised the weapon and brought it down along Suteko's lower back. The Star Knight jerked but no sound escaped this time. The human body can only scream for so long before the vocal cords give out. Hanging from the ceiling with no way to support her weight had pulled both shoulders out of their socket. IT had caused her to nearly die till Kaneda realized he might lose his lure. He ordered Aki to return them to place and lowered her so that she cold stand. She had even been allowed to lie on her belly till the dark magic had knitted her up enough to stand more torture.

Suteko had learned if she focused inward she could block out the pain. It made the pink haired madwoman enraged when she couldn't feed on her victims fear and pain but it allowed Suteko's spirit to roam. She had managed to slip free long enough to deliver her message to Jaeoh.

Letting her eyes flutter shut once more she pictured his face She understood better now the nature of her attraction to the Kouhei leader. When she was recaptured she had been tortured to the point she nearly died. It was the first time she slipped free. She was met by her ancestor who held her and told her everything. To find out that she first had been born far way in a different time was hard to grasp To find that her destined mate was the handsome Kouhie leader was another Suteko had been shown his life, explained the error in fate that had them grow up apart and the correction that made them warriors of that fate. It was now up to Jaeoh and his team to decide whether this time they would be together or apart forever. As much as she longed for the ending offered it was unlikely now. She sent her destined love to fight with her brother.

"Oh no you don't woman." Suteko started with a gasp as a bucket of cold water hit her square in the face. "I said it is time to talk. " She felt Seiya wrap her fingers in her hair and pull her head up with a hard jerk. The sharper pain brought her fully back. She let out a strangled sigh.

"The Master wants his answers slut and you are gonna tell him everything." Seiya ran her hand over the swollen flesh, smiling. The pain from this creature was exquisite. Pure as the light she was supposed to be able to use. It filled her like a delicious three course dinner. Addicting like the finest drug, even better than sex. If she would just talk. Kaneda promised her heart's desire if she could just get the location of the Guardian from this woman. Trading off one stranger for the joy of having little Hana strung up like this with Gregor chained on the floor watching. Teach them to forget who belonged to who.

Her fingers tugged harder as she fantasized. "Tell me bitch!"

Suteko hissed. Her brother was safe as long as she didn't talk. If she could get this mad woman angry enough she would go too far and then it wouldn't matter. You can't get information from the dead. She could then apologize to Chris and Akuma. 'You know…Kaneda doesn't keep promises." she whispered.

"You are wrong woman," Kaneda's voice clawed like ants on the skin as he stepped into view. "I keep my promises. I told you that you would be mine Suteko and you are. To do as I wish." He gestured for Seiya to move back. He flowed around the chained Star Knight and laughed. "It seems my sweet Pain is very thorough following her order and you will tell me where he is woman. If I have to have her pull it from your bones."

Even though it was useless she reached as deep as she could. She let her lip slip into a smile and she felt power tickle up. "No Kaneda. I won't betray those I love." It wasn't strong but touched on her heritage and let power spill from her skin. The chi power was not as strong as when she was Unicorn and she couldn't channel it but it burned pure in the murky shadow filled room, striking the dark Lord like a slap sending him skittering back to the doorway. "Stop her!"

Seiya smiled, reached back and punched her hard, rocking Suteko's had back. The light snapped off as she passed back into unconsciousness. "Damn bitch will not give in. There must be another way to get the location." Kaneda's hood turned and she could feel his pleasure. "Come woman, leave her for now. We need to set a trap."

*****

Across two halls the Kouhei appeared inside the last room they knew she had been in. The shielded room inside the shadow general's quarters was empty. Even the chains were missing this time. Minerva went straight to the door, extending her senses as far as the shield allowed. There didn't seem to be any conscious minds in the outer chamber. Concentrating she slowly opened the door. The outer room was also empty. She gestured for the rest to follow her.

As his team moved about the generals chamber Jaeoh stood in the center of the room, his eyes ion the floor. The tools and victim might have been removed but there were a few signs. Drops of blood that hand not been cleared up. Kneeling down he could see that the floor was pitted, as if the blood had eaten through. He got back up, "Where are you?"

Minerva led the team out of the room, carefully checking ahead of them. This hallway was empty of even basic shadows. When they came to an intersection she paused, searching mentally. "there is a gathering five hundred years to the left." Her voice was distracted as she mentally searched. "But Unicorn is only 100 yards to the right." She looked over her shoulder at Jaeoh. "She isn't alone."

The Kouhei nodded. Rescue was never easy. "How many?''

She did a quick count, her brow furrowing as it wasn't clear.. "There is one human with her but the shadows,…I can't count them . " she looked forward again. "It is like she is surrounded but not by minds I can touch." She opened her eyes. "The one to worry about is the human."

"We'll deal wit whoever it is once we are there."

Leading the way Minerva kept the Kouhei form being spotted. the small shadows seemed to swirl past heading in the direction of the gathering. None of them even paused for a moment, Minerva's shield managing to cover the entire group. She paused them each time a creature passed until they reached he final intersection. She stopped them and held up a hand. "There is a problem," she said as she looked around the corner. She quickly explained what she saw.

Samuel slid up. He recognized the Reaper from before. This time he had a friend and they were guarding a door that glowed darkly purple in the gloom. "Problem she says." Earth slipped his Si into both hands, twirling them. The mingled earth brown and green power flickered along the tines. "We got two Reapers here, man." He looked back to his leader. Jaeoh's eyes were glowing with green flames in the dim light.

"Back off Earth, this belongs to Rage and I," he pulled his katana, letting the power slip down the blade. Rage grinned and slipped up to his leader's side, he short gladuis glowing red. As one they stepped into the hall.

The two reapers immediately flowed to block their way. Tall, thin and ragged looking, like creatures from some fantasy film. The creatures carried the traditional scythe. In a deep, tomblike voice the creature on the right swung his scythe to block the aisle. "You shall not pass."

Rage smiled wider. "Who said we want to pass dust bag?" As one Rage and Draco struck, blades glowing as they fought.

Sword against scythe normally would be a one way ticket to a grave but these two warriors were masters of their chosen weapon. Between their techniques and the power that being Kouhei gave them sparks flew. A hall is not the best place to swing the normal scythe but if it is apart of you there are things you can do that a normal human can not.

The Kouhei warriors took part of the shadow Reapers off with each swing or thrust but the creatures managed to get a few energy sapping blows across. Rage mostly shook off the blows, the shadow powers not effecting the bear like man. The trickle of blood into his eyes just made him smile wider as he closed past the reach of his opponent and with a cry he thrust forward, burying his gladuis into the midsection of the shadow minion. His grin widened to a truly hideous sight as he pulled the power from the Reaper. This greater shadow held more energy than the other shadow he had fought. They were locked together for long moments as he sucked it dry, the red glow lighting up the hall.

Draco's battle was wilder. His katana flashed as he spun and slashed. Again pieces of shadow fluttered into the darkness. His more precise attacks removed the outer layer of his opponent, exposing the black skeletal form in places, but something odd was happening. The few wounds that he picked up were slowing him down more than he expected. He hissed as the scythe caught him along the thigh. The wound was shallow but he felt his power flowing out along wit his blood. He stumbled to the side before taking a deep breath and dodging as the scythe came back around. The beast was not prepared as the Kouhei bounced up and onto the descending blade, his green flame covered blade circling to removed the hood and head from the Reaper. Everything paused for a moment then the robe collapsed inward. Jaeoh landed lightly but then stumbled letting out a low hiss. He grabbed his thigh with a confused look on his face. It was a shallow cut, why did he feel so weak? He leaned against the wall, closing his eyes and concentrated on his balance.

Gregor turned to say something and stopped. Jaeoh was leaning against the wall as blood slid down his thigh. "Sweet water! Front and center!" He crossed to his leader, dropping to a knee to inspect the wound. From what he could see it was shallow but the amount of blood was wrong. IT looked almost like Jaeoh was reacting like Unicorn. Not as intense but wrong for a Kouhei.

Shayla stepped up and placed her hands over the wound and let her power flow. The green healing energy closed up the cut but slower than expected. She cut a glance at Gregor who nodded once. The silent communication went unnoticed as Jaeoh scanned the hallway beyond. "Enough fussing Shayla. We need to get into that room." He pushed her away gently but firmly, turning away before the wound was fully healed.

As he moved forward Gregor gestured to Uhanzee and Samuel to flank him. It might normally be his place to flank their leader but he needed a word with the women. Turning to Hana he growled softly, "What the hell is up here ladies? Why is he reacting like Unicorn.? The growl in his voice would have frightened a normal woman. Like an angry polar bear, he seemed to fill the hall. Shayla and Iriko shook their heads and turned to Hana. She straighted and raised a hand.

"He is still our leader, the same man who saved our souls. This is just," she paused searching for the right words. "Just another part of him. IT will become clear in a little bit."

Greg gave his partner a hard look that softened briefly as her eyes pleaded with him. "IT better, little Nezuze. It better."

Uhanzee and Samuel followed their leader into the room. Blades drawn, they looked about, eyes darting about them. The room was empty but for a woman in a long gown who was kneeling before the woman they came to save.

Jaeoh stood frozen for a long moment. His eyes riveted to the woman in chains. He could just barely, see her chest rise in breath. He moved in a flash, his katana out and at the throat of the kneeling woman. "Get her down, NOW!" His voice was low, intense with an almost echo.

The slender woman looked up at Jaeoh and whispered. "I can not My Lord." she reached up and her long elegant hand passed right through Suteko's leg.

Jaeoh started and then looked closer. This woman had cat slit pupils. "What the hell are you?"

"I am your guardian my Prince." He eyes glowed in the purple darkness as her voice stayed soft and calming. "She needs you now young master. If you don't get her out of here soon she will die."

Samuel rested a hand on Jaeoh's arm. He could feel a tremor pass through his leader and spoke as calmingly as he could. "She is telling you true man. Those chains embedded in her suck her strength. They are killing her slowly. She could barely stand the last time she had them on." The concern in his stocky friend's voice cut through Jaeoh's anger and confusion.

"How do we get her down, woman?" He asked more politely this time.

The willowy stranger stood as Rage and the ladies entered the chamber. Minerva centered her attention on the woman and blinked. The stranger's form flickered from human to cat in her mind's eye. "Persephone?"

The woman looked over and shook her head. "Demeter. How?" Then she smiled. "Oh Minervan I see." She turned back and rested a hand on Jaeoh's quivering arm. "My lord, you need to release her. Your sword..."

"What?!" Jaeoh brought the sword back up, thinking that the woman wanted him to kill the one he came to save.

She shushed him softly, "You must use it to break the chains?"

Greg looked back and forth between Jaeoh and the stranger, then circled around to behind Suteko, preparing to catch her. Even the battle hardened warrior was unprepared for what he saw. He let out a gasp when he saw was remained of her back. "Damn it to hell!" He whispered. "Jaeoh, stop pissing. We have to get her down...carefully."

Samuel moved to grab the chains like he had done before but Demeter held up a delicate hand. "No warrior, your method will make it worse. Only My Lord can free her now!"

Shayla stood back, nearly ill from the pain and glee that hung about the room. The taste of both victim and torturer was heavy in the air. "Get her down and fast." Across the room she could feel Suteko's heart stuttering as it tried to keep her alive. "I don't care how but get her down!" Iriko and Hana rested their hands on Shayla and eased a shield about the sensitive healer.

Jaeoh gestured to his men. "Get ready," then he closed his eyes and breathed. Something made him pull the sword up before his eyes and words he never heard before in a language dead and gone filled him. A peace he never had filled him for an instant before his blade flashed. First to the right and then the left. The chains broke with a puff of green smoke and the eerie wail of a dying shadow beast filled the minds of those in the room. He stayed down on one knee, blade extended and eyes closed as Greg caught Suteko, carefully.

Shayla shook herself free of her friends and rushed over. She slapped her hands to Suteko's temples and flooded her with clean green healing energy. As before, it was a battle to force it through the shadow taint. "Damn it Unicorn, fight it!" she whispered to her patient. "I'm not letting you go!"

Time seemed to speed up then as things happened so fast. Greg carefully lowered the nearly dead Star Knight toward the floor but the strange cat eyed woman yelled for him to stop.

Uhanzee's head came up as he heard movement coming toward them and questions started to flow. Hana pulled forth the Topaz key. "Quickly everyone together, their coming!" She held up the key and slid it into a lock that wasn't there. The room was flooded with golden light and everyone in the room faded from sight as the door burst open.

Iriko stared right into the eyes of the man who had nearly killed her and smiled. A smile worthy of a Kouhei. She mouthed a word as she disappeared. "Gotcha!"

Chaos erupted as the Kouhei, Minerva, Demeter and Suteko appeared in the middle of Setsuna's pristine living room. The senshi had just returned from a battle at two separate temples to find the golden glow flooding the living room. Questions flew as they spotted Suteko and the strange maiden. Demeter was currently kneeing between Oak and Earth, her head down and a soft ancient prayer on her lips. Greg had passed Suteko to the dazed Jaeoh who placed her on the floor, his sword still clutched in one hand.

Shayla broke the tableau with hard orders. "Everyone back off. Those with healing I need you now. Everyone else get out!" When Jaeoh started to move she stopped him and gestured to his other hand. Somehow Suteko had curled her fingers about his. Very softly she told him to let Uhanzee take his sword away. He released his treasured blade without a thought, eyes on one very pale and swollen face. Once his hand was free he reached out and brushed the long silken strands from her face. He sank down, dazed and confused, the wound on his leg started to seep, coating his thigh in bright blood. Hotaru, Mamaru and Usagi all added their strength to Shayla's, channeling gold, silver and purple energy into her clean green. They fought a different battle now. No one noticed the green flames that flickered around the clasped hands.

Across the great room Greg loomed over the willowy stranger. His eyes still held a touch of red, anger at the damage done to one of their own made him short. "Who are you? What did you do to her?"

Demeter, kept her eyes down, her hands clasped in her lap. "I did nothing to My Lady. I could never harm her."

"Who are you..." Greg got into her face but blinked at the answer from an unlikely source.

"My sister, Demeter is who she is you big bully." Persephone jumped between the woman and Greg. She placed a paw on her cheek and they communed for a moment before she slowly transformed into another willowy beauty.

Greg and Uhanzee gasped and looked to Hana, who simply shrugged. The senshi looked from one to the other, then at the moon cats. "Twins?"

Persephone turned and tried to glide to her mistress' side. She was stopped by Greg's gladuis. "Answers cat. You aren't' going near her till I get them."

Persephone gave him a pained look and sighed. "I told you, she is my sister, Demeter. She had been searching for Jaeoh but when I found him she went back undercover."

"And?"

"Please Master Swordsman can this wait a little? My Lady needs more than the healers can give her. She needs her Lord's Light and clean moonlight on what skin she has left." Demeter's voice was begging. "If we don't move fast this all will not matter. We will lose them both again."

Whether it was the sincerity or the pleading look on her delicate face or more likely the matching concern on Persephone's he let them up. As one the cat women moved across the room and placed hands on Jaeoh's shoulders. Be it chance of fate or not Suteko lay directly under a skylight and the full moon glowed down on her.

"You must remove what is left her clothing My Lord, then call the light."

Jaeoh looked up, brow furrowed then he nodded. With a pass of his hand the tattered remains of Suteko's gi faded away, startling the working healers. Then three voices lifted in a long pure tone. Two clear sopranos and one deeper tenor, blending together. Everyone in the room felt a power rising as a wind came form no where lifting hair and ruffling clothing. Suteko's form lifted from the floor and floated at Jaeoh's eye level. The tone changed then as his voice alone rang out. Calling on an ancient gift not seen in 4000 years the green flames sprouted from his arms to flow around and about Suteko and Jaeoh. Shayla was forced back, gently as the power did battle with the shadow taint coursing through Suteko's body.

Every eye was turned to the battle between black shadow power and the new green fire. A cowled creature, like an extension of the Shadowmaster fought tooth and nail with a green flaming dragon. The battle was fierce, darkness doing its best to defeat the light but a single white beam of moonlight struck the shadow as Usagi used her crystal. It stunned the shadow long enough for Jaeoh's jade dragon to sink tooth and claw into the shadow and tear it apart. As it shredded away Suteko took a deep breath and screamed. Immediately Shayla and the others turned back to sending waves of healing into her body. The wound that was her back slowly closed as everyone watched. Smaller wounds closed like they were months old and even the gash on Jaeoh's leg disappeared.

The wave of energy dissipated as Suteko slowly floated back down. The song fadedd as she touched down and Jaeoh slumped over, his head coming to rest beside hers. The two maidens pulled a strangely patterned robe from the air and gently covered Suteko. They bowed their heads in a silent prayer of thanks. Usagi and Mamaru sunk to the floor, hands clasped and Shayla sank to her haunches panting. Young Hotaru simply fell over. For a very long moment the room was filled with stunned silence.

It was Greg who broke it, "What the fuck just happened her kiddies?" Blinking, heads turned and looked at each other and low laughter broke out.

"Destiny, Hot Head," Hana said softly as she reached out and slid a tiny hand into his massive one. She smiled, a true open smile.


	14. Chapter 14

When Shadows Rise

chapter 14

"You won't separate them for a while Greg. It took them 4000 years to come back to each other."

Gregor leaned against the wall across from the room his leader was in. "He didn't wake up at all when I moved him." His voice held something of fear and something of awe. "Her, I can understand. That amount of damage healed means a long nap but," he turned troubled eyes at the person he trusted most. "What happened?"

Hana sighed with her tiny smile. "If you had been in the kitchen you could have heard the twins explanation."

Gregor gave a more exasperated look.

"All right," she leaned next to him, her arms crossed behind her. "Jai, was never what you thought he was. He was touched by evil, it was true, but not like the rest of us. His soul was searching."

"For her?" Gregor pointed across the hall.

"Yup. You weren't there when Sutemi, Suteko's past incarnation told the story of the Crystal kingdom." She held a finger to his lips to silence him. "In short they were once a couple. He the heir to the crystal kingdom, she his wife , mother of his child. They were betrayed by their uncle and she died saving him. Their child was lost." She smiled at him. "He disappeared, never to be seen again."

"Yeah right.." Gregor looked skeptical.

"There is more. Their spirits have been reborn down the centuries but due to a mistake by a kind but misguided ambassador of the Moon Kingdom they never found each other. Each lifetime they lived, loved and died, missing a part of themselves." She looked back at the door across from them. "Suteko became a Star Knight when she felt a connection. The two Star Knights were descendants of the two guardsmen who fought with the original incarnation. They were reborn in the Summer court. Close but not who she was destined for. She had just lost most of her family and those two boys filled a void. They fought together, growing closer than most but it wasn't the right fit for destiny." She leaned a little closer to Gregor as she went on. "Then the Shadowmaster rose again. Using a boy from her past to finish what he had started all those centuries ago."

"So Jaeoh is the prince?" Gregor still sounded skeptical.

Hana nodded. "You know he was born to the streets. If not for the Shadows influence on her great grandfather, Suteko would have met him when they were children."

Gregor pounded his knuckles against the wall behind them. "So...we lose him?"

Hana smiled and shook her head, reaching up to tap his nose. "No, we gain a balance. It's time for the Kouhei to be more than dogs of war." She smiled and took his hand. "Come on," she pulled him down the hall with a promise of a new tea blend.

***********

Inside the bedroom Jai slowly awoke. It felt as if a great weight had finally slipped off his back but he didn't' know why. He lay with his eyes closed and listened. Slowly memories of the past week flooded his consciousness and he let out a soft cry, "Suteko!"

He sat up feeling a silken sheet slip down to his waist. He looked about frantically till his eyes were drawn to the form next to his. Lying on her belly, her hair splayed on the pillow, was Suteko. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was regular. He smiled as he studied her face, one hand lifting almost by itself to brush a strand of silky black away from her cheek. The damage from her torture looked to be healed. she was once more beautiful. No longer as pale as death, a soft blush of life made him gasp in wonder.

The sheet has moved partially off her, exposing a red satin top covering her back. Looking down he realized that it was a match to the bottoms he wore. Someone had dressed them both. He took a few calming breaths and slowly started to move off the bed. He didn't want her waking up with a near stranger but it was too late.

Before he moved more than an inch her eyes snapped open and she was kneeling across the bed from him. The red silk drifted down her curves, covering her to just above her knees. Automatically his eyes were drawn to the cleave revealed by the deep v neckline. Realizing he was staring he did something that would have shocked his Kouhei, he blushed. He moved up to his knees too, the sheet slipping off his legs.

The two were startled yet they didn't move. Suteko felt her own eyes pulled to the sleekly muscled chest and she too blushed. As one they reached out a hand. Their fingers touched with a soft glow. They locked eyes once more. Wonder slid across each face. "How did I..." Suteko started to ask.

Jaeoh rested a finger on her lips as he gently pulled her close by their clasped fingers. A force outside the two pulled them together and guided his free hand to cup her cheek. Their lips met, her free hand slipping into his hair and the soft glow covered them both. Power flowed into the room as destiny returned to its predetermined path.

After a long moment they moved back, green eyes gazing deep into dark, dark brown ones. Jai kept his hand on her cheek, lightly stroking her cheek with his thumb. Centuries separated them but at this moment they were not prince and princess but two young people who had bee alone too long. "You're safe now," he whispered.

The normally proud, self sufficient maiden closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. "For now," she whispered. The tension that had been a constant in her lift for the past decade slipped from her shoulders. Even though she just awoke, her body was still demanding more rest.

Jai felt her body relax and carefully eased them back down. He knew he should get up, leave her alone but he couldn't seem to make his body move. She curled up at his side, her head on his shoulder and they both drifted back to sleep. The white glow settled about them both, shielding them from the world about. Slowly it sank into their skin, healing years of injuries to souls that could not be seen by those about them.

*******

While Suteko and Jaeoh slept and healed the Kouhei worked with the senshi to keep Tokyo's temples from being destroyed. The feints were not as massive as Aki's attack on the team but they were precise. The traitorous Kouhei were seen in widely different parts of the mega city but it took Mamaru and Ami working together to notice a pattern. The attacks started at one centralized point and spiraled out. The three days it took for the Star Knight to awaken fully had run the teams ragged. The evening of the third day found the Kouhei sitting around the kitchen table discussing just what to do.

"Ami has pinpointed what will probably be the next targets. The dojos have mostly managed to avoid the damages taken by the temples but they are starting to panic." Uhanzee pointed to the next one the list but then paused his eyes focused on the hall outside the kitchen. "But maybe you have a better idea Princess?"

Suteko stepped into the kitchen, wincing at the title. "Please don't Uhanzee-san. I am not royalty." Dressed in a red Chinese shirt with wide legged black pants, the Star Knight looked different. She for once had kept her hair down and it curled over her shoulders and down her back. Jaeoh came in behind her, standing at her shoulder. "I can tell you we have to stop them now." She reached out and tapped a spot in Nerima. It was within easy striking range of the current pattern. "That is what they seek."

The Kouhei leaned in to look. Samuel looked up puzzled. "There is no temple there Suteko-san. Why is that place so important?"

Suteko sighed softly, a sad expression settling on her face. "The Guardian...."

Jaeoh rested a hand on her lower back soothingly. "It is where we have to keep Kaneda from reaching at all costs." He looked his team in the eyes and nodded.

Leaning back a bit, she nodded. "This is a hidden temple beneath a certain dojo in Nerima. If Kaneda makes it there the final battle for Earth will have to be fought. No one would be safe."

"So that kid brother of your's is over here?" Gregor rumbled. He spoke to Suteko but his eyes were studying his leader and friend. Jaeoh seemed more, more relaxed yet more intense. Just more. The days locked in he same room with the Star Knight had changed his leader. He knew from reports from Hana, Shayla and the twins that most of the past three days they had been a deep healing sleep. Something about Jaeoh accepting his link to Suteko had opened his powers. Those new powers exhausting the untrained mind when they had been used to remove the shadow taint. It was confusing. If the leader of the Kouhei was changing did it mean they all had to?" "Not the hell likely." He said then shrugged like he meant it as eyes turned to him in surprised.

Suteko continued, "This is part of secrets that no one knows." She looked from face to face, measuring what she knew of these people. She closed her eyes and let out a slow breath. "Underneath Nerima is the hidden hills temple. Inside that temple is the Gate of Shadows."

The Kouhei looked at each other and then back as one they nodded. "The entrance to the underground temple is only known to a select few. IT needs to stay that way. We need to stop Kaneda here," she pointed at a shop on the map, her eyes unfocused for a long moment. "The woman running this shop is ancient but powerful. She would attract the shadows' attention. She doesn't know where the temple is but her great granddaughter and her spouse do. While powerful warriors, they recently had a child." She smiled briefly as she remembered the couple before they married. "We need to keep them out of harms way." She shook off the melancholy that was filling her at her memories and continued to point out place that would attract the attention of the shadows.

There were two other sites before the dojo that held the Guardian. Enough to be watched by paired teams. Cover stories were hashed out over one of Hana's many tea blends. The surveillance would start the next day. The meeting broke up with people leaving in pairs. Jaeoh handed Shayla and Uhanzee the keys to the dojo with a smile. The couple needed a place they could be alone. Samuel had headed out with Iriko and Gregor and Hana headed back to their flat.

Suteko stayed at the table, sipping her last cup slowly. She was unsure how to handle herself. A loner for most of her adult life she had suddenly acquired friends and more importantly Jaeoh. Her head was cautious, afraid of letting him in but intrigued by who he had been. Her heart, well her heart remembered how they had been in the past and how safe it felt to be held in his arms. Closing her eyes she held her breath. Just over a month ago she had lost Chris and Akuma. Heart friends who had held her and nursed her wounded mind back to health after Kaneda raped her. They were gone, lost to the madness of the past, her past. And before that seven years ago she found and then lost her family. She put the cup down and rubbed her temples. These new warriors were slipping under her guard, making her want to live and to love but how could she? How could she endanger these people, endanger him. Her heart swelled at the same time as it contracted in fear. Once long ago she lost him and now fate gave them a second chance, but only if she risked him, risked his friends to save everything. She opened her eyes to stare at her trembling hands. The loss of her uncle, her brother, her father, her mother and even Chris and Akuma paled next to this. She couldn't do it again, be left alone again but her honor made her decision for her.

Jaeoh stood leaning on the counter watching Suteko. For the first time he saw fear and something else in her eyes. He stayed back, somehow knowing that she had to work whatever it was out. When he heard a ragged breath he moved. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply but gently. At first she stiffened, almost pulling away, then she returned the kiss, her hands sliding about his shoulders. He felt her tremors and kissed her till they stopped. Then kissed her more. By the time he broke the kiss they were both breathless. He smiled as he stroked her back. "Better?"

Suteko smiled, her eyes closed and whispered, "Yes." She took a long breath and whispered. "Be safe."

Jaeoh blinked in confusion, "what brought that on?"

Suteko lifted her eyes to his. "Bring me home, Jae, please?" She smiled softly. "We have spent too much time here."

He searched her face then slowly let go. "Okay, get your pack and I 'll get my bike." Still a bit confused, Jaeoh moved away with a soft caress to her cheek.

Suteko watched him walk out before heading back to the room they had shared. Her pack was next to the bed. She reached for it and lifted her brow. Persephone and Demeter, in cat form, were sitting on the bed expectantly. "What ladies?"

They looked at each other and then back to her. "Princess before the battles start you need to talk to your prince." Demeter's voice came from the cat on the left.

Suteko shook her head. "Stop calling me that Demeter. I am not a princess now, and yes I know." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "He needs to know that I am not safe to get involved with."

"NO!" Persephone reached up a paw and tapped her charge. "That is wrong. You are not why those things happened."

"And he has all ready chosen Princess. Destiny only led him to you again. Jaeoh needs to know your past, so he can heal your future." Demeter too placed a paw on Suteko. "He made his choice then and now. What happened in this life was the fault of the Shadows. If you let them isolate you they will win. Only together will you defeat the Shadowmaster."

Suteko looked at both cats. The matching worry in the green glowing eyes made her sigh and even chuckle. "All right ladies. I will talk to him as you wish." The cats purred and reached paw to her open pack. Suteko stopped them. "But I do it alone." She gave them stern looks. "This is a very private thing between he and I and..". she blushed and turned away, her hands swiftly braiding her hair back up. "We....need to be alone."

The twins looked a teach other and grinned. IT was more than her history that had Suteko not wanting an audience. The kisses they had shared brought back dim memories of more and she defiantly didn't need two cats commenting. The cats coiled about each other in a feline giggle. "How about we meet you at home in the morning?"

Suteko buckled up her pack and swung it behind her, nodding. "After dawn we should be ready to start run throughs." She walked out ignoring the cat laughter behind her.

Luckily her jacket had not been a part of the clothing destroyed by Seiya the week before. She slipped it on and stepped out into the cool evening air. Jaeoh had pulled up by the door and was waiting, looking like an ad for some hot motor sport. Slipping her arm through the straps of her pack she smiled shyly and took the helmet he held out. "So where are the twins? He asked softly.

"Staying here for the night." she answered firmly.

He turned forward and closed his visor, hiding a wide grin. This was a good thing. They needed to spend time learning each other. Without an audience. He shivered as her arms slid about him. Even through leather and silk to was like a caress.

Kicking the bike into gear, he headed out. He flicked a salute to the gate spirit as the drove past. They had a lot to learn about each other and themselves. He hoped that Suteko wouldn't panic. He knew more than she thought but not nearly enough to make her comfortable with him.

They slid right rgiyfg the lat evening traffic and past his dojo. He almost pulled into his accustomed spot but again with Shayla and Uhanzee using his small apartment it would be too crowded. Suteko's flat wasn't' that far away but it was enough to give them privacy. Hana had given him the address before she dragged Gregor outside. Something was brewing there and Jaeoh hoped it would work out. Little Hana needed someone to help her over her own painful past.

Jaeoh tucked his bike into the alley behind Suteko's apartment building, setting the special alarm he made. His bike was worth a good chuck of change with the custom paint job he had been doing, along wit the mods he had installed. It wouldn't due for it to be stolen. With a flick of the fob on his keys it was safe. He turned a followed Suteko inside.

The building was old but well cared for. Suteko's flat was on the top floor. The tenants ignored them as they went up the stairs but they were watched. The spirits who had taken to hanging about all peeked out behind doors, curtains and from the corners. They wanted to touch the Light bearer and feel safe but she was accompanied by a man. As they passed each would flick out and brush finger over his jacket or the helmet in his hand. Jaeoh hid his smile and calmly accepted the attention. He didn't want to frighten these harmless spirits.

Suteko hid her own smile. The house spirits seemed fine with her absence and the fact that she brought in a stranger.

Unlocking her door she led him inside. It wasn't a big place, just a futon, mat and table filled the room. Luckily it had a real closet. Suteko reached in and hung up her jacket, placing her pack on the closet floor. She handed Jaeoh a hanger shyly and moved out of the way so he could put his stuff inside. Looking about she was glad she was habitually neat. She had straightened up before leaving a week ago, only a book was out of place, resting on top of the table. When she spotted it she blushed and hid it in a drawer. When alone she liked to read cheesy romances. Jaeoh caught her blush and smiled.

He walked over to the two photos on the wall. He immediately saw the resemblance to the boy dressed much like Suteko was now. The young man held something about him that Jaeoh's instincts reacted to. If the rumors were true, this boy was the most powerful martial artist in Japan today. He could see it in the way he held himself but he could also see the clear fondness between brother and sister. He felt Suteko come to stand next to him and he slipped an arm about her.

Leaning in a bit, she stared at both photos for a moment before closing her eyes and sighing. "He doesn't remember me now. Another curse on him thank to Mother."

He pulled her closer, letting her rest against his side. "What happened, love?" His voice was soft, gentle.

Suteko started slowly as she moved away from his side. She knew it was important he know the whole sordid tale but she wasn't eager to tell him. Settling cross-legged on the futon, she smiled weakly. "Ten years ago my sensei passed and my mother changed." Over the next hour she covered her life in more detail than any one knew. Her travels had helped form her, changed from the bright and friendly girl into the warrior she was. Jaeoh's gently steered her story, pulling small things from her memory, gems that bought a smile to her sad eyes. By the time her mother cursed her to be forgotten with her dying breath, Jaeoh had moved to the futon, pulling her back to rest against his chest. He dropped light kisses on her throat to distract her from brooding as she told the tale of meeting the Star Knights, their battles and then the reemergence of Kaneda. She told him of what happened when Kaneda won, how he used her, hurt her and taken what innocence she had left.

Jaeoh held her closer, more gently as she explained hiding from her team mates exactly how badly hurt she was after till they had to nurse her back. He was glad she couldn't see the rage that erupted in his eyes. For her first experience to be rape was criminal. Inwardly he swore it would be his own hands that killed Kaneda.

As she wound down, he lightly caressing her forearms. "Did you tell me all this to drive me away Suteko-chan?" His voice was still soft, a bare breath that tickled the soft hairs along her hairline.

She shivered and dropped her head. "Not...entirely." Her innate honesty would not let her lie. "I wanted you to go in knowing everything." She whispered now, quivering. "My life has been odd, complicated and..."

Jaeoh stopped her mid sentence by turning her head and kissing her deeply. She once more stiffened but slowly relaxed and let herself rest back in his arms. Her hand slipped up around his shoulder and clung to him. When he felt her shiver and softly moan, he pulled back, breaking the kiss. Unlike Suteko, Jaeoh had some experience at human relations. It was slightly unfair but he knew how to distract the female of the species. "Both our lives are odd and complicated, love." He whispered against her lips. "It doesn't matter."

They spent the rest of the night getting to know each other. Destiny and ancient history gave them a soul connection, yet experience gave them more. The fell asleep wrapped tighter, no longer strangers.

******

Across the city in the flat shared by Hana and Gregor a discussion raged. "This is shit, Hana. We are in the middle of a war and people are pairing up like rabbits. Bad enough Uhanzee and Shayla can only focus on each other, now we got Sammy going off with the purple haired chick, who he barely knows. Now them!" He stomped about the kitchen, crashing his chair and slamming down the tin with the tea.

Hana stifled a giggle as the image of a polar bear in red flannel came to mind. Her partner was on a fine snit and he didn't understand why. Yes the team was pairing now. It was time. More than time. They weren't teenagers any more. What once made them easy to fool was now gone. She softly sighed as she watched the one man who she longed for struggle with this item. She understood mentally a part of him was still hung up on Seiya but she wished he saw her. Saw her as more than a child/woman to be cared for and protected. She was fully adult, even if she wasn't built like her friends.

"Greg....sit....drink," as always she fell back on her traditional self. No amount of longing looks or gentle touches would make him see her as a woman. She would continue to be at his side whenever she was needed, silently hoping.

Gregor turned about and caught the odd look on Hana's face. He paused in his rant realizing he had once more dumped his emotions on Hana. She was so dependable and understanding with him. He wanted to treat her as a sister but a part of him held back. Something down deep was yelling at him to pay attention but he shook it off. "I'm sorry mouse. I just don't understand. Oh hell lets forget them and go over tomorrow."

They had been assigned the Okonomiyaki shop. Which was good. Something different to eat should be a nice change. He had been relying on Hana to cook and felt a bit like he was taking advantage of her. This living together was comfortable. too comfortable. It brought to mind things that little Hana wasn't ready for. Or so he thought. sometimes he swore that she gave him looks like a woman gives a man. He shook his head, trying to shake out the image of them as a couple. He bought up Seiya as she used to be but his mind replaced that image with one of Hana's shy smiles. "You are a dog," he said to himself.

"Hmmm?" Hana asked distractedly from where she was reading. She looked up and smiled again. Her smiles only seemed to come out for him. "You know this menu seems quite diverse Greg. Lots of choices and by the pictures, large portions."

Shaking his head, Greg go up. "I better head to bed Mouse." He leaned over and surprised them both by kissing her cheek. He spun and was in his room as her fingers softly touched her cheek. Her eyes closed and she did something totally out of character. She got up and spun about, letting out a tiny, stifled giggle.

******

The next morning dawned brightly as they headed to the Okonomiyaki shop. Gregor had refused to climb into Hana's mini car, saying that the bike needed to be ridden and something about moping and puzzle boxes. Hana smiled fondly and watched him head off. Things were moving along so well now that Draco and Unicorn were together. She tilted her head up to check the position of the sun and then reached for her keys. Still bubbly about the simple kiss, she was distracted for the fist time since she was a tiny child. She tried to shriek as she felt arms wrap around her from behind but a hand covered her mouth. She struggled as best she could but her attacker was both larger and better positioned. Her eyes widened as Seiya stepped into view. The former Kouhei glowed with black energy. "Where is Gregor now, you little bitch? He can't save you if he doesn't know where you are." Seiya backhanded her temple, knocking Hana out cold.

Steve caught her as she went limp. He looked up at Seiya with a glare. "Did you have to hit her so hard? The Master just needs her out of the way to distract Gregor."

Seiya grimaced at what she had to work with. "Just follow orders little man. The Master gave me Hana as a toy." She pulled the limp, childlike woman away from him. "You can go let him know we have her now." Her voice cracked out like her favorite whip. Steve followed orders, just like he usually did. Together they disappeared in a swirl of black smoke.

*****

Across town Gregor pulled up his bike as a chill chased over his skin. Something was wrong. He scanned the streets, expecting to see Hana's mini parked nearby. No matter when she left, Hana always met him on time. Something was up. He swung off the bike, pulled out his cell. With a quick flip he punched in the two digit number and called her. Maybe her car broke down. Not likely but it happens. It went right to voicemail. Again it didn't feel right. Closing the phone he debated.

"You won't find her bro."

Gregor spun about, his hand about Steve's throats before the other man could react. "You better be wrong, dude." Gregor's voice dropped to the deep angry growl of a beast. "Where is she!"

Steve let out a gack as one hand went to his throat. His other pulled his dive knife, flooding it with his newly acquired darkness. Without thinking he drove the blade directly into Gregor's side.

His fingers clenched tighter for a moment and then he looked down. "Damn, Stevie, whatcha doing?" He staggered as Steve twisted his knife and pulled it out.

Stepping back Steve watched Gregor stagger and drop to one knee. "Never thought much of me did you, Bro?" Steve sneered. "The surfer boy was a joke, well who's laughing now, huh?" His tone was all taunting boy but his eyes told another story. Flickering back and forth between arrogant black and lost blue. A part of the horror of what he did took over just long enough. "Seiya has Hana, Greg. You better get your new friend to give up." He turned and walked back in the shadows, his voice floating back. "Get the Knight to surrender before Seiya does to little Hana what was done to the Knight."

Roaring, Gregor pushed backup to his feet and lunged but Steve was gone. In his place was something that could only be called a troll. Eight feet with arms like tree stumps and fingers that trailed past it's knees. The stench of death floated out behind the beast and if Greg had been looking he would have seen the remains of two street people tossed about the alley. But he was beyond seeing the world about him. He fell into his Rage, vision turning red as he swelled. The blood pouring down his side should have dropped him to the ground or at the very least slowed him down but it didn't.

Not bothering to pull his blade, he barreled ahead, hands grabbing the troll to rip it to shreds. The big monster was quick for its massive size. It's hands curled all the way around Gregor's biceps and lifted him of his feet. It pulled him close, massive jaws, dripping ichor as it tried to bite a hunk of flesh. But the true Rage buried inside Gregor had no balance in the here and now. He couldn't feel Hana's tiny hand and his control was gone. He and not the troll took a mouthful of flesh and blood. He bit and tore, black ichor flying as the beast howled and shook him like a doll.

******

Han awoke and tried to move, to leave and shook her head, dazed. Her link to time and space was being blocked. Slowly opening her eyes, she lifted her head. Once more she was in the shadow realm. The room was familiar but only in its basic uses. She pulled on her hands and gasped. She was chained!

"That's right bitch, you are not gonna get free this time." Hana looked up and her eyes grew round. Before her dressed in black PVC that hugged each perfect curve was Seiya but a much different one. Where once she was pretty, damaged but sane, now she was beautiful in the way of a viper. Shadow had given her waist length black hair with a single shock of pink running through it. At her belt she had her whip and her new favorite toy, the shadow flail.

She walked over to the side and pulled a lever that started the chains retracting into the ceiling. Hana felt her arms pulled apart as her feet left the floor. "Kaneda was so very sweet. He let me have this room for our very private girl time sweetie." Seiya's once sultry voice was a sibilant hiss now. "and I can do anything I want...as long as I get the answer he wants." She pulled her whip and cracked it, slicing Hana across her cheek. "And you will give me the answers sweetie." She walked over and wrenched Hana's face toward her with a hand on her chin. She leaned in and licked the cut with a long slow lap. "But we get to have fun first. Ain't it grand?"

Hana shuddered and shook her head. "No, it isn't Seya. We're friends."

"Friends? Friends!" Seiya walked back and forth before lashing out with her claws. "Friends don't steal friends men!" Seiya started beating her once room mate. Yelling and accusing her of crimes that the innocent, virginal girl could never do. She beat and clawed and questions were forgotten in her madness.

Steve appeared in his room and leaned against the wall shuddering. It wasn't manly or strong but he slid down the wall and sobbed. He had truly and finally blown it. He had given little Hana to a mad woman and then stabbed his once best friend, leaving him to fight and die alone. What had he done? This is when he wished he had the power to turn back time.

He turned and placed the black crystal on the table. He then lifted the heavy metal statue of the Shadowmaster and brought it down hard. The statue broke but the crystal didn't. He sat pulsing with a sluggish red glow, like blood on obsidian.


	15. Chapter 15

When Shadows Rise

chapter 15

"Do you think this woman could show me that touch point technique Suteko used.?" Shayla turned and smiled at her tall mate.

"Did I hear you say Suteko, child?"

Uhanzee and Shayla turned to see a tiny, wizened woman balanced on a staff. Her large eyes held curiosity and a bright wit. Shayla politely nodded. "Yes elder. She is a friend and fellow traveler. She told me once of this place and the wise elder who ran it." Shayla put as much sincerity as she could in her words and no one can do that quite like a healer.

"This girl about so tall," she held up a gnarled hand. "Green eyes, black hair in a tight braid with a scar? Quickly, child."

Shayla looked to her mate an he nodded. "This woman was supposed to not remember the Star Knight. According to Suteko she had been wiped clean of everyones mind in Nerima. "Yes grandmother, that is she does appear to look that way. Do you remember her?"

Cologne, ever the wily ancient, studied the two gajjin standing before her. The pretty blonde woman and her striking male companion. They were out of place here but something, be it instinct, told her to trust them. "Yes, children, I remember her. Sadly I am the only one. It had been years since I have heard anything about her." She turned and hopped to the doorway of her shop. "Come, have some tea and tell me how that sweet child is faring." She disappeared inside, her voice drifting back. "And tell me how she got involved with the Kouhei."

*****

Iriko and Samuel quietly tended her garden just after the sun rose. They were shy with each other but they didn't need words. As one they carefully nipped and strengthened the rare flowers in this tiny garden. Samuel urged the delicate blossoms to grow strong, drink in the sun.

As one they blinked and lowered their tools. They weren't scheduled to leave on watch till noon but something was wrong, Terribly wrong. Iriko gasped and her watering can hit the roof. "Hana!"

She turned and without a backward glance dashed down the stairs, Samuel a step behind. She ran into her kitchen, snatched up her phone and called Setsuna.

It only started to ring when Setsuna's cultured voice spoke. "Pain has her Minerva, and she is mad. She was told to get information but she is just torturing her for pleasure." The normally cool Pluto was crying. "You must find Rage and get him to her side." She then hung up.

Iriko's eyes were filled with fear when she turned to Samuel. He pulled her into his warm steady embrace. "What is it?"

"Pain has Hana."

Samuel started to curse, low and long. He had seen what Seiya could do and now she had the object of her obsession since she had come back. "Where is Matten?"

Iriko shook her head. "I don't know," she whispered. After a few minutes of tears and fear, Iriko shook herself and place her hand on Samuel's cheek. Softly, carefully she spoke. "There is a way, if you trust me, that I think I can find him."

Samuel nodded. "I trust you."

Iriko pressed him into a chair and explained. "All you Kouhei have a connection, subconscious but there. If I can heighten it you should be able to feel him and trace him."

Samuel had no idea what she was talking about but she was his match. He trusted her. He took her fingers in his, gently kissed the tips and placed them on his temples. "Go for it, Iri-chan. Lets find the bear."

Closing their eyes together Iriko appeared in his well ordered mind. They poked about together till they found the link. As one they rested mind fingers on the link. The blast of red rage and blood tossed Iriko out of Samuel's head with enough force to dump her on the floor. Samuel blinked and picked her up, quickly insuring with hands and eyes she was all right and the as one they said. "Got it!" Grabbing up her keys they headed out for the Okonomiyaki shop. Rage was out and his partner of the past years was not there to stop him.

Samuel had his phone out and was calling Jaeoh as Iriko drove, swerving between cars to gain every second she could. They needed to stop Gregor, before they lost him to madness.

"Pick up Jaeoh, come on." Samuel held on for dear life. His sweet, timid mate was a demon driver. "Jae!" It's Rage!..Oh you know...the shop. Yeah...okay!" He turned to Iriko just as they took a sharp left missing a bus by mere inches. "They're nearly there."

******

The bike raced down the streets, it's two riders leaning low, knees nearly touching pavement as they took turns. Pure Rage flooded both Suteko and Jae as they lay together that morning. Without a word they knew that Gregor needed to be stopped, calmed before he turned savage. Jaeoh brought the bike to a screeching halt before a savage scene.

Gregor was covered in ichor and blood, he eyes black, his whole body glowing red. Pieces of Troll were slowly dissolving back into piles of ash. People had run down the street, fleeing the man devil before them. There was a pretty woman wielding a giant spatula trying to keep him contained.

Suteko didn't wait for the bike to fully stop before she leapt off, tossing her helmet to the side. She sprinted toward the woman, who swung back in surprise. Suteko nimbly jumped up, pushing off the spatula and flipped up and over Rage, her hands flying as she hit a number of pressure points. Rage dropped the large piece of masonry he was readying to throw at the chef with a howl. His arms dropped limp as the pressure points numbed them and Suteko spun out of reach. "Jae get Ukyo out of range! I don't know how long that will hold him!"

"Who? How does she know my name?"

The pretty brunette tried to see who the girl was but Jaeoh steered her back to her shop. "Trust me, it is better you stay here," he said soothingly.

Back on the street Suteko was hard pressed to stay out of the reach of Gregor's big boots. As Iriko's car screeched to a halt he managed to land a blow that sent her flying into the nearest wall. The pure force of the blow stunned her long enough for him to roll his shoulders and disengage the pressure points somehow. He then grabbed her up by the throat and shook her, his voice a rumbling growl. "Your fault. None of this would have happened if we stayed out of this! Where is she !" He shook Suteko with each word, blood red energy swirling around her as she gasped for air. Her vision started to dim. She knew she cold stop him but using her power on a friend was impossible.

Jaeoh dashed across the street. "Rage! Back it down! She isn't the enemy!" Jaeoh could see black flames crackling among the red that covered the warrior. He leapt up in the air, delivering blows to Greg's head, distracting him just enough. Suteko twisted and kicked out, finally loosening his grip enough to breath. Roaring again he tossed Suteko, who managed to land, crouched on the sidewalk, a hand to her throat and coughing. He then turned and lashed out at Jaeoh, words lost in mindless Rage. Blows flew between them, only Jaeoh's natural speed keeping him ahead of bone breaking fists.

"Iriko! Mind blast him! Knock him out!" Suteko cried as she leapt back toward Gregor. They had to stop him before they lost him.

Iriko nodded and changed into Minerva as she watched Samuel join in the battle to subdue their friend without harming him. In the moments it took to power up, dozens of blows were exchanged. She could see split skin as punch after punch hit the three trying to subdue him. To an outsider the three looked like wolves taunting and teasing a massive bear.

With the finesse of years, Iriko sent a precision mind blast in the raging man. It only made him madder. Whispering an apology to Hana she called "Minerva Levin blot!" The first one did nothing but she hammered three in rapid succession. That managed to stagger the big man just as his fists sent Suteko one way and Jaeoh the other. Samuel closed in, wrapping his arms around him in a sleeper hold. He strained till the combination of Levin bolts and lack of oxygen made him pass out.

Everyone stood stunned for a long moment. Suteko moved to Gregor's side as Samuel slid him to the ground. "I've got blood here," she tore open the now ragged shirt and held out a hand. Like clockwork she was handed a bottle of water ,which she twisted open and poured carefully over the wound.

As the blood and ichor washed away she looked up puzzled. The wound in his side looked days old but his clothing was soaked in fresh blood that her sense said was his. "What the...." she looked up a Jaeoh. "How can this wound be half healed and the blood still fresh?"

"It is part of being Kouhei," he answered. Turning to Samuel he gestured. "We need to get him out of here."

Samuel nodded and picked up Gregor, slinging one arm over his shoulder and dragging him toward Iriko's car. Suteko looked to Iriko who shrugged.

"He should be out for a bit. We need to get him somewhere we can contain him if he Rages out again." Iriko kept her hand on Gregor's head, monitoring his mental state. Images of the fight with the Troll and of Steve sinking a dive knife into his side was dueling with an image of Hana truly smiling, her black eyes sparkling as she teased the big man. Iriko was surprised. She had yet to see Hana smile and banter like that.

As Samuel slid him into the back seat of her car she kept her fingers on his temple. He still fought inside his mind. His thoughts flashing form angry red and shadow black. She hay a soft mental blanket over his mind, trying to calm him down. His muscles were still locked. Iriko put all her attention on cooling his rage and slowly the edge came off.

As Samuel drove them to the dojo she peeked around the edge of his mind. While still heavily tinged in red the distressing black was fading. He was only in a doze now. She kept careful watch to make sure he didn't wake where he could do them harm.

********

Jaeoh ran a hand over the bruises on Suteko's throat. :You certainly do attract damage," he teased softly. Suteko snorted and nodded. "Told you," she answered back, her fingers touching his. He handed her the helmet she had tossed away and smiled. When her eyes grew troubled he turned to look. The woman with the giant spatula was heading their way, holding wrapped bento boxes. If he remembered correctly Suteko had roomed with the lovely chef for a while. Thanks to the spell the woman would not remember her.

He whispered, "Let me love." Suteko nodded, walking over to the bike and slipping on her helmet. She shouldn't be near Ukyo or any of the others. Even with blocked memories, a woman who looked like Ran-chan only with black hair and green eyes was bound to call attention. She still had cousins who followed old Ito's ways. She needed out of Nerima for the sake of her brother and his friends. Never mind that her looks were so close to her brother that questions would rise no matter who saw her.

Jaeoh smiled at the chef as she walked over. "Sugar, you folks are mad. The big guy could have killed you." She looked over at the woman in the helmet. She reminded her of Ran-chan but she knew he and Akane were currently up in the mountains. "I wanted to thank you for what you did. That mad man could have hurt someone. Nevermind my business."

Jaeoh bowed his head briefly. "He had just received terrible news, Madame chef, and did not take it well. We are sorry that we disturbed your business. The sincerity in his voice went a long way to soothing her mind. Something about him made her want to bow.

Ukyo tilted her head, eyes narrowing. "That must have been some news"

"You have no idea."

Ukyo nodded. "Well here," she handed him the boxes. "Anyone with the skills you and your lady showed probably need a good meal."

Jaeoh bowed and accepted. "Thank you. We did miss breakfast." Ukyo noticed the woman looking into the alley, tossing something that seemed to flare brightly." Jaeoh smiled and turned to Suteko. "I will say they smell wonderful. Hopefully next time we come this way we can do a sit down dinner." He straddled the bike after strapping the boxes to the back. Gesturing for Suteko who slid behind him, he waved and started up the big bike.

As they drove off Ukyo peeked into the alley. It was the cleanest alley she had ever seen. "What is going on here?"

Jaeoh raced back to the dojo. Using the Bluetooth in his helmet he called Shayla to get the team back. Time for another raid to the shadow realm.

******

Shayla chirped as her phone went off. She politely excused herself and stepped away from the intriguing elder. She pulled it out and flipped it open. "Jaeoh?" Her eyes widened as he filled her in.

As she listened, Uhanzee politely conversed with Cologne. Though of an entirely different culture the Amazon elder defiantly was a wise one. "Honor elder, thank you for talking with us."

Cologne's eyes twinkled. "It is good to know what happened to the dear child. I could keep an eye on her when she was in school but the odd happenings when she became a Star Knight made her hard to track. Then she left the city. It was worrisome. This Kaneda you tell me of? He is after her brother and we know she would die before letting anything happen to the boy." She looked over at the pretty blonde. "She has come too close hasn't she."

Uhanzee nodded. This elder had gotten much information from his beloved. "Self sacrifice seems to be a part of the maiden, wise one. From ancient times."

Cologne nodded. "She needs a guardian of her own. someone to keep her alive. Someday when I find the key to the curse, her brother will need her."

"Jaeoh will do his best, elder." Shayla placed a hand on Uhanzee's arm.

"We have to go beloved." She tapped a code on his arm in their secret language. "Gregor and Hana."

The two communed silently and then bowed to the elder. "We must go but would it be all right if I return?"

Cologne nodded and watched them leave. "So the child really was who we thought," she mussed aloud. "what does that make this Jaeoh?"

*****

Back at the dojo. Iriko kept Gregor just out of consciousness. It was a struggle. Rage was fighting her control, trying to wake. He was more the man now but the Rage was still near the surface. "When will they get here?" She heard Samuel ask as eh kept her concentration on the big man.

He pulled out of her mental grasp just as Suteko and Jaeoh came in. He swung an arm, knocking her away as he roared awake. Samuel immediately moved between them, hands stretching out to stop the bigger man. "Gregor stop, she isn't an enemy. " The flicker of power in the room was enough to frighten Iriko.

Softly "Greg-san please, she wouldn't want this. You need to let us calm you down so we can save her." Iriko used her own powers of persuasion recklessly. This big man had every right to be angry but his Rage would not get Hana back.

"Where is she?" Gregor looked about, crashing past Samuel. Heading toward the office. He paused, eyes narrowing as he saw Jaeoh and Suteko standing by the table. "She is there Greg-san. She is with Seiya." Suteko's voice was firm nod calm as she rested fingers on the glass above the two figures.

Taking a deep breath, he moved to the other side of the table fingers clenching the edge. The crystal hourglass being circled by the black star. As they watched black would climb into the clear crystal, then get muddy and fly off to try to stake a claim once more. He tried to pry the lid off the table but all he did was just leave greasy fingerprints on the glass. "Open this," he growled.

"Kouhei, control it!" Jaeoh's voice cracked out. The commander that brooked no disobedience. The red flames that had been building once more snapped off. But they could still be seen behind his eyes. 'Why Draco? Why should I?" He turned those eyes to Suteko, who was studying the table. "You have changed him. The old Draco would have gotten her back all ready!" He pounding on the table. Suteko looked up, a white light glowing behind her own eyes. "You're wrong Rage. You all would have stormed in and died before . Now," she pointed to three masses of shadows placed about the chamber. "The shadows know about your powers. And they want you all. " She moved around the table and reached out, touching the mostly healed wound. They left something here and I won't let you go to Hana=chan till it is removed."

Gregor looked down at the smaller woman, growled more but nodded. She quickly pulled light and forced it into the wound, cleaning out the shadow taint. Greg's growl changed tone but didn't stop. Once she pulled her hand away he shoved her to the side. Putting his fists together, he raised them and slammed down on the glass which shattered. As he reached in he looked at Jaeoh, "Come get us quick buddy." He wrapped his fingers around the hourglass and faded from sight. "I'm coming little mouse."

********

Hana gasped as she could once again breath. Her eyes closed, she was praying to a god that she wasn't sure still existed.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it little sister?" Seiya brushed the ash off her sleeve. "Makes it so much easier for us to play if you take your medicine when I tell you to." She turned to her tools and debated. She had used the whip just an hour or two ago. Used it to rip off the last of Hana's white blouse. It was so virginal and was totally wrong for the little slut. Next was the flail. Such a useful tool but she decided not this time. "Did that shadow taste good sweetie? It was plump and full of badness wasn't it?"

Hana kept praying. She could feel a power outside herself responding and pushing the darkness out of her veins. Never a normal Kouhei, she had gifts that the others didn't know about Hell she didn't know about them for years. Years of being trapped outside of time. This room trapped her in time and space but it looked like she could still call help from the formless.

"It is so hard to tell if you are paying attention." Seiya tugged Hana's head up and backhanded her again. When she licked her spilt lip Seiya laughed. "A little blood is good isn't it little sister?"

Seiya purred as she continued to hit Hana with her bare hands. The feel of her fists hitting Han's belly and the soft sounds of pain as the girl tried to curl up was a joy to her. She sucked in the pain fed on it like mother's milk. Once she had her captive whimpering she switched tactics. It was time to pull out a blade. She purred as she looked over the selection Kaneda had gavin her. Picking up a long slender blade she debated, then she started to really enjoy herself. So much so that she screamed as she felt arms wrapping about her waist and lifting her up.

"Seiya no!" Gregor spun about and tossed her across the room. He turned back to Hana and looked her over stunned Hana, his little mouse, was hanging the same way Unicorn had been days before. Her usually spotless white blouse had been cut away, leaving only tatters trapped at her wrists. Gregor saw more of her skin than he ever had and most of it was beaten, bruised and bloody. "Hana-chan my little mouse?" He reached out a hand, trembling with fear and anger. He touched her and she tried to cower back, a whimper escaping her split lips.

With a roar he spun bout. "You bitch, How could you do this to her?! She never did anything to hurt you!" He reached for Seiya, to shake her. His heart was stuttering with adrenaline. Behind him was his sweet little mouse. The woman who his heart wanted to take care of, protect and he had to admit now hold. Before him was his first love. The woman who understood his anger and pain but now he admitted in the wrong ways. She didn't work to get past the pain to clarity, she revealed in giving and receiving wounds. At one time he too enjoyed it but after years of being with Hana, he found tea and quiet conversation much better.

Seiya saw the tender look in her once lover's eyes. Saw the anger growing as he saw what she had done to the slut. "Never hurt me? Never HURT ME!" She shook her head. "Wrong Greggybear. She hurts me. By breathing. Hurts me by having time with you. By making you look at me like that." Seiya pulled back and threw the long, thin blade in her hand. It sunk into Hana, making her go limp. Eyes widening as he gasped then narrowing as the Rage took over. Gregor roared yet again and sprang.

Seiya opened her arms. And embraced her fate. The tiny sane part of her new that what she had been doing was wrong. As Gregor's fists flashed, pummeling her to the ground she purred and moaned.. She had driven him to beating her, killing her, loving her.

She managed to roll away under Hana and pulling up all the energy of her and her hate. She sent it arching into Hana with one hand on her leg. Firing every nerve, crisping the skin where she touched. She made Hana's blood flow from her eyes, ears, nose and mouth. "See how much I love you Greggybear. She cant love you this way, cant give you an outlet for all that lovely Rage you have." Greg reached, as deep inside something snapped. His vision went black, his muscles swelling, joints popping and then the real screams started.

When it was over, all that could be heard was heavy breathing and soft moans. Greg's eyes cleared so that he saw what he had done. Shuddering he sat frozen. One hand rested on his mouth, the other on what was left of Sailor Pain, his once love Seiya. "Oh god no….what have I…"

"Freed me love."

Gregor looked up, tears standing in his eyes as a transformed Seiya smiled down at him. "Seiya?" His voice trembled as he reached out a hand. She smiled softly and tenderly and shook her head.

"You can't touch me now love. Not any more but you saved me." she moved backwards toward the lever. She gently pushed it up with her ghostly hand. The chains holding Hana started to drop down. "Now you need to get our little mouse out of here. Take her home." As Hana slowly came to rest on the floor Seiya floated back to his side and brushed a ghostly kiss on his cheek. "Save her now my love…and give her your heart. You belong together." She then faded from sight.

With tears in his eyes he broke the chains about Hana's wrists. Very gently he brushed her hair away from her face. The knife had pierced her thigh and with a grimace he looked over the wound. It was no where dangerous but since he didn't know if it was poisoned he pulled it free. Quickly her pulled off his shredded flannel and wrapped it about the wound. Then he stripped off his t-shirt and eased it on her limp form. She was breathing and that eased his heart but she was too limp.

Very carefully he slid his arms under her and lifted her close. Now he had to get them out of here. Mind working furiously he realized that taking the figurine with him was probably not the wisest thing he did. Before when they used the statues they had only touched them. The statues were the links to the everyday world.


	16. Chapter 16

When Shadows Rise

Chapter 16

Startled Suteko and Jaeoh reached for Gregor but he disappeared. They both looked down and in the rubble, watched as the red warrior moved between the pink woman and the ghostly hourglass. He was glowing bright and then brighter. "No Greg," Jaeoh whispered as he saw black flickering over the warrior. When a stain flowed on the image of Hana's hourglass, the warrior flared black but not for long. As they watched the pink stone burst apart and the warrior returned to red jade. They looked at each other

"Oh Gods," Suteko whispered. Jaeoh grabbed her wrist as she reached down.

"No, love. You touch any of them and you will be back in the Shadow realm." He turned, speaking firmly. "Uhanzee, Samuel. You know what to do." The two warriors nodded and reached in past the glass. In a moment they disappeared, the oak tree and globe appearing next to the warrior. Jaeoh pulled Suteko to his side and nodded to Shayla who ran to get the kits.

Suteko looked down at his hand still on her wrist. "You can let go warrior." Her voice was low and angry. Jaeoh stepped back from the table, pulling her with him.

"Calm love, you know you can't go back there." He spoke using his most calming voice. She wasn't one of his warriors he couldn't order her about but on the other hand he couldn't let her return to the place she came so very close to dying. "They guys will bring them back soon."

"Really? You sure they won't get taken, like Rage?: Her voice had a hard edge to it, brittle and untrusting. 'Your Kouhei are in more danger of losing themselves to Shadow than I am." She was tense but she didn't move away from his side.

He turned her to look into his eyes. "They haven't just recovered from shadow poisoning." He carefully curled his hands about her upper arms. 'Love, due to your nature that place is pure poison. It took four healers, the Princess' crystal…and others to bring you back" He pulled her tight to him, tucking her under his chin. "I know it is hard to hang back, love. But I won't lose you now."

Suteko wanted to stay angry wanted to push away but everything he said was true. The drain hand made her vulnerable in a unique way and an anchor to her friends. She let her arms slip around him slowly and sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm not used to….this." As they stood together there was a flash and the Kouhei returned. They separated and went to work.

Suteko went right to Hana's side, pushing Gregor out of the way. She did give him a cursory look and pointed. "Settle over there Greg, I'll deal with you once we have her stable." Stunned by the command in her Star Knight's voice, he actually obeyed.

"Shayla start your thing. Uhanzee my kit, get the shears and gauze, Samuel clean water…Now people!" It was clear that Suteko had worked in a trauma unit. She kept snapping orders left and right. Within minutes they had removed bloody cloth, splinted broken bones and she even added her own healing power to Shayla's. She could feel the shock and anger in the room. She gestured for Iriko to take care of Gregor.

The big man was fine physically, but mentally and emotionally he was a mess. The Minervan's abilities should at least place a rough bandage on him till Hana was able to talk.

"Suteko she's fighting me." Shayla whispered.

Turning her attention back to the childlike woman Suteko nodded. This sometimes happened with trauma victims. "Le me," she answered placing her fingers over Hana's heart and she dropped her own shields. It wasn't something she would normally do, especially not in a crowded room but who else would understand better than another victim.

"Hana?" she mind spoke gently. Hana's mindscape was nothing like she had seen before. Like an Eicher painting mixed with Dahle. Melted doors on upside-down staircases, all of it in shadow.

"Go away pretty lady. It isn't safe," came a child's voice behind her.

Suteko spun about and knelt down. There before her was Hana's child self. Tiny and perfect, like a porcelain doll. She was clutching a ragged teddy bear in her arms. "Why isn't it safe Hana-chan?"

"The bad men. They are tying to find me. They hurt mama-san and mama-san told me to hide."

Suteko blinked confused at first but then nodded. This was the Hana from her childhood. The ancient clothing and the hair pulled back from her face showed the lovely child she was. "Mama-san is very wise sweet one. I'm here to help keep the bad men away. I won't let them hurt you."

The child slipped her thumb into her mouth and her eyes got big. "But what about the evil women? Are you here to protect from them" Came another voice from behind.

Suteko turned to see a different Hana this time. Elderly, dressed in black with a lace shawl over her white hair. Once more the clothing was from ancient times. "Yes, Hana-sama. I will protect you from all harm if you let me."

"Even from myself?" A third voice at her elbow asked.

Spinning a bit this time that Hana was her own age, yet still dressed out of character. The ancient kimono looked odd to Suteko. "If necessary, yes my friend. You saved me, how could I not save you?"

"Is that the only reason?'

Suteko smiled. "No my friend it isn't And it isn't why I am here Hana. You know that."

The three figures stepped up to stand side by side. "Why are you here?" All three voices swirled about Suteko, who calmly focused n the center from.

"You must allow us to heal you. Gregor is barely holding himself contained. If we lose you, we lose him."

"But I have been tainted Mistress. I took in Shadow to save myself." A fourth voice spoke, once more behind her.

Suteko turned again. This time she saw a Hana closer to the self she knew. This one was dressed in a short purple and black fuku. Her hair was back in her face, partially hiding eyes that glowed blackly. "I have tainted the vessel meant to guard and protect."

"You can be purged Time, you know that . You purged me of the poison."

The fuku clad figured tilted her head like a puzzle bird. "Why did you cal me Time?"

"That is who you are, Sailor Kouhei Time."

The woman shook her head wit h an enigmatic smile. "She is currently Time. I am Sailor Charon. Aide to Pluto. I am form the time before the Moon Kingdom Princess, like you."

Suteko reached up and rubbed her temple. "Okay, before the Moon. Just how old is Hana?"

The senshi of Charon smiled. "Like you she bas been reborn in the wrong place and wrong court. She/I was meant to guard the outer system from paradox, only allowing those who belonged in our system but my family was discovered. The cycle was broke and Sailor Kouhei Time was born. She had stayed true to me till Pain forced her to feed on shadows. Do you still wish to save her/me?"

Suteko took in the new information and nodded. "Who you are and what you had to do doesn't matter. You are my friend. You need healing. Please Charon or Time or Hana, who ever you are, let us, let me help you."

The four figures started to spin around Suteko, faster and faster, making her dizzy. They finally blurred together and stepped before Suteko. "Are we still friends Suteko-chan?" Standing before her was the Hana she knew. Ragged, weak and shy but recognizable.

"Yes, Hana. She opened her arms and hugged the smaller woman. "Nothing will change that"

Inside her mind Hana let the tears flow. No outward sign would be seen but she let Suteko see her heart. "Will you let us heal you now little one? The bear is waiting for you."

Hana giggled, once more a surprise. "He is a bear, isn't he?"

"A bear who loves you little one." Suteko smiled and wiped her friend's tears. "Now can we get you back to him?"

Hana nodded and in a flash Suteko was back in her own body. She felt Shayla's healing energy flowing thorough Hana's wounds and smiled as the bones straightened. She turned her own attention to helping the leg wound knit. Once they stabilized her, Suteko let Shayla continue and started to get up. Hana's hand stopped her, wrapping her fingers about Suteko's wrist. She settled back on her knee and leaned down. She could hear a soft whisper. "Is he ok?"

Suteko smiled and whispered back. "He will be, let me go check him over."

The wounded woman nodded and let go. Rising quickly she went over to where Gregor was surrounded by the Kouhei. The big man was sunk into himself on the floor, eyes closed. She pushed past his teammates and knelt down. Here too was a confused and wounded soul. Everyone in the room knew that he had had to destroy Seiya and it ate at him. They were too close to the big man to understand where he was in his head Once more Suteko felt a tug to her special brand of healing.

"Jae, take the guys out of here please. " Suteko gestured toward the dojo practice room.

"You sure?" He asked after sending Uhanzee and Samuel out of the room.

She smiled and nodded. "Take Iriko and Shayla too. I need to help these two." He nodded and escorted the two women out.

Suteko studied Gregor for a long moment. He was dirty, bloody and pale. Quivering not from any outer wound but from the inner turmoil the Kouhei all seemed to contain. The big man more than most. "So you gonna sit here and mope or are you gonna go to her Greg?" She decided on the stern teacher mode. It was only his obvious pain and despair that allowed Suteko to drop her guard with him. Her tiny friend cared for the big bear so she would help him. "She needs you."

Gregor slowly brought up his eyes and his hands. "I killed her, woman. With these hands."

Suteko took his hands and looked them over. "These? The hands that carried Hana so gently?" He nodded eyes still dazed and haunted.

"Tell me Greg, would you have done anything different?" He shook his head after a pause. "Do you think Hana would turn away from you?" A longer pause this time. She smile and gently patted his hands. "She is asking for you Gregor. Asking for you before anything else."

His eyes focused. "She is awake?"

"Very weak but yes, and I think in need of the one she trusts/"

He pushed her out of the way and was at Hana's side in a flash. He gently scooped her up and moved them to the couch. Suteko smiled and left the room. Maybe he did finally see the woman in the friend.

*****

Hana lay in Gregor's arms too tired to hide herself. They had just been through something earth shattering. She opened her mouth to speak but Gregor stopped her. "Not now my little Mouse. You need to rest." His large hand was gently stroking her back over and over. He used the other to lightly press her head to his shoulder. "Sleep will…"

"Make it easier for you?" she asked softly.

He blinked and looked down. "For me?"

She nodded, snuggling closer. "You tend to ignore anything uncomfortable, Bear." She sighed softly. "I don't want to be ignored."

"You never make me uncomfortable."

"But this does," she slipped one tiny hand up and for the first time took something for herself. She pulled him into a very tentative kiss.

He didn't react at first and she sniffed, pulling away but not far. His arm tightened as he pulled her back and kissed her like he had secretly dreamed of. Not wild, not hard like he once did with Seiya but deep, gentle and tender. A kiss that explained wordlessly just how much she meant to him and how afraid of losing her he was.

Suteko and Shayla had redressed her in a clean men's shirt. One that let him realize that she wasn't a little girl anyone. That a woman lay in his lap. Slowly he pulled out of the kiss and smiled weakly down at her sweet face. Her eyes were closed and she looked a bit dazed. His fingers traced her bottom lip and he felt her quiver. Briefly a troubled look filled his eyes as he realized that this was probably her first kiss. This beautiful child/woman while incredibly wise was still innocent. He didn't deserve her but he couldn't let her go either.

Hana's eyes slowly opened and the soft smile she gave him both melted his heart and heated up other things. For this moment they were more than Kouhei, more than friends and he would take what was offered. A precious jewel to take into the darkness to come.

*******

Iriko was troubled as she left the room. Greg had been radiating shame and despair along with the worry for Hana. While the worry was understandable and a good sign for her little friend. It was the shame and despair that had her worried. In his distraction he was broadcasting. When she placed a soothing hand on his arm she fell into his thoughts.

Nevermind the reason, he had let loose Rage and had lashed out. He had fought friends, innocent bystanders and finally had killed with just his hands. This wasn't some youma, some beast attacking others. It was one of their own and his own hands. If Uhanzee or Samuel or Jaeoh had gone after Seiya, they would have brought her back alive or killed her cleanly. He had gone berserk. Wild enough that he didn't remember what happened. Or so he thought.

Once thing about Iriko's gifts, she could see beyond the surface to the reasons behind the actions. She knew that while he didn't remember and would never remember, Seiya had not gone down easily. Only Rage would have been able to stop the Mistress of Pain. Plus unknowing the shadow taint Steve had flooded the wound with had sunk deep. It was true Suteko had burned some of it but before she had even got to him a part had settled in the back of his mind, like a leech and fed on his anger. While he wasn't paying attention she pried it off and dissolved it. But in his mind he had made a decision. One that would devastated Hana and the others. One she had to find a way to stop.

Stepping outside she pulled out her phone and called her first friend. Mamaru might not be the best person for this problem but he knew who could talk out things with Gregor. She filled him in on her concerns and the Princes agreed. He would get the voice of reason over to deal with the big man before he didn't something rash.

*****

After a long pleasant interlude Gregor looked down at the woman he held. She had let him see her heart, opened up to him in her quiet way. Still weak from all that had happened, they had mostly talked. He smiled at her sleeping face, still tracing fingers over her skin. She deserved so much more than a broken souled man. He dropped a feather light kiss on her forehead and gently moved her from his lap to the couch. His body cried out for him to stay, to do more than hold this woman but his mind would not stop.

He eased the door shut and sighed, resting his forehead on the wood. Why did they find each other now? For five years she had always been there for him. Longer if he really admitted that truth. Patient, quiet yet always there with the one word needed and a cup of tea. He wanted to go back there, wake her with kisses and claim her totally but it was wrong, selfish. He was a beast of little control. If he didn't leave now he would just hurt her.

He turned away, heading into the kitchen. On automatic he made tea. Something so central to the relationship he had with his little mouse. As the water heated he held the tin, eyes lost. "It works better in water, Rage." Came a voice behind him.

He spun about, fist raised an then stopped. "Sitting at the table was Rei and Mina. How they got past him he had no idea. 'What do you two want?" His gruff persona slipped back on like a comfy sweater. He turned back and spooned tea into the pot and poured the hot water to steep.

Mina looked at Rei. Disheveled, bare chested and distracted was not the Gregor they had grown used to. The big gruff man was definitely not himself. Iriko had intercepted them before they came in and gave them the full rundown of what had happened that morning . What the Kouhei had to do to save his tiny partner.

"To talk to you obviously," snorted Mina. "Someone needs to."

He rested his hands on the counter, head down, eyes closed. "Why would you think you have anything I need to hear?"

"Maybe because we aren't at the heart of your dilemma gajjin." Rei's voice was less sharp than Mina's. The priestess knew soul pain when she was it. The years had taught her that somethings can't be healed by medicine or magic. That simple conversation that pulled no punches could save a soul.

He turned and leaned back n the counter. "Do you even know what I have done?"

Mina smiled, not her usually vapid grin but something that came from long ago. 'Yeah we do. You saved the woman who has patiently loved your grumpy self since you were teenagers. Saved her from someone who didn't want to be saved."

He looked at them from his heavy white brows. "I hurt people…I killed Seiya…and I barely remember doing it!"

Rei shrugged. "Not surprising with shadow controlling your Rage, brother Gregor."

Greg shook his head. "I won't cop out to something controlling me ladies. That was Rage."

"Not according to Minerva."

"What does she know about if?" He asked, his voice low and bitter.

"More than you think. She may be shy and quiet and way into plants but that woman knows the human mind. If she says you were under control you were. She has spent lifetimes helping others to break mind control." Rei sounded sincere. She had barely paid attention to the Minervan but as priestess she understood just what she had done. "You may be a grouch, a fight waiting to happen but as far as we can remember, you never hurt innocent humans. Even while your were Raging out earlier you only attacked the perceived threat, not the bystanders."

The two kept bombarding him, not letting up and not letting him wallow. They pushed him over and over. The obviously had something in mind. Mina leaned into his face. "You are just afraid. The big bad bear is afraid of a little girl. Afraid that she might actually love him."

He pushed her back and smashed a fist into the counter, cracking it. "That isn't it you bitch. I am afraid I will kill her too!" The kitchen grew silent as the shout echoed about the room.

"But that won't happen, Greg." Came a quiet voice by the door."

He spun bout, eyes wide, chest heaving. She moved slowly into the room, barefoot and still in the man's shirt. It hung past her knees. She nodded to Rei and Mina before slipping one hand into Greg's. You left me," she whispered.

Usually full of grace and power, a tiger in movement, Greg reacted like a teenager, blushing and awkward. "I needed….tea?"

She smile and turned her eyes to Rei and Mina. "Iriko brought you in?" She asked softly as she gently steered Gregor to a chair.

The two nodded. "The big guy has us all worried," answered Mina.

"He doesn't seem to understand that what happened was destiny," added Rei.

The two Kouhei snorted and Hana shook her head. "No destiny this time fire lady." She turned her eyes to Greg's. "This time he chose peace over war."

Three pairs of surprised eyes blinked at her. "He what?"

Hana smiled for the first time for someone other than Gregor. "If he had let destiny control him I wouldn't be here today." She reached up and lightly caressed his jaw. "Seiya would have killed me and he would have become her lapdog." Her big black eyes were so sad. "Seiya came back wrong and in the end she knew it."

Gregor lifted his hand in a final effort to brush Hana away. There remained a lingering guilt that refused to be argued away. "Destiny doesn't work that way..." Rei sighed, looking over her shoulder at Minako standing behind her. What seemed little more than an exasperated gesture was in fact a cue to play their final, winning hand.

"That's true! You can't fight fate." Hana felt Greg's fingers tighten on her wrist, his breath rushing down the hairs on the back of her forearm. Instead of pushing her away, he was holding her there. "It's... you just can't," Minako added, playing to her blonde persona.

They knew their work was done when the gaijin stood up, tugging Hana's arm around his middle even as he slipped his about her. "Listen sweetheart," he snapped in his usual fast and loose Japanese. "There's two things I can do right, curse and fight. Trust me, I can fight destiny or fate or whatever-the-shit just fine." Instead of approaching Rei and Minako, he squeezed his newfound love close and gestured them to the door. "Now if you'd give me some goddamn privacy, I'd like to see if maybe it's three."

Even the awkward glance and the extension of a third finger wasn't enough to keep Hana's cheeks pale. The two Senshi politely made their exits, reassured of their success when through the door they heard Gregor ask, "Okay, I did -what- now?"


	17. Chapter 17

When Shadows Rise

Chapter 17

Aki stared at what was left of Seiya. The mistress of pain, had died in pain, that was obvious. "This tool was flawed Aki," Kaneda hissed from behind him. "Now you see why you don't rely on tools." He waved a cloaked hand and the body dissolved, the room fading back into the shadows that made it.

"You have that other Kouhei, I expect better results this time."

"Yes, master," Aki answered. When he felt Kaneda fade away he lifted fingers to the bridge of his nose. "This is shit." He turned and strode to his own chambers. Steve was waiting for him there., the surfer wanting out of his bargain. Too bad there was no way out of a bargain with shadows. "Time to pay the piper Stevie boy."

"Like you had Seiya pay?" His voice was harsh. "I didn't sign on to be torn apart."

Sighing heavily, Aki turned back to him. "That was her own fault. Our pretty friend had impulse control issues. If she had left the little one alone, your buddy wouldn't have gone all ape shit on her ass. But that is the past. We have new information about the possible location of the guardian. You need to go to these locations." He gave Steve a map and instructions.

The next few days had the Kouhei and Star knight regrouping. While magically healed, too much damage can add up. The days gave the new pairings a chance to know each other better.

While the new couples learned about each other Shayla and Uhanzee along with the senshi kept an eye on the target shops. Usagi and Minako were enjoying stopping at Ukyo's shop for lunch every day.

Shayla enjoyed meeting with the ancient Amazon. The herbal remedies she put together would be useful to Hana and Suteko if she could get them to drink it. Both women had been healed but she could see signs that they weren't sleeping. Magic can heal the physical wounds but torture leaves more than phiysical damage it leaves mental scars.

"Nihao, elder." She bowed to Cologne, who smiled.

"Did it work child?"

Shayla shook her head. "Neither of them would take anything. They will not admit that it is an issue."

Nodding, Cologne hopped out from behind the counter. "It is time you take me to see them child. I understand why she feels she can't come here but she cannot fight the enemy if she is not in peak form. Neither of them can."

Shayla debated for a long moment, but really she agreed. Bringing the ancient one to her patients would be good. There were things that she could teach them all. ":All right, Hana and Suteko should be at the dojo this morning. The guys are doing their best to keep them safe."

The ancient Amazon winced internally. If she knew Ranma's sister that was not going down well. "Men are keeping Suteko safe" I doubt she is pleased with that. She must feel her honor is being questioned."

Uhanzee turned from his discussion with Mousse. "You do know our Knight well honored Elder." He smiled. In the short time he had spent with the Star Knight it seemed she was very self reliant and not happy with being coddled.

After giving orders to her family.. She turned to the two Kouhei. "Take this," she slung the bag at Uhanzee, who caught it readily and she hopped out of the shop.

*******

Back across town Hana and Suteko were lightly sparring. Suteko wanted to ensure that her tiny friend would be able to get out of any hold. While hard to slip out of the grip of a much bigger opponent, it wasn't impossible. Being not much taller than her friend there were tricks she could teach. She had roped in Samuel to be the attacker. Gregor would have been better but he was refusing to spar with Hana, afraid to hurt her. While Suteko understood, it was a bit silly.

They were breaking to allow a class of the outers with Gregor to practice. The classes had taken on urgency after the happenings of the previous week. Everyone was treating them both with kid gloves and while it was understandable it was also frustrating. There was a good chance that the missing Kouhei traitor and the Shadow general would turn up at one of the places she had staked out. Hanging about the dojo was keeping her from being where she might be needed.

After bowing to the mat and Hana, she headed to the kitchen, smiling for the first time all day. The change in the relationship between Gregor and Hana was sweet to watch. While not blatant, there were signs for those with eyes to see. A small blush or a secret smile, only for each other. Shaking her head she had her own smile. In the past month, pairings had changed the Kouhei. She had been told they were reckless, angry and at times cruel but everything she had seen showed them as solid, strong and honorable in their own way. More likely to rely on their non-magical skills, they tended to get too close to the battle at times. She needed to teach them techniques like her brother used. The problem being that her own training in chi magic was spotty. She pulled her powers and used them automatically, an extension of both her early training and her powers as a Star Knight. What came naturally was harder to teach than techniques learned with sweat and time. If she stopped to think about what she did nothing would happen.

Instinct, whether from this life or from ancient times, made her unable to explain things clearly. She needed a chi master, or at least something who had some knowledge of chi attacks who could teach the Kouhei.

Wrapping a towel about her neck, she turned toward the kitchen. A nice cup of tea would relax the tension she still felt. She smiled down as Persephone and Demeter twined about her feet, slowing her. "Something up ladies?"

"You need a nap Suteko-sama. You haven't slept in days." Demeter softly nagged.

"I have had some. Jaeoh makes sure of it." Suteko was careful to keep her voice level. She had been being lectured about this since before Hana was taken.

"But not good sleep. Nightmares make for broken rest." Added Persephone, scoldingly.

Suteko stepped back and snapped. "Stay out of my bedroom ladies. How much sleep I do or do not get is personal." She stepped past the two beasts. "Jae has made sure I get enough to function."

"It is he and your friends who are worried child." Came a familiar voice from her past.

Suteko froze in the doorway, stunned. Sitting in a place of honor with a steaming cup of tea was Cologne. The ancient Chinese Amazon matriarch who had once taught Suteko much about herbs and healing. Proud, secretive yet kind to a lost daughter of an ancient clan. One of the people who had supposedly had Suteko wiped from her memory. "Sensei?" Her voice came out quiet and weak to her ears. She bowed deeply to hide her confusion and the desperate hope in her eyes.

"Yes, child," the elder took pity on her one time student. "Come sit, it has been too long since we chatted."

Suteko got up and slowly took a chair near Cologne. "I would have come but…"

"But you thought I didn't remember you?" Cologne was being uncharacteristically kind but this child was not like ex-son-n-law and his friends. She had been attentive, lonely and special. How special she had not known back when they were last together.

Suteko nodded "After I …woke up…I tried to contact…."

Cologne took pity. "It is true that your brother and the others were affected by your mother's curse. I was far enough away that it only partially affected me. "She puffed her pipe a few times. "By the time I managed to shake off the curse, you had moved away to school.. I kept an eye on you till you left Japan."

"How are they?" Her voice was soft, tentative.

"They are safe, Suteko. Have been much safer than you have been."

"I have been fine, Sensei."

"But you haven't child." Cologne tapped Suteko's hand that was clenched into a tight fist. "You have been through too much since you left Nerima. Taken many blows, had many heart wounds. And now the damage is catching up with you."

"Who told you, sensei?' Her voice dropped to a dangerous level. All the coddling since she came back was getting on her nerves. And somehow this elder she had not seen in more than 7 years was telling her how she should feel. She pushed away from the table. "I am fine, Cologne. Healed of all damage." She started to leave the room when Jaeoh came in and rested a hand on her arm. She paused and trembled for a moment before sighing and relaxing.

"Interesting," Cologne thought. Suteko had started to glow as she got angry, a bright white aura very different than the one her brother had. The simple touch by the Korean boy had calmed her. "And this must be Jaeoh?"

Suteko nodded as he slid his arm about her. "Jaeoh, this is Cologne. She runs the cat café and is a wise Amazon sensei."

"The one who taught you herbs?" Jaeoh rubbed his fingers on Suteko's back soothingly. He had felt her rising anger across the dojo. Since the healing and magic he could feel her when strong emotions were involved. Like her empathy had been passed to him.

"She…remembers?

"That is obvious, is it not?" Cologne puffed away. "I have come to offer you help with training these young people child." She looked over Jaeoh, taking in his steady eyes and his protective stance. This young man was the match for Ranma's sister. If the pretty gajjin was right he was the reincarnation of the Chi Master prince. While Ranma was this generation's heir of the chi master and the shadow gate, this man was at one time the true master. Ancient legends had the two forming the gate between them and sealing it shut.

"So tell me how you are training the Kouhei, children." It was best , cologne decided, to go obliquely at her true mission. They settled down, about the table and talked. As the day flowed into evening she was introduced to the rest of the Kouhei and the Minervan senshi. These young people each had tragic tales to be told but they had overcome them. Warriors who fought for mankind. Cologne had been intrigued when she had heard of these young people. So different from Ranma and his friends. She had followed the news. The senshi were mostly silly girls who became strong warriors, worthy of induction into the amazons. The Kouhei, the dog soldiers, who battled for and against themselves had only two female warriors. One who was rumored to be mad and the other who was a mystery.

Then there were the Star Knights. A small group that she would have overlooked but for Suteko. Even in a city the size of Tokyo the going on of magical young people was noticeable by those in the know.

She wanted to talk to the child alone but first she needed to speak with the one known as Sailor Kouhei Time. She had not been introduced. The shy young woman was one of the two who needed treatment. "Jaeoh would you mind bringing in Hana?"

Lifting a brow he bowed. "As you wish elder." The ancient one was both creepy and deeply interesting. Suteko hadn't told him a lot about this woman, just that she was kinder to her than her demeanor would leave people to believe. That and that she taught her some of her herbalism and healing. As he left the room he saw her place a hand on Suteko's and speak softly, "Stay child."

Suteko had hoped she had distracted the old one with introduction but she should have known better.

"Tell me, Suteko. Have the memories given you new gifts?"

Suteko blinked confused for a moment. "No. Not so far but I haven't had much time to sort through them." She stopped and blushed. Some of the strongest memories flooded her when she was alone with Jae.

Seeing the blush, Cologne smiled. "Ancient history likes to repeat itself in many ways. Your Light powers are a reflection of your ancient powers. I would like to see a demonstration of how they work." She nodded to Jaeoh as he brought in Hana.

The small dark Kouhei as usual hid behind her hair but Cologne saw more than a shy, quiet girl. She was a triple image. The young woman before her, like Suteko had a mixed aura. One side held the Kouhei and the other something like the aura of the senshi.

"Did you need me for something Sensei? Hana bowed polity

"Please sit," She waved Jaeoh out of the kitchen. "We need a little girl talk here." The smile she sent toward Jaeoh was truly scary.

He looked to Suteko, who shrugged. Girl talk from Cologne usually meant a training session of some type. The bag next to the elder held the scent of herbs. Some she recognized and some she didn't. She sent a final glance to Jaeoh and then sighed as he headed out to spar with Gregor. Turning back to Cologne, she waited patiently.

After a long moment puffing on her pipe Cologne spoke directly to Hana. "You have never slept well have you child?

Hana blinked, then shook her head slowly. "It is not an issue honored grandmother. I can always find time to rest."

Cologne laughed pointing her clay pipe at the surprised young woman. "Always find time, yes, yes you can child." She turned to Suteko, "But you, grandchild don't have your friend's option." She held up a silencing hand. "Don't deny it to me child! I can see the effect of what both of you have gone through has had. Anyone with 'sight' could see that you both are suffering from night terrors." She narrowed her eyes. " Can see holes, here" she pointed at Suteko's temple, then her navel, "here and even here," she pointed to her leg. "Your center is ragged and unprotected." She turned to Hana. "And you child.," she pointed to head, heart and diaphragm. "you are leaking energy."

Hana looked to Suteko, whose eyes were closed. She was taking deep, slow breaths, her hands resting loosely on the table before her. Hana wasn't sure if she was angry or calm till she spoke. "Okay so you came back to do what exactly, Sensei.?" Train the Kouhei or mother us?" She opened eyes that glowed in the darkening shadows. That is they did till Cologne rapped her on the skull with her pipe.

"You are acting like ex-son-in-law girl. Where is your control? Which type of example are you for Hana here?"

Suteko let out a whoosh of breath as she winced and then chuckled. "That bad Cologne-sama?" She shook her head, hiding her eyes under her long lashes. "All right, give me your poison. I obviously need rest."

"What?" Hana looked back and forth confused before Suteko gave her a half smile.

"I know confusing. The wise one here was my brother's teacher for a while and well he isn't the best student of things not physical."

Cologne chuckled. "We could talk all night of his stubbornness but you both need to heal your auras and a good night's sleep , Protected. Go, set up a place." She smiled," You can even include your young men. I think they need to be within sight of your both." She smiled. "Young Jaeoh has been standing just outside with this massive bear since we started talking."

Suteko looked over and tried not to laugh. It was true that Gregor looked like a bear, looming over Jae's shoulder. Hana moved out past Jaeoh with a nod and stood in front of Gregor. The big man narrowed his eyes at the elder. Never one to trust easily, this Amazon elder raised the hairs on the back of his neck. He was unconsciously growling. When Hana placed her hand in his the growl snapped off and he looked down to his woman and tried to hide the sudden goofy grin. "What's going on Mouse? This old ghoul picking on you?"

Suteko lifted a brow at Gregor's words. His choice sent a brief stab to her heart. His words echoing her brother's favorite term for Cologne. "Please Gregor, Cologne is a wise elder. Here to help us all." As she spoke, Suteko realized she had been acting like her much younger self. Back before she learned to trust others. When had she lost that?

"What do you wish us to do?" Hana asked softly.

Cologne gently urged her into a lotus, easing all four young people into a meditative state. It was Suteko's strong belief that let the others follow the elder's lead. Her empathy was no longer latent Cologne had discovered. A true, sending and receiving empath with hard won shields. She took the lead, allowing her aura to rise, making the room glow. To the watching eye it was clear there was damage. The extent was more than Cologne had let on.

The root of chi powers came from the soul and the outward manifestations known as aura. Ranma and his friends had mastered the outward control of their chi in different ways. Using depression, anger and confidence, they channeled immense power. Suteko, not as wild and flamboyant as her brother could not tap the energy in the same way. The wound in her aura made it a wonder she could channel energies at all.

Pulling herbs from her satchel with hands that flew, Cologne made four mixtures. Mixing them rapidly into a fine paste, she then darted about, quickly applying dabs between the eyes of the two men before touching Hana at head, heart and diaphragm. She moved then to her once student, pausing to study her closely. The mixtures for the men had put them in a more relaxed and acceptant state. Not controlled but more willing to listen and learn.

"Stretch them out please boys." She gestured. Gregor moved to Hana's head, letting her rest on his folded knees. Cologne moved to her side and leaned down, whispering. "Sleep safe child. Your bear will protect you always." Gregor's eyes darted from Hana's relaxed face to Cologne's. He searched her eyes and nodded. She sat back and mumbled something in Chinese that he could not understand. Briefly Hana flared purple and he could see ragged holes that slowly closed over and then Hana drew a soft breath. Her whole being seeming to surrender a burden and relax. The black shadowy energy dissipated and she relaxed into a true sleep.

Next she turned to Jaeoh and Suteko. This time the holes in the aura were sharply defined. The healing done before had cleansed the body of the shadow poison and healed the burns and tears of the flesh. And it seemed that the time with Jaeoh was starting to heal the heart of the forgotten child but her aura was showing wounds long overlooked.

Jaeoh was no novice to aural sight. He had avoided looking out of a sense of privacy for the woman whose head rested in his lap. Watching as little Hana produced a deep purple glow he saw a second Hana seeming to float above her body. An older, wiser and more powerful self that was and somehow was not Kouhei Time.

He turned his eyes back down. Suteko's aural self looked even worse than she had after being in Pain's hands. All the wounds seemed healed but he could see the white light leaking from her temple, her leg and below her navel. The last was what worried him the most.

Instead of applying her salve herself, Cologne handed the jar to Jaeoh. Silently he nodded and with light fingers spread the ointment on Suteko's temple. Cologne exposed the flat belly and the faint scars that lay there. There should have been no scars left after magical healing and that bothered both the elder and the Kouhei. Jaeoh slowly worked the salve into the skin with light fingers. Silently they had agreed to wait on the leg. If the first two wounds were not dealt with the leg would not matter. The ointment seemed to sizzle on the scar. More than a shadow blade had done damage and the essence of the herbs fought it. Jaeoh lightly tested the bond he shared with Suteko. New and untried, it let him know she was in a deep trance. That trance kept her from reacting to what was going on with her body. He looked up at the old woman as she let out a small gasp.

"When?" She asked.

Sighing, he answered. "Five years ago, after she left Japan." Jaeoh knew that Suteko had kept this to herself for all those years. The past month had her having to bare her soul too often for his comfort, and he knew that she would rather no one learned just exactly what she has been through.

The Amazon in Cologne grew both angry and saddened. This child of her heart had gone unprotected back to her birthplace. She had not had time to teach her how to protect her center from that sadly too common crime. If she had been born Amazon instead of Wairen, she would have been trained how to separate the mind and soul from the body. Rape still happened, even to the strongest warrior and without help it damaged the center. The anger in her soul matched that of the reborn prince. "You will need to be a partner, not protector with this one Prince."

Jaeoh looked down at Suteko's face. Relaxed, in the trance state, the tension lines were eased, making her look younger. He knew she was strong but he was man enough to admit he wanted to be the one to defeat her enemies and be the hero. Luckily he was adult enough to know that it would take working together to defeat Kaneda. Her light powers alone would not finish the Shadow Master, that she knew from hard experience.

Once the ointment had sunk in the aura power flared brighter. Almost blindingly white in the small room. Forced to look away for a moment he saw that Gregor was looking back and forth. The big man was trying to be the strong and reliable second in command and the protective lover. "Relax," he mouthed to Gregor before turning his eyes back to Cologne. He aural sight showed him a much younger, prouder woman. The Amazon matriarch had once been like Suteko, a warrior for light but her culture had restricted her to protecting only those within her valley home.

Following some inner knowledge he held one hand over his lover's belly and called his own power. The green flame seemed both brighter yet cooler against the bright white filling the room. He had not used the dragon fire as other than a weapon before meeting Suteko but he tried to repeat what he did back during her fight with the Tengu. Slowly the green flames licked off his palm to blend with her glow. As he watched the green spread over the holes in her aura, slowly forcing the leakage back. The glow was growing warmer as it moved across her body. His other hand softly caressed her temple and the wound there closed slowly till the leakage stopped. Suteko's breathing hitched for a moment and then sped up.

Gregor moved from his kneeling position to slowly scoop up Hana. His inner alarms were starting to go off as he watched the other couple. Hana was out of it but she seemed stronger. Whatever the old woman put on her seemed to help but he wanted Hana out of this room. The knight was glowing like a bomb ready to explode. He slowly moved them out of the room. He whispered, "Later," and headed out. Uhanzee was standing guard and opened doors for the big man. Hana continued to sleep as he placed her in the passenger side of her car and then folded himself into the driver's seat. "Only for you, Mouse." He grumbled softly. He then drove off into the gathering night.

Uhanzee scanned the streets. The night seemed empty but nothing was ever what it seemed in Tokyo. He stepped back into the Dojo, closing the door silently. "Gregor should have Hana at their place in ten minutes," he spoke into the new communicator given to him by Pluto. Without waiting for a reply he headed back to the kitchen to await the elder.

Jaeoh continued the slow feed of his dragon fire into the aural damage. The patch on Suteko's temple was clear and healed completely. Her lower body was slow going. Her aura would flare brighter each time his energy flowed over the wound. The damage was condensing, the hole growing smaller as the light grew stronger. Her body was fighting the patch, like a volcano it kept pouring more and more energy out to overlap his green power. Finally after a long, breathless time and flare after flare of blinding white light the tear was reduced to a single slash across her belly. The faint scar gleamed pure and as he lay the last of his dragon fire as a gentle balm across it, she arched off the floor, body quivering, then slumped back as the slash closed. The sizzle as it did sounded too much like frying meat and the spray of dust/ash was startling.

Jaeoh heaved a tired sigh as he feather stroked Suteko's cheek. Turning his black eyes to Col0gne, he lifted his brows. She nodded, "That is enough for tonight. She should sleep peacefully now."

Neither the elder nor the Kouhei leader remembered the remaining leg tear. They softly spoke for a few moments before Cologne wearily climbed back onto her staff. "Both children should rest peacefully now." She relit her pipe and gestured. "Put yourself to bed boy. This should keep both of our walking wounded down for the full night." She grinned as she hopped toward the entrance way. "Sleep will boy. The morning will be quite a workout for you and the bear boy."

Jaeoh blinked as he scooped up Suteko. "A workout?" he shook his head and into his apartment in the back. Tonight he was too tired to puzzle out the elder's vague comments.

He passed Shayla, who was tidying up the kitchen. She smiled and spoke softly. "Once Uhanzee is back from escorting the elder, we will head over to Suteko's for the night. You too need to sleep." She too was smiling with a glimmer of humor in her eyes.

Jaeoh nodded and entered the bedroom, easing the door shut with his foot before laying his mate down. Yawning hugely he lay down at her side and joined her in a dreamless slumber. Across town Gregor did the same with Hana.


	18. Chapter 18

chapter 18

The city slumbered peacefully but Shadow never sleeps. The activities at the Green Dragon Dojo had been closely watched. Even the bright flare of Light energy had been noted by silent watchers. The time was near, the master's plan was coming to fruition. No amount of healing would clear the damage that had settled deep down inside.

Aki watched the night, debating. The shadow he commanded brought back tales of the old one who had once trained his sensei. She had entered the dojo at midday and was only now preparing to leave. A part of him wanted to surrender, to go to his old master and hope for forgiveness. He fought that part.. He had chosen five years before and while he found much distasteful he did not want ot give up the power he gained. Stepping off the pole, he floated down to the ground and leaned against the pole. With a thumb flick he lit a thin cigarette and watched as the amazon elder left.

The game had been interesting enough as he avoided the Senshi. While storng warriors, avoiding them was child's play. They just weren't up to the levels of surveilence required. The Kouhei now, they gave him a challenge. Escorting the elder was the indian Oak. The tall man with the raven's wing hair was the tracker of the group. Rarely seen but very effective in routing out the shadows he sent. Bringing him back was a serious misstep by Kaneda. Somehow he could work together with the healer and that was playing havoc with the Shadow Master's plans.

The fact that Suteko and the little time Kouhei had escaped had annoyed Kaneda to no end. But the thought that they would be effectively out of any battle had kept him from raging. The Kouhei healer though seemed to be stronger than expected. Unicorn had jumped into a street fight with the gajjin bear, something she should not have been able to do so soon after torture.

Melting into the shadows, he watched that old woman hop about on her staff. She was another wildcard. Someone they didnt know enough about. The old woman had some type of effect on Suteko, a positive effect that could cost them the battle.

Cologne narrowed her eyes. In the shadows across the intersection was a young punk. Or more something pretending to be one. She made a small gesture and nodded. "My bag," She said softly to her escort.

Uhanzee nooded, passing the bag to the elder and moved on silent feet to just behind her shoulder. While the elder was in the past a great warrior, she now deserved to be protected. Her warrior spirit was storng but her body no longer was. This neighborhood was not ideal for Uhanzee's natural talents but he picked out plenty of cover. When the elder gestured again he ghosted out. Generations of scouts and years of being a Kouhei had made Uhanzee difficult ot spot when he decided to blend. Using only a touch of his powers he moved from tree to bush, circling toward the shadow general.

Cologne hopped forward after palming a packet of herbs. "It is rude to stare, boy." She adressed Aki form her staff. "Ruder to hang about like a deliquent."

Aki lifted a brow. "Are you speaking to me old woman?" Aki smiled in the shadows, his cigarette glowing in the dark.

"Who else, silly child?" Cologne used her best annoyed voice. She did not like that Suteko's haven was being watched by a shadow minion. The girl was healed but she needed time to recoup her energies.

Aki flicked his eyes to the side, searching for the Cheyenne warrior. Even though his powers made shadow as easy to see as daylight, the Kouhei was hidden to his sight. He stepped from the comforting shadow and flicked ash in the old woman's direction. "So what if I am, hag." The derision in his voice held a note of doubt, clear to the ancient one. "It is not often we see a gnome moving about on the street."

Cologne stiffled a laugh. "Gnome? Watching too much gajjin tv boy?"

Aki narrowed his eyes. He may look like a japanese street punk but he wasn't. He was much more powerful than anything roaming the dark streets. "I recommend you go back to your shop and stay there. It will be safer for you and your family." The derision in his voice actually amuzed Cologne. Young men, no matter the race or alignment, always underestimated the small and elderly. She slowly nodded as she hopped closer. "True, it would seem to be wiser to step away. After all you are a tall, strong boy." She puffed her pipe, "But Suteko is like a grandchild to me and I do not appriecate you or your master's attention." She hopped off her staff.

Aki shook his head. This old crone believed her veiled threats would work on a Shadow soldier? Time to teach her that allies of the Starknight would suffer. He flicked his butt to the side and stepped closer. "She belongs to Him. It is forordained woman. Fighting for the Light will only get you and your family killed." He smiled, hiding his discomfort. There was no way the tall Koushie had left this woman ungaurded. When she dropped off her staff he snapped his fingers to call up his simple shadows.

"First you betray your sensei, then you threaten children? You are definately unworthy." She started circling him moving faster than a woman her age should.

Aki watched as the tiny elder sped up. Her image seeming to break into many others. He smiled, the splitting hairs technique was a powerful tool when used against students and mortal oponents. But she wasn't facing a student or someone truly mortal any more. As the old woman blurred from one, to two, to four, Aki kept his contempously relaxed stance. He knew which was her actual form by the shadow she cast. The drawback to any illusion is that they never cast shadows. As the current general of the Shadow army this amuzed him. Once her form seemed to split into eight he lifted off the ground, crossing his arms, and started to spin. He did not split his image but he did continue to face the true elder, his mocking smile in place. When the images started flashing blows, he shook his head, not even pretending to dodge the illusionary blows. "This all you got?"

Cologne swung her gnarled staff. Normally she would land solid blows to her opponents, most stinging but some with enough force to teach lessons but this boy easily dodged each swing of her staff. He simply swayed out of the way, like her movements were snail slow. The mocking smile firmly in place was enough to enrage the elder. It reminded her of too many men in the past who thought her too small, too female or too weak to respect. Of men who attempted to take over her home. Her right hand flung out, the packet of powder springing open to fly toward the shadow general's face.

Aki gestured and the powder reversed direction. Cologne gasped, inhaling the sleeping powder. The simple gesture should not have effected her attack but as she coughed, dropping to the ground, she could see the power of this man. "How?" She sunk to the ground, falling into a deep sleep.

As the elder dropped Uhanzee ghosted into view, catching her before she could be hurt. His black eyes glared at the shadow general. Easing the now snoring woman to the ground he flowed up into a round house aimed at Aki's center. The shadow general dodged but unlike with the elder this took effort. The Kouhei scout fiented and flowed, his horn hilted blade flashing in the darkness. He wasted no words on his opponent and Aki pulled out his own weapon. His frustration at both the mindlessness of the minions and his master's lack of foresight making his temper shorter.

The amerid Kouhei was not the warrior Jaeoh and Gregor were but he had power to his swings. Taller than his opponent by head and shoulders he still moved like the wind. The two men traded blows, only the sound of their breath broke the still night. Aki managed to pull the blade form Uhanzee's hands with his whip. It only stung Uhanzze's hand but it was enough to relax his grip and his ancestor's blade dropped to the ground. The loss of a blade did not stop the battle.

Aki sent his shadow whip back to the shadows and the two men started fighting hand to hand. That is when Uhanzee got confused. The Shadow general could stay out of reach and take down one of the enemy but he was engaging like a man with something to prove. Series of punchs and kicks, aimed to hurt but not to kill flew between the two men. Blows that should have landed with crippling force, but they didnt. Uhanzee knew he was a fair fighter, better than most but this Aki was better. The part of his mind that wasn't brawling noted that Aki's blows held clear reference to his past sensei's training.

When it came to martial arts the student unconsciously imitates the one teacher with the most effect on them. Aki was obviously once trained by Suteko. "Why did you do it, Me'ho?"

"What?" Aki allowed the amerid's blows to connect as he paused for a moment. The question confused him. He broke off and leapt back up into the air. "Why did I do what, Kouhei?"

Uhanzee bent down to retrieve his blade, giving it a quick once over as he checked it for damage. He slid it home and nodded toward the dojo. "Why betray your sensei?"

"Sensei was dead," Aki answered. "He died before she left. There was no betrayal by me. It was death or Kaneda. I chose life."

"You know who I mean, Me'ho. Your sensei lives." Staying on alert but relaxing his tensed muscles, Uhanzee studied the Shadow general. To his eyes he saw a quick flash of regret in the youth's eyes. "Unicorn did not abandon you."

Aki froze briefly, then glared. "You know nothing Tanto. Unicorn is not my sensei"

"I know that she regrets," Uhanzee said softly.

Aki lost altitude as he focused on the man before him. "She what? Why would she?" His feet touched the concrete as his minor shadows gathered about chittering in confusion. "She chose to ignore us back then."

"You know that is untrue, Me'ho. She returned to you, it is you who ignored her."

Aki stood staring at Uhanzee for a long moment. "The Light bearer did not think to come back till after you Lightsiders didn't need her anymore." He sneered, crossing his arms. SHe played hero games here till the Master challenged her back home."

Uhanzee knew better. After conversation with Cologne, Shayla and others he knew more about the Starknight than the General. "She went back to her home after her mother's curse." His voice ws steady, with a hint of reproach. "She was sent away."

Aki's eyes narrowed as he thought back. He vaguely remembed a woman showing up at the dojo and being turned away. At the time he had been angry that he had not been allowed to travel with his sensei. He was 13 when that woman had shown up. A quick shake of his head chased the memory of a pair of sad green eyes watching him across the dojo floor. The woman had looked familiar then but something had kept her from being recognized. "No," he whispered as the fog cleared. She had returned and when no one remembered her she had simply disappeared without leaving the room. When Kaneda had showed up years later, Aki had sold his soul because he believed that she had abandoned him but now he wasn't so sure.

Shaking his head, he slid fingers into his ragged hair. He had to think. Leaping back into the shadows he cursed softly before leaving. "Tell her that it is almost time. If she wants to save you all she needs to meet at the cave." He flashed away leaving Uhanzee under the street light. The warrior smiled and turned back to the sleeping elder. Scooping her up he took her home, pleased at his evenings work.

Back in the shadow realm Aki appeared by a tree in the gray plain. Images started flooding his mind. Images that had been blocked for the past five years. Some he had buried out of disappointment, others out of fear and most out of a kind of rage. What the Kouhei had said was true. He winced and gripped his head as memories came back. Memories of an early crush on the beautiful sensei. Her gentle teaching and quick wit a balm to a orphan boy who felt he found a family at the Rattlesnake Dojo. Anger when he was told to stay, that he wasn't allowed to follow the then 16 year old Suteko on her quest to find her father. She had sent back word in the form of letters. Letters that took months to get to the Stateside dojo. He had read her adventures and was surprsied at how they changed her. After meeting her brother the once open and kind teacher had become closed off and sad. Her letters showing only a touch of her happy self when she had finished her quest. She had spent a year alone, traveling and things had happended to change the bright young woman. The next year she spent learning about the father and brother who replaced her lost uncle in her life. Then the letters stopped. He had wondered what had happened. The anger that had led him to join the Shadowmaster was rooted in a lie. The Shadowmaster had appeared at the dojo a full three years after she had left on the quest. Kaneda was recognizable then. His arrogence had rubbed everyone wrong. When he demanded the missing Suteko they had covered for her.

Crouching down Aki tried to turn his mind away form the images from the last day of the dojo. He had fought along side Joe and Cheryl, held Amy as she died. None of the people understood the power that the lone man held. When he had the shadows tear the building apart brick by brick Aki had been knocked out. When he had woke up to the tall Kaneda, he knew he had to play along to save his own life.

When Suteko returned he almost didnt recognize her. The bright happy girl had been replaced by a stern woman glowing with power. He had swallowed every lie that the Shadowmaster told, believed his once sensei had not cared about those she had left behind but now he saw the truth. He remembered the tears in her large green eyes at the destruction of her home, the relief when she saw him alive and worse the pain as he betrayed her to her enemy. His glee and disgust had confused hm then, now disgust was rising. Disgust that he led his once master into the trap Kaneda had set. He helped the arrogant and evil man to defeat the white glowing woman. Then he turned away while Kaneda claimed his bride. Right then Aki knew he should have disappeared but he had given his sworn word.

Kaneda had given him control and power, had fed the base side of his soul. And like a fool Aki ahd spent the following 5 years doing things that stained his soul. Sending shadow killers out under his master's orders.

The doubt that the scout had insinuated into his mind was quickly undermining the surety he had lived with for the past five years. Taking a deep breath, Aki sighed. Five years ago an angry boy had sold his soul for life and power. "It is too late now,' he whispered to the wind and turned toward the Shadow kingdom. It was time for him to report to his master and he was not looking forward to it.

****

It was mid afternon two days later when suteko slipped out of the dojo. Kaneda's challenge had been issued. No matter what the others thought she needed to respond. She had never had the time to get a legal drivers license, so the trip into the hills would have to be done by bus and train. She felt wrong leaving the others in the dark but this was not the final battle, it was more a skirmish. Once she had cleared the street she leapt up to the nearest rooftop and started off to the bus depot.

She made it to the koisk in time to catch the early bus across Tokyo. Settling in the middle of the bus she swung off her pack. The muffled squawk as she slammed it down, brought a small smile to her face. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice you in there?" She flipped open the top of her pack and Persephone popped her head out.

"No, but did you think we would let you go anywhere alone?

Suteko rested her head against the glass "All this togetherness is hard, cat."

With a quick look around the grey form eeled out of the pack and settled on her mistress' lap. "They don't mean to smother you but you are the best source of answers on the Shadow Master they have."

Suteko nodded, eyes watching the neighborhoods flash by. "This is just an info gathering trip. Bringing the others would send up a flag."

Persephone snorted as she rubbed her head against Suteko's elbow. "Just admit you are tired of the bubble headed senshi trying to set up a wedding for you and Jae."

Suteko groaned and hid a blush. "Those girls never could focus."

The two chatted quietly as they headed toward the hills. Persephone used her own powers to dsitract her mistress from a mic attached to her collar. Behind the bus Jaoeh kept pace, his distinctive bike lost amoung the crowd of vehicles. Demeter had insinuated herself into the pack that he now carried.

Four hours later the bus left off at the base of a mountain. Suteko pulled out a map, pushing the cat back down and after a qucik check she headed up the trail. She quickly fell into her old ground eating stride from her days as a wanderer. It felt good to walk, to stretch her legs but odd not to have her old staff in hand. It had not returned since the battle with the Tengu and she managed to hide the unease that gave her. The others seemed to think she ran headfirst into battle, unthinking but it wasn't true. She was thinking but destiny had given her an enemy that had to be fought with no worry for self.

She hid a smile as she heard a muffled curse behind her. Persephone had obviously told someone where she was headed. The curse told her who. She had not expected to be left alone for the whole hike. Ever since she had met Persephone's twin she knew where one twin was the other was not far behind. And the fact that Demeter had claimed Jaeoh as her human just made her more sure. Spotting a boulder to the side just ahead she headed over and waited, focusing on the map.

Jaeoh ran up the trail, trying to keep Suteko in sight. "For such a tiny woman she can realy move fast," he thought. The cats had informaed him of her plan to check out the cave. His first reaction was to order her to stay safe but he quickly aborted it. Ordering Starknight Unicorn to stay in hiding was like telling Rage to go easy. She had been raised a fighter in both this life and the past that had drawn them together. He would rather be her lover than fight her any day.

As he came around the bend her found her sitting on a boulder, looking over a trail map. "Took you long enough, love." She folded the map and hopped down. "We should reach the glade with the cave in about 20 minutes." Looking up at the sky she sighed. "We better pick up the pace. We don't want to end up there after dark."

Jaoeh fell in step with her and they made their way to the cave. The pace Suteko set had them at the enterance of the cave in 15 minutes. Standing at the opening Jaeoh watched as Suteko placed another stone on the cairn that had been erected over the remains of the guardian. A man she had never met but who was a blood relation. Father to the man who raised her. She bent her head in a silent prayer and then joined him. "His spirit can not rest until the Shadow has been returend to captivity." She took a step forward, igniting a light ball in her palm. Jaeoh placed his hand on her shoulder to hold her back. Looking up, she shook her head with a smile and tossed the ball into the cave.

The darkness insdie ate the light, extinguishing her light ball. She turned to Jaeoh. "I am not stubborn and pigheaded enough to go in there without testing. This cave held the Shadow for 3,000 years." She turned back. "If not for Ito I would have most likely trained here as the next Cave Guardian." Her voice was sad. "The old one spent lifetimes alone, trying to protect mankind. That a boy I grew up with destroyed him..."

Jaeoh pulled Suteko into a long hug. "It was Kaneda's weakness that led to the current situation."

"He always wanted what he couldnt or shouldnt have. From the time we were little he never understood why he was not Uncle's heir. Didnt understand that it wasn't ability that made me Tanto's heir but the blood we shared." She signed and stepped away. "Even as a child he was touched by something, that I only learned was shadow years later."

She studied the opening, the rich carvings that once covered the enterance were worn and cracked and on the ground was what had once been the seal. She knelt down and gathered together the pieces with in reach. Jaeoh watched as she fit the pieces back together, forming a circular shield. As she placed the last piece her hands glowed white and the stone melded together the intricate symbol glowing weakly then fading. She picked up the heavy stone and turned toward the cave. It was demanding to be returned to the doorway, to seal this minor gate of shadows. The magic demanded it be replaced, even though the creature it was to seal was free.

Jaeoh placed a light hand on her shoulder stopping her. "No."

Suteko blinked and shook her head. "Whoa," She reached to her pack and pulled out a piece of silk. Carefully she made sure to wrap the entire stone in mulitiple layers. "That I didnt expect." She slid the seal ino her pack, nudging Persphone out of the way.

As she turned a figure faded into view. The early evening sun filtered through the ancient being that floated off to the side. "Took you long enough to get here grandchild." The voice was firm and eerie at the same time.

Jaeoh swiftly moved between Suteko and the ghost. He scanned the creature. The man was dressed in flowing robes that had symbols that matched the stone. "Who...no what are you?"

"Who am I? My name in life was Ichuru Fukushuu. I was the Guardian of this," he gestured behind, "the prison of the Shadow Master. For many decades I guarded this place, kept those who wanted to release the Shadow into this world away. Until recently."

Suteko moved to step forward but Jaeoh held her back. "Recently?"

The priest smiled at the young man. "Yes Prince, recently." He bowed to Suteko and told the tale of his final day. "If I had been younger, the boy would not have gotten the drop on me. He had talent but nothing like the child behind you."

"I am sorry wise one. Kaneda somehow found out about you before I did. It is my fault." She moved past her lover, gently moving him away and dropped to one knee. "He trained at my side but I did not know he was sneaking into the library."

"You weren't meant to know yet, child. It was believed by my son that destiny was not to bring you to this place till you had children grown. You were to not come to Japan for years yet but a single decision by that boy has changed your story. Changed it to a way I had not thought to see in my time." He smiled at the two he had not believed would return. "Has brought you back to your prince of the distant past."

"That destiny matters little now elder. We need to stop the Shadow Master before he finds the Gate. Kaneda willingly gave his soul to Shadow and he has been working his way to the Gate. If he finds it Ranma and the others will..."

"They will do what they are destined to do child. Your brother is the final key to the gate. If this boy, this Kaneda, makes it to your brother then the Gate will open. Many will die and your brother will be forced to decide to save the world or his son."

Suteko blinked slowly, looking sick for a moment, "His son?"

The spirit nodded. "They do not know it yet. If you defeat your opponent, then he will grow up in safety but if you lose then they will only know as he is sacrificed."

Jaeoh watched emotions chase over her face. Yet another family member would be lost if Kaneda had his way. This time a child. Another hostage to a fate she had not chosen. Anger he expected but longing and a touch of fear were a surprise. She clenched a fist and then slowly stood. "What else? Who else?"

"Everyone you ever loved, Sensei." Suteko and Jaeoh both spun about, power flaring in each hand in reaction. Stepping out of the Cave, Aki bowed first to Suteko and then to the sprit. "Or so Kaneda believes."

Jaeoh prepared to attack but Aki shook his head. "I'm not here to battle Draco."

"Then why Aki," Suteko asked softly. "Are you here to talk me into surrender to your Master?"

Before Aki could answer the Spirit did, "He is fufilling his destiny now, and it is not to take you back," the form floated over to the young man. "Are you boy?"

Aki shrugged, his eyes hidden by his bangs. "I haven't decided yet deadman." He leaned back and pulled out a cigarette. Flicking his thumb, he lit it and took a drag before raising his eyes to look at his past sensei. "That depends on you Sensei." Eyeing Jaeoh, he stepped closer to the Cave. "Is what this deadman says true? Are you the ancient prince reborn in a modern time?"

Jaeoh shrugged. "Does it matter?"

Aki stepped back into the shadows. "Yeah, it does. It means that the Master was very wrong about something." He flicked the glowing butt into the shadows. "And if he was wrong about that, then maybe he is wrong about more."


	19. Chapter 19

When Shadows Rise

Chapter 19

Aki waited for the couple to leave the clearing before he stepped back into the open. Over the past few weeks Kaneda had been telling all his human/shadow servants that he was the prince reborn. That in his past life he had aligned with the wrong side and that once he had Suteko in hand, he would open the gate and bring balance back to the world. At 15 Aki had fell hook, line and sinker for Kaneda's tale, believing that the ends justified the means but now his doubts were growing. "Old man, come out here!" He put a bit of power into the call, enough to tug the reluctant spirit back into the open. He heard a wheezing grumble before the ancient ghost faded in to view.

"You could have asked politely boy." Suteko's ancestor id his smile as he read the aura of the young shadow general. Conflict was making the darkness lift from his aura. The newest revelations had washed the black out to a dull gray. Not back to the side of Light but the hold of the Shadows was weakened considerably.

Aki snapped his fingers, drawing the ghost closer. "Tell me old man," he took a breath and let it out slowly. "Was anything Kaneda told me the truth?"

Ichuru took pity on the young man before him but not without a dash of ornery. "What did you think Boy? A man who wants to own your sensei at any cost would tell you the plain, unvarnished truth?" He snorted and settled on the nearby rock. "That boy told you just what you wanted to hear and you wanted to believe.

Aki growled, "Don't talk down to me old man."

Ichuru smiled and shrugged. "You are still a cub to me boy. One who has made some very bad choices because he was a snot nosed brat who thought he was better than he was."

Aki's vision went red as the old man's ghost talked down to him. He gathered shadow power about his hand, preparing to toss it at the ghost when he caught the old man's smile. He had been pacing closer to the ghost, each step removing him from the influence of the Shadow cave. He looked down and his eyes widened. Surrounding him, scratched into the earth, was a series of runes. He let the shadow disperse from his fingers with a glare. Reaching out he found his hand stopped by a force field. How dare you," he hissed.

"How? It is simple boy. You are not yet totally lost to Shadow." The ghost slid off the rock and came forward. As he did he slowly became less transparent, until he stood just outside the ring of runes, solid as a living being. "Though she did not ask anything of the Light, it has been decided that she will need an ally inside the Shadow court and you," He pointed a gnarled finger at Aki. "Boy, are it."

Aki snorted and crossed his arms. "Decided by whom old man?" Out of habit he pulled a cigarette and lit it with a flick of his thumb. The quick flash of white startled him and he dropped the cigarette to the ground. "What the..?"

"You can only access your inborn powers in the circle boy." Hichuru nodded and smiled. "Those borrowed Shadow powers will not work for you."

"You're wrong gramps, see." Aki tried to summon his Shadow whip. A faint image formed but much slower an much less solid than ever before. "What the hell!" He strained until he felt his head pound and sweat gathered on his brow. The more he tried to pull Shadow, the brighter the light emanating from the runes glowed. He kept trying till he felt something inside him tear away. Doubling over in pain, his hands went to his head. "Damn it all, what are you!"

Ichuru settled on the ground beyond the circle of runes and smiled wide. "Once I was the guardian of the Cave of Shadows, now I am Initiator of the Light. You my boy are going to join the side of the angels."

"Let me out of here!" Aki threw himself at the shield and bounced back. The Light magic was stronger than he had ever seen. He bounced around the shield, trying to find a weakness, till he was drenched with sweat and collapsed to the ground. Panting, he glared up at the elder. "You can't keep me like this for long old man. The Shadows are building."

Ichuru just smiled and the Light built, till it was as bright as the noon day sun. "Your shadows can not reach you boy and you cannot reach them now." The elder smiled wider. "You will stay in the circle till I am sure of you."

A contest of wills started then between the old and the young. Suteko would have been torn as she had fond memories of her once pupil but he was a thing of Shadow and the Light had decided to claim back just enough of him to weaken the Shadow Master. This time forces outside of men were tipping the balance. Forces that meant to wrench the world back into a true balance.

****

Suteko rested against Jaeoh as the threaded his way back to the Dojo. The ghost had imparted more to her than Jaeoh knew. The shadows were massing again in preparation for another assault on the Guardian of the Gate. She had been given both instructions and hints of where to look. In her pocket rested 8 rings, simple bands of white jade. Each was marked with a simple sigil to mark who they were for. The ghost whispered in her mind that she should give them out before the moon had filled its belly. She quickly cast a look at the rising moon. It was three days from the full moon. Three days till whatever it was would happen. Closing her eyes, she tightened her arms about Jaeoh and silently prayed. Three days till the confrontation that would mark the end of this tale and they weren't ready in her opinion. The ghost told her that help would be forthcoming but to not expect it till much later.

Jaeoh felt Suteko's arms tighten as he raced the night back home. While seeing her former student had surely brought up painful memories, she hadn't seemed either angry or hurt. Something had passed between the ghost and his lover, something he didn't quite catch. As they headed home, he felt a tug mentally. Instead of turning toward home he cut to a side street and sped toward one of the places they were guarding. The tug grew stronger and within moments they were at the Cat Cafe. Sounds of battle echoed about in the night as he pulled to a stop. As one they swung off the motorcycle, hooking their helmets on the handles. Suteko took off, her backpack hitting the ground with a muffled squawk, Jaeoh's just a moment later.

Suteko scanned the scene before her and froze. Running toward the Shadows was Ranma. He had grown a bit in the years since she hands left Nerima. He flew into battle, his hands flashing with blue light as he struck the Shadow forms. His form was cleaner and there was less show to his actions. He had obviously grown as a martial artist in the years she had been away. Now he had focus and more control than any she had seen. She cursed as she spotted three massive Bearlike Oni charging toward him. She started to dash to his side when she felt Jaeoh hand holding her back.

She turned to duck away from his hand when he held up a softly glowing white crystal. Her hand went into her pocket and she blinked. Normally the crystal was always found in her pocket. It dawned on her after a moment that she had sent her crystal to Jaeoh when she thought she would die in the Shadow realm. She had not thought about it since then. He took her hand and placed it in her palm. The crystal flared with a bright light and she nodded. It would be best if she was Unicorn when she joined her brother. He would not recognize her this way. Holding up her crystal, she quickly transformed for the first time since her torture.

As the power and pure Light flowed through her she felt a pain for the first time during transformation. A quick, stabbing pain hit her in the thigh but she shrugged it off. She cast back and threw multiple Light blasts at the creatures charging her brother.

Ranma fell into his battle mode where everything around him was analyzed and the minor creatures were ignored. Seven years ago he was the best of his generation, able to take on any human, cursed human or minor godling that came his way. After a battle that he still struggled to fully remember his focus and drive had changed. No longer was he the wild arrogant boy. He had chosen his bride and helped his friends to settle down as happy families. During that time he had discovered his family history and his destiny. He had fought many battles in a realm outside of his home, learned to wield Chi like a blade and nearly died a few times. The most recent battle had been the closest to death he had ever been, he had brought his bride home safely and planned on keeping her here. While he was no longer vane and wild, he was still confident in his abilities as a martial artist. He had become a serious man with new talents and abilities. He had felt the threat to Shampoo, Mousse and their twin daughter. Leaving a heavily pregnant Akane in Kasumi's capable hands, he rushed out to protect his friends.

When he arrived, Shampoo was down and Mousse was using his chains to knock back the massive bearlike Onis. Creatures of myth and legend had been popping up all over Tokyo. Creatures that he had fought in the other realm but had never expected to see this side of the Shadow Gate. The Chinese couple were exhausted from helping defeat an army of furry man beasts just outside of Nerima.

He sent out a shimmering ball of blue energy that smashed into the back of one of the beasts. With a howl it turned and charged him, fangs dripping a black ichor that sizzled on the ground. Within moments his fists were flying, his hands making shadow flesh fly with each blow that rained down. As he dispatched one beast a bright flash burst behind him. Momentarily distracted one of the Oni managed a bone jarring blow to the side of Ranma's head. The blow sent him crashing into a nearby wall. Bouncing back up, shaking his head to clear it, Ranma saw the two strangers who had waded into the battle.

To the left was a man with green fire flickering around a drawn katana. He was dressed like a street punk in jeans and a black silk jacket that had a green coiled dragon on it. He wielded the sword like a true sword master. He flowed with the blade, evading the massive claws that came crashing toward him. At his side was a woman dressed in a silver and white glowing fuku. She looked like the Sailor Senshi who fought across the big city from here but different. Something about the woman rang bells in his head but he didn't have to time to figure it out. Seeing the blade made of Light in her hands and how easily it cut through the Shadow beasts, he mimicked it and laid into the massive creature before him. The blue energy sliced through the Oni and while he wasn't a master, his sword work made quick work of the Oni before him.

As the beasts turned to battle the new threat, Mousse dropped to his wife's side, carefully moving her out of harm's way. The creature had caught the pink-haired vixen across her side, leaving behind four furrows. He staunched the blood with his sleeves, and then he too looked to the two strangers. Having finally gotten contacts, he no longer lost his glasses during battles. Like Ranma he found something familiar about the glowing white fighter.

Ranma sprang toward the two fighters as more creatures arrived. The two spun, slashed and parried as one. The Oni's all changed their focus from the Chinese couple to the newcomers.

Suteko fought the creatures ruthlessly, each swing making her Light blade flash brighter. As her current opponent scattered to pieces with a hideous cry she saw two Oni closing Ranma's back. Without thinking she cried out. "Ranma! Duck!" She then tossed her blade in a hard line drive toward the beasts just behind him.

Ranma instinctively ducked, spinning about in time to watch the larger Oni explode and the Light blade fly back toward the woman's hand. "Pay attention, Little brother!" Ranma started to snap back but the other Oni behind him attacked. He was quickly involved in another battle.

Jaeoh's blade flashed as he removed the head of the Oni before him. "He is escalating Unicorn!' He turned and his eyes widened as she disarmed herself as another moved to wrap its claws about her. "Suteko!" He lunged as she leapt up and his blade bisected the creature. She back flipped and landed at his side, her blade slapping into her palm. He let out a relieved breath and glared at her. She simply shrugged and got back to work.

Within minutes Ranma, Suteko and Jaeoh had destroyed all of the shadow Oni. As the last creature exploded into dust with one of their eerie screams Suteko moved to where Shampoo lay and started to lay her gloved hands over the wounds. Mousse's hands flew out and grasped her wrists, stopping her. "Who are you?" he asked in a harsh trembling voice.

Putting as a soothing pulse of energy into her voice Suteko answered. "Sailor Star knight Unicorn." She looked down at her hands and smiled. "Please. Let me help. The Shadow taint will poison the wound if I don't remove it now."

Mousse stared into the pleading green eyes and nodded, he understood what she meant. Suteko rested her hands just above the wounds and fed her Light into the rents. Due to Shampoo's nature this was much easier than when she tried to remove the taint from Rage. Humming softly, she forced the taint from the wound. Mousse and Ranma could see a dark shadow lift from Shampoo's body and before it could try to escape to someone else a green energy dragon form latched onto it and tore it to shreds. Then it dissipated into the air.

Sitting back on her heels, Suteko scanned the street. All the shadows were normal. She could sense no sentience within her reach. Jaeoh placed a hand on her shoulder, silently urging her to go. Ranma and Mousse stared at her, questions in their eyes. Ranma opened his mouth to ask the question hanging in the air when Dr Tofu ran up from behind with Cologne on her staff. The elder let out a pained gasp as she saw her great grandchild on the ground, bleeding.

Tofu ignored the glowing couple and moved Mousse out of the way. He swiftly checked her wounds, pulled out a pressure bandage and calmed the worried warrior. He started whispering instructions as his hands mixed a paste to clean and tend the injury. Between instructions he managed to check over and handle the injuries that Mousse had collected.

The elder bounced over to Suteko. "Did you?"

Suteko nodded. "I caught it early. She will be fine." Her musical voice soothed the fear of the elder. "Tofu-san should take her back home. The wound wasn't too deep." She cast a quick look at her brother. "We have to go Cologne-sama. You know why." Cologne nodded as Suteko grabbed Jaeoh's hand and they vanished from sight.

Ranma took a step forward, and then his jaw dropped. Turning to the ancient Amazon he glared. "Who was that, Ghoul? And better yet how did they do that?" Cologne shushed him with a rap to the head and turned to her family. Together Ranma and Tofu took the couple back inside of the Café and got them settled down to rest.

A step away Suteko watched her brother unseen. Jaeoh could see the longing and disappointment on her lovely face. The weird place she had pulled them leached the colors form the world but her eyes glowed green here. He pulled her away from her family toward his bike. After one last look she turned and they dashed back down the street. Popping behind a wall she dropped her transformation and picked up the pack from the ground. The cats had obviously crawled out and left during the battle. Wrapping his arms about her Jaeoh held her till he felt her shudder and relax. Silently they mounted the motorcycle and went home.

&&&&

Inside the Cat Café Ranma was badgering the Amazon elder. "What do you mean you can't tell me? Come on Cologne, that woman, who is she?"

Cologne sighed as made sure her grandbabies where sleeping. "Ranma, not now. She will come and tell you who she is when things calm down. For now just believe me that the couple you just fought along sidie are doing their best to protect this world."

Ranma started to argue but just then his cell phone rang and he looked down. With a panicked look he thrust it back in his pocket and turned to dash off. "If it wasn't for Akane needing me right now we would settle this. Don't think I won't get the answer ghoul." He smiled to take the sting out of the old insult and then bounded off over the roofs toward home and his annoyed and pregnant wife.

Tofu came out of the couple's bedroom and looked over the elder. "Cologne-san I think you need to come home with me for some of Kasumi's home cooking. You look too tired to do more."

Cologne blinked and then smiled. "If it would be no trouble?"

Tofu smiled and shook his head. "You know Kasumi. She is expecting you to come over for dinner." The elder nodded and followed him out. Closing the Café and locking up.

&&&&

An hour later….

"But who is she , Cologne?"

The elder turned to look at another she considered a student. Though a trained doctor, Tofu felt he could never stop learning. She debated briefly and then sighed. "You won't remember her but she is ex-son-in-law's sister."

Blinking, Tofu looked as if he was trying to remember. Cologne knew the curse was starting to slip but not enough for anyone other than herself to remember unaided. Her family were sure they knew the young woman that she had done something but they just couldn't remember. Thanks to the twins, Shampoo and Mousse didn't have the time or energy to do more than wonder. The doctor on the other hand had other methods at hand to help jog a memory loose.

Looking over to a series of pictures on the wall, one of Ranma-chan, he nodded. "I can see that." He picked up a notebook from behind his desk and flipped the pages before pausing. "Suteko Fukushuu?" His brow furrowed. "No, she changed it to Saotome." He read a few bits under his breath out of the logs he had been keeping of all his patients. This girl, that he could not quite remember, had been hurt in a battle with her brother. Hurt enough that she had stayed in the back room of his clinic for a few days before she was moved to the dojo. Tapping the page he pulled out a file from the drawer set aside for the Dojo and tapped a finger on the desk as he read. She had taken injuries in a number of skirmishes that had involved her brother and the Fukushuu clan. He flipped again and slowly the fog started to clear. "Who treated her after her mother died?"

Cologne shrugged. "I don't know, Boy. She was transported out of Nerima. By the time things had settled down…by the time I remembered, she had moved across Tokyo."

The ancient one slowly filled in the doctor on what she now knew. Kasumi spoke up softly as she came in from the kitchen. The lovely woman, who had married her beloved doctor after Suteko had disappeared spoke in her soft voice. "That as before she moved back to America, dearest. Much has changed in our sister." She placed a tray with a delicate tea set down in front of Cologne. "She has been alone too long I think. Do you think she would enjoy those muffins I used to make?" While no longer quite as vapid as she was Kasumi still focused on home and hearth.

Both cologne and Tofu turned to her. "You remember her?"

Kasumi smile, "Of course. I made sure the poor thing got the medical treatment she needed. She was quite badly hurt by what happened with that awful old man." She started to pour the tea. "Since none of you seemed to remember her, I got her someplace where she could heal and start over. Of course I hadn't thought she would get pulled into the old events over there. Poor dear." She headed back into her kitchen.

"That wife of yours never stops amazing me Tofu. How did she manage to avoid the effects of Atsuko's curse?"

"Kasumi is a special one Cologne-sama. She sees the world very differently from the rest of us. " The fond smile that spread his face was a far cry from the goofy grin that used to take him over. "But my wife is not who we are focused on. The being that attacked your shop, what exactly are they after and why is Suteko-chan that focus of this Shadow master?

Sighing inwardly Cologne once more explained the Shadows and the threat. Tofu nodded before getting up again and pulling down a dusty tome of ancient knowledge. He flipped through the pages carefully till he stopped and put the book down. Cleaning his glasses he studied a painting there and then turned the book to face Cologne. There drawn in fine inks and gold leaf was the image that matched the young woman who they had just been speaking of. Dressed in Kimonos of a very ancient design wit her hair cascading down her back to her knees was the spitting image of Sailor Star Knight Unicorn. Suteko's green eyes stood out in inlaid Emerald flakes. "I knew I had heard this before. This was considered a children's story when I was in medical school."

Cologne scanned the words and nodded. "It doesn't tell everything but yes this is her story." She gently turned the pages, seeing images of Jaeoh with Suteko, hand in hand, then an older Jaeoh teaching a boy who reminded him of Ranma. Finally there was a full page rendering of the Shadow Master. The dark robes seemed to eat the light around it. Beneath a black boot heel was a scrap of cloth that matched the kimono of the princess. As she flipped over the page she saw the Shadow Master in a glowing cage, with words in flowing script below.

"And the Beast was trapped till the stars aligned and the Shining one would face it again. Three times they would battle, once the Beast shall injure the Light, Once the Light shall injure the Shadow and on the third meeting they will come to a draw. Only after the Shining one draws together the army of Light will the final battle commence. One shall fall to Shadow yet one will be reclaimed. Two childhood friends will fight for balance and the world will wait."

The ancient one broke off and looked off in the distance. "The army of Light?" She tapped her chin with her pipe. "Somehow I don't think we have them all here."

"What do you mean?" Tofu was still struggling with information overload. The sister of one of his most commonly seen patients was more than she appeared. The earlier battles across Tokyo had involved her allies, the Sailor Senshi and the Sailor Kouhei. Like many in the Great city , he had watched the broadcasts of the skimpily dressed women warriors. He had been both intrigued and secretly enchanted by the girls. The Kouhei now he heard little of. Those warriors seemed harder and fiercer than the Senshi. Reaching yet again, he pulled out another ancient tome.

Cologne nodded. "As you see those Senshi have left legends through history. Something about this time has brought back many ancient heroes. The Senshi, princesses of their ancient homes. The Kouhei, warriors and then there is the Star knights."

"There isn't much about them here?"

"I believe they weren't supposed to return yet. They are the snag in the weave. This Phoenix boy came here to meet his cousin but he was supposed to show up in the future. I believe his appearance was fate's way of training Suteko in her Light powers."

"More a way to prepare her for the coming battle," a soft voice interrupted.

Looking up startled Tofu blinked. "Setsuna-san?"

The tall green haired senshi of Time stood in street clothes and nodded. "Yes, doctor, how is your grandchild Cologne-chan?"

Once ore Tofu blinked in confusion. Did the tall lovely young woman just address the elder next to him like she was a child?

"She is resting well. Suteko removed the Shadow taint quickly. My grandchild was not as suspecible to it as the others."

Setsuna nodded. "Your family has a natural immunity to the Shadows." She turned to Tofu and smiled. His confusion was clear. "Doctor I can see you have questions. I will answer what I can." She held up a finger, "but only a few. There are still things that can't be spoke of now."

Tofu shut his mouth, paused and then nodded. "All right what do you need us to do Setsuna-san?"

Smiling she filled him in and asked him to run herd on Ranma and his friends. "At this time the fight will center on Suteko and a select few others."

"The Kouhei and the Minervan?" asked Cologne.

Setsuna nodded, "and a few others. I came here to ask you to help with two who need to be brought back and up to speed."

Cologne gasped as from the background two young men faded into sight. One was tall, with a shock of red hair, the other shorter with a clear resemblance to the leader of the Sailor Senshi. She turned to the senshi of Pluto. "Why here?"

Setsuna sighed. "You know we can't distract her now. These men need to be eased back and who better than Kasumi?"

"She came and asked if we could take them in dearest." Kasumi brought a tray of finger foods and gestured to the silent and confused Star Knights. "Here boys. You will need fuel. " She smiled as akuma and Chris laid into the food like her young brother in law and his father. These two had the excuse of not eating for a long time. They each stopped briefly to thank her before sparring over an eggroll.

Cologne shook her head. This was not what she expected. "Shouldn't we tell Unicorn?"

Chris and Akuma stopped eating and as one said, "No!"

"Why not? She has been torn up about you two." The elder gave them a stern look.

Chris put down his chopsticks and looked over to Setsuna who nodded once. "We can't see her till the night of the full moon." He sighed and dipped his head, blushing. "When I made her Unicorn I didn't realize who she was supposed to be. This battle, this war with the Shadows, Akuma and I were not supposed to be involved."

Akuma kept eating but he nodded vigorously then swallowed loudly. "Pinhead here didn't realize we weren't powerful enough to take on the Shadowhoard." Chris jogged him with a hard elbow to the ribs. "Okay that was mostly my fault. But Suteko always was the brains of our team."

"And the heart," added Chris. "We will be able to help her but that battle, that fight with Kaneda, this time it is up to her."

They spent the rest of the evening going back and forth. Questions asked weren't always answered but Setsuna assured them all that they would all have a part to play in the final battle. This time Unicorn would not be fighting the Shadowmaster alone, on a rooftop.


	20. Chapter 20

When Shadows Rise

Chapter 20

Aki bowed his head and panted. He had been fighting hard, trying to escape the circle of light. Five years of being in the Shadow had made him strong and stubborn. Year of giving in to his base drives and desires, of burying his doubts and revulsion at his master's methods made him a fighter. The ghost kept flooding him with Light, chipping away at the certainly he had been living with. As they were stripped away memories flowed back, memories of things he did not want to remember. First those things that he had done as the General of Shadows. The creatures he had tortured and killed under orders. As they flowered away memories of those humans he had subverted to the darkness flashed past his inner eye. It had been easy finding those to fill the ranks of the Shadow army. The were mostly disaffected teens and adults who enjoyed to having boundaries.

As those memories burned away the ghost brought back more current memories. Those dealing with what he had done to his once sensei. The beating he gave her, while nothing like what Pain had delivered was bad. He had hurt her, taken his frustration out on her defenseless body. When she had forgiven him it had both confused and shaken him. Kaneda had always said that the Zlight was unforgiving but Suteko's words had added to his inner doubts.

Taking a deep breath Aki lay back on the dirt and sighed. "All right, I can see your point ghost."

Ichuru smiled, shaking his head. "It is not the seeing but the understand you need boy."

Aki winced both inward and outwardly. "Yeah, I do old man. But once one gives an oath to darkness…"

"It means less than you think boy. An oath to a lie is a lie." The ghost nodded. "Yes, you will end up punished for breaking your word but your soul will be clean. And better yet you will stop the Darkness from taking more than your sensei. If you let Kaneda win you doom everyone."

Aki stared up at the sun through te leaves above his head. It seemed odd to see the clean, clear light now after spending so many years in shadow. The ghost had managed to keep him in Light for a full night and day. "I don't care…"

"Yes, boy you do." The ghost's voice grew softer, gentler. "Little Suteko managed to touch your hidden heart and you no longer want your Master to get his hands on her yet again."

One part of aki did admit just that, had admitted that fully when she had been recaptured and given to Pain as a toy. But to be fully truthful another part wanted to claim her as his own prize. The old crush he had as a boy still lingered, making a part of him desire the lovely warrior. He had felt a strong pang of jealousy when Jaeoh had touched her. "Kaneda wants more than her body old man." He sat up and curled an arm about one leg. "With Suteko he will be able to control the Guardian and open the Gate."

:"That might be true but then your role is to protect her."

Aki snorted. "Protect the Light Bearer? You think she would let me near her? After all I have done to her?"

The Ghost smiled wider as the doubt crept into Aki's voice. The hook had been set. He let out a trickle of energy, letting it flow out of the shield. The boy was ready, he might not yet be a soldier for Light but he would no longer support the Shadow against his former sensei. "The Princess is very forgiving, given a chance." The ghost didn't know for sure bu he had been watching her since his death. The girl reminded him of his own long lost sister.

"But do you really think you can trust me?" Aki pushed his way back to his feet, wearily.

The shield dropped completely then, suddenly enough that Aki shuddered as the shadows refilled the clearing. The ghost faded from view. "That is a question only you can answer boy. But think this. You have a chance to make up for your errors. Take it."

Aki stood for a long time as the minor shadows started to gather. He could feel them chittering questions at him. These minor shadows were like dogs, little intelligence but a lot of loyalty. These creature were neither good nor bad and had been attracted to him from the beginning. It could be that was simply because he rarely struck out at them. Heavy in thought he entered the cave. It was time to return. The question was would he do as the ghost asked or follow his Master's demands.

Reappearing inside his own quarters he headed into the bath. The internal battled had left him feeling unclean. A long bath later, one where he sent away his usual attendants, left him physically relaxed but still mentally troubled. The moment when he pulled up a flash of Light had more than startled him. It had felt good and natural and it shouldn't have. Settling on his bed after clearing his room of shadow servants he snapped his fingers and once again a small flash of white light formed between his fingers. Quickly he doused the Light and threw an arm over his eyes. "What did you do to me old man." he whispered.

***

"See Ocean, the Shadow can be a wonderful place," cooed a raven haired lovely. Ever since he had brought Suteko to Kaneda's throne room various women had been very interested in the former Kouhei. The soul searching disquiet after Seiya's death had been eased by willing women and missions that involved him spending time on the water. It was odd that the Shadow realm had a large body of water but the waves called to him like no other.

Running a hand down his current lovely companion's back he sighed. "Yes, Kimi, you are right." He turned to restart their activities when she placed a fingertip on his lips.

"The Master would like you to do another little thing for him Ocean."

Steve ground his teeth and then nodded. "What do I have to do this time?"

Kimi smiled and pressed closer. "Nothing difficult sweet one. He just need you to stick to Aki's side."

"The General?" Steve brow furrowed. "Why?"

Kimi traced her long lacquered nail down his chest. "The Master has concerns about how his General is reacting. He has not been acting for the benefit of Shadow since the Light Bearer returned." She started nibbling on his chin. "He is looking to replace him." As she teased the former Kouhei, she incinuated tendrils of shadow int ohis heart and mind. "He has been impressed with your actions since joining us. If you do this you culd be a real power here."

"Why would I want power? I have the waves/" He protested but only weakly. He had found being in control was as much of a rush as a 20 foot curl off Maui.

"Because then I would be yours exclusively Ocean. To do what ever you wish."

Steve smiled and nodded as visions filled his mind. The woman in his bed would be worth spending time in the soon to be former Shadow General's presence. "You are right Kimi-chan. It is time that Aki realized his in not longer the Master's favorite." He lay back and let the siren ply her skills on him.

***

When the black sun rose in the Shadow kingdom, Steve stepped from his chambers. The Kouhei unifrom was gone finally, replaced by a sleek black tunic and pants. His once smoky crystal had become jet black. It was now mounted on a chain, it glittered on his chest.

He swiftly moved through the halls toward Aki's chambers. Kimi's source told him that the General had only just returned to the shadow realm after being missing for over 24 hours. Steve had a good idea that he had been in Tokyo. What he was doing there is what he planned to find out.

While Steve had been growing darker over the past month, he could see a change in Aki. The general had been passing off the more loathsome errands to him along with no longer summoning his harem.

The women gossiped to Steve about how his rooms were getting uncomfortable, like the Shaodw was being pushed out. And that he had called them less and less as time passed. He still let his temper out but not as often.

Steve nodded to the Reaper that guarded Aki's chambers. The creature bowed to hm respectfully. it's tomblike voice filled the hall. "The General returned an hour ago Luetenaint." THE creature made even the most hardened warrior quake. Steven stiffened his spine.

"What has be been up to?"

"The General was in the private bath." It paused obviously in distain for those who needed to bathe. :He sent the females away."

"Interesting/" Steve knocked on the door and without waiting for a response stepped inside.

"Who dares?" Aki sat up, then rolled his eyes and lay back, one knee bent. "What do you want Stevie?"

Steve walked voer and looked down at his so called leader. The man had definatley changed. The lazy seeming form was tensed under his robes, like he expected something. "Kaneda sent me to find out where you have been.:

Aki snorted, resting his arm back over his aching eyes. "I was at the Cave, per his orders."

"Funny that it took you so long to check on an empty cave." Steve curled his fingers behind his back. He had learned a new trick in the past week and he wanted to see if Aki noticed. He formed a weapon, a shadow whip like the one favored by the General. Aki seemed oblivious as he answered.

"The Master's message was delivered like he requested and the clearing is free,' he paused almost too brief ot notice, "of Light traps."

"Do yo really think the Light puppies will fall for a straight up trick?" Steve coiled the whip behind him.

:It isn't our place to tell Kaneda what to plan. We just carry out his orders. Aki snarled. He was very tired of Steve, of Kaneda's foolish plans and of Shadow in general. "I had a little trouble clearing the remains of the old cave guardian." Aki thought fast. He needed something to get the former Kouhei out of his hari. "Your former leader took acceptation to my appearance." That was close to the truth, or as close as he planned on letting the traitor know. "He delayed me for a bit/"

"A bit huh? The master expected you back in an hour at most. You were gone much longer."

Aki hissed, whipping up off his bed. "You dare question me traitor? I should send you back to Kaneda with your ass in your hand!" Aki pulled his own anger driven power about him, letting it leak from his eyes. He crackled with energy but even in the dim light it could be seen to be a gray instead of his traditional black. He was loosing his grip on the darkness and the power he should have had was starting to bleed through.

"You don't seem so powerful to me, General," Steve sneered and then swung his hand out from behind his back and the shadow whip licked out. It caught Aki across his face. With a bellow of mixed pain and rage, Aki formed a dagger of energy and lunged at Steve, who backpedaled and switched his weapon to the one he used on Minerva.

A bedroom is not the best place for a hand to hand battle but they did not care. Slashed and cuts opened on both men's skin. Aki had skill and anger on his side and a more flexible weapon but Steve had new found confidence and a more deadly one. The odd shape, hooked and tore, taking a chunk out of Aki's bicep as Steve dodged his dagger. As Steve pulled the weapon free Aki's hand spasemned and he dropped his blade. It fell to the floor with a clatter and a hiss, flickering between shadow black and Light white.

Aki grimaced nad tried to pull power into his number right hand. When it didn't work he hissed, letting go of his arm and then pulled power into his blood covered left. To both his and Steve's surprise a ball of dirty white filled his palm, flickering there.

"Reaper Come!" Steve cried out in triumph. "The General has betrayed our Master!"

Without thinking, Aki threw the energy at the approaching Reaper, then sprinted through the door toward the bath. There was a hidden gateway there and if he could reach it he could teleport away. He was but two steps away when the Reaper's long bladed arms caught him across the back. With a cry he crashed to the ground. His blodd flowed, soaking the fine robe that covered him.

Steve laughed as the man who brought him in to the Shadow tried to stand. "You should have never come back General. You let that bitch taint you." He gasped as energy passed into him from Aki's blood when he wrapped his hand around the damaged arm and yanked him up. With the blood Aki's shadow powers flowed out of him and into the new General of the Shadow army. "Kaneda will love this!" He dragged Aki back into the other room and out.

Aki struggled to pull himself away from Steve. The pain in his back was intense. He could feel his Shadow given strength flowing away with his blood. He hissed as Steve dug fingers into the wound. The extra pain helped him to think, to feel shame for all that he had allowed to happen his Sensei.

He grimaced and yanked as hard as his battled honed muscles would let him and crashed away from Steve. He ran, dashing from hall to hall. As the first disciple of Kaneda he knew these halls better than any other. Dodging and dashing past startled denizens, he stayed ahead of his followers.

The blood loss was weakening him but he wasn't gong ot allow Steve drag him in front of the Shadow Master. If he was doomed now for a reason he didn't quite understand, he was going to make it back to the real world and feel the sun on his face once more.

The Shadow castle was a massive building, and Aki knew it all. For a day and night he managed to avoid Steve and the Reapers but he couldn't get into any of the gate rooms. He winced as he ducked into one of the smaller rooms near the outside wall. He managed to bandage his arm roughly but the wound across his back was stealing his strength. There was no way for him to bandage it and no one he could trust in the Shadow realm. He leaned against the door and shivered wearily. The shadow taint was slowly poisoning the wounds and making him feverish. He had not understood how simple shadow could cause a wound to fester till now.

He had to get free of this realm if he was going to live but the chances were getting slimmer by the minute. He had too many enemies here. In his years here he admitted that at times he was a cruel master, but he knew he would not have survived as the naïve boy he was when Kaneda first appeared.

Closing his eyes for a moment he slipped into a shallow daze. The power he had pulled up before wasn't his usual dark black, it was muddy, like his mind was. Being hunted, wound and sick gave him a new respect for the Starknight.

"I'm sorry, Suteko-sensei," he whispered as he felt himself sliding down the wall. Hissing as his back pulled, he let his head hand and tried to keep from collapsing but everything grew black.

He awoke with a start, drenched from the bucket of water tossed in his face. "There, now former General, tell me just what you were doing in the Cave clearing for so many hours." Kaneda hissed in his face.

Aki shook his head to clear the water from his eyes and winced. "I told Steve, I cleaned out the clearing of any Light remnants. That and the false Prince took acception."

"That may be the truth but I think not, Aki. I think you went and joined the other side." The cloaked form stepped back and gestured. Steve stepped forward with the glittering dagger that Aki had dropped. "Where did you get this weapon? Only one of the Light can call one of these forth boy and you are my General!"

Aki's eyes widened. When he had called forth the blade it was supposed to be formed from his Shadow given power not from the Light. "I have no idea where that came from Master. It can't be my dagger."

"This is what you used to fight me. And you are showing signs of Shadow sickness. You are no longer a part of Shadow." Steve grinned. This was too good. The man was doomed now.

Kaneda hissed at the glittering knife. "Destroy it Steven. It is an abomination in my sight."

Steve sent the blade into the deep shadow pool in the center of the room and then turned back to watch as the Shadow master flowed forward. The anger at the betrayal of his chosen second was clear in the stance of the form. Kaneda reached back and produced a dagger and started to peel the robes and skin from his once strongest ally.

****

For the hours between dawn and the coming sunset the Shadow Master and his new general continued to try to pry answers out of Aki that he didn't have. By the ordained time Aki was a bloody mess to match his former sensei and they were not satisfied. "Get him down Steven. We will just have to bring him along. Dear Suteko will surrender willingly when she sees we have her mole."

Steve wasn't so sure about that but he did what he was told. He knew Aki was hiding things but he also knew there had not been time for the former general to tell Suteko anything. He believed his tale of the former guardian trapping him in the glade. It actually made a lot of sense.

To be continued


	21. Chapter 21

When Shadows Rise

Chapter 21

At the Tendo Dojo

Ranma held his bride as she slept. When he gave in and admitted his feelings for Akane things had both gotten easier and harder. The other girls had banded together for one last attempt to win him. The chaos at the wedding had made him finally explain things to them. Surprisingly once he put his foot down they had backed down and realized that there were others who they had feelings for. Kuno and his sister were the only ones who would not admit to losing. To sooth their reputations they told everyone that their family demanded they meet new people and they headed to the family home outside of Tokyo.

He softly stroked Akane's back as he went over the most recent battle and the couple who joined the fight. They were very strong fighters, who cut their way through the monsters with clean and fast tactics. It was obvious that they had been fighting the same battles as a team. The man was mostly silent, really didn't engage his thoughts but the glowing white woman did.

Going over the battle in his mind he remembered her words. She had called him little brother and she knew his name. How she knew him he wasn't sure but he could almost remember. Her voice brought to mind green eyes in a face much like his. Eyes that held sorrow and pain. The harder he tried to place her, the more his head hurt. It felt all too familiar. Like he had been forced to forget something.

Trying to power his way past the block just didn't seem to be working. He hated non-physical battles. If he could hit it with his fists he could beat it but he knew mental exercises weren't his strong point. "In the morning," he decided he would go back ot the Cat Café and demand answers from the old ghoul..

***

At the Green Dragon Dojo Suteko was confronted by Gregor. "You just decided you could head out by yourself after all we did to bring you back? Are you trying to leave us out of this battle?"

Suteko sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "I wasn't alone Greg. I knew one of you would be following."

"She knew one of us would follow she says! If they get their hands on her again I'm not going back to get you!"

Jaeoh stepped between his 2nd and his mate. "I knew where she was Rage. The important part of this was the information we gathered."

"Intel? What Intel?" Jaeoh took Gregor to the side and filled him in on what had happened.

Suteko slid away form the men to find some privacy to think. Seeing her brother had hurt but she couldn't show it to the Kouhei. While she was relived he was pulled away before his questions could be answered, she was saddened he still didn't remember her. She had been tempted, sorely tempted, to smack him on the head like Akane had done so long ago. But while it had worked miraculously against an incomplete pressure point attack, she didn't believe it would work for a death curse. All the magic that had floated about that day had made her truly the forgotten child.

Entering Jae's private practice room she started her Tai chi. The slow motions helped to clear her mind usually and it helped her center tonight. As the tension left her, she went over the battle and what happened before. Never had she felt pain when becoming Unicorn. After all the healing from both Serena and Cologne, she should be stronger than before but that stab of pain was wrong. Could she be losing her connection to the Star Crystal? She stopped and pulled it out of the air. Holding it up to the light, she studied the crystal. It still held the image of a unicorn deep inside. The image of her Star knight self. Slowly turning it she blinked and brought it closer. When held at just the right angle there was a very fine crack bisecting the image in the crystal. "No," she whispered, closing her eyes. A damaged crystal, what did it mean?

She knew that the Kouhei crystals used to be filled with murky darkness but their crystals didn't crack. Even Chris' crystal after the destruction of its owner, was burnt but whole. She just didn't know what it meant. Closing the crystal in her hand she sent it back to the pocket space she kept things in. She wished Chris was here to explain it to her. She was sure she could ask Serena but the girl, while a good leader for the Senshi, was a bit too ditzy for Suteko.

She headed back to the common room, pausing behind the door to listen. Gregor seemed to have given up his ranting. Whatever Jaeoh had told him calmed him down. Which was a good thing. She sighed and palmed the bag in her pocket. The rings that Ichuru's ghost had slipped her were sending out a low vibration. She wasn't sure why he had been so insistent in her head that the Kouhei be given the rings. He said they were for them and two others. Obviously one of the other was Iriko. The senshi of Secrets had bonded strongly with Hana and Samuel. But who was the final ring for? She knew it wasn't for herself. As she held the bag she felt a tingle like she got when she held her sword. The crackling energy of pure Light. She was leery of giving these to the Kouhei. It wasn't that she didn't trust them, when in fact she had come to trust them totally. It was that she was worried the Light would harm the warriors.

"They won't you know."

Suteko started and spun about. Like always Setsuna had appeared wit hno notice. 'Why can't you warn people?" Suteko smiled tightly.

Setsuna shrugged and went on softly. "The Kouhei will not be harmed by your gift for them. The happenings of the past weeks have changed the warriors in ways they would not understand or truly accept if you told them."

Suteko pulled out the softly glowing bag. "You know that there are 8 rings in here."

Setsuna nodded. "One each for the current Kouhei, one for Minerva and a final one meant for another warrior of Light."

Suteko stared at Setsuna for a long moment, hoping she would name that person but knowing all ready. She sighed and separated one ring from the rest. The crest on the ring was close to her own symbol. A rearing stallion, graven in fine lines. "Will you give it to him, Setsuna?"

"No Suteko. In three days time he will claim it. And he will come into his full powers."

Suteko wrapped a fist about the ring. "He can't be part of the battle Setsuna. Otherwise everything that has happened will be for nothing."

"You will understand soon Suteko. Everything will happen as it should." Setsuna debated her mission as she stood in the hall with Suteko. It was getting harder to keep information from this warrior.

Suteko nodded and sighed. "Thank you for watching over them Pluto, even though they are outside of the Moon Kingdom's influence." Suteko tucked the rings back into her pocket. She then turned back to the door.

"They are a part of you and you are a part of it all Suteko." As she started to push past the door Setsuna added. "Don't give them out till the moon rises full." Suteko nodded and joined the people who had become as dear to her as her family.

***

The next two days flew by. The shadow Master kept sending bigger and nastier shadows to draw out Suteko and the others. Ukyo's restaurant and the Cat Café were closed for the duration as the families all gathered at the Tendo/Saotome Dojo. Akane was close to her due date and everyone wanted to help keep her calm and relaxed. Ranma had managed to keep the up tick in odd happenings from her.

Kasumi came out of their bedroom and placed a finger to her lips. "She is asleep Ranma, finally."

"So it was a false alarm?" he let out a relieved sigh. While he was very happy that he was soon to be a father, he wasn't ready to del with Akane in labor.

"It won't be soon. She could be in labor anytime now."

Ranma looked sick. He remembered how Mousse had been when Shampoo gave birth to the twins. He wasn't sure he could be as calm as his friend had been. "Kasumi, what if those things attack while…?"

Kasumi soothed him with a gentle finger to his lips. "We will be here for her, little brother. Your son will be safe in our care."

"Son?" Ranma blinked. Akane and he had decided not to learn the sex of their baby. He felt a goofy grin spreading across his face. Before it got too silly, Kasumi led him down the hall. There were things she felt he should know. Her brother-n-law would have many surprises n the following hours. "Ranma, I want you to promise me that you will do your best to stay calm for the next 24 hours."

Not understanding, Ranma shagged and smiled. "Hey it is me sis. I can be calm and excited at the same time."

Kasumi bit her lip. Ranma thought she was referring to the impending birth but she knew that tonight there would be something that would change many lives. And it wasn't just the child being born. "Just stay calm no matter what." Ranma nodded and gave her a brief hug before heading downstairs to answer the front door. Kasumi sighed and went about her tasks. Outside the dojo things were heating up.

***

Dawn had brought a sense of foreboding to those at the Green Dragon Dojo and the Tofu Clinic. Those touched by destiny felt a rising tension. Jaeoh and Gregor teamed up to spar against Samuel and Uhanzee as Iriko, Shayla and Hana watched. The Senshi were once more patrolling the streets. When they found out that the Guardian's wife was due to deliver a baby at any time they had offered to keep an eye on the noncombatants. They had become friends with Cologne's family and Ukyo over the past few days. As the sun set Suteko called a halt to the sparring by clearing her throat.

As one the Kouhei and Minerva turned to look at her. Pulling out the pouch Suteko paused and then sighed. "Three days ago I was given a set of matching rings to be given out the night of the full moon." She held out her hand and poured the rings into the air. They floated, glowing for a few moments before they zipped out to hover before each of the others in the room. All except one ring that darted out of the room. Suteko watched it for a moment and then turned to her team. They each stared first at the rings and then at Suteko. "It is your choice to accept them. They are a gift from the Light." She looked them each in the eye. "If you accept them you will be changed, for they contain new powers for you each." She smiled at Gregor as he opened his mouth. "No, I have no idea what you will get. I didn't chose this gift. I am just the delivery agent."

The first to reach out and accept the ring was Jaeoh. All ready his powers had been changed and he trusted his instincts. As the ring slid onto his right index finger there was a flash of light brighter than when Suteko transformed. When the light dimmed Jaeoh had transformed. His simple jeans and shirt had shredded and reformed into a long silken split robe with matching pants. The black silk was heavily embroidered with coiling green dragons that moved sinuously down his chest and back. Over his shoulder could be seen a sword to match his old blade but now it held the royal colors of a long dead house. His hair had lengthened to sill past his shoulders. When he opened his eyes a green glow looked out at his Kouhei. He gestured silently telling them to decide whether they should accept or deny their new powers.

Next to reach out and accept was Uhanzee. Again as it cleared Uhanzee stood transformed. His clothing was o longer his traditional leggings and vest. He was now dressed in a tunic and pants of a rich mix of green and brown, dappled like leaves on trees. His braid came undone letting his hair flow about him. The great horned blade he carried was still at his side but he now had a twin strapped to the other hip. Above his shoulder rose a great bwo and a quiver of arrows. His eyes flashed briefly a deep brown.

As he turned to face his mate, he watched as the ring transformed her. No longer was she in her simple gi, her clothing had been changed into robes of emerald green, covered with symbols and leaves. She placed her hand in his, her eyes glowing sapphire.

Samuel smiled at Iriko as he accepted his ring, his shorts and t-shirt reformed in a flexible armor. The many tiny plates looked as if they were formed of granite and glistened as his eyes too glowed.

Iriko paused a moment before accepting. Her coveralls faded into long and lovely kimonos of four shades of lavender. Her eyes too began to glow.

Hana watched Gregor before she shrugged and accepted her own ring. When the flahs faded she stood in Kimonos of black and white, covered in the many varied symbols of time. "Come on Gregor. It doesn't hurt." She teased him softly.

But Rage was glaring at Suteko. He noticed that she did not have a ring and was not transforming. "Why are the rings for everyone but you?" He growled as he took a step forward, dodging the ring.

Suteko sighed and shrugged. "I am all ready a part of the Light, Gregor. The spirit of the Cave Guardian only gave me 8 rings. The seven of you and one other are all being given new powers and new gifts. Fate must have decided you deserved them and that I didn't need them."

"Where did the 8th one go?"

Suteko didn't answer right away. Her eyes closed for a long moment. "That ring was for the Guardian."

Hana nudged Gregor, who growled again but accepted his ring. In a flash almost as bright as Jaeoh's he was transformed. As it faded he was clothed in a deep red lacquered armor. His gladuis sword lengthened to a great sword and his eyes glowed red. He stepped back and swung it a few times. A smile split his angry face and he found the perfect balance. The new longer blade moved like an extension of his arm. "Damn! This is fine!"

Suteko looked at each of her friends and nodded. "With those gifts you have become the army of Light. You each will find new powers. Follow your instincts. They will be your best guide to using them."

:Instincts will do them little good, little girl." A dark whisper came from the door leading outside." Everyone spun about to face the Shadow Master.

*****

Across Nerima a white stream of energy banged against the outer door. Three hooded figures stood just beyond and rang the bell. After a few moments Kasumi swung open the gate nd smiled. She watched the ring zip past her and head toward Ranma. "Is it that late Setsuna?"

The tall elegant woman dropped her hood. "May we come in?"

Kasumi nodded and stifled a giggle as she watched Ranma bat away the darting ring. "What the heck is this thing?"

"Your destiny, your moment and more."

Ranma glared at Setsuna, "Who are you and what are you talking about?" The two figures with Setsuna flanked her and dropped their hoods.

"We don't have time for this Pluto. Unicorn needs his help now!"

Ranma stopped batting at the ring and focused on the man on the left. "Did you say Unicorn?" Do you mean the Star Knight?"

"Yes, he did Guardian. She is going into great danger and will need your help to defeat her sworn enemy, the Shadow Master. The ring will show you the way."

"Setsuna really, why do we need this bonehead? Let's just head over to Suteko's before Kaneda gets there!" The red haired man groused.

When Ranma heard Suteko's name he winced. Something was trying to make him remember. He grabbed the ring in his fist and pointed at Setsuna. "Will this help me remember?" She nodded. He then slipped the ring on his right hand.

Like he happened across Nerima a flash of Light filled the night and Ranma lifted from the ground. His clothes shredded and reformed into a long split robe and pants made of silk . His set was covered in reading stallions. He let out a gasp as memories buried years ago were pulled back out of a his subconscious. Memories of his sister, of her challenging then defeating his father. Battling him and losing and then learning all about each other. Then the battle that destroyed Ito and Atuuko and his sister's broken body. Her sobs as everyone was taken from her. "Suteko! NO!" He landed slowly and shook with contained anger. "How dare that woman curse her own child?" He turned back to Setsuna. "Where is she?"

Chris stepped forward, "Your sister was at the Green Dragon Dojo."

"Then we need to get there." He stepped toward the gate when Setsuna stopped him.

"Guardian it is too late. The Light Bearer and her army are brought to the mountain." She stretched out her hand and in a flash she transformed into Pluto. "Touch my staff and I will bring you to them."

Reaching out Ranma's hand touched her orb just as Phoenix and Dragon's did, together the disappeared from sight. Kasumi nodded and whispered. "Bring her home little brother."

****

"You thought you could hide from my shadows little girl?" The hooded form turned toward those gathered in the room. "Do you really think these children will protect you?"

"No Kaneda. I don't think they will protect me." She stood between her friends and her enemy in her street clothes. With all the power in the room her quiet confidence drew every eye. :And they are not children Kaneda. They are warriors." She walked forward, obviously unafraid of the boogeyman of her past. "Together we will put you back into your prison."

The Shadow Master cackled and waved a robe covered hand. A moment later they were in the clearing outside of the cave of Shadows.

"You think you can put me back here little girl? You do not have the power, in fact you have no power and no back up."

She spun about. She could feel her friends about her but she could not see them. Closing her eyes she reached into her pocket and pulled out her crystal. Raising it up she pulled her power about her to start her transformation when a whip cracked out and her crystal was knocked from her hand. It went flying and crashed against the outside of the cave, shattering into a dozen pieces.

Gasping in pain as her connection to the power of the Star Knights was severed, she fell to one knee. "I told you that you have no power woman." Kaneda flowed toward her glowing blackly.

"You're wrong Kaneda." She whispered from the ground. Praying she reached with her mind. When Kaneda's robe brushed the ground before her she stabbed her hand down and impaled his foot with a dagger of light. While not the strength of her blade while she was transformed it still hurt. Kaneda let out a bellow and backhanded her. Suteko hissed and then the Shadow Master wrapped his hand about her throat. "Without your crystal you cant hurt me girl." He lifted her from the ground and proceeded to slowly choke the life from her.

*****

Jaeoh and the others could see Suteko, watched as her crystal was shattered and as Kaneda started to strangle her. As one they moved forward and bounced off a glowing barrier. "Prince, you must not enter that Shield!" A voice called out.

Spinning about Jaeoh pulled his sword, his eyes scanning the growing crowd about them. Row after row of monsters circled them. All the creatures that had battled over the past month and more. This was the rebuilt army that had destroyed the Star Knights. Standing in front of the army was Steve. Dressed in black, the once happy go lucky Star Ocean saluted his former leader. "I would ignore Aki. It seems our former general has had a change of heart." He gestured with the handle of a coiled whip and two Reapers dragged forward a badly damaged form.

"Former?" Jaeoh's new gifts allowed him to see beyond his dislike of the battered man before him. The general's aura was no longer covered in shadows. Between the red of his injuries there was a clean white starting to show through.

"Seems he is becoming Kouhei…or something else." Steve shrugged. "Doesn't matter much though since he should be dead in the next few hours. He looked over his former team mates. "Nice new threads kids. Did you think it was a dress up ball tonight?"

Gregor growled at his once friend. "Looks more like you dressed for a movie set than a battle, brother." His sneer was clear.

"Enough," Jaeoh restrained Gregor with a simple look. Turning back to Steve he too gave him a once over. His eyes were drawn to the black crystal. "You joined them whole heartedly I see."

Steve shrugged and had the Reapers toss Aki to the ground where he fell limp and bleeding. "I got a better offer." He smiled and gestured at Kaneda and Suteko. "Looks like your slut won't be much of a issue anymore. Too bad, she looks like a fun ride?

This time it was Gregor that restrained Jaeoh. "Easy man, look,: He gestured to the shield where her battle was taking place.

Suteko struggled as Kaneda's fingers started to draw energy from her, making her skin cold. She could hear muffled voices from just beyond the shield. She needed to get loose. Kicking back and then forward she twisted and managed to break free of Kaneda's grasp. Coughing she dropped back into a crouch and rubbed her throat.

"Did you think I would be that easy Kaneda?" She got up and taking a deep breath she once more formed a blade of Light. She might not be Unicorn but she still could access he Light given gifts. She struck a fighter's stance. "I will fight you no matter what form I must take."

Kaneda hissed at the light but pulled out his own sword. Like weeks before they fell to it. There wasn't as much room to move about but the blades sizzled as they clashed.

Being a Star Knight gave her a boost in speed and endurance but not skill. She dodged and leapt, bringing the short light sword down and across trying to take Kaneda's head. He flowed to the side avoiding her though the sword still managed to take a part of his robes. Again he let out a howl.

"You seem to find me still bothersome." She grinned, eyes darting for whatever keystone was holding the shield up. She needed more room to maneuver. The confined space limited just what she could do.

"You won't find it Suteko. You won't drop this shield." Kaneda's voice hissed. "Your lover will be only able to watch you die."

Shaking her head, Suteko paced sideways. "You aren't good enough Kaneda."

"Will you be able to concentrate when your friends die at the hands of my army?" he waved one robe covered arm and the mass of creatures moved forward. As he did Suteko leapt forward, swinging her Light blade down and loped off one of Kaneda's hands. Kaneda cursed and swung his own blade, hitting her with an upward slash that cut open her shirt nad the skin below. Suteko spun away and grimaced as blood blossomed across her ribs.

"Pay attention Beast, I am not the one getting distracted." She prayed that the new gifts helped her friends or this battle would have the same outcome as the last.


	22. Chapter 22

When Shadows Rise

Chapter 22

Aki groaned as the Reapers dropped him to the ground. The more blood he lost, the less he felt the Shadow power influence his thinking. "You were right old man," he whispered.

Ichuru's voice filled his mind, "You still have a chance boy. Help the Light." Aki lay still on the ground, trying to breathe through the broken ribs and other injuries. The bandage he had roughly wrapped about his arm yesterday was gone, torn away during the hours that he had endured.

When Kaneda signaled his army to attack the glowing warriors of Light even his guards disregarded him. He was just a fallen foe to both sides. Very slowly he levered himself off the ground, hissing. Time had allowed some clotting but if he moved too quickly, he knew he would start bleeding again. As the Reapers moved to engage Jaeoh, he looked toward the cave. If he could get there he should be able to bring down the shield without having any of the Light warriors transported to Shadow.

He panted as he reached his knees, and then managed to climb to his feet. When a troll head crashed into his side, he was staggered to the side. He gasped and holding his ribs he kicked it away. The battle moved away from him briefly and he managed to work his way closer to the cave mouth.

***

Instead of facing his former leader, Steve spoke directly to Gregor. 'So you get pretty red armor and become a dog of the light. How do you like being second fiddle to a weak woman Rage? Does she tell you how to play with Hana?" He gave Hana a long appraising look before whistling low. "She sure looks good dressed like that. That girl has become a real looker." After a moment he grinned "I see you broke her in for me." Turning to Hana, he licked his lips. "How about you join me. After old Gregory here some finesse should be welcome."

Gregor growled as his eyes grew red. "Keep your mouth off her, traitor." He stepped forward fist clenched.

Hana ignored the byplay between Steve and Gregor and counted. Beside the two that had brought Aki forward there were 8 more Reapers. Added to the 15 werewolves and the huge number of other creature, the new formed Army of Light was seriously out numbered.

When his master gestured all hell broke loose and they two Reapers attacked Jaeoh, who had turned his attention toward Suteko.

***

Uhanzee and Samuel flanked Shayla and Iriko. The gentle healer was pulled toward the wounded former Shadow general. She paused when she felt Iriko's hand on her sleeve. "Not till we are sure Shayla-san."

Shayla stepped back and nodded. The two women clasped hands and Iriko sent a tendril out with more ease than ever before. She slipped into the mind of Aki and generally searched his mind. It was filled with confusion, shame and a new determination. The general had been wavering for the past few weeks and now she could see the touch of a minion of Light on his mind. She smiled tightly at the beating he had suffered. He had been paid in full for the damage he had caused to Suteko. "He is almost one of us now Sweetwater."

Shayla nodded and once more started toward him. Her mate blocked her path, his great bow drawn. "He is no longer Shadow beloved."

Uhanzee nodded but before he could let her move the hoard surged forward. Werewolves, vampires, oni and more attacked the seven. He started to draw and fire, chanting in Cheyenne. The arrows blazed bright as they left his bow, taking out lesser beasts ache time. He pushed the women back as Samuel stepped out with his Si in hand.

The weapons glittered like diamond in the half light and the normally slow moving warrior spun and stabbed like a man half his size. In moments three bearlike Oni had surrounded him, their claws glowing black. Iriko gasped and pulled power into her hands. She flung Levin bolts toward the monsters. The vampires who had been circling around the warriors hissed, grabbing their heads.

Hana watched as the two former friends swung and slashed at each other. Gregor's new weapon flowed like a river of steel, leaving sizzle wounds but Steve's weapon changed from one moment to the next. The hooked blade managed to crack and pull one vambrace and sunk briefly into the muscle below.

Hana took her watch chain in hand and started swinging. Flashes of Light filled the clearing as she spun her fob. She concentrated and slowed the time for the attacking beasts. The ring had given her more control over time. It was still limited to a finite space but she could now reach more of the creatures. She did her best to guard the back of Jaeoh and Gregor. Instead of her watch fob striking the monsters and pulling all their time form them it now destroyed the shadows within. On the creatures who had been co=opted it left a living host who quickly scampered out of the clearing. On those who were shadow entire it caused them to flare and burn. They became piles of dust and black pearls that glowed briefly before going dull.

Steve leapt back, hissing as Gregor's longer blade opened his arm to the bone. The big man fought as powerfully as ever but his focus was now laser sharp. Even angry from Steve's taunts, the undisciplined Rage did not peek out. It was as if the Light had found and destroyed his battle madness. Panting he used his new darkness powers to call creatures from more than common myth.

Steve had always loved monster movies and tales. The creatures about were all good at scaring the common people but he needed something to take Gregor down. Something bog and strong and best yet, unexpected.

****

Jaeoh swung his crackling blade, chopping the scythe=like arm off his opponent, dodge the swing of the second Reaper. The open space gave them more room to maneuver but it also gave him room to move. Fighting in a split robe should have slowed him down but between the new power and the old body memories it was like coming home. He spun and slashed, skipping up he flipped up and over the now howling creature to take its head. He turned to strike the second when he felt movement behind him. Flowing into a low crouch, he felt another pair of scythe blades pass over him. Flowing to the side and up he pulled a ball of green crackling energy and sent it into another Reaper. Another downward slash and he formed a second blade and started to battle again. cursing as he was surrounded by Reapers. Each scythe he parried was followed by blows that he barely dodged. He felt more than saw as one got through and scored his side from arm pit to hip.

Uhanzee fired glowing arrow after arrow taking down the large manlike beasts as fast as he could. The women were behind him, safe for the moment but the arrows, while effective against the smaller beasts and vampires do little to the werewolves. Three dashed forward and he tossed the bow to the side and pulled the twinned blades. Soon he was battling intently, trying to keep the beasts away from the women.

*****

Suteko poured everything she had into her blade, bringing it back to the full length sword that she fought with as Unicorn. Sweat poured down her sides as she fought grimly on. knowing that outside the circle her friends were fighting for their lives. She hoped they trusted their new gifts and could overcome.

"They are going to die Suteko. Each of your friends will be torn to bits." Kaneda's voice curled about as she circled him once more. "They are seven and my army is immeasurable. He waved and the mist cleared enough for her to see the battle beyond.

Her eyes darted about as she took in the battle, keeping a part of her senses on Kaneda. To her horror she saw each of her friends battling multiple opponents with more circling. The Bearlike creatures bore forward and engulfed Samuel in claws and fur. The werewolves circled and slashed at Uhanzee who was holding his own but she could see blood streaming down his face and one arm hung unless at his side.

Iriko was throwing purple bolts of energy into what looked like movie vampires. She was shielding Shayla, who knelt with her hands on the ground, her green healer's energy making plants dart up and tangle any feet she could. She could see Han's watch fob, flashing whitely as it spun but something dark was slithering up behind her.

With a desperate gasp she watched as what could only be an ogre formed from the ground and brought a massive hand down on Gregor's shoulder, sending the man to his knees. With her heart in her throat she searched for Jaeoh and saw a flare of his green crackling energy as he was surrounded by six Reapers.

"That's right woman. Your lover and his little army of Light are doomed. You should have given me what I wanted so long ago bitch. Now you can watch as they die, knowing that it is your fault."

Suteko growled and her anger flowed down her arms, making her sword glow brighter still. She jumped forward, using every ounce of her skill to try and kill Kaneda. "You," she swung, "will not," she hammered down, "KILL THEM TOO!" Her blows rang down over and over on the shadow sword Kaneda raised. In her rage she never noticed his second blade and she stumbled as it pierced her tight, in the one place where she had not been fully healed. Gasping she tried to step back and staggered as the Shadow flooded into her weak spot. Before she could recover, Kaneda pulled the blade free and stabled it into her belly, twisting it. He breathed Shadow into her face and laughed as she slowly slid to the ground.

****

At the back of the clearing four figures appeared in a swirl of red. The Kouhei were fully engaged in their battles, barely holding their own as they looked about. Chris and Akuma scanned the battle and looked to Ranma. The Guardian stepped past the other three, looking for his sister. Over the years he had grown strong and had found that those tied close to his heart he could sense with little effort. Whether it was the time he had been under the spell or the fact that she had changed dramatically, the tie was weak.

"Go to the center. The one you all seek is there," Setsuna rested her hands on Phoenix and Dragon. "A moment Star knights." She whispered to them and as they nodded she faded from sight. As one they moved into the rear of the horde and started clearing a pat for Ranma with phoenix and Dragon fire. They were here clearly for a supporting role.

Ranma flew into the horde, kicking, punching and throwing beams of blue energy which incinerated the beasts in his way. This horde was bigger and nastier than he had ever seen. If he had been the boy Suteko last saw he would have been over run and defeated within moments but 7 years of hard fighting and growth had taught him much. He used the powers of his unlikely allies and they slowly cleared a way to the main battle.

*****

As Suteko fell to the ground Kaneda shouted in triumph and stood over his opponent. "Once more you are defeated woman. Now die!' He formed a massive shadow axe and raised it over his head.

Aki hissed and panted as he rests against a tree. He ignored the battle and scanned the ground. He could feel the keystone; it was within a few feet of him. Dropping back to his knees with a stifled cry and scrabbled about till his hand came down on object of his search. Following his instincts he grit his teeth and broke open the wound on his shoulder with his fingers. As the blood flowed he smeared it on the stone and then using the last of his strength he brought a fist down. The key stone made a sound like shattering glass and split in half.

Aki shuddered as the power contained by the shield flew outward. He could feel both the Shadow and Light flash past him. His eyes widened as Kaneda stabled Suteko deep in her belly. He felt something well up in his chest as his sensei slowly crumpled to the ground. As Kaneda raised the axe to kill Suteko, Aki did something he never had before.

Rushing himself back to his feet, he thrust out his hands and let out a cry. "Kaneda! NO!" A bright white flash flew out of him and smashed into the upraised weapon, blasting it into nothing. The Master of Shadows turned slowly, hissing as he watched his former general sink to the ground. He walked over and hissed again. "You dare interfere with my just punishment!" He sent a blast directly into Aki, sending him rolling back across the clearing. The flash of Light from the shield collapse caused a pause in the battle, pulling all eyes toward the Shadow master.

Ranma's eyes widened as he saw his sister fall and then as the Shadow Master turned to strike at a tattered and bloody figure. With a roar, Ranma brought together. When he was younger Ranma's power came from his confidence, as he grew older he learned to tap desperation. Today watching his sister fall tapped anger, he had not known he could have. The blue energy built and built till he let it go, with a cry of his sister's name. "SUTEKO!"

The beam of light cut a path through the Shadow army, causing those purely of shadow to dissolve and those possessed to tumble away. It kept going until it smashed into the Shadow Master, sending the robe covered form back into the cave. As the wave dissipated he sprang forward, racing across the clearing, Phoenix and Dragon a step behind.

The cry of Suteko's name spurred the other fighters on. Jaeoh's ancient rage surfaced and his own green crackling power blasted out, throwing back or completely destroying the Reapers surrounding him. He staggered toward his mate, slowly gathering speed.

Uhanzee and Samuel felt the power grow and something inside clicked. Power gathered about them each and then all around the clearing energy crackled bright and sharp and the shadows started to blow apart.

Jaeoh reached Suteko before Ranma. Dropping to his knees he gathered her into his arms. "No," he shuddered; his hair covered both their faces as he begged her in a whisper to hold on.

Phoenix and Dragon went to join the Guardian as he moved to his sister's side but they were stopped by a swirl of red. Teleported away from the clearing, they turned to rage at Pluto who shushed them both. "The army of Light must complete this. You can not affect the outcome."

Samuel moved toward Shayla and Iriko, clearing the startled vampires till he could protect them. Uhanzee ran to Rage's side, climbing the back of the Ogre and plunging his ancient blade deep into the back of its neck. As the blade severed the spine, he forced his deep brown energy through the blade and into the brain of the Ogre. The creature stiffened and then melted back into the ground. He leapt back and then moved to Gregor's side.

Gregor cursed as Steve leapt away, taunting as he stayed out of reach. Hana moved to her mate's side, softly chanting in a language no longer spoken. She slowed time in the clearing. Ranma's blast had cleared much of the creatures in the clearing but the wood about were still teaming. Unnoticed the shards of Suteko's crystal lifted and flashed before shooting away in the night.

When Gregor got back to his feet, he searched for his leader. Seeing Jaeoh bent over a blood covered Suteko he barked out a command. "Sweetwater! To Draco's side."

Before she took two steps Kaneda re-emerged from the cave of Shadow. The robe that had covered his face had been burned away. For the first time in three years Kaneda's face was clear to be seen. Once he had been a handsome boy, with high cheekbones, black hair and startling golden eyes. Shadow had eaten the flesh down so that his face was skin and bone. The battle weeks ago had burned the last of his humanity away. Now black flames glowed in the eye sockets of a carved skull. "Finally you come out of hiding Guardian." The skull turned to the limp form of Suteko and a laugh filled the clearing. "I told you your brother would not resist coming to your aid woman." His laughter grew stronger as he slowly began to absorb the shadows about him. The dull black pearls lifted from where the creatures had fallen and flew to circle the skeletal form. They spun faster and faster as the shadow magic built. A wind that drove clothing to flap and hair into the eyes of those in the clearing whistled.

Jaeoh felt the shadow power building but he didn't care. Suteko lay limp in his arms, her eyes closed. Only the very shallow movement of her breathing let him know she was still alive. His hand was pressing on the wound, trying to stifle the blood flow. From a distance it had looked like she had taken the sword in her belly but it had angled more upward, piercing a lung in the process. Praying in ancient words that tilled his mind, Jaeoh shuddered as a memory form a millennia ago filled his vision. Once before he held his love as she lay dying. Once before he was helpless in the face of the Shadow Master. His arms shook as he rested his forehead against Suteko's.

"Jae," came a ragged whisper.

He lifted his head and scanned her face, desperately. 'Suteko?" he whispered.

Very weakly he felt her hand touch his arm. "Stop him," he hand dropped away as her breathing shuddered.

He very gently placed a kiss on her lips and then laid her on the ground. Even as his heart cried out, he got up pulling his blade back into his blood covered hands. He stood and faced the Shadow Master. For a moment the building magic changed the face of those standing in the clearing to their ancient countenances.

As happened 3000 years ago the Prince faced the Shadow Master, he bride dying at his feet. If nothing altered it would be a repeat of that battle. But this time the Prince was not alone. Ranma stopped at Jaeoh's side, hands and eyes glowing blue, anger clear in each movement. In the ancient language of the Crystal Kingdome, Jaeoh challenged the Shadow Master, unconsciously repeating the exact words that had doomed him, Suteko and Kaneda to this cycle. Before he finished the ritual phrases Ranma cut in.

"*I don't know what you're saying or who you are but this creep has got to go down!" Shuddering and Ranma placed a hand on his arm, Jaeoh returned to the here and now. Nodding he took a breath, then as one they sprang forward, attacking the Shadow Master.

To those watching Ranma, Jaeoh and Kaneda lost physical form and became towers of light. Blow after blow was struck. Blue and green energy battled with the black. The Prince and the Guardian were stronger fighting together than apart but the Shadow Maser was much stronger. Swords flashed as they attacked. Somehow Kaneda kept both men at bay, each delivering wounds to each that would stop a lesser man.

Shayla and Iriko managed to dodge and weave till they were at Suteko's side. A quick glance told Shayla that the wound was mortal, well beyond her old gifts but Iriko placed her hands on the Heather's shoulders and together they poured energy directly into the wound. Shayla struggled to pull out the bits of Shadow that filled the wound. Even Iriko's energy was not enough.

Samuel added his massive strength to the women and pulled directly from the Earth below. Slowly something appeared from the wound. A sliver of obsidian blade was forced out till Shayla could grip it with blood covered fingers. The shard was slippery and hard to grasp but Shayla pulled it out of the unconscious Light Bearer and threw it across the clearing. As she did Suteko arched up, blood gushing form the wound and her lips. Gasping, Shayla tried to hold her down as her body started to spasm. The Shadow was directly poisoning Suteko's bloodstream.

Hana stepped away from Gregor and Uhanzee and opened her watch face for the first time. Pressing on a single garnet gem in the center of the watch face, she closed her eyes and called.

Waiting in an alternate space, Setsuna sighed and handed Suteko's carved staff to Phoenix. No longer was it a just a simple carved Ironwood staff. It now glowed with white energy and atop it was fixed the reformed Star Knight Unicorn crystal. It glowed with the light of a small sun in the dark in-between place.

"It is time Phoenix. It is up to you to bring her back." Chris took the staff and nodded, turning to go. She stopped him with a glance. "Know this Phoenix; once she accepts the staff, she will no longer be just Unicorn. By returning this staff to her she will be princess Suteko of the Crystal Kingdom, the Light Bearer."

Chris looked to his friend and partner, as one they nodded. "She will always be Unicorn, Pluto, but we understand she has a more important destiny than being a Star Knight. What is important is saving her life."

Pluto smiled her special smile for Chris. He was no longer the silly child who first formed the Star Knights. He had grown into a fine leader. Depending on how things worked out the Star Knights would become a force to be reckoned with in the future.

With a swirl of her magic she transported Phoenix and Dragon to the clearing just as Suteko's body arched off the ground. Black and White energy swirled about her body, causing Iriko and Shayla to fall back.

As her brother and mate battled Kaneda, Suteko's body lifted from the ground. The black energy crackled about her skin, fighting to take over the Light Bearer. Slowly as the Star Knights watched the Light inside Suteko burned away the Shadow lighting.

The former Kouhei all turned to face Suteko and the battling men. From deep inside them each a chant started. They had no idea where the words were from but they followed Han's lead. Six voices blended as one and a tone emerged. IT rang out, echoing through the staff in Phoenix's hands. The staff pulled from his hands and shot toward the floating form.

Suteko's hand snapped out and light brighter than the noon day sun filled the moonlit clearing as she caught her staff. When the Nova bright light faded, she was floating upright. No longer dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with her hair bound tightly in a bun, she had transformed. White and silver kimonos floated about her form as she floated, her hair fell loose to her knees, rippling in the wind that blew form the battle. Her eyes snapped open as her feet touched the ground lightly. No longer were her irises visible as white light filled her eyes fully. She brought the staff around her body and then slammed it down making a bell like tone flood the air.

The sonic shock knocked any not ready to the ground. Phoenix and Dragon staggered back to their feet but they could see the Army of Light had stayed rooted to the ground. The 3 combatants flew apart as the wave of energy hit them.

Ranma and Jaeoh hit the dirt side by side, burns and blood clearly visible. Ranma panted heavily as he helped Jaeoh back to his feet. As one they turned and gasped as Suteko slowly started toward Kaneda. As one they said her name, one in wonder, the other in longing. She paused momentarily to look first at her little brother and then at her lover. She smiled, and then turned to face the Shadow Master.

"Kaneda/Shyama," Suteko voice was soft yet doubled as her ancestor spoke through her. "You have held on too long."

Kaneda's skull like head turned to stare at the white glowing form in surprise, "Sutemi?"

"Yes, uncle. My daughter has allowed me to use this form." She slowly stepped forward till she was flanked between Ranma and Jaeoh. "Your rule ended, 3000 years ago Uncle. You do not belong in this time and place."

"This boy willingly allowed me in, niece. He demanded power to claim your child."

Suteko/Sutemi shook her head. For a brief moment the white glow faded from her eyes. Suteko's emerald green looked sadly at her once playmate. "You never understood that power and might would never get you what you want." She planted her staff before her and then reached out her hands to the sides. Jaeoh and Ranma clasp her fingers and her glow grew brighter once more as it flowed down her arms and onto theirs. Once more her voice doubled as Sutemi took back control. "We will give you one last chance to change Shyama. Reach out, touch the staff and release the boy. You can move on to the next life. You will be reborn in a clean soul."

Kaneda/Shyama snorted and fired a blast of black lightening directly into the breast of Suteko/Sutemi. "Why would I give up this world? This boy agreed and we both have the power to rule this time and this place."

Jaeoh and Ranma both felt a strong tremor in her hands. A small spot of red was starting to form on the robes but her voice stayed strong and stern. "Again Kaneda we give you one last chance to give up this battle! Relinquish the Shadow powers and you can go back to a human life."

This time Kaneda's voice sneered. "Why would I want a human life?" He threw another blast of concentrated shadow.

The staff flashed and the black lightening was absorbed, the transformed. It flowed as pure power into the three. It danced over them causing each pair of eyes to glow. As Kaneda/Shyama threw blast after blast at them the light grew brighter and brighter till three beams of light, one green, one blue and one pure white shot out and swirled together, twisting into am multicolored braid and then smashing forward to pierce Kaneda/Shyama between the eyes.

The Shadow Master stiffened and then howled as the light flooded past all his barriers. For a long moment the skeletal form was surround by light and then the body broke apart with an eerie scream.

"Now boy, replace the Marker!" Ichuru's ghost barked in Aki's mind. Dragging himself back to his fee, he wrapped his hand about a rough stone object and as the Shadow Master's body dissolved he saw a black streak head toward the cave. Before it could reach the safety of the shadows he threw the stone with all his might. It flew unerringly to the very center of the cave mouth where it stopped and flashed bright white. Before the last bit of Kaneda could escape the gate was sealed again. Kaneda's soul followed his master into the nothingness.

As the light faded many things happened at once. Aki sank back to the ground, his wounds bleeding freely. Gregor and Uhanzee moved to clear the area of any lingering shadow creatures as Samuel moved to Aki's side.

For a moment Sutemi stared out of her daughter's eyes and nodded to the ghost of Hiro. As they faded from this realm Suteko's kimonos blossomed with red and she sank to the ground between Rama and Jaeoh. They caught her as the magic faded. By the time Jaeoh gently laid Suteko on the ground the kimonos were stained bright red at the thigh and belly. Shayla reached and pushed him to the side. Hands flying she pulled the cloth from Suteko's wounds before her own transformation dropped.

Ranma studied Jaeoh over Shayla's shoulders. The black eyed man's whole being was focused on his sister. It was obvious that they were more than fighting partners. He could hear him whispering pleas. He felt the other two warriors come to stand behind him, the Phoenix and Dragon. His voice joined theirs in softly pleading with Suteko to hold on.

Shayla sank deep and flooded the injuries with her special brand of energy. The thigh wound closed with a soft popping noise that startled those gathering about. Something glittered as it fell free. Shayla ignored it as she fought to heal Suteko's lung. She carefully knit the tissue. The patch held and her lung re-inflated. She sighed as she patched the rest of the wound.

Transformation dropped across the clearing as the Sailor Senshi and other flooded the clearing. Various wounds still needed tending but Shayla focused on the worse of them only. She nodded to Jaeoh and moved away.

Her next patient was Aki. His actions during the battle decided the former Kouhei that he was an ally. Samuel added his strength to Shayla's. She didn't heal him completely but then she didn't have the time or the strength to heal everyone here.

Gathering Suteko into his arms, Jaeoh looked over the three men who knelt nearby. All three of them were important to Suteko but he didn't know what to say. Ranma nodded and then stood. "We need to get you both someplace where you can rest and heal. Where is your dojo?" Jaeoh gave him the address as he carefully stood. "We need to talk but it can wait." Ranma's voice was gentle as he turned toward the Star Knights. "I'll take these two back with me. Tell Sis that she is welcome at home anytime."

to be continued


	23. Epilogue

**When Shadows Rise**

**Epilogue**

**The days after the Shadow battle were busy ones for the Senshi. The women chased down the remaining Shadows that had escaped the battle. It was also time for the Army of Light to rest and heal. Gregor, Samuel and Uhanzee joined the Senshi as Shayla, Iriko and Hana helped run interference between the healing Suteko and her family.**

**Genma showed up the next morning, demanding that his daughter return with him to the Tendo/Saotome dojo. Spouting that an unmarried woman should not be staying in the same apartment alone with a man not her husband. It took Ranma hitting him with a bottle of cold water to shut him up. **

"**You need a vacation Suteko," Tofu joked.**

**Suteko chuckled and winced. Shayla wanted to Heal her more but Suteko told her to save the energy for those who needed it more. Each day the others would come back with injuries. She wanted to go out with them but Jaeoh and the others "Tofu-san, I am not used to just lying around." She sighed. "I am not sure what to do now."**

"**You could come home with me sis," Ranma said from the doorway.**

**Suteko looked up and smiled. "I told you and Father that I belong here with Jaeoh." **

**Ranma nodded in understanding but sighed. "Suteko, you have to come back with me at least till after you marry him." He held up a hand as she started to protest. "I know after everything that has gone down in the past seven years we don't have a lot of pull with you but you are living here with no chaperone. If you want Jaeoh to keep his students you need to at least put up an appearance of following the rules."**

"**Chaperone? After everything I have been through?" She started to laugh and then winced again. While mostly healed her body still sent twinges to remind her that her lung had been damaged.**

"**She will be staying with me for the next few days, Ranma," came a soft cultured voice.**

**Suteko rolled her eyes and set the tea set on the table. "Setsuna I have all ready turned down Cologne, Ukyo and Serena. What makes you think I will stay with you?"**

"**The fact that I asked her love?" Jaeoh came in and put an arm around her. "Your father spoke to me."**

**Her eyebrows shot up as her mouth dropped open. "My father talked to you?" Jaeoh felt her body stiffen and knew that her temper was starting to rise.**

**He pressed a soft kiss to her temple, his hand rubbing her back. "Could you give us a moment folks?"**

**Setsuna and Tofu, steered Ranma out of the kitchen, leaving the couple alone. Suteko turned to look at Jaeoh, not sure if she should be angry at him or just her father. She let him guide her to a chair and her eyes grew wide as he did something she had not expected. He knelt next to her and with a soft smile pulled out a ring.**

"**I know it has been a wild ride, for both of us but you deserve this." He pulled the ring from the box and took her hand. "The future is ours to navigate. We have finished our tasks. Let's take this for ourselves, love."**

**Suteko stared at the ring. It was unique. A simple white diamond surrounded by a dragon in greed jade. She smiled and nodded. It was time to join her path with his. Fighting destiny had cost her this man once but not this time. She smiled and leaned in, kissing him softly and nodded. He wrapped his arms tightly about her and silently they celebrated.**

**Setsuna smiled in the other room and nodded to the men waiting there. Ranma and Chris let out a whoop and patted each other on the back. The others shook their head and held back Genma. The man was older but no less strong. "Leave them alone for a bit Satome-san. Your daughter is not ready for a big celebration. Besides you need to go home gentlemen." She smiled and gestured. "I believe there is a little man wanting to be born." Ranma's eyes widened and he dashed out, his father close behind.**

**Chris and Akuma grinned but then sighed. "Now what do we do Pluto-san?"**

**Setsuna smiled. "You will find you have a place you are needed. Both of you."**

**&&&&**

**Across the big city a former Kouhei stood on the platform of Tokyo tower. The darkness hid his face as the wind blew a dark robe about as he stared off into the distance. As it whipped stronger the crystal on his breast flared bright and when it faded he was gone.**

**&&&&**

**At the Cave of Shadows Aki stood gingerly and sighed. "Stop that boy. The cabin is over this way/" He followed the voice to a cabin hid behind the Cave. It was roomy and warm and as the door closed behind him he felt a welcome that had not been his for years.**


End file.
